


Recovery, Redemption and Romance by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)

by sra_danvers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo is a surprise Healer, Dwarves are amused and sneaky, Gifts, Healer Bilbo, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Thorin, M/M, OT3SCONES!!!, Rebuilding Erebor, Slow Build, Thilbone, Thorin is smitten, courting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 68,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Thorin es herido en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, Bilbo sorprende a todo el mundo con sus aptitudes sanadoras.<br/>Mientras Erebor comienza a ser reconstruida, Bilbo continua sorprendiendo a la gente con sus conocimientos y habilidades. Por encima de todo ello resulta que un rey y un hobbit puede que se estén cortejando mutuamente sin el conocimiento del otro, mientras sus compañeros; o son útiles o están confusamente regocijados.</p><p>Spoilers del final del libro, aunque este se trata de un final alternativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanador por sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonbeam (luvsbitca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/gifts).
  * A translation of [Recovery, Redemption and Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622201) by [Moonbeam (luvsbitca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam). 



> Traducción del maravilloso Bagginshield de una más maravillosa autora. Gracias [Moonbeam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam) por permitirme llevar tus geniales palabras a mi idioma.  
> Gracias a mi fiel escudera [intimisky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky) por su siempre apurado beteo.

_“Tomadlo, si lo queréis vivo; nada de mi amistad irá con él.”_  
Thorin Oakenshield  
. . .  
”Allí efectivamente yacía Thorin Escudo de Roble, herido de muchas heridas, y la armadura abollada y el hacha mellada estaban junto a él en el suelo. Alzó los ojos cuando Bilbo se le acercó.  
—Adiós, buen ladrón —dijo—. Parto ahora hacia los salones de espera a sentarme al lado de mis padres, hasta que el Mundo sea renovado. Ya que hoy dejo todo el oro y la plata, y voy a donde tienen poco valor, deseo partir en amistad contigo, y me retracto de mis palabras y hechos ante la Puerta.”  
\- ‘The Hobbit’ by JRR Tolkien 

—No todo está perdido, Rey bajo la montaña —dijo Bilbo arrodillándose al lado de Thorin. 

—Mis mejores sanadores me han examinado y han confirmado que no hay nada que puedan hacer.

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie para llamar a los dos guardias enanos.

— ¿Conocéis una planta con hojas blanquecinas y una flor color sangre?

—Aye —dijo uno de los guardias—. Nosotros la llamamos _Anochecer_.

—Necesito suficientes para llenar un cuenco del tamaño de tu cabeza, con raices y todo.

Por encima de él, el guardia miró al rey. 

—Consíguele a mi saqueador cualquier cosa que te pida —dijo Thorin en la voz más firme que Bilbo le había oído desde que había entrado en la tienda.

—Necesito a tres enanos más para recolectar provisiones —le dijo Bilbo al otro guardia.

Ambos salieron deprisa a su orden. El hobbit se volvió hacia el rey.

—No puedo prometer nada, por supuesto, pero ¿confías en mí?

Thorin le miró durante un momento antes de asentir contundentemente con una sonrisa.

—Nunca podré expiar lo que dije en la Puerta, pero sé que eres un compañero digno de confianza y te confíaría mi vida.

—Lo harás. Necesito sacar el vendaje y tus ropas para poder ver las heridas.

Cuatro enanos aparecieron en la entrada.

—Necesito varios toneles con agua —le dijo Bilbo a un enano, que se fue corriendo—. También la sabia de un antling —el siguiente guardia salió rápidamente del campamento—. Necesito dos piedras para machacar las plantas —el siguiente enano se fue—. Conseguidme nuevos vendajes y telas limpias, así como hojas del árbol cordeus más grande de la zona, y el musgo que crece en su base —el último que quedaba salió corriendo de la tienda.

—Has pedido más de él— carraspeó Thorin a su espalda.

Bilbo se giró.

—Le pedirá a alguien más las vendas. Ahora voy a examinar tus heridas.

Bilbo trajo a otro enano para ayudar que parecía más aterrado por hacer daño a su rey que interesado en sostenerle confortablemente. Le tomo algún tiempo, pero cortó las ropas desnudándole hasta que nada más que su pelo y las rojas vendas empapadas cubrían a Thorin. Bilbo extendió una tela sobre su modestia y comenzó a verificar sus heridas. Una estaría infectada antes del anochecer, si Bilbo conseguía curarlas, el resto probablemente sanaría si lograba actuar rápidamente.

—Señor Bolsón —dijo una voz silenciosa desde la entrada de la tienda.

—Entre —convocó Bilbo. 

—Maese Bolsón, señor, he sido enviado para informarle de que Kíli, heredero del Rey bajo la Montaña, está cercano a la muerte.

—Haga que lo traigan a la tienda y veré lo que puedo hacer.

— ¿Sabes cuál ha sido la suerte de Fíli? —preguntó Thorin con una tos cargada. 

—Me trajeron directamente aquí —contestó Bilbo—. Lo averiguaré cuando haya acabado contigo.

Dos guardias entraron apresuradamente en la tienda, uno llevando un montón de _Anochecer_ en sus brazos, y el otro la sabia de antling.

—Extraed las flores y haced una infusión con ellas, dejadme el resto a mí.

Tres enanos aparecieron en la entrada y pusieron una mesa en la base de la cama de Thorin, con un mortero y un almirez encima, antes de traer el agua. Bilbo comenzó a moler las raíces de _anochecer_ en un fino polvo.

A su espalda un grupo de guardas entraron a Kíli en la tienda y lo colocaron en un catre. Había poco espacio entre las dos camas, pero Bilbo, siendo pequeño, no tenía problemas con ello. Examinó a Kíli antes de indicar a un enano que le desvistiera. Añadió la sabia del antling al polvo de raíces de anochecer y le prendió fuego. Hubo un destello y un estallido que hizo que unos cuantos enanos entraran corriendo, pero Bilbo les ignoró y empezó a retirar las vendas de las heridas del rey bajo la montaña y a lavarlas antes de presionar en ellas la mezcla que había hecho. Thorin siseó, pero le dijo a los otros enanos que se fueran mientras el hobbit trabajaba rápidamente. Luego se giró para ocuparse de Kíli.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Thorin débilmente. 

—Ni mejor, ni peor que tú —dijo Bilbo—. Tiene una oportunidad, aunque un par de sus heridas se pueden infectar fácilmente. Necesito los elementos del árbol cordeus para mantener a raya la infección, pero será lo que más les cueste encontrar de lo que les he pedido. Las cosas que necesitaré para mañana serán aún más difíciles de localizar, aunque esto al menos os mantendrá estables durante toda la noche.

Thorin observó cómo se ocupaba de Kíli, que en realidad tenía menos heridas que él, pero eran más profundar y sangraban más.

— ¿Qué más necesitas? —le preguntó, y Bilbo pudo escuchar el agotamiento en su voz. 

—Tengo el té, Señor Bolsón —dijo un enano desde la puerta, trayendo un gran perol de la infusión.

—Dale una taza al rey y luego tendrás que conseguir ayuda para forzar a que Kili tome un poco.

—Aye —contestó éste, mientras dos enanas entraron detrás cargadas con ropa de cama.

—Tendremos que hervirla para después secarla junto al fuego —dijo una de ellas, aunque sus ojos no miraban a Bilbo sino a Thorin, que estaba tras él, moviéndose con dificultad para poder sorber su té. El hobbit no se ofreció para ayudarle; concediendo al rey un poco de independencia. 

—Perfecto, no estoy lo suficientemente listo para ello, necesito que el ungüento se endurezca algo más antes de cubrirlo. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda mantenerlas limpias?

Ambas mujeres asintieron y salieron rápidamente de la tienda.

—Les avergüenza ver a su rey tan cerca de la muerte —dijo Thorin.

Bilbo se giró y le fulminó con una mirada antes de cernirse sobre él.

—¡No digas eso! No vas a darte por vencido mientras yo lucho para salvarte, ¿me oyes, Thorin Oakenshield?

Éste asintió lentamente.

—Nunca te he visto tan fiero, pequeño.

—No voy a perderte ahora, Thorin.

—Entonces lucharé. Por ti.

Bilbo sonrió y le sirvió un poco más de té.

—Esto te ayudará a dormir, menguará el dolor y ayudará a que las toxinas abandonen tu cuerpo. 

—Tiene un sabor horrible —dijo Thorin.

—Se supone que debe de ser así; es para sanar, no por gusto —le record Bilbo—. Cuando estés mejor te prepararé un adecuado té de la tarde, con mi mezcla especial y mis famosos pastelillos de miel con scones y crema. Están muy buenos.

—Merece la pena vivir para probarlos —dijo Thorin con un suspiro, y siguió bebiendo más té.

El ultimo enano que Bilbo había enviado volvió con una bolsa llena de hojas y un bolsillo lleno de musgo. El hobbit sonrió agradecido y le dijo al enano que estaba dando de beber el té a Kíli que le diera tres tazas llenas y le dejara descansar. Después vertió agua y el musgo en un recipiente y salió a colocarlo cerca del fuego. Había un grupo de cinco mujeres trabajando, convirtiendo en polvo más raíces de _anochecer_.

— ¿Qué estais haciendo? —preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia ellas después de haber dejado el recipiente sobre una piedra caliente.

—Hay muchos más heridos además del rey —dijo una de ellas—. Nuestras medicinas no son suficientes para salvarlos, hemos pensado en ayudarles.

Bilbo sonrió, no había pensado en nadie más aparte de Thorin.

—Cuando se haga un fino polvo como… este —dijo, señalando el trabajo de una de ellas—, añadid la sabia de antling, hasta que quede así —vertió la sabia y lo mezcló. Sacó un palo ardiendo del fuego y lo mantuvo sobre la mezcla—. Lo encendéis y entonces… —hubo un destello y un estallido—, entonces lo aplicáis sobre las heridas.

—Yo ví cómo le aplicaste el ungüento al rey —dijo una de las mujeres—. Sé cómo hacerlo.

—Bien. Deja que le dé el aire. ¿Habéis enviado a alguien para recoger todas las cosas que he pedido? —una de las enanas asintió—. Muy bien. Poned el musgo en un recipiente con suficiente agua como para cubrirlo y colocadlo sobre una roca —Bilbo volvió a donde había dejado el musgo y lo revolvió. Todavía no estaba listo, así que volvió hacia ellas.

—Gracias señor Bolsón —dijo una de las enanas.

Bilbo les miró.

— ¿Por qué me llamáis así? Mi nombre es Bilbo.

Las enanas sacudieron la cabeza.

—Usted ayudó a que Thorin Oakenshield reclamara su trono; será señor Bolsón hasta que nuestro rey esté suficientemente recuperado como para concederte tu merecido título.

Bilbo se sonrojó.

—Ya veo —Se giró y comprobó el musgo de nuevo. Encontró que estaba listo, y se lo enseñó a las mujeres antes de girarse y ofrecer un vistazo a cualquiera que lo necesitara.

—Aquí estás, pequeño —le dijo Thorin a Bilbo cuando regresó. El rey estaba parpadeando, apunto de quedarse dormido.

—¿Ha tomado suficiente té? —preguntó Bilbo, tomando la taza de su mano.

—Tres tazas —dijo el enano que les había estado vigilando—. Las mismas que le di a Kíli.

—Entonces duerme, Thorin.

—¿Cómo es que no sabía que eras un sanador, Bilbo?

Bilbo posó la mano sobre la frente de Thorin para comprobar la fiebre.

—¿No sabías que, de entre los hobbits, los Tuk siempre hemos tenido habilidad para curar?

—No, no lo sabía —respondió Thorin lentamente.

—Ahora duerme, mi rey, aquí estaré cuando te despiertes.

Thorin le miró y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido.

Bilbo miró entonces al enano.

—Necesito que los vigiles, pero antes necesitaré que me encuentres un grupo de buenos y fuertes enanos, para que pueda ir con ellos a recoger el resto de las cosas que necesito.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite, señor Bolsón, la recogeremos para usted; no hay necesidad de que se aventure fuera.

—Yo sé lo que estoy buscando y dónde se esconde, pero necesitaré que me ayuden a traerlo si voy a tener otros pacientes, además del rey y su heredero.

El enano asintió y salió apresuradamente de la tienda. Bilbo se puso a cubrir las heridas que parecían más próximas a infectarse con el caliente ungüento de musgo. Después vendó las heridas de Thorin y Kíli. Cuando hubo acabado encontró pieles con que cubrirlos, y después se fue con el grupo que había sido reclutados para recolectar las cosas que pudiera necesitar para salvar al rey.


	2. Suturando al rey

Cuando Thorin se despertó, Bilbo estaba trabajando con algo en la mesa que había sido colocada a los pies de la cama de Kíli. Observaba cómo el hobbit se apartaba repetidamente el pelo de los ojos mientras trabajaba. 

—Ven aquí, mediano —dijo Thorin. Bilbo dio un respingo y se sorprendió ante su inusual hosca voz.

—Mi nombre es Bilbo, enano —dijo cuando se dio la vuelta.

Thorin rió.

—Muy bien, Bilbo, ven aquí.

El hobbit se lavó las manos en una palangana, regresó al lado del rey y se sentó en un pequeño banco que había entre las dos camas.

—¿Te molesta el pelo? —preguntó Thorin, oliendo algo pesado y terroso en Bilbo. Ahora que estaba cerca, pudo apreciar que parecía cansado, y todavía llevaba las mismas ropas arrugadas del día anterior—. No has dormido.

—A última hora de esta tarde podré dormir. Tengo más que hacer antes de que pueda descansar —Se apartó de nuevo el pelo de la cara.

—Acércate —dijo Thorin, y se alzó ligeramente para que sus hombros quedaran fuera de la cama. Bilbo sacó una almohada de algún sitio y la colocó bajo su espalda. Cuando estuvo cerca, Thorin agarró su barbilla y acercó aún más su rostro—. Siéntate quieto, pequeño, y te haré más fácil trabajar.

Bilbo frunció el ceño pero no se movió mientras los dedos recorrían su cabello. Thorin sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y empezó a retorcer y plegar la sección delantera de su pelo, apartándolo de su cara en una trenza.

—¿Por qué los enanos se trenzan el pelo? —preguntó, mirando los dedos que se movían cerca de su frente.

Thorin frunció el ceño.

—¿Los hobbits varones no lo hacen? ¿Ni siquiera cuando están trabajando?

—No, nosotros mantenemos el cabello lo suficientemente corto como para que no nos moleste cuando trabajamos en el campo o en nuestros propios jardines.

—Aunque los enanos trenzamos nuestro cabello para apartarlo de en medio mientras trabajamos, también tiene otro significado para nosotros. Por ejemplo, un enano sin pareja casi nunca lleva trenzas en su barba, pues su esposa las trenzará como signo de su afecto y como reclamo ante otras mujeres. Tenemos pocas mujeres entre nosotros, solo uno de cada tres nacimientos es hembra, y como tal son excesivamente cortejadas antes de desposarse. Una vez una enana ha escogido a su pareja, defenderá su relación hasta la muerte. Todos los enanos trenzan, para incrementar la destreza de sus manos. Trenzamos el cabello de nuestros parientes para mostrar afecto y el de nuestros compañeros en armas antes de una batalla, para que todos y cada uno sepan que serán extrañados si caen —Thorin se sacó una de las ataduras de su propio cabello y la retorció en el final de la nueva trenza del hobbit—. Ahí tienes, Bilbo. Ahora no se pondrá en tu camino.

Llegó una pequeña tos desde la puerta y Thorin levantó la mirada para ver a tres enanos sujetando las solapas de la tienda, mirándole con extrañeza. Entendía porqué le estaban mirando como lo estaban haciendo, pero no se molestó en ofrecer ninguna explicación por sus acciones; no era asunto suyo si decidía no explicar la razón definitiva para trenzar el pelo de alguien.

—Señor Bolsón, tenemos la aguja y el algodón para coser que ha pedido.

—Gracias, Gluna —dijo Bilbo, y tomó el paquete de manos de la enana—. Es importante suturar las heridas, pues permite que la carne de abajo sane más rápidamente, como estoy seguro que tus sanadores saben. Pero impregnando el algodón con las hojas del _cordeus_ , evita que se infecten los puntos por más tiempo. 

Thorin observó cómo las dos mujeres de su pueblo se acercaron para observar detenidamente cómo Bilbo desenredaba el algodón y lo dejaba caer en el recipiente en el que le había visto trabajar al despertarse. El tercer enano, Gani, estaba de pie en la entrada de la tienda, todavía mirándole fijamente. Thorin levantó una ceja y el enano bajó los ojos y salió de la tienda.

—¿Es la habilidad de Bilbo tan extraña? —preguntó Thorin a las dos enanas, Gluna y su hermana Glona.

—No, mi rey —dijo Gluna—. Las mismas cosas que nosotros hacemos, pero el señor Bolsón —Thorin notó cómo Bilbo se ruborizaba un poco ante el título y resolvió preguntarle sobre ello—, usa plantas que nosotros no, plantas que no habíamos tenido en las montañas azules.

—¿Cómo conocías esas plantas entonces, Bilbo? —preguntó Thorin.

Bilbo removió el agua en el recipiente y luego se giro hacia él.

—Tenemos muchas plantas iguales en la Comarca. Hay una historia, una vieja historia, de Tooks que deambulaban por la tierra, dejando la Comarca y volviendo con relatos sobre oro y muchas habilidades que no habían tenido antes. Mi madre me enseñó todas las plantas y la forma de curar de los Took, pero mi padre, un Bolsón de buen nombre, me animó a prestar más atención a la tierra y a la casa.

—Así que, ¿es a tu madre a quien debo agradecerle por mi saqueador?

Bilbo le sonrió.

—Mi madre probablemente se hubiera venido también —se detuvo y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies—. Sino la hubiera perdido hace ya muchos años.

—Creo que hubiera valido la pena conocerla, entonces.

Bilbo volvió su atención hacia el algodón en el recipiente.

—Encuentro raro que las Montañas Azules, estando mucho más cerca de la Comarca que la Montaña Solitaria, no tenga plantas similares.

—Por favor —dijo Thorin —. Ahora que ha sido reclamada en nombre de Durin y sus descendientes, llámala por su nombre: Erebor.

—Por supuesto, supongo que hay mucho más en las historias de los Took de lo que le dan crédito; debieron llevarse las plantas de vuelta con ellos.

—Aparentemente.

—Tienes razón —Bilbo apretó la mano contra su frente—. Es mucho más fácil ahora.

—Me alegro.

El hobbit se giró hacia Gluna y Glona y empezó a sacar el algodón del agua.

—Como podéis ver, ahora es ligeramente verdoso; tendréis que esperar antes de empezar a suturar.

—Sí, señor Bolsón —dijeron antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—He estado hablando con tus sanadores —dijo Bilbo apartando las pieles que tapaban a Kíli—. Son muy buenos con quemaduras; he estado tomando notas para enviar a la Comarca. Pero pocas de tus heridas son de ese tipo, y no habéis tenido acceso a las mismas plantas y hierbas para tratarlas. Hemos estado aprendiendo unos de otros. Discúlpame un momento.

Bilbo salió de la tienda y volvió con una humeante olla de agua. Thorin observó mientras empezaba a lavar a su sobrino, rápido y con cuidado pero también con firmeza, no solo las heridas sino toda la piel que pudo alcanzar.

—Anoche cuando regresé —dijo mientras trabajaba—, me senté con los sanadores y charlamos sobre las plantas que había recolectado. Me contaron el estado de Fíli, puesto que no había tenido ocasión de verle. Fue herido en la misma batalla que Kíli y tu, pero desafortunadamente no hay nada que pueda hacer por él. Puedo ayudar con cortes, infecciones y fiebre, pero Fíli fue golpeado en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que perdió el conocimiento, y todavía no ha vuelto en sí. Examiné sus heridas pero las sanadoras han hecho un magnífico trabajo, con muchos más pacientes de los que yo he tenido.

—¿Crees que sobrevivirá? —preguntó Thorin. Si no superara sus propias heridas, no tendría heredero al que dejar su reino, y reclamar Erebor al dragón no habría valido para nada. Los enanos eran una raza dura, más que cualquier otra, pero deseaban tener un rey al que seguir. Había buenos líderes entre ellos y sería sensato nombrar a un Regente en caso de que no sobreviviera. Thorin pensó en el sermón que Bilbo le había dado el día anterior y decidió no contarle nada sobre esa decisión.

—Tengo esperanza; tu sobrino es fuerte y creo que luchará.

—Bilbo —el hobbit se giró hacia él—. ¿Por qué no te agrada que mi gente te llame señor Bolsón?

—No me desagrada, pero ellos han dicho que tú me darías un título cuando estuvieses recuperado.

—Y lo haré —respondió Thorin.

—No creo que debiera tener uno —dijo Bilbo, y giró a Kíli sobre su costado para lavar su espalda.

—¿Por qué no, pequeño?

Bilbo le miró sobre su hombro.

—Me escondí durante la mayor parte de la batalla. No merezco uno.

—Tú salvaste mi vida ante Azog, esa deleznable bestia, y has asistido a mi gente a devolverles su lugar por derecho dentro de las profundidades de Erebor. Formarás parte de las canciones y los poemas, y todos los niños de Erebor desde este día en adelante conocerán tu nombre y lo que hiciste por nosotros. Temor en el corazón de la batalla, contra semejante enemigo, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse, Bilbo.

El hobbit se dio la vuelta hacia él y le tomó la mano; Thorin se sorprendió de cuán tivio estaba.

—Corrí y dejé que mis amigos lucharan. Por favor, no me otorgues un título, no me lo he ganado.

Thorin lo mantuvo fuertemente cogido cuando Bilbo comenzó a apartarse.

—Bilbo Bolsón, has probado ser mucho más que un hobbit, un tendero o un saqueador. Te mantuviste firme ante el pálido orco y descubriste la única flaqueza de nuestro enemigo, Smaug. Te has enfrentado a un dragón, a trolls y a arañas gigantes a las que temías, para ayudar a tus amigos. Te será concedido un título, Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado.

Bilbo inclinó la cabeza.

Thorin agarró su barbilla y la levantó.

—¿Por qué te escondiste, Bilbo?

—Estaba asustado.

—Ves, mi saqueador, es mucho más impresionante de lo que te imaginas el admitir estar asustado.

Bilbo se apartó.

—Tengo que atender a Kíli.

Thorin se recostó de nuevo, cansado y dolorido de moverse tanto.

—Oh, —dijo Bilbo, y fue a servirle una taza de té—. Ésta es una infusión distinta, aunque no puedo decir que sepa mejor.  
El rey aceptó la taza y observó cómo Bilbo comenzó a coser las heridas de Kíli.

—¿Por qué no suturaste las heridas anoche? —preguntó, esperando cambiar de tema y sacar la idea de la entrega del título de su cabeza.

Bilbo miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

—El ungüento que puse ayer era para detener la hemorragia pero también para limpiar la herida. Uno nunca sabe qué puede haber en la hoja de la espada de un orco, y no quería coser eso en vuestras heridas para que se extendiera.

—Has dejado de llamarlos trasgos —anotó Thorin tranquilamente.

—Estoy en tierra de enanos, así que los llamaré como lo hacen los enanos.

—Muy bien. ¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitabas anoche?

—La mayoría. Encontré los ingredientes para tu té y otras cosas que necesitaré si te da fiebre —dijo Bilbo, aunque Thorin pudo comprobar que su atención estaba en Kíli.

Thorin se quedó en silencio y observó a Bilbo sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que notó los húmedos y calientes golpes de tejido sobre su hombro. Levantó la mano y agarró la muñeca que estaba moviéndose sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Bilbo mirándole detenidamente.

—Esperaba que siguieras dormido, será bastante doloroso y no puedo darte nada que te ayude —dijo Bilbo, dando un tirón de su mano.

Thorin le soltó y miró hacia Kíli, que estaba de nuevo cubierto por unas gruesas pieles.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Un par de horas —dijo Bilbo—. He cosido y vendado las heridas de Kíli y luego he ido a visitar a los otros sanadores.

—¿Has descansado?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando te haya cosido las heridas descansaré.

Thorin asintió y el hobbit continuó lavándole. El rey miró fijamente el techo de la tienda y pensó en cosas que no fueran los firmes golpes del tejido o la suave presión de dedos que ocasionalmente bordeaban sobre su piel. Era incómodamente consciente de la pequeña toalla que cubría su hombría. Asumía que Bilbo la había visto pero Thorin no tenía interés en mostrarse en toda su gloria sino podía salir algo de ello, y no estaba seguro de su recepción.

Tan pronto como Bilbo acabó con su parte delantera y pasó a limpiar su espalda, Thorin siseó ante la presión de su cuerpo sobre las heridas de su lado.

—Lo siento, Thorin, pero necesito limpiar las heridas y la piel antes de suturarte —dijo Bilbo presionando una confortante mano en su hombro.

—Está bien, Bilbo, puedo soportar el dolor.

—Por supuesto que puedes —contestó, y volvió a su trabajo.

Cuando Bilbo hubo acabado de limpiar las heridas y colocó una sábana limpia bajo él, sacó un palo de madera y lo colocó entre los dientes de Thorin para comenzar a coserle. El enano mordió con fuerza el palo y sintió cada punzada y deslizamiento de la aguja y el hilo de algodón. Cuando Bilbo hubo cosido todas las heridas de su parte delantera, le ofreció otra taza de té y le limpió la frente. Los dientes de Thorin dolían mientras tomaba el té. Mientras bebía, Bilbo cubrió cada herida con un mejunje que olía a menta, luego las cubrió con vendas blancas y después le dio la vuelta para trabajar en su espalda.

Thorin sintió que se quedaba dormido mientras Bilbo volvía a cubrir su cuerpo con unas pieles, todo el trabajo hecho.

—¿Descansarás?

—Sí. Duérmete, Thorin —Y Thorin durmió.

No vio cómo el pequeño hobbit se lavaba rápidamente en el agua fría, ni vio cómo se enfundaba en una gran camisa enana, y se acurrucaba en el espacio entre la cama de Thorin y Kíli.


	3. Cambio de expectativas

Kíli se despertó lentamente, su mundo convertido en una espiral de sufrimiento, dolor y frío.

—¿Fíli? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—Kíli —Bilbo apareció sobre él, una húmeda y fría sensación sobre su frente mientras el hobbit le hablaba—. Estás bien, descansa.

—¿Fí-li? —Kíli preguntó de nuevo, aun cuando el mundo a su alrededor se volvía negro.

—Está vivo —fueron las últimas palabras que oyó antes de que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

/ \ / \ / \ 

—¿Está bien? —Bilbo se sobresaltó al oír una voz tras él. Se giró para encontrar a Thorin mirándole fijamente.

—Tiene fiebre. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Por qué has dormido en el suelo? —preguntó Thorin. Bilbo le miró con los ojos bien abiertos de preocupación.

—Oh, mmm… ¿no lo he hecho?

Thorin le sonrió.

—Te vi cuando desperté.

Bilbo suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—No quería irme y dejarte solo toda la noche, y aquí no hay sitio para otro camastro. —Bilbo miró alrededor de la tienda, se lamió los labios y volvió a girarse hacia Thorin—. Me he acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo.

—Cuando esté recuperado y tenga la oportunidad de reconstruir algunas viviendas, haré que te hagan la cama más mullida que hayas usado. Entonces no tendrás que dormir nunca más en el suelo.

Bilbo se sonrojó. Sabía que Thorin no estaba al corriente de que regalar una cama era una parte importante del cortejo hobbit. Se giró para buscar un vaso de agua.

—¿No té?

Bilbo le sonrió.

—Estoy preparándolo, para aliviar el dolor y ayudarte a dormir, pero no estará listo hasta dentro de un rato —Se giró para empujar a la fuerza algo naranja en la boca de Kíli, antes de traerle más agua a Thorin.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una mezcla de bayas de una planta que florece de noche, llamadas _lágrimas de zorro_ ; pétalos de gopi y las semillas de una manzana con miel.

—¿Qué causará eso? He oído hablar de esas plantas y no tienen uso medicinal —dijo Thorin bruscamente, más parecido al modo en que le había hablado antes de la Piedra del Arca.

—Juntos ayudarán a combatir la fiebre y la infección. Pero si simplemente se come o es aplicado, no hará nada —contestó—. Lo he usado antes, en mi hermana cuando se cayó de un lugar muy alto y se rompió el brazo. Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Thorin asintió aunque no dijo nada más, y la siguiente vez que Bilbo le miró estaba dormido, su rostro laxo y calmado. El hobbit recorrió con sus dedos un enredo de su cabello y comprobó su frente pero no la notó más caliente de lo que había estado durante su viaje.

Bilbo llamó a un enano, llamado Gani, para que vigilara al rey y a Kíli, de modo que él pudiera ir a buscar comida y examinar a otros pacientes. Había dormido en el suelo cuando Thorin le había visto, aunque llevaba horas despierto preparando la mezcla para combatir la infección. Las hojas de los Orcos eran afiladas y mortales, y dejaban tras ellas un trazo de infección; Bilbo sabía que antes del anochecer al menos la mitad de los enanos estarían ardiendo de fiebre. Distribuyó tarros en cada tienda ocupada por heridos, con instrucciones de cómo usarlo. El único inconveniente de la mixtura era que no servía para prevenir la infección, solo para combatirla. Únicamente los elfos conocían medicamentos que podían detener la infección antes de que se produjera; Bilbo y el resto de sanadores estaban haciendo todo lo que podían.

El hobbit se sentó en un tronco cerca de la tienda-cocina, después de haber entregado todo el ungüento, para comer un guiso de conejo. No le afectaba el aderezo, aunque no le habría importado que el conejo no hubiera estado tan correoso. Simplemente se lo metió en la boca y deseó poder encontrar un rincón donde quedarse dormido. Necesitaba examinar a Fíli y volver a Kíli, cambiar sus vendajes y entonces revisar a Thorin, antes de poder descansar en serio. Sabía que sólo estaba llevando a dos pacientes, cuando los otros sanadores estaban al cargo de muchos más, pero sentía el peso de la necesidad de salvar al rey de esos enanos cada vez que uno de ellos le miraba, cada vez que veía a Thorin, más pálido de lo normal y todavía prácticamente inmovilizado en un camastro. 

Bilbo levantó la mirada ante el gran número de enanos que viajaban hacia y desde la montaña. Así había sido desde el día después de que la batalla finalizara. Tan pronto como oyeron que había una oportunidad de que Thorin, rey bajo la montaña, pudiera sobrevivir, habían estado trabajando duro para reclamar el vestíbulo y las habitaciones de la negligencia de la ocupación de Smaug. El dragón, aparentemente, no había hecho más que exhalar fuego en cuartos, quemando la madera aunque dejando la piedra mayormente indemne.

Bilbo sólo había captado algunos momentos de actividad, fragmentos de reportes, y parecían estar limpiando sistemáticamente las grandes salas bajo la montaña. Sabía también que un gran número de enanos habían ido al bosque a talar árboles para construir sobre el nivel del suelo. Aunque los enanos preferían vivir bajo tierra, una vez había habido una gran ciudad donde ahora estaba sentado Bilbo, y los enanos empezaban a pensar en reclamarla también, recogiendo suministros para cuando su rey pudiera darles instrucciones. El hobbit sentía su deseo de que el rey se recuperara cada vez que salía de la tienda, y le preocupaba no ser capaz de conseguirlo por ellos; más que eso, le preocupaba no ser capaz de conseguirlo por sí mismo. La idea de un mundo sin Thorin era una en que Bilbo, desesperadamente, no quería pensar.

Se levantó del tronco y agradeció a los enanos que habían sido encargados de alimentar a todo el mundo. Pidió que se hiciera una sopa, de un caldo lleno de carne y vegetales, para el rey y otros pacientes. Los enanos asintieron y se apresuraron a cumplir las órdenes, lo que dejó a Bilbo algo confuso. Él era un hobbit y aun así cuando pedía algo le obedecían. Apartó el pensamiento puesto que era obvio que estaban intentando ayudar al sanador del rey.

Fue a la tienda de Fíli, compartida con otros tres enanos que yacían en el suelo sobre pieles. Los cuatro tenían contusiones en la cabeza, y había posibilidades de que ninguno de ellos se despertara. Bilbo se sentó al lado de Fíli y le tomó la mano.

—Kíli volvió en sí antes —comenzó—. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti. Si puedes oírme, Fíli, sigue luchando y regresa por tu hermano.

Bilbo miró al que se había convertido en tan buen amigo durante el camino. Estaba pálido e inerte, pero algo le daba esperanzas, así que siempre que podía iba a la tienda y se sentaba junto a él, ya que su hermano no podía. Mientras miraba a Fíli notó, por primera vez, que el bigote del enano estaba trenzado. Sabía que debía de haberlo notado antes, y aun así nunca había prestado atención a ese hecho. Si lo que Thorin le había contado mientras le trenzaba el pelo era verdad, entonces Fíli tenía una novia, una esposa… aunque el joven enano nunca había hecho el menor comentario, al contrario de Glóin, quien hablaba a menudo de su esposa e hijo: Gimli.

Bilbo resiguió la trenza con un dedo y se preguntó si su esposa estaría ya viajando en uno de los grupos que venían de las Montañas Azules. Sacudió la cabeza, odiaba no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Fíli. Tenía algunas heridas de espada, pero ninguna de ellas era tan preocupante como las de Thorin o Kíli.

—El rey me ha ofrecido una cama confortable, una vez haya sido capa de reclamar adecuadamente su reino. No le he dicho que sus enanos están ya trabajando en ello, o que más están llegando diariamente de las Montañas Azules. Para un hobbit, ofrecer un lecho es un paso casi tan importante en un cortejo, como cocinar tu mejor receta para tu pretendido. El rey no lo sabe, sin embargo. Oh, cómo te reirías si estuvieras despierto y oyeras de tu rey cortejando a un hobbit. Tengo que irme, debo atender a tu hermano y al rey —Bilbo se puso rápidamente en pie—. Volveré, así lo haré. Oh, Fíli, es tan tonto tener esperanzas de que…

Bilbo dejó la tienda y recogió más vendas, y otra camisa para cambiarse cuando hubiera acabado de atender a sus pacientes. Un enano había ido a su tienda esa mañana para recoger la colada, pero Bilbo no esperaba que su ropa sobreviviera un lavado, toda había acabado terriblemente estropeada. Por ahora ninguno de los enanos había dicho nada sobre que deambulara en lo que básicamente era un vestido con un cinturón para sujetarlo. Suponía que los pocos de ellos que le habían visto de esa guisa no podían saber si era así como siempre vestía, y descubrió que le importaba poco lo que llevara mientras cuidara de sus pacientes. Cuando Thorin estuviera mejor, le pediría algo de tela y se haría nuevas ropas. Necesitaría algo más resistente para ayudar a sus amigos a reconstruir sus vidas. Por un instante pensó en Bolsón Cerrado, sabiendo, a pesar de que lo añoraría desde el fondo de su corazón, que no vería su hogar durante bastante tiempo.


	4. Detestable Debilidad

Bilbo había acabado de trabajar con Kíli, lavando todas sus heridas, y había dejado dos descubiertas para que pudiera aplicar el ungüento naranja que combatiría la infección. Justamente se había girado hacia Thorin cuando un enano apartó a un lado las solapas de la tienda.

—¿Señor Bolsón?

—Hola…

—Blaón, a su servicio —dijo el enano, conteniendo su reverencia pues estaba sosteniendo un par de cuencos en sus manos—. Traigo el caldo para el rey y Kíli.

—Gracias —contestó Bilbo, tomando los dos tazones.

—En el segundo tazón hay algo de comida para usted, sopa, y aquí hay una pequeña hogaza de pan —comentó Blaón, sacándola de un pequeño zurrón de ingredientes que colgaba de su cadera.

—Gracias, pero no tenías que traerme nada.

—Encantado de hacerlo —dijo Blaón antes de salir de la tienda.

Bilbo comió la comida que le habían traído y luego se puso a examinar las heridas de Thorin. El rey bajo la montaña se despertó mientras el hobbit estaba cubriendo la herida de su brazo con el ungüento.

—Huele a manzana —dijo Thorin somnoliento, y observó a Bilbo largamente.

—Se comienza escaldando flores de manzano, y nunca pierde el olor —explicó mientras trabajaba.

—Empiezo a tener hambre —comentó finalmente Thorin.

—Tengo una sopa para ti. Solo déjame acabar con la parte delantera y te ayudaré a comer.

—No necesito tu ayuda para comer, Bilbo —expuso Thorin con firmeza.

El hobbit se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Muy bien. Hazlo tú mismo entonces.

Bilbo vendó las dos últimas heridas y después le tendió a Thorin una pequeña cantidad de caldo. Se sentó a observar cómo el rey se incorporaba con dificultad y comía él solo. El hobbit había sabido que la dependencia de Thorin hacia otros finalmente molestaría al rey que había luchado contra su corta recuperación antes de que hubieran sido salvados por las águilas.

—¿Ya estás dispuesto a dejar que te ayude? —preguntó Bilbo.

El rey le fulminó con la mirada y continuó esforzándose.

Bilbo le ignoró y dejó caer flores de manzano en agua para hervirlas antes de añadir otros ingredientes para la crema que era su mejor baza para mantener la infección a raya. Estaba haciendo la mezcla de una receta medio olvidada que su madre le había enseñado y no había necesitado en años. Bilbo habría dado una buena parte de su parte del tesoro por tener los libros de curación de su madre. No estaba seguro siquiera de estar haciéndolo correctamente, pero lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía y no tenían más opción que intentar prevenir las infecciones antes de que se extendieran. Esperaba que sus esfuerzos fueran suficiente; todavía había la posibilidad de que pudiera perderlos a todos ellos. Ya habían muerto tres de los enanos que habían estado usando sus métodos.

Thorin refunfuñó tras él, pero Bilbo le ignoró hasta que realmente dijera algo.

Cuando hubo acabado examinó a Thorin, que todavía le estaba mirando mal, antes de levantar la olla que tenía en sus manos y llevarla fuera de la tienda para ponerla al fuego. Bilbo consideró por un momento sentarse al lado de la hoguera y esperar a que el agua hirviera pero decidió que la frustración de Thorin ante su indisposición y su dependencia de otros no era suficiente razón para perjudicarle aún más. Le sonrió a Gani cuando pasó a su lado y volvió a la tienda. Thorin había dejado el bol sobre la silla entre los dos camastros y estaba mirando furiosamente su propio pecho.

—¿Estás dolorido? —preguntó Bilbo, recogiendo el bol. 

Thorin gruñó.

—¿Crees que podrás comer un poco más?

Thorin asintió en silencio. 

—Thorin Oakenshield —dijo Bilbo de pie por encima del enano, sacando provecho de la inusual diferencia de altura—. Si no me dices qué te pasa no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

—Me siento débil —dijo Thorin en voz baja.

Bilbo asintió.

—Más caldo, entonces te levantaremos y darás una vuelta. Estarás débil, no dejaremos la tienda pero eso pondrá tus músculos en movimiento.

—Me siento más débil que ayer —dijo Thorin, aceptando la taza de líquido antes de que Bilbo se sentara a su lado para ayudarle a comer.

—Por supuesto —dijo el hobbit—. Tu cuerpo está luchando para reponer sangre y recuperarse. Ayer todavía tenías el beneficio del sobrante de energía, ahora no te queda ninguna.

—Estoy cansado.

—Y de mal humor —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras le daba de comer. Thorin le miró mal de nuevo—. Te he estado observando, Thorin Oakenshield, durante muchos meses, y sé que no te gusta dejar que alguien cuide de ti, pero ahora no tienes elección y aquí no hay nadie más que yo para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, necesitas pedir ayuda en lugar de poner las cosas más difíciles para ti mismo.

Thorin le miró fijamente pero continuó tomando el caldo que Bilbo le estaba dando.

—He visto a Fíli, todavía no se ha levantado pero no parece peor que la última vez que lo vi —dijo Bilbo cambiando el tema—. He examinado las heridas de Kíli y solo dos de ellas están visiblemente infectadas, así que las he dejado destapadas para que pueda aplicar el ungüento contra la fiebre. Y si no dejas de estar de morros te dejaré en tu propia compañía cuando haya lavado las heridas de tu espalda.

—¿Vas a lavar mis heridas de nuevo?

—Para prevenir la infección —asintió Bilbo—. ¿Crees que puedas tomar más sopa?

Thorin negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien —El hobbit volvió a poner el bol en la mesa y regresó—. Vamos a sentarte ahora.

Thorin asintió y se levantó sobre sus codos, pero Bilbo le ayudó al notar que el rey estaba más pálido de lo que había estado el día anterior; había perdido incluso más sangre de lo que Bilbo había supuesto. Thorin estaba respirando pesadamente cuando finalmente se sentó.

—¿Te gustaría levantarte ahora o esperar?

—Esperar.

Bilbo le sonrió con ánimo.

—Entonces mientras estás sentado me ocuparé de tu espalda.

Thorin respondió girándose para facilitar que accediera a su espalda. 

Bilbo trabajó rápido y cuando estuvo hecho le ayudó a levantarse. El enano se apoyó fuertemente en el hobbit durante un momento y luego dio unos pocos pasos por la tienda, un brazo firmemente sobre los hombros de Bilbo.

—Voy a salir a la luz del sol —ordenó Thorin, y comenzó a caminar hacia la abertura de la tienda. 

—Todavía estás débil; es prudente no sobreesforzarte.

Thorin le miró con su mirada más majestuosa.

—Voy a mostrar a mis súbditos que su rey se está recuperando.

Bilbo asintió una vez y ayudó a Thorin a moverse hacia las solapas de la tienda, apartándolas del camino del rey. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Thorin trató de apartarse de Bilbo pero el hobbit mantuvo su agarre.

—Andaré solo por un rato, Mediano.

—Realmente deberías permitirme ayudarte, Enano.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza y Bilbo le dejó ir para que pudiera dar unos pocos pasos antes de detenerse a mirar a su alrededor, a los enanos en el campo que estaban todos mirando a su rey y arrodillándose. Thorin levantó la mano y asintió a sus súbditos antes de girarse andar hacia la tienda. Bilbo entró tras él. Justo dentro de la tienda Thorin flaqueó y el hobbit se apresuró a su lado.

—Mi reino necesita verme fuerte —dijo mientras Bilbo le ayudaba a volver a la cama y a acomodarse sobre su espalda.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Habrías discutido conmigo, y yo soy el rey de estas tierras —dijo Thorin imperiosamente—. Necesito mostrar mi fortaleza.

Bilbo asintió y le puso cómodo antes de ir a por más agua.

—No puedo permitirme ser débil —comentó Thorin en voz baja, para que únicamente el hobbit pudiera escucharle.

Bilbo le sonrió y sus dedos recorrieron el borde interior de uno de sus vendajes.

—Una vez me dijiste que no había vergüenza en tener miedo en batalla, en haber huido. No puedes haber dicho eso y decir ahora que hay debilidad en detenerse y permitirte descansar cuando estás herido, y permitir a tus amigos que te ayuden.

—Debería estar recuperando mi fuerza —dijo Thorin.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

—Esta no puede ser la primera vez que has sido herido; tus heridas necesitan curarse antes de comiences a recuperar tu fuerza.

—Siempre me he ocupado de mi propio dolor. ¿Qué otra elección tengo?

—No estás entendiendo, Thorin, que no importa cuán fuerte seas, tu cuerpo ha estado cercano a la muerte. Todos sabemos de tu fortaleza, te enfrentarías a un dragón y a orcos y a cualquier cosa que te desafiara y tú nunca te acobardarías. No hay nada malo en dar tiempo a tu cuerpo para que sane y aceptar ayuda. —Bilbo de pronto tuvo una idea—. Aunque solo sea dentro de esta tienda. Cuando salgamos fuera puedes ser independiente pero déjame ayudarte aquí.

—No sé cómo depender de alguien.

—Yo te enseñaré —dijo Bilbo—. Has recobrado tu montaña, así que ahora puedes relajarte un poco.

—Todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que pueda relajarme, la montaña debe ser reclamada totalmente y el pueblo reconstruido y mi gente regresar de las Montañas Azules. Necesito enviar emisarios a los elfos de Mirkwood y a los hombres de Lake-town para organizar su parte de nuestro tesoro.

—Dijiste que no tenían derecho a nada —señaló Bilbo.

—Ellos salvaron a mis enanos de los orcos y me ayudaron a acabar con Smaug, les daré a cada uno la mitad de mi parte del tesoro.

Bilbo sonrió.

—Guarda una mitad y da a los Hombres la mitad del mío, yo nunca seré capaz de aprovecharlo todo y no tengo hijos a quien dejarlo, esos Sacovilla-Bolsón no lo merecen, eso seguro.

—¿No tienes a alguien esperándote en casa? —preguntó Thorin.

—Nunca he encontrado ese tipo de placer duradero en compañía de ningún hobbit que haya conocido —dijo Bilbo. 

—Aunque eso puede cambiar cuando regreses con una fortuna.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero no era un hobbit pobre antes del comienzo de nuestra aventura. Además, a los Hobbits nos importa más la comida, compañía y la tierra que las riquezas de oro y joyas. —Le puso a Thorin una taza de su té recién elaborado; olía a cítricos, y Bilbo sabía que sabría mejor que los otros tés que le había preparado al rey desde sus heridas.

—Encuentro raro que no tengas pareja —dijo Thorin tomándose el té con una sonrisa—. Finalmente me das un té que no sabe como si estuvieras intentando envenenarme.

Bilbo sonrió.

—No es tan bueno como el té que te haré cuando estés mejor. Si tienes suerte te haré mi pastel de pétalos de violeta, es mi mejor receta e incluso a ti te gustará.

—Eso suena estupendo; estoy deseando probarlo. ¿Podrás esperar hasta que los hornos estén listos para cocer?

Bilbo se miró las manos.

—Tengo pensado quedarme y ayudarte, pero si no soy útil me iré cuando estés curado.

—Apreciaría tu ayuda, Mediano —dijo Thorin.

—Desearía tener mis libros sobre sanación —dijo Bilbo melancólicamente.

—Puedo enviar un jinete.

Bilbo se encogió de hombros.

—Para cuando los tenga en mis manos ya estarás curado.

Thorin asintió pero exclamó igualmente—: ¡Gani!

—Rey —dijo el enano corriendo a arrodillarse.

—Haz que los tres jinetes más rápidos se presenten ante mí.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Bilbo mientras Gani desapareció de la tienda.

—Busca un pergamino y escribe instrucciones de dónde encontrarlo y cualquier otra cosa que necesites. Quizás no puedas utilizarlos con nosotros, pero si te vas a quedar los puedes necesitar. 

—Gracias. —Bilbo fue a buscar el pergamino y escribió en él todos los títulos de los libros que iba a necesitar, y su localización, así como una pequeña selección de cosas que iba a necesitar ya que iba a quedarse en Erebor durante un poco más de tiempo.

El hobbit volvió a la tienda y encontró a los tres enanos arrodillados cerca de su rey mientras recibían órdenes. Se giraron hacia Bilbo y asintieron—: Señor Bolsón, nos sentiríamos honrados de cabalgar por lo que necesite.

—Gracias. Tengo una lista; tiene los títulos y el emplazamiento de los libros.

—Enviarán un pájaro mensajero hacia las Montañas Azules, en caso de que algún pariente mío esté cerca y pueda recoger esos artículos para nosotros —comentó Thorin. Bilbo notó que estaba cansado y con mucho sueño.

—Gracias.

—Señor Bolsón, Rey Thorin —dijeron los enanos con una reverencia antes de salir de la tienda.

—Gracias, Thorin. —Bilbo quería decir más, pero no sabía cómo decirle cuánto significaría para él tener algunas de sus posesiones—. Ten, toma un poco más de té y luego duerme.

—¿Cuánto más puedo dormir? —preguntó Throin antes de beber el té.

—Fi, no, ¡para! Tho… caliente —murmuró Kíli en sueños. Bilbo cogió su crema antipirética y la colocó contra sus labios. Kíli abrió los ojos y elevó la vidriosa mirada hacia el hobbit, caliente por la fiebre. Bilbo le dio algo de té, sujetando la taza contra su boca y vertiéndolo lentamente mientras el enano tragaba y miraba alrededor de la habitación. Bilbo fue capaz de darle casi toda la taza entera antes de que perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento.

Bilbo se giró hacia Thorin pero el Rey estaba dormido y roncando ligeramente. El hobbit consiguió agua caliente y se lavó rápida y concienzudamente, vertiendo agua sobre su pelo aunque no se quitó la trenza de Thorin. Luego se vistió con una camisa limpia y se dispuso a estirarse en el suelo para dormir.

—Señor Bolsón —dijo Gani, asomando la cabeza en la tienda y mirando hacia Bilbo con sorpresa—. Me lo acaban de decir: Fíli ha despertado. Quieren que vaya.


	5. Bajando tu fiebre

Bilbo sonrió. —¿Puedes quedarte con el rey, Gani? Necesito que continúes suministrando a Kíli la pasta naranja que le pusiste antes.

Gani asintió y Bilbo cogió el cinturón para apretárselo alrededor de su cintura antes de salir de la tienda para dirigirse al alojamiento temporal de Fíli. Entró en su tienda y el enano sanador, Mäir, le sonrió.

—Me complace que esté usted aquí, señor Baggins —dijo Mäir haciéndole una señal para que se acercara.

Fíli miró a Bilbo, más allá del sanador. —Saqueador, estás vivo.

—Tal como tú lo estás, Fíli —comentó Bilbo con una sonrisa, y se arrodilló al lado del enano para colocar con cuidado una mano sobre su frente. Estaba ligeramente caliente—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me duele la cabeza —contestó Fíli lentamente. Bilbo le miró detenidamente; sus ojos estaban brillantes pero no vidriosos por la fiebre, aunque estaba pálido y más delgado de cómo le había visto antes. Era evidente que no estaba bien, pero no tan mal como había estado el día anterior, cuando todavía estaba inconsciente.

—¿Ya se ha incorporado? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Quería esperarle a usted —contestó Mäir. 

Entre los dos cogieron cada uno un brazo y ayudaron a Fíli a sentarse. El enano se balanceó un poco y palideció más que antes. A Bilbo le preocupó que fuera a desmayarse.

—El mundo da vueltas —dijo Fíli lentamente. Bilbo y Mäir le mantuvieron firme mientras el mundo se corregía para él. Fíli levantó la mano para agarrarse fuertemente al brazo del hobbit.

—Está bien, Fíli, respira profundamente. —Bilbo soltó el brazo de Fíli dejando que Mäir soportara su peso mientras él frotaba su espalda. Fíli respiraba como Bilbo le había pedido, y finalmente su mundo se iluminó de nuevo y pudo centrarse en los seres que había frente a él.

—Eso ha sido horrible —dijo Fíli mientras Bilbo daba un paso atrás y Mäir comenzaba a dejarse ir. Observaron detenidamente a su paciente, que ya se mantenía erguido por sí solo. Estaba empezando a recuperar un poco el color bajo su vello facial, y estaba tomando aire superficialmente con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Bilbo.

Fíli asintió, hizo una mueca y luego abrió los ojos para mirarle, sonriente.

—¿Estás llevando un vestido? — inquirió Fíli.

Bilbo se sonrojó. —Mi ropa estaba básicamente arruinada y soy más pequeño que los enanos.

—Y pensar que eras tan particular con tu ropa —dijo Fíli con la sombra de su acostumbrada sonrisa.

—No es un vestido, de hecho —comentó Bilbo elevando su mentón—. Es una camisa. Cuando Thorin y Kíli estén estables me haré yo mismo algo más presentable.

Fíli se espabiló inmediatamente. —¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Y mi tío?

—Los dos estuvieron en peligro de muerte —admitió Bilbo honestamente—. Thorin se está recuperando y tengo la esperanza de que no tendrá infección, pero Kíli tiene fiebre alta.

—Quiero verlos —dijo Fíli.

—No —dijeron Bilbo y Mäir al mismo tiempo. 

—Le estoy cuidando —comentó Bilbo—. Creo que estará bien, tú necesitas cuidarte a ti mismo, Fíli.

—Quiero ver a mi hermano —dijo Fíli. 

—Tan pronto como puedas ponerte de pie —declaró Mäir, ofreciéndole un poco de agua.

—¿Querrías algo del té que hice para Thorin? Ayuda con el dolor y con el sueño.

—Tengo todavía —dijo Mäir—. Lo he estado administrando a algunos de mis pacientes.

Fíli bostezó ampliamente. Bilbo y Mäir le ayudaron a reclinarse de nuevo.

—Descansa, Fíli —aconsejó el hobbit—. Yo cuido de Kíli.

Fíli le sonrió y comenzó a parpadear lentamente. Bilbo esperó a que estuviera dormido antes de salir de la tienda junto al sanador.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó Mäir.

—Oh, no, yo no tengo habilidad en heridas craneales, mi habilidad está en hierbas y pociones. ¿Qué crees tú? —comentó Bilbo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Está despierto y lúcido, tengo fe en que se recupere. La próxima vez le examinaré, pero parece que se recuperará completamente.

Bilbo sonrió abiertamente. —Es lo que pensaba. Si puedo hacer algo, por favor, házmelo saber.

—Gracias, señor Bolsón.

—Por favor, llámame Bilbo.

Mäir le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras se despedía antes de regresar a la tienda de Fíli. 

Cuando Bilbo volvió al alojamiento de Thorin, Gani estaba sentado entre los camastros. A los pies de la cama de Thorin había un montón de pieles.

—No puede dormir en el suelo, señor Bolsón, al rey Thorin no le gustaría. Pensé que no querría trasladarse a otra tienda, así que he conseguido algunas ropas de cama.

Bilbo sonrió. —Gracias Gani, lo agradezco.

Gani asintió y dejó la tienda. Bilbo sabía que debería irse a descansar y alguien se quedaría de guardia, pero no se molestó siquiera en asomar la cabeza fuera para ver quién había. Extendió las pieles y se acomodó en ellas después de quitarse el cinturón. El hecho de que Fíli hubiera notado su atuendo era una buena señal. El hobbit se acurrucó en la suave ropa de cama y se durmió antes siquiera de que sus ojos se cerraran. 

Thorin durmió la mayor parte de los dos días siguientes, despertándose justo para beber té o caldo antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

Más enanos de los Durin llegaron a Erebor llamados por la noticia de que el dragón había caído. Balin daba la bienvenida a los nuevos llegados en nombre de Thorin, Rey bajo la Montaña, y había asignado tareas a muchos de ellos. Como las viviendas bajo la montaña estaban siendo desocupadas y despejadas, estaba asentando familias en ellas. Le había dicho a Bilbo, en una de sus muchas visitas para ver a Thorin, que estaba organizando el tesoro para ser entregado a Bardo de Laketown y a Thranduil de Mirkwood en nombre de Thorin con las notas que el rey había escrito. Bilbo se sorprendió un poco por toda la información que Balin había compartido con él, pero le gustaba verse envuelto en lo que estaba pasando fuera de la tienda. Balin estaba trabajando duro en nombre de su rey, y Bilbo no podía esperar a entrar de nuevo en la montaña y ver qué había cambiado sin el dragón.

Kíli se despertaba más a menudo. Todavía tenía fiebre, aunque estaba bajando, y preguntaba por Fíli, quien a pesar de estar despierto estaba débil y se movía con dificultad. El sanador había dicho que su cráneo, aunque resistente, tenía una grieta en él que necesitaría sanar. Eso hacía difícil que se levantara, y suponía un periodo más extenso de recuperación, ya que no podían arriesgar a que empeorara la herida.

Todos necesitaban tiempo para curarse, antes de que fueran capaces de ocupar los roles por los que habían luchado tan duro, pero cuanto más tiempo tardaba Thorin en sucumbir a la infección, la esperanza de Bilbo se hacía mayor.

El tercer día después de la aparición de Thorin ante sus súbditos, dos cosas cambiaron: al Rey le subió la temperatura, y Bilbo entró en la tienda, habiendo ido a buscar más agua, para encontrar a una pequeña enana pelirroja arrodillada cerca de la cama de Kíli, sosteniendo su mano.

—Usted debe de ser el Señor Bolsón —dijo cuando vio a Bilbo—. Fíli me habló de usted. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por Kíli, y por nuestro Rey.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Bilbo sorprendido. 

—Oh, disculpe. Biorn, hija de Glain, esposa de Fíli. A su servicio —inclinó la cabeza hacia Bilbo puesto que estaba sentada.

—Oh, hola. Bilbo Baggins, a tu servicio —contestó con una sonrisa—. He querido conocerte desde que comprendí el significado de las trenzas de Fíli.

Biorn le sonrió.

—¿Fíli no me mencionó?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza. —Uhmm, yo…

Biorn rió. —No te preocupes, Fíli no es del tipo que habla de su esposa sin parar. Apuesto a que mi tío, Glóin, hablaba de su mujer y mi primo Gimli todo el tiempo.

—Lo hacía —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Eres la sobrina de Glóin?

—Sí, y crecí con Kíli y Fíli; fuimos compañeros de juegos durante años, con Gimli.

—¿Y ahora Fíli y tú estáis casados?

—Solo llevamos casados un par de años —comentó Biorn—. Kíli y Fíli han sido mis mejores amigos durante todas nuestras vidas, y luego las cosas cambiaron.

—¿A Kíli no le importa? —preguntó Bilbo antes de poder detenerse.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó riendo, y luego su rostro se tranquilizó y frunció el entrecejo—. Oh, no… no, Kíli siempre se la alegrado por nosotros, todavía es mi mejor amigo. ¿Sobrevivirá?

—La fiebre ha bajado, así que debería de estar bien mientras la infección no aparezca de nuevo —dijo Bilbo intentando entender lo que obviamente no había sabido sobre Kíli. 

—¿Puedo ayudarte a cuidar de él?

—Fíli te necesita más que Kíli, de momento.

—Lo entiendo, pero si eso cambia, por favor, avísame. Quiero cuidarle.

—Puedes sentarte un poco más con él mientras hago té —ofreció Bilbo.

—Gracias —Biorn parecía aliviada al ser útil.

—Fíli necesitará muchos cuidados —dijo Bilbo después de unos momentos en silencio—. Con su lesión no podrá hacer mucho durante bastante tiempo.

Biorn sonrió tranquilamente. —Haré todo lo que pueda por él, pero los quiero a los dos y quiero cuidarlos a los dos.

—Me alegro mucho, yo también los quiero a los dos —comentó Bilbo antes de girarse y dejar la tienda para buscar agua y otra taza para servirle a Biorn el té. 

Cuando la esposa de Fíli se hubo ido y Bilbo estaba examinando las heridas de Thorin, notó que algunas de ellas que habían estado rosáceas la noche pasada ahora estaban enrojecidas, y le estaba subiendo la fiebre.

Para cuando se hizo oscuro Thorin estaba casi demasiado caliente para tocarle. Bilbo se sentó a su lado a lo largo de toda la noche. Cuando salió el sol el hobbit estaba increíblemente preocupado por Thorin y había decidido hacer algo drástico antes de que el Rey sucumbiera a la fiebre que estaba destruyendo su cuerpo. Bilbo dejó a Thorin con Gani y se apresuró hacia el lugar donde el río era menos profundo para comprobar cuán frío estaba. El agua venía de la montaña y estaba helada, sería perfecto. Volvió rápidamente y le contó a Mäir su plan, y el enano estuvo de acuerdo en que no había otra opción cuando la fiebre era tan alta.

Bilbo volvió a la tienda haciendo una lista en su mente de todas las cosas que iba a necesitar, y le pidió a Gani que buscara lo que le faltaba. Lo tenía casi todo, pero mientras apartaba las pieles que había puesto sobre Thorin, se dio cuenta de una cosa que no tenía.

—Uhmm, —le dijo a Gani, ruborizado—. Necesito algo para… bueno, para… —hijo gestos hacia Thorin, antes de respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos para espetar lo que necesitaba—. Necesito algo para cubrir el… p… pene de Thorin.

Gani se sonrojó y asintió antes de salir corriendo de la tienda para buscar algo.

Bilbo destapó a Thorin y empezó a quitarle los vendajes rápidamente, para poder lavar las heridas en el agua limpia del arroyo. Gani reapareció y le tendió la prenda, balanceándose sobre sus pies intentando irse pero preocupado de que fuera necesario que se quedase.

—Puedes irte; Aunque necesitaré ayuda para llevar al Rey. El agua está helada así que pídeselo a individuos fuertes.

Gani asintió agradecido y se fue a buscar ayuda. Bilbo tiró de la ropa interior para cubrir a Thorin y abrió la puerta de la tienda para que cuatro enanos entrasen y levantasen a su rey en una sábana para llevarle al río. Bilbo se metió en el agua frente a Thorin que era llevando entre los enanos. Ante el shock de agua fría, el rey abrió los ojos y miró alrededor a ciegas.

—¿Bil-bo? —dijo Thorin antes de desplomarse de nuevo.

El hobbit aprovechó la oportunidad para limpiarle; deshizo sus trenzas permitiendo que el agua fluyera entre su pelo y sobre su piel mientras lavaba sus heridas con cuidado. Los enanos que sostenían el peso de Thorin estaban temblando de frío pero Bilbo lo ignoró, restregando la piel de Thorin y rogando que el frío pudiera calar en él y congelar la fiebre. Cuando le tocó y notó que ya no estaba caliente al tacto indicó a los enanos que lo sacaran del agua por delante de él. Llevaron a Thorin de vuelta a la tienda y Bilbo se sonrió ante las sábanas frescas que habían sido cambiadas. Colocaron al rey en la cama y el hobbit se apresuró a secarle mientras la piel se calentaba de nuevo. Examinó todas las heridas, algunas suficientemente curadas para no necesitar atención continuada y otras de un rojo encendido. Bilbo las untó con ungüento y esperó haber hecho lo suficiente.

Justo cuando acabó, una débil mano se agarró a su muñeca. Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos gris-azulados de Thorin, ojos cansados.

—Bilbo —dijo Thorin con voz rasposa. 

Bilbo pasó una mano suavemente por su mejilla. —Tienes fiebre, lucha contra ella, te pondrás bien.

El hobbit le sonrió débilmente. —Bilbo —y se volvió a quedar dormido. Bilbo suspiró y encontró un peine con el que arreglar el pelo de Thorin antes de comenzar a arreglar las trenzas de su pelo chispeado de grís.


	6. Regalos para Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar, tras participar en varios Fest ahora estaré libre y espero ponerme al día...

—Señor Bolsón —una voz femenina le llamó antes de que las puertas frente a él se abrieran y Biorn entrara. 

—Por favor, llámame Bilbo —dijo el hobbit—. Pregúntale a Fíli, no hay razón para llamarme señor Bolsón.

—Facilitó la información que permitió a Bardo de Laketown acabar con el dragón y está curando a nuestro rey.

—Y antes de eso era solo otro viejo hobbit, así que por favor, llámame Bilbo.

Biorn asintió y acabó de entrar en la tienda. —Traigo algo para ti, Fíli comentó que no tienes nada que ponerte, así que yo…

—Sí, nuestro saqueador parece estar llevando un vestido —dijo una débil voz desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Con un chillido poco enanístico, Biorn corrió hacia Kíli, que estaba sonriéndole con más fuerza de la que había usado en hacer nada desde la batalla. Ella lanzó sus brazos a su alrededor y le abrazó. Kíli hizo una mueca pero elevó los brazos para devolverle estrechamente el abrazo. Bilbo les observó durante un segundo, sintiéndose como un intruso. Antes de girarse puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Thorin y se fue cuando sintió que no estaba más caliente que la última vez que lo había comprobado. Podía escuchar una charla tranquila tras él cuando respiró profundamente la primera bocanada de aire fuera de la tienda, en lo que parecían ser días. 

Gani apareció frente a él de pronto. —¿Está bien el Rey?

Bilbo asintió lentamente. —Solo le estoy dando a Biorn y a Kíli un momento a solas.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, señor Bolsón?

—No, voy a examinar a Fíli —Gani asintió y Bilbo se dirigió a la tienda a donde habían trasladado a Fíli después que hubiera despertado. Uno de sus compañeros de habitación había despertado también pero los otros pacientes estaban todavía inconscientes y Mäir estaba perdiendo la esperanza con ellos. Alrededor del asentamiento de tiendas se podía ver cada vez más enanos heridos. Balin había ido antes ese mismo día a visitar al rey, y mientras Thorin aún no estaba despierto, le había hablado a Bilbo sobre los planes de Erebor; el enano había sido capaz de abrir más viviendas de las que había esperado y le dijo al hobbit que debería ir a ver qué habían hecho. A Bilbo le hubiese gustado ver Erebor, pero esperaría a que Thorin le enseñara la montaña. Balin había mencionado que estaban trabajando en los aposentos reales, preparándolos para trasladar a Thorin en cuanto estuviera suficientemente bien como para trasladarle a su hogar, y Bilbo pensó en la cama que el rey le había prometido… no que esperara que tuviera tiempo de cumplir su promesa con todo lo que estaba esperando por su recuperación.

Fíli estaba incorporado cuando Bilbo entró en su tienda. Mientras los huesos de los enanos eran fuertes, hechos de piedra y metal si había que creer las viejas leyendas, el golpe que Fíli había recibido era suficiente para mantenerle todavía en la tienda. Solo había visitado a Kíli una vez, la caminata todavía demasiado para él, y su hermano había estado inconsciente, pero Bilbo sabía la expresión de Fíli había aclarado su tono oscuro y retorcido cuando había visto que su hermano estaba vivo y recuperándose. Bilbo los quería en la misma tienda, despiertos y capaces de hablar, algo estaba mal cuando solo uno de los dos hermanos estaba en la habitación 

—¿Por qué no llevas tu ropa? —preguntó Fíli después de que Bilbo hubiera explicado que su hermano estaba despierto y su fiebre había bajado completamente, pero Thorin estaba todavía ardiendo.

—¿Qué ropa?

—¿Biorn no te la ha dado? —preguntó de nuevo mirándole.

—Kíli despertó poco después de que ella llegara, dijo algo sobre mi ropa y entonces tu hermano hizo el mismo comentario que tú hiciste sobre mi vestimenta —Fíli sonrió—. ¿Ha encontrado mi ropa?

—La rescató de la pila de retales y la remendó un poco, seguro que es mejor que tu vestido, Bilbo.

El hobbit ladeó la cabeza. —Tendré que agradecérselo, con la infección de tu tío he estado demasiado ocupado para ocuparme de ello.

Fíli se puso serio. —Dime honestamente, ¿cómo está?

Bilbo le tomó la mano. —No creo que tengas que preocuparte de llevar la corona aún.

Fíli sonrió. —¿Puedo verle?

—¿Te encuentras como para hacerlo?

El enano asintió lentamente.

—Buscaré ayuda —Bilbo salió de la tienda y encontró a Mäir para comprobar que pudieran llevar a Fíli a ver a su hermano. El sanador accedió y caminaron hacia la tienda de Kíli y Thorin con el enano rubio entre ellos. Fíli tenía más fuerza que la última vez que lo habían intentado y para cuando llegaron a su destinación no estaba tan pálido y sofocado como lo había estado entonces. Tan pronto como Biorn les vio, salió de su lugar entre los camastros y se apresuró hacia su marido. Le sonrió radiantemente y le ayudó a tomar el asiento que había entre las camas. 

—Tienes mejor aspecto, mi Fíli —dijo Biorn sentándose cerca de las rodillas de Kíli.

—Sí, mi Fíli —dijo su hermano con una sonrisa radiante—. Estás extremadamente guapo.

—Si Bilbo no estuviera aquí —dijo Fíli—. Te haría pagar por ese comentario.

—A quién le importa que Bilbo esté aquí, puedo contigo.

—Ninguno de vosotros podría con un ciervo que estuviera en coma —señaló Biorn sacudiendo la cabeza. 

Los hermanos la miraron durante un momento y luego se giraron a la vez hacia Bilbo.

—¿Cómo está nuestro tío? —preguntó Kíli.

—Tiene fiebre, algunas de sus heridas se han infectado; la infección surgió más tarde que la tuya, y más virulenta. Tengo fe en que se mejorará, está menos caliente ahora de lo que estaba antes.

—He escuchado que lo metiste en el río —dijo Fíli—. Él contaba una historia de cuando era niño y solía nadar ahí en invierno para probar su resistencia.

Bilbo sintió cómo le recorría un temblor, no había prestado atención a cuán fría estaba el agua hasta que hubo salido y Thorin había sido acomodado de nuevo.

—Esa agua mana de la montaña —dijo Kíli—. Debía de estar helada.

—Lo está —dijo Mäir—. Los cuatro enanos que ayudaron al señor Bolsón estaban gélidos cuando hubieron acabado. Yo debería irme, si me avisan cuando Fíli esté listo para volver a su tienda, volveré para ayudar.

—Llámeme Bilbo —dijo mientras Mäir dejaba la tienda, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

—No le has dado a Bilbo su ropa —comentó Fíli, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Kíli. Su hermano giró la mano hasta que él también estuvo tocando a Fíli. 

—Oh —dijo Biorn, y levantándose de un salto recogió el fardo que había dejado caer cuando Kíli había despertado, y se lo llevó a Bilbo—. No pude hacer mucho con ella, pero está mejor que lo que llevas ahora, creo.

—Muchas gracias, Biorn. Sabes, en la Comarca regalarme ropa sería un signo de que estás intentando cortejarme.

Fíli le miró mal. —No te hagas ninguna idea, hobbit, es mía.

Biorn le golpeó con mucho cuidado en la rodilla.

—No te preocupes, Fíli, puedo ver tus trenzas, así que no voy detrás de tu mujer —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa momentos antes de que Kíli bostezara, seguido segundos después por Fíli—. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu tienda, con suerte Kíli necesitará levantarse pronto y caminar para poder devolverte la visita.

El hermano parecía triste por volver a estar separados, pero asintió ante la noticia de que podrían tener un poco más de tiempo juntos. Bilbo fue a localizar a Mäir y a otro enano para acompañarles en caso de que algo sucediera. Justo cuando salió fuera Biorn apareció a su lado y le apartó de la tienda.

—¿Podemos mover a Kíli?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si preparamos otro camastro en la tienda de Fíli, ¿podríamos trasladar a Kíli? —preguntó Biorn. 

—¿Hay suficiente espacio para él, no estás tú durmiendo allí?

—Dormiré en una cama provisional, ellos… quiero que estén juntos, los dos se echan de menos. Yo cuidaré de Kíli; haré cualquier cosa que necesites.

Bilbo asintió. —Creo que eso sería positivo, no tendrás que hacer mucho, necesita comer más que antes para recuperar el volumen de sangre perdida y beber montones de agua. Necesita beber el té que infusioné y sus vendas tienen que ser cambiadas pero puedo acercarme y hacerlo yo si quieres. Necesitaremos encontrarle algunas ropas; ha estado llevando solo su ropa interior mientras le he estado cuidando. Si estás segura, y dispuesta, creo que podemos trasladarle. —Biorn le abrazó con fuerza, levantándole ligeramente del suelo—. Puede empezar a hacer más cosas, dar paseos pero nada demasiado agotador o sus heridas se abrirán y serán susceptibles de infectarse de nuevo.

Biorn mantuvo su mano alrededor de los hombros de Bilbo. —Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, con tal de que estén juntos.

Bilbo le sonrió, se había sorprendido de Fíli estuviera casado, de que los hermanos hubieran sido capaces de estar separados lo suficiente para que cualquiera de ellos encontrara alguien que le importara. Habría sido una tarea abrumadora para cualquiera, y aun así Biorn no había tratado de separarle sino que aceptaba y promovía su vínculo.

—Los he conocido durante toda mi vida, —dijo Biorn como si hubiera leído su mente—. Fíli y yo nos amamos, lo hemos hecho desde que éramos jóvenes y yo amo a Kíli también, aunque obviamente de un modo diferente, y nunca trataría de evitar que estuvieran juntos. Ellos han soportado… siempre han soportado el peso de saberse los herederos Thorin y por extensión que iban a liderar a un pueblo sin un hogar, tenían que tratar de mantenernos unidos. Fíli puede ser el mayor, pero ellos hubieran reinado juntos y su fuerza siempre ha sido su vínculo.

—Entonces trasladaremos a Kíli ahora.

Biorn le sonrió ampliamente y se giró de vuelta a la tienda del rey para preparar a Kíli, mientras Bilbo fue a por ayuda. Llevaron a Kíli y a Fíli a su tienda lentamente y colocaron a Kíli en su nuevo camastro. Los dos hermanos parecían mucho más confortables sabiendo que estarían cerca el resto de tiempo que durara su recuperación, aunque Kíli trató de convencer a Biorn de que no se quedaría allí si ella iba a dormir en sus pieles sobre el suelo. Bilbo examinó las heridas de Kíli para mostrarle a Biorn que debía de hacer, y le dio el paquete con el té que había preparado para ella. Bilbo se alegraba de que hubieran decidido mover a Kíli, éste parecía tan contento… pero una parte de Bilbo no quería arriesgar que nada pudiera suceder cuando él no estuviera allí.

Cuando hubieron acabado el hobbit se fue a recoger algo para cenar; fue forzado a sentarse y a comer un colmado plato de comida bajo la atenta mirada de Blaón, puesto que no había comido en un tiempo. Bilbo se lo acabó todo; no había notado que estuviera tan hambriento.

Bilbo regresó a la tienda de Thorin y se encontró a Gani de pie en la puerta vigilando al rey donde el hobbit le había dejado.

—Creía que estabas con el rey —Bilbo dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba enfadado.

Gani frunció el ceño. —Lo siento, señor Bolsón, pero Balin vino y dijo que se sentaría con el rey.

El enfado de Bilbo desapareció. —No, lo siento Gani, tan solo estoy cansado, no debería de haber alzado el tono de voz. Mis disculpas.

—No se preocupe, señor Bolsón, lo entiendo. El rey está despierto.

Bilbo asintió y entró en la tienda para encontrar a Balin sentado al lado de Thorin, que estaba despierto y sorbiendo un poco de agua. Los ojos del rey se volvieron hacia Bilbo tan pronto éste entró en la tienda, y le sonrió. El hobbit se relajó al notar la mirada clara y casi tan penetrante como siempre.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Thorin? —preguntó Bilbo aunque sabía que no debería de haber interrumpido su reunión.

Thorin volvió su mirada hacia Balin y luego de vuelta hacia Bilbo. —Cansado pero aparentemente mejor de lo que he estado.

Bilbo quería examinarle, pero se contuvo estando Balin en la habitación. —Estás mejorando; has tenido una fiebre muy alta.

—He sido informado de que tomé un baño en el riachuelo con tu ayuda.

—Lo siento, —dijo Bilbo—. Tu fiebre estaba tan alta y yo estaba tan preocupado por ti… necesitaba enfriarte, algunas de tus heridas todavía están infectadas pero al menos no estás hirviendo.

—Nada que disculpar, pequeño, estoy seguro de que estás haciendo lo correcto. Gracias.

—Bueno —Balin dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Volveré mañana a visitarte de nuevo, Thorin, y me ocuparé tu encargo.

Thorin miró intencionadamente a Balin y asintió; —Gracias.

—Los aposentos reales están listos —dijo Balin deteniéndose frente a Bilbo—. Cuando el rey esté preparado para trasladarse a ellos, me aseguraré de que la antecámara también esté lista para ti, Bilbo.

El hobbit se sonrojó. —Gracias, probablemente no me necesitará cuando se traslade.

—Por si acaso —dijo Thorin antes de que Balin pudiera responder.

—Por supuesto —Bilbo asintió, sonriendo a Thorin.

—Adiós, Bilbo —dijo Balin—. Thorin.

Bilbo esperó unos minutos antes de dirigirse a Thorin para empezar a examinarle. —¿Llevas despierto mucho rato?

Thorin negó con la cabeza. —¿Dónde está Kíli?

—Está recuperándose, así que le he dejado trasladarse a la tienda de Fíli.

—Bien —dijo Thorin—. Siempre han estado mejor juntos. ¿Está Biorn aquí ya?

—Sí, está aquí. Me gusta.

Thorin asintió. —Algún día sera una buena reina.

Bilbo frunció el ceño. —Tú no… quiero decir… ¿tienes…? Yo…

Thorin le sonrió débilmente. —Nunca he encontrado a alguien con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. Si Fíli tiene hijos fuertes seré feliz de que sean los futuros Reyes bajo la Montaña. Ayudé a mi hermana a educarlos toda su vida, siempre han estado preparados para tomar mi lugar, podría parecer cruel quitarles eso ahora.

—Así que… ¿Fíli será rey?

Thorin sonrió. —Desde el momento en que Kíli nació han sido inseparables, reinarán juntos como juntos han hecho todo lo demás.

Bilbo también sonrió. —Estoy seguro de que serán muy buenos, y si Kíli tiene hijos también tendrás aún más herederos.

—Oh, Kíli nunca tundra hijos —dijo Thorin, antes de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Kíli nunca te lo ha dicho?

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Bilbo mientras acababa de examinar a Thorin.

—No sé cómo es entre hobbits, pero aquí hay pocas enanas y muchos enanos escogen yacer con otros enanos si no tienen deseo de compañía femenina.

—Oh —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa—. No lo sabía, también sucede en la Comarca como en todos sitios, por supuesto, aunque nosotros tenemos más damas.

—Eso está bien —dijo Thorin. 

—¿Más té? Preguntó Bilbo, dirigiéndose a la que solía ser la cama de Kíli para coger una olla.

—Tanto como creas que debo tomar, tú eres el sanador.

Para cuando Thorin se hubo acabado el té su energía se había agotado y se había dormido de nuevo. Ahora que el rey había recuperado el conocimiento estaba todavía caliente, aunque ya no delirando por la fiebre, Bilbo arregló el camastro donde Kíli había estado durmiendo y se estiró en él.

Thorin se despertó intermitentemente durante días; Balin le visitó y Kíli y Fíli fueron a verle también pero su energía no le duraba demasiado. Bilbo fue capaz de darle de tomar bastante sopa y té, y poco a poco la piel roja e inflamada volvió a tornarse rosa y Bilbo pudo ver que las heridas estaban sanando.

Tan pronto como Thorin fuera capaz de caminar hacia la montaña, se trasladaría a su reclamado reino.

Thorin se despertó cuando Bilbo estaba cortando los últimos puntos de algunas de las más pequeñas heridas; poco antes de que Balin llegara con un gran bulto.

—¿Han acabado? — preguntó Thorin cuando vio al enano.

—Exactamente como pediste —dijo Balin con una sonrisa—. Tienes mejor cara, volveré más tarde para que podamos hablar.

—Me encuentro mejor, mañana quiero tener una reunión con todos los ancianos que han llegado para que podamos comenzar la reconstrucción. Necesito saber lo que queda de mi Tesoro para que pueda comenzar a…

—Espera, Thorin —dijo Balin levantando un brazo—. Cada cosa a su tiempo. —Dejó el bulto que había traído al lado del rey y se volvió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

—Te dejaré para que lo abras —dijo Bilbo. 

—No es para mí —dijo Thorin cogiéndole por la muñeca—. Es un regalo para ti.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó Bilbo con voz chillona antes de sacudir la cabeza—. Gracias.

—Ábrelo —dijo Thorin antes de tirar con fuerza de él para que se sentara a su lado.

Bilbo sonrió y empezó a tirar del papel marrón que envolvía el paquete. Dentro había un chaleco verde esmeralda con pequeños botones de latón y una camisa de color crema y sólidos pantalones debajo. Con el conjunto había un grueso abrigo en un profundo color azul que le sonó familiar, con una camisa blanca y otro par de pantalones así como ropa interior.

—¿Has mandado que me hicieran ropas? —Bilbo preguntó, mirando fijamente al botón de latón que tenía en sus dedos.

—Nos has ayudado a reclamar nuestro hogar, es lo menos que podía hacer. Los sastres de Laketown son muy buenos y Biorn fue capaz de darles tus medidas. Las ropas que estás llevando ahora son poco más que girones después de nuestro viaje y el vestido que estabas llevando antes difícilmente era apropiado para el Sanador Real. ¿Te gustan?

Bilbo levantó la mirada hacia Thorin con seriedad. —Son las mejores ropas que nunca he tenido. Gracias, Thorin.

—De nada, Bilbo Bolsón. Cuando te hayas lavado reharé tus trenzas si quieres, y tú retocarás las mías.

Bilbo asintió con una sonrisa y fue a llamar a Balin en su camino a lavarse y vestirse con sus nuevas ropas vistosas… incluso el chaleco azul, decidió, aunque siempre había adorado su chaleco verde.


	7. Propuestas inadvertidas y percibidas

Dos días después de que Thorin le diera a Bilbo sus ropas nuevas, el Rey salió de su tienda por primera vez en días. Bilbo le ayudó a ponerse ropa limpia que había traído Balin cuando el enano había verificado que el Rey quería encontrarse con los ancianos del reino. Thorin había dicho que necesitaban planear; un plan para mejoras, planes para traslados y planes para que los enanos volvieran a trabajar. Bilbo estaba preocupado por la salud de Thorin con todo lo que tenía que planear, el hobbit no se había dado cuenta de cuán poco acabaría arreglando el haber reclamado Erebor, eso había sido solo el principio.

—Este es el mismo tejido que mi chaleco —comentó Bilbo alisando con sus manos el abrigo de Thorin.

—Sí, mandé que me hicieran un abrigo al mismo tiempo que los hombres estaban haciendo el tuyo, mis viejas ropas estaban llenas de agujeros —dijo Thorin apartando la mirada de Bilbo hacia la puerta de la tienda.

—Oh —exclamó Bilbo, acabando de abrochar los botones—. Es un poco grande sin la armadura, pero te ves majestuoso.

—Debería estar llevando mi cota de malla —dijo Thorin, pasándose los dedos por sus trenzas.

—¿Están bien para la reunión del consejo? —preguntó Bilbo—. No tengo mucha destreza en el trenzado.

Thorin negó con la cabeza. —Son más que apropiadas; tendré que dejarte practicar si quieres que tu destreza mejore.

—No puedes llevar la cota de malla —comentó Bilbo, sin saber qué decir sobre trenzar el pelo de Thorin. Podía recordar la sensación del sorprendentemente suave cabello entre sus dedos y eso hizo que sus dedos hormiguearan de deseo, pero sabía que Thorin simplemente estaba siendo un buen amigo—. Eso empeoraría tus heridas; aún no estás lo suficientemente recuperado.

—Soy el rey, necesito organizar el regreso de mi pueblo a la montaña. Balin ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo pero hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer.

—Por favor, solo… — Bilbo se detuvo y jugueteó con sus propios botones—. Por favor, ten cuidado.

—¿Te estás cansando de cuidarme, hobbit? —preguntó Thorin mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de su abrigo.

—No, me alegra poder cuidarte, pero cuanto más cuides de ti mismo antes podrás prescindir de mis cuidados. Antes serás capaz de hacer todo lo que desees.

Thorin le sonrió. —Me alegro de oír eso, seré cuidadoso, pero debo volver a mis obligaciones.

—Lo sé —Bilbo sonrió—. ¿Debería hacer otro tipo de trenza para entrar en batalla adecuadamente?

Thorin dio un paso hacia Bilbo pero se detuvo cuando Balin entró en la tienda.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Balin.

Thorin se giró hacia él y asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, vamos.

—Si me necesitas, —dijo Bilbo—, voy a hacer una visita a Fíli y Kíli y luego comeré algo.

—¿Has tomado tu segundo desayuno? —preguntó Thorin antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Bilbo sonrió a su espalda y salió tras él, observando cómo caminaba lentamente hacia la tienda de la reunión con los ancianos. Una vez el Rey se hubo desvanecido dentro de esa tienda Bilbo dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Fíli y Kíli. Caminó hasta encontrar a los dos hermanos sentados en la cama de Fíli, sin Biorn a la vista.

—¿Está Thorin en la reunión? —preguntó Kíli. 

—Espera —dijo Bilbo observándoles—. ¿Tú no deberías estar allí?

—Oh no —contestó Fíli—. No queremos que sepan que todo el linaje de Thorin ha sido herido.

—Estáis sanando —dijo Bilbo sentándose en la cama de Kíli. 

—Mientras nos vayamos recuperando nos iremos implicando más, pero por el momento debemos reponernos.

Bilbo sonrió con tristeza y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. —Quiere que os recuperéis y en cambio él se esfuerza al límite.

—Es el Rey, Thorin ha estado esforzándose desde el momento en que Smaug le robó su hogar— dijo Fíli—. Sabe que no hay otro modo, cuando estemos mejor haremos nuestro trabajo como herederos del linaje de Durin, pero hasta entonces no podemos hacer más que eso.

—Thorin prometió ir con cuidado, algo es algo —dijo Bilbo con una ligera sonrisa.

Fíli y Kíli le miraron con intensidad.

—Nuestro tío…—dijo Kíli.

—Thorin Oakenshield… —Fíli continuó.

—¿Aceptó ir con cuidado? —acabó Kíli.

—Sí, —dijo Bilbo—. Acaba de írsele la fiebre y él… no importa.

—Todavía está débil —dijo Kíli—. Conozco la sensación.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo? —preguntó Bilbo, cambiando de tema.

—Jugando bolóngo —contestó Kíli, mostrándole a Bilbo las pelotas de piedra y los dados de madera—. ¿Te gustaría aprender?

—Sí —dijo Bilbo acercándose—. ¿Es un juego enano?

—Uno muy antiguo —contestó Fíli—. Todo versa sobre estrategia, Thorin nos enseñó cuando éramos pequeños.

—¿Cómo se juega, entonces? —preguntó Bilbo cogiendo una de las bolas de piedra para examinar sus signos.

Los hermanos enseñaron a Bilbo las reglas y jugaron una partida, sin hablar más que para responder preguntas sobre el juego durante una hora hasta que Kíli ganó.

—Ha sido divertido —dijo Bilbo, rascándose en un punto entre dos trenzas—. Si a Thorin le gusta, podría pedirle que jugáramos mientras se está recuperando.

—Le gusta —Kíli declaró—. Te enseñaremos algún otro juego, si quieres.

—Sí, por favor. —Bilbo les sonrió hasta que su estómago resonó—. Aunque no hoy, os enseñaré algunos juegos hobbit también.

—Excelente —dijo Kíli, y Bilbo notó que Fíli le estaba mirando extrañamente.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esas hermosas trenzas? —finalmente preguntó Fíli.

—Thorin —contestó Bilbo—. El pelo me estaba molestando y no había tenido tiempo de encontrar a alguien versado en cortar el pelo.

Fíli y Kíli intercambiaron una mirada y comenzaron a sonreír.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Nada —dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, dulcemente.

Bilbo frunció el ceño —Estáis escondiendo algo.

—Es un bonito detalle. Thorin trenzando tu pelo.

—Yo también trencé el suyo —dijo Bilbo pausadamente—. Después de su chapuzón en el río, dijo que los compañeros en armas lo hacen antes de entrar en batalla así que… ¿está bien que lo hiciera?

—Es lo que los enanos hacen por los individuos por los que se preocupan, yo he trenzado el pelo de Kíli —dijo Fíli seriamente—, y Thorin, no hay nada malo en trenzar su pelo.

Bilbo exhaló profundamente y se relajó. —Bien, será mejor que vuelva, debería llevarle algo de comida. Os veré más tarde.

—Adiós Bilbo —dijeron los hermanos antes de Bilbo dejara la tienda.

/ \ / \ / \ 

—Finalmente tío está cortejándole en serio —dijo Kíli después de que Bilbo se hubiera ido.

—Lo está —dijo Fíli.

—Bilbo no tiene ni idea.

—Nop.

—Va a ser divertido de presenciar —dijo Kíli con una carcajada.

—Mucho, ¿quieres apostar sobre cuándo se enterará?

—Encontraré algo de papel, sé de al menos otros diez enanos que querrán tomar parte en nuestra apuesta —dijo Kíli.

—Vamos a tener un hobbit por tío —dijo Fíli con una sonrisa.

—Quizás cuando Thorin finalmente esté disfrutando de los placeres de la carne será más agradable y aprenderá a relajarse y permitir que otros hagan cosas por él.

Fíli levantó la mano, los dedos entrecruzados, y sonrió a su hermano.

/ \ / \ / \ 

Thorin regresó de la runión y se dejó caer en su catre. Estaba pálido y cansado, aunque de todas formas había cierto aire satisfecho a su alrededor.

—Te he traído algo de comida —dijo Bilbo, alcanzándole un bol—. También he aprendido a jugar a bolóngo, no soy muy bueno pero quizás podamos jugar alguna vez.

—Eso me gustaría.

—Ahora deberías descansar —comentó Bilbo mientras vertía agua hirviendo sobre algunas hojas de té.

—Lo sé —dijo Thorin con obvio fastidio—. Malditos sean esos orcos. Tendré que estar más recuperado en dos días, cuando Thranduil de Mirkwood y Bardo de Laketown vengan con su gente.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Bilbo—. Si van a llegar en dos días, ¿puedo convencerte de que descanses hasta entonces?

Thorin asintió lentamente. —Balin también dijo eso después de la reunión. No puedo esperar a estar bien. Bilbo, quiero que el encuentro se realice en mis salas bajo la montaña, puede que tenga que ser gentil con ese elfo por el momento pero lo haré donde soy fuerte, no dónde lo es él.

Bilbo asintió. —Puedes ir cuando estés listo, pero la caminata puede… empeorar las cosas.

—¿Podría cabalgar un poni?

Bilbo se encogió de hombros. —Sería la mejor opción.

—Mañana tendré dos preparados para nosotros, por ahora…

—Señor Bolbón, —dijo Gani asomando la cabeza dentro de la tienda—. Ha llegado un mensaje desde la montaña, de su hogar.

—Tráelo aquí —ordenó Thorin.

—Mi señor —dijo Gani. Asintió con la cabeza, y le tendió un trozo de pergamino.

—Gracias, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa.

—De nada —contestó Gani con una rápida inclinación de su cabeza antes de salir de la tienda.

—Toma, —dijo Thorin—, ¿Puedes leerlo?

Bilbo aceptó la nota. —No, no leo el idioma enano.

—Debo enseñarte —dijo Thorin—. Pero por ahora, dice:

_Llegado a Bag-End._  
 _Extraña hobbit dijo que era su casa. Sacovilla-Bolsón su nombre. Echado y quitado todas las pertenencias del señor Bolsón de su carretilla. Espero que lo tengamos todo. Puesto cerraduras enanas en todo. Hemos sido capaces de conseguir todo lo que se pedía en la nota. Llegaremos a Erebor con toda celeridad.  
_ _Gimli, hijo de Glóin_

—Esos malditos Sacovilla-Bolsón —dijo Bilbo—. Robarían tu tumba si les dijeras dónde fuiste enterrado.

—Las cerraduras enanas no pueden ser rotas por nadie más que un mago, y eso solo con mucho poder —dijo Thorin, posando su gran mano sobre el hombro de Bilbo—. ¿Deseas volver a la Comarca y resolverlo todo?

—Oh no —dijo Bilbo—. Estoy seguro de que si han sido capaces de conseguir todo lo que había en mi nota entonces esos ladrones de los Sacovilla-Bolsón no se han quedado con nada. Volveré algún día, pero encuentro que lo extraño menos ahora que cuando estábamos en el camino, creo que una cama y comida… y mis amigos, —declaró Bilbo sonriéndole a Thorin—, ayuda con mi morriña.

—Pero volverás.

—Algún día tendré que hacerlo, es mi hogar.

Thorin asintió y dejó caer la mano, se sacó el cinturón y el abrigo antes de estirarse en la cama. De pronto se sentó y miró a Bilbo. —Si tú quisieras que lo fuera, Erebor podría ser tu hogar.

—Oh, gracias Thorin, yo… me encantaría quedarme, os extrañaría terriblemente a todos y realmente solo tengo un primo segundo que echaría de menos en la Comarca, pero algún día tendré que volver… al menos por un poco de tiempo.

Thorin asintió y sonrió levemente a Bilbo antes de echarse a dormir.


	8. Traslado a Erebor

Bilbo se despertó al día siguiente con el reverberante sonido de los ronquidos de Thorin. Podía recordar cuando los ronquidos de los enanos habían sido suficiente para mantenerle despierto cuando había estado agotado, pero ahora encontraba el sonido confortable. Se estiró contra las suaves pieles y se sentó; tenía mucho que hacer antes de que se fueran a la montaña y Bilbo quería dar a Thorin tanto tiempo como pudiera. Usó las habilidades que había usado como saqueador para doblar y atar sus pieles en un bulto y guardar el té que había mezclado en un recipiente estanco. Tendría que organizar todas sus herramientas para devolvérselas a sus legítimos propietarios y necesitaría encontrar el modo de comprar las cosas que necesitaría ahora que se iba a quedar Erebor. 

Bilbo acarició sus nuevas ropas y sonrió antes de doblarlas con cuidado en la tela en la que habían estado envueltas cuando le habían sido entregadas. Ató el bulto cuidadosamente después. Cuando se giró encontró a Thorin observándole con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—Estás despierto —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Descansado. —Thorin se detuvo—. Y dolorido.

Bilbo asintió. —Deberíamos dar un paseo; eso ayudará con tu agarrotamiento.

—Y déjame adivinar… ¿Más té?

Bilbo levantó una ceja. —Si no quieres mi té, no te lo tomes. Iré y encontraré a quien necesite mis habilidades en tu lugar.

—¿Qué necesitas para el traslado? —preguntó Thorin mientras se incorporaba.

—Las mesas y el mortero y el almirez. No tengo nada que llevarme conmigo más que las ropas que me diste y mi té, que supongo que me tomaré yo a partir de ahora.

—Yo me tomaré tu té, Bilbo —dijo Thorin—. Pero encuentro que estoy hambriento.

Bilbo le sonrió radiantemente. —Excelente, iré y te prepararé algo de comer. —Bilbo salió de la tienda sonriendo aún. Cuando regresó, Thorin ya estaba vestido para el viaje.

—No creo que pueda comer tanto —dijo Thorin riendo cuando Bilbo puso el plato frente a él.

—Al menos inténtalo —dijo Bilbo—. Tienes que reponer muchas energías, puede que te sorprendas a ti mismo.

—He organizado los ponis —comentó Thorin mientras comía con entusiasmo—. Llegarán a buscarnos en una hora, tendrás que tenerlo todo preparado.

—Solo mis ropas —contestó Bilbo.

—No olvide su cota de malla y su espada, señor Bolsón —dijo Thorin—. Cualquier cosa que necesites la encontraremos para ti, pequeño.

—Tengo medio tesoro para gastar —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa. Ojeó bajo el camastro donde había colocado su cota de malla y la espada, el primer día que se había hecho cargo del cuidado de Thorin. Mientras lo sacaba vio un destello dorado… el anillo que había robado a Gollum; por un segundo Bilbo pensó en ponérselo en el bolsillo pero no lo necesitaría en Erebor, así que lo dejó a resguardo envuelto en la cota de malla y lo añadió al bulto de sus ropas.

—¿Qué comprarás con ello cuando estés en casa, en Bolsón Cerrado?

—Libros y comida —contestó Bilbo inmediatamente—. Tengo todo lo que necesito, pero uno no puede tener nunca demasiada comida o demasiados libros.

Thorin asintió y siguió comiendo.

/ / / / / 

Los ponis llegaron y Gani se apresuró a asegurar los bultos a sus espaldas antes de que Thorin saliera a zancadas de la tienda y se subiera a uno de los ponis. Bilbo vio la pequeña banqueta que había usado momentos antes de que Gani le llevara al otro poni.

—Lo siento, mi señor —dijo Gani estridentemente—. Ese tenía que ser el poni del señor Bolsón.

Bilbo se mordió el labio para evitar reírse; se alegraba de que le hubieran puesto a Thorin la banqueta y estaba agradecido a Gani por haber entendido tan bien la situación además de ser un enano con una figura tan imponente. Bilbo iba a agradecérselo a Gani cuando estuvieran instalados en Erebor.

—Por favor, ten más cuidado en el futuro —dijo Thorin con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—. Te espero en la montaña esta tarde para tu puesto con Bilbo.

—¿Puesto? —preguntó Bilbo mientras Gani dio un paso hacia atrás y hacía una reverencia sonriendo.

—El rey Thorin —dijo Gani—, me ha ofrecido el cargo se ser su guía bajo la montaña.

—Hasta que te familiarices con los túneles y pasadizos —comentó Thorin moviéndose sobre el poni de un modo sorprendentemente parecido a una mueca—. No conozco el sentido de la orientación de un hobbit, pero aquí hay muchos modos de perderse bajo la montaña y los enanos saben encontrar su camino fuera como si tuvieran un mapa.

—No dejaré que se pierda, señor Bolsón —dijo Gani con una pequeña reverencia—. Esta noche llegaré a la montaña.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo Thorin.

—Te veré luego, Gani —saludó Bilbo antes de volverse hacia Thorin—. Comienza la marcha, no puedo esperar a ver la montaña.

Thorin le sonrió y se giró para espolear a su poni hacia las puertas de Erebor. Abordaron la montaña no por la puerta secreta, como la última vez que Bilbo había estado allí, sino que esta vez se acercaron a la ciudad por el largo sendero que se abría camino a través de las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Dale.

—Debo comenzar a trabajar en la ciudad tan pronto como pueda —dijo Thorin—. Todavía puedo recordarla en un cálido día de verano. Era un agradable lugar en el estar. Estaba lleno de comida y música y los sonidos y olores del metal trabajado.

—¿Era la ciudad de los enanos?

—Era una ciudad de hombres, y aun así siempre había un gran número de enanos allí. No sé si los hombres volverán —dijo Thorin—. Aquí comercializábamos, compartíamos nuestras mercaderías con hombres y elfos y cualquiera que viniera a nosotros. Era nuestro modo de exhibir todo de lo que estábamos orgullosos como enanos de Erebor. Individuos viajaban durante días para visitarnos y hacernos encargos, siempre hemos tenido los mejores herreros. —Algo oscuro se fijó en el rostro de Thorin—. Fuimos forzados, durante mucho tiempo, a trabajar para otros, a rebajarnos por debajo de nuestras habilidades y nuestra valía —finalizó con un gruñido.

—Nunca más —dijo Bilbo—. Tu montaña será reconstruida y entonces la gente viajará desde toda la Tierra Media por las mercancías de la gente de Durin.

Thorin sonrió ligeramente mientras continuaron viajando a través del esqueleto de la ciudad. Bilbo pudo ver lugares que ya habían sido limpiados, escombros y evidencia de abandono en preparación para el plan de Thorin de reconstruir la ciudad. Lentamente serpentearon a través de la ciudad y ladera arriba, los muros alrededor de ellos que todavía quedaban en pie estaban ennegrecidos pero Bilbo sabía que un día habían sido blancos.

—Si Smaug nunca hubiera venido aquí esos muros habrían seguido en pie hasta la Cuarta Edad —dijo Thorin—. Mis antepasados sacaron estos ladrillos de las minas de la montaña, los trabajaron con cuidado y los intercambiaron con los hombres que habían decidido asentarse a las sombras de nuestro reino, la ciudad era hermosa.

—Puedes hacerla así de nuevo, puede que haya hombres que decidan ayudar; Bardo puede reclamar las tierras de su antepasado como tu hiciste —dijo Bilbo, deseando poder hacer algo para aligerar la tristeza que se apegaba a Thorin y se profundizaba con cada paso que daban en la ciudad. Bilbo sabía que habría mucho que hacer antes de que el reino fuera reconstruido, pero el largo camino ante él era un peso sobre el enano y Bilbo sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, por muchas hierbas o tratamientos que usara. Bilbo odiaba sentirse inútil.

—Bilbo —dijo Thorin, sacando al hobbit de sus cavilaciones—. No te preocupes, cuando mis enanos hayan vuelto de las Montañas Azules contribuirán a reconstruir nuestro reino con más rapidez.

—Por supuesto —dijo Bilbo.

—Están tan ansiosos como yo por la reconstrucción, solo un tercio de los enanos que quedan recuerdan Erebor como era, pero tendremos nuestro hogar de nuevo y nadie nos lo quitará esta vez, no mientras yo respire.

Thorin parecía fiero al final de su discurso, y Bilbo le observó mientras cabalgaban montaña arriba, ignorando la ciudad a su alrededor. Entonces el enano se detuvo abruptamente y se giró hacia Bilbo con una mirada de absoluto regocijo. El hobbit siguió su mirada hacia… la ladera de la montaña. Bilbo nunca se había sentido tan pequeño en su vida. La ladera de la montaña era casi vertical y cortada en una imponente entrada, la puerta ante ellos era lo suficientemente grande como para dar entrada a un gigante; las puertas estaban cerradas, su fachada de un rico verde esmeralda, cubierta de un torbellino de bellas tallas.

—Las puertas no están talladas buscando belleza —dijo Thorin, y Bilbo se dio cuenta de que el rey enano estaba ahora a su lado—. Están ahí por protección, la primera de las tres puertas de la montaña.

Bilbo levantó la mirada, sobre las puertas había una balconada escondida por un medio muro y sobre aquello a un lado había un número de secciones designadas para permitir que los habitantes miraran por encima de la ciudad y los caminos más allá por los visitantes que pudieran llegar.

—Hay muchos balcones en el muro —dijo Bilbo—. Deben de tener una vista maravillosa.

—La tienen, yo mismo vi cómo venía Smaug desde uno de ellos. Proveen un lugar para que los arqueros destruyan cualquier enemigo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que pueden tomar la montaña, pero no pudieron hacer nada enfrentados a un dragón.

—¿Son para arqueros? —preguntó Bilbo. No había cosas semejantes en la Comarca, que nunca había visto una guerra.

—Si tenemos que contener un enemigo, las tres puertas serían cerradas y los arqueros se mantendrían en esas aberturas, donde habría una hilera de ellos por si acaso y serían la primera línea de defensa. ¿Qué hacéis en la Comarca para proteger vuestro hogar?

Bilbo se giró en la silla para mirar a Thorin. —Nunca hemos tenido una guerra, si alguien entraba en un hogar sin permiso, se lo decían a su madre y ésta se ocupaba de castigarle severamente. Como dijiste cuando nos conocimos, no soy un guerrero y no hay guerreros en la Comarca, o necesidad de ellos.

Thorin sonrió. —Eso es bueno; espero que así siga hasta el resto de los días de enanos y hobbits.

Bilbo sonrió también. —Vas a tener que enseñarme, Thorin, puesto que miro a esos bastiones y veo una bonita balconada.

—Te llevaré allí —dijo Thorin—. Cuando esté un poco más fuerte, pues hay muchas escaleras entre los pasadizos por los que entraremos y la parte superior de las viviendas de la montaña.

—Lo espero con ganas —dijo Bilbo, mirando de nuevo las puertas.

—Aunque, si quieres puedes pedirle a Gani que te lleve, —dijo Thorin en voz baja.

Bilbo le miró de nuevo. —Entiendo, estarás ocupado…

—No —se apresuró a decir Thorin—. Es solo que tendrás que esperar hasta que pueda llevarte; aunque… me gustaría ser yo el que te lo enseñe.

Bilbo le sonrió. —Entonces tendré que esperar hasta que tú me lleves. Quiero ver tu hogar, Thorin, y no hay nadie más indicado para enseñármelo que tú mismo.

—Ven —dijo Thorin—. Vamos dentro; hay una campanilla cerca del pie de Durin.

—¿El pie de Durin? —preguntó Bilbo sorprendido por la sonrisa de Thorin.

—Reclínate hacia atrás y mira el muro entero —dijo Thorin, y de repente Bilbo se dio cuenta de que había un gigante enano centinela a cada lado del muro tallado en la montaña.

—Oh.

—A la izquierda está Durin I, padre de nuestro linaje. A la derecha está Durin IV, que nos trajo a Erebor como nuestro baluarte.

—No los había visto.

—Es porque hay mucho que ver. De todos modos deberíamos entrar —dijo Thorin—. Tenemos que viajar más allá.

Bilbo asintió y vio cómo Thorin comenzaba a cabalgar hacia la puerta, antes de que un extraño y ruidoso zumbido sonara y el suelo retumbara un momento antes de que las puertas frente a ellos comenzaran a abrirse. Bilbo tiró fuertemente de las riendas y se sentó a observar cómo las grandes puertas se abrían lentamente, se movían con suavidad; probablemente controladas por alguna ingeniería enana, y Bilbo pudo ver la oscuridad que lentamente se exponía ante sus ojos. Había un segundo juego de puertas detrás, había dicho Thorin, pero todavía estaban escondidas tras esa oscuridad. Bilbo se dio cuenta de que Thorin también había dejado de cabalgar; estaba observando la puerta con regocijo, y aun así creyó ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Observar a Thorin se le hizo a Bilbo más interesante que mirar cómo se abrían las grandiosas puertas, y cuando Thorin finalmente se giró Bilbo bajó la mirada y descubrió que las puertas ya estaban abiertas y sus puntas rozaban los lados de los guardianes enanos. Ahora podía ver un segundo muro, muy parecido al primero, con balconadas para arqueros y otro juego más de puertas; mucho más pequeño que el primero.

—Las segundas puertas tienen un tallado más complejo —dijo Thorin—. Puesto que las puertas exteriores nunca han sido traspasadas tememos menos que sean destruidas, y los constructores pasaron más tiempo haciendo de ellas un ejemplo de sus habilidades. Espera a que veas las puertas interiores, son bellas, he llegado a soñar con ellas. En tiempos de paz las dos puertas exteriores estaban abiertas a todos, permitiendo la entrada libre a la gran sala y a la ciudad exterior.

—¿Sobrevivieron al dragón?

—Esta piedra es resistente al fuego —dijo Thorin—. Pero el día que el dragón llegó las puertas estaban abiertas y fue capaz de atacarnos antes de que pudiéramos cerrarlas. Tendré que echarles una ojeada y ver qué podemos hacer para mejorarlas y proteger a nuestros enanos.

—¿Me enseñas? —dijo Bilbo, esperando cambiar de tema.

Thorin sonrió y empezó a cabalgar hacia la puerta. Cuando llegaron, Thorin bajó de su poni con una mueca de dolor y le dio las riendas al enano que había salido apresuradamente de una de las habitaciones pequeñas que había a los lados de las puertas.

—Mi señor —dijo el enano con una pequeña reverencia—. Me haré cargo de que sus pertenencias sean enviadas a sus habitaciones.

—Gracias, Salin —dijo Thorin antes de observar cómo Bilbo bajaba de su poni y caminaba hacia él.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos de los guardias, Bilbo le susurró a Thorin—: ¿Te encuentras bien?

—He esperado muchos años para ver de nuevo mi hogar; me siento excelentemente.

Bilbo dio un paso hacia él y le siguió hacia el segundo juego de puertas que finalmente se abrieron para ellos. Bilbo lamentaba que no hubieran podido mirarlas de cerca, pero asumió que tendría tiempo de investigar las puertas mientras estuviera en Erebor. Más allá de las segundas puertas había otro par, casi de la misma altura pero este juego estaba cubierto de oro y plata y Bilbo pudo ver que las tallas describían la Tierra Media, la Montaña Solitaria y la ciudad a las afueras, larga y prominente con tallas de las Montañas Grises y las Montañas Azules al oeste con el mar al fondo y las Montañas de Ceniza debajo. Los ojos de Bilbo se movieron rápidamente hacia donde la Comarca debería de estar, pero no había marca alguna en su hogar; su omisión le hizo sentir morriña por primera vez en días.

—Las tallas son hermosas —dijo Bilbo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la piedra vacía donde debería estar su hogar.

Thorin debía de haber notado dónde estaba mirando, pues dijo—: La Comarca no está en la puerta ya que los escultores solo marcaron los baluartes de los reinos enanos.

—Oh no —dijo Bilbo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo solo… me ha hecho añorar mi hogar por primera vez desde hace días. No es nada, ¿cómo traspasamos esta puerta?

—Rey Thorin —dijo un enano a su encuentro—. He sido instruido para esperar a que estuvieran preparados antes de abrir la última puerta.

Thorin le miró. —Le han ordenado abrir las puertas para mí.

El enano inclinó la cabeza. —Como le vaya bien a nuestro rey retornado.

Thorin sonrió. —Ábrelas cuando estés listo, Bak. —Thorin se enderezó y de pronto Bilbo sintió que estaba viendo al rey listo para saludar a sus súbditos de un modo que nunca había visto antes.

Bilbo le sonrió a Bak también, que se apresuró a regresar a la sala de guardia al lado de la pequeña sección entre las dos puertas e hizo algo que puso las puertas en movimiento frente a Bilbo y Thorin. Bilbo alternó la mirada entre Thorin y las puertas que se abrían lentamente, antes de mirar a la abertura entre ellas y ver un mar de enanos. Bilbo observó con sorpresa cómo las puertas se abrieron para revelar un gran número de enanos mirando fijamente a Thorin, hasta que las puertas se abrieron completamente y una gran aclamación se elevó de la multitud. Bilbo se giró para mirar a Thorin, que estaba mirando a sus súbditos en shock. Bilbo se apartó de él hacia el hall para que Thorin, Rey bajo la Montaña, estuviera de pie ante ellos sin un hobbit desconocido a su lado.

Cuando Bilbo estuvo junto al resto de los enanos, Bofur llegó hasta él.

—Está en casa —dijo Bilbo observando cómo Thorin se adelantaba a hablar con sus enanos.

—Todos lo estamos —dijo Bofur—. Nunca he conocido un hogar que fuera destinado a nosotros. Quería agradecerte, pequeño Bilbo, por toda la ayuda en el camino, por salvar a Thorin.

—Me alegra haber venido a esta aventura —dijo Bilbo incapaz de apartar su mirad de Thorin mientras éste se detenía a hablar con cada enano al entrar en el gigante hall —. Estoy muy feliz de haber estado ahí para salvar a Thorin.

Bofur le sonrió gradualmente. —Te importa mucho el rey.

Bilbo miró sus pies por un momento.

—Me alegro —Bofur continuó—. Serías perfecto para él, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, puedes encontrarme con facilidad.

Bilbo se mordió el labio y miró a Bofur. —Los enanos… ellos… él dijo que… yo…

Bofur golpeó su hombro. —Bilbo, si el rey tiene sensatez alguna te reclamará para él por el resto de sus días. Una cosa que debes de recordar, sin embargo, es que los enanos, una vez escogen su pareja, permanecen juntos para siempre.

—Yo soy un hobbit —dijo Bilbo con inseguridad.

Bofur le sonrió ampliamente. —¿Por qué le iba a importar eso?

—Es un rey.

—Y si te escoge a ti, pequeño hobbit, entonces sería un rey muy listo, de hecho.

Bilbo se sonrojó y cambió de tema. —Sabes que tengo una altura bastante respetable para ser un hobbit, realmente no más que una cabeza más bajo que tú.

Bofur se rio antes de girarse y alejarse caminando.


	9. Las habitaciones de Thorin

Bilbo esperó de pie mientras Thorin hablaba con sus súbditos, aunque finalmente empezaron a disiparse y Thorin se dirigió a Bilbo, ligeramente pálido alrededor de su barba.

—Deberíamos ir directamente a las habitaciones reales —dijo Bilbo.

Thorin le sonrió con suficiencia durante un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. —Sí, vamos.

Bilbo le siguió por un número de pasillos de paredes lisas, hasta que alcanzaron otra gran sala.

—Este es el salón informal de reuniones —dijo Thorin—. De todos modos todos los muebles han sido destruidos. Recuerdo estar aquí en las rodillas de mi abuelo cuando no era más que un retoño.

Bilbo sonrió. —Apuesto a que eras un niño muy mono.

Thorin le fulminó con la mirada. —Yo nunca he sido mono.

Bilbo le guiñó un ojo. —Tendré que preguntárselo a la madre de Kíli y Fíli, yo creo que eras mono.

—Vamos —dijo Thorin con una última mirada asesina, llevando a Bilbo a una de las habitaciones de la cámara principal, guardada por un juego de puertas verdes de piedra, con intrincados grabados.

Bilbo se detuvo y recorrió con sus dedos las tallas; estaban separadas en cuatro partes, las primeras de ellas mostraban a un hombre gigantesco haciendo formas de enanos. Las siguientes mostraban al mismo hombre con un martillo enorme mientras sus creaciones se encogían de miedo ante su cólera.

—Es la representación de la creación de los enanos —dijo Thorin acercándose a Bilbo, envolviendo al hobbit con su calor mientras recorría con sus dedos las pequeñas criaturas que el gigante estaba creando—. Éste —Thorin dijo señalando al hombre—, es Mahal, en la lengua de los elfos es conocido como Aulë; es el creador de todos los enanos, y esas criaturas que está creando —Los dedos de Thorin repasaron cuidadosamente la pulida piedra verde hasta que la punta de sus dedos llegó al más grande—, son los Siete Padres de los Enanos. Cuando Eru Ilúvatar —Thorin señaló una figura en el fondo del segundo panel, observando cómo Mahal levantaba su martillo sobre sus creaciones—, descubrió que Mahal había creado a los enanos se puso furioso porque el poder de otorgar la vida era únicamente de Ilúvatar, lo que hizo solo después que Mahal pusiera sus criaturas a disposición de la ira de su padre. Ilúvatar hizo a los elfos y ellos debían de ser primeros nacidos. —Thorin señaló el tercer panel, donde sobre la tierra había elfos deambulando y bajo ella en la misma gran caverna donde en las dos primeras tallas estaban las siete criaturas, éstos yacían en el suelo—. A los enanos no se les concedió la vida hasta después de que los primeros nacidos de Ilúvatar se hubieran despertado. Mahal le enseñó sus talentos a los primeros enanos y así fue cómo aprendimos a explotar, manufacturar y trabajar la roca. Desde que nacimos bajo la tierra hemos vivido allí. —Thorin señaló al único enano que estaba en pie—. Este es Durin, el inmortal, ha renacido varias veces en su linaje. Es el padre de mi familia, pertenezco a su sangre y esta —Thorin señaló el último panel—, esta es nuestra montaña, Erebor, y en su interior los muchos reyes que la han gobernado, desde Durin I justo en la cima de la montaña.

—Es maravilloso —dijo Bilbo—. Nunca he visto nada tan hermoso.

—Pronto te mostraré las tallas en las paredes de las habitaciones reales superiores —dijo Thorin—. Iría ahora pero está lejos de la sala de reuniones y estarás más cómodo aquí, ya que no está tan profundo en la montaña.

—Me encantaría verlo —dijo Bilbo—. Vamos, mañana te espera un gran día. ¿Puedo convencerte de que descanses esta tarde?

Thorin suspiró. —No quiero.

Bilbo se acercó a Thorin y tiró de su muñeca hacia las habitaciones reales. —Sé que no quieres, sé que quieres esforzarte, pero por favor; permíteme cuidar de ti un día más. Descansa y toma algo de té, y te traeré algo de comer. Solo quiero que mañana estés en la mejor condición posible para la reunión.

Thorin asintió y permitió que le llevara hacia la mullida cama. —Te permitiré ese día para que cuides de mí, Bilbo. Pero necesito retomar mi papel a partir de mañana.

Bilbo dejó caer la cabeza con un suspiro. —Lo sé, te vi antes, eres amado por tus enanos. Están tan contentos, Thorin.

—Les he pedido que traigan algo de comida —dijo Thorin apartando la mirada—. ¿Te gustaría bañarte antes de que nos pongamos cómodos por el resto del día?

—Estar en las habitaciones reales es muy agradable si los enanos van a traer comida —dijo Bilbo mientras cogía su abrigo y lo dejaba sobre los dos bultos que habían traído de su poni.

Thorin sonrió. —Es muy raro ser capaz de pedírselo a alguien pero no poder hacer nada para alimentarme a mí mismo. Casi todos mis enanos están siendo alimentados por las grandes cocinas en lugar de las suyas propias, pero las cosas se arreglarán con el tiempo.

—Yo puedo cocinar para ti —dijo Bilbo—. Al menos hasta que no me necesites más aquí.

—Eso me gustaría —dijo Thorin—. Hemos estado comerciando con los hombres de Laketown, pero no tienen las cantidades que necesitaremos en los próximos años; tomará tiempo para que sean capaces de cubrir nuestras necesidades. Hasta entonces, tendremos que enviar nuestras propias partidas de caza.

—Conozco muchas de las plantas comestibles que hay por aquí —dijo Bilbo—. Sé que muchos de tus enanos las conocen también, pero si puedo ser de alguna ayuda recolectando comida, estaría encantado de hacerlo.

Thorin sonrió. —Organizaré una partida para ir contigo a recolectar comida; una vez les hayas enseñado lo que es seguro, pueden recolectarlo por ti. Estoy seguro de que los cocineros agradecerán la ayuda.

—Bien. —Bilbo miró a su alrededor, vio la enorme cama contra la pared, la gran chimenea con sillas frente a ella y la gran librería y armario al otro lado de la habitación. Había otras puertas, y un pasaje abovedado.

—Ese es el baño —dijo Thorin señalando la puerta más cercana a la cama. Luego señaló la que estaba más cerca de la chimenea—. Esa es la cocina. Y esa otra —Thorin señaló la que había entre la librería y la alacena—, lleva a las habitaciones contiguas, que normalmente son usadas por los hijos del rey.

—¿Es ahí donde voy a dormir? —preguntó Bilbo.

Thorin observó su cama durante un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza. —Sígueme. —Se dirigió al pasadizo—. Esta es la antesala, mi abuelo la usó como sala de reuniones para la familia, pero Balin la ha arreglado para ti.

El interior de la antesala era amplio, con los mismos techos abovedados que Bilbo había observado antes. Había una cama y una mesa con una silla y un pequeño armario.

—Puede que la cama no sea tan buena como la que tenías en la Comarca, y probablemente no tan buena como te prometí, pero es mucho más suave que nada en lo que hayas dormido desde que partimos en nuestro viaje, así que espero que sea adecuada.

Bilbo sonrió. —No puedo esperar. Pensaba que habías estado demasiado ocupado para recordar la promesa de una cama cómoda.

—No podría olvidar nada que te hubiera prometido, Bilbo.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta exterior. Thorin dejó la habitación y Bilbo recorrió con sus dedos las estanterías de la librería, pensando con tristeza en los libros de su Comarca. Esperaba que pudiese poner algunos en las estanterías mientras estuviera allí, Gimli le traería algunos de sus libros, y así la habitación parecería menos vacía. Bilbo se preguntó si podría visitar Laketown y encontrar algo con que cubrir una de las paredes; hacerla más hogareña. Podría conseguir algunas telas y hacer algo cálido y colorido para su cama. Podría hacerle algo a Thorin también… el enano no tenía por qué saber qué significaba hasta que Bilbo estuviera seguro de los sentimientos del objeto de su deseo. Las palabras de Bofur le habían dado esperanza, y las acciones de Thorin, su cortesía, le hacían pensar que el enano podía ser cortejado, pero Bilbo era cauteloso. Bofur había dicho que los enanos eran monógamos, pero los hobbits eran rápidos en entregar sus afectos y rara vez cambiaban de opinión. Una parte de Bilbo sabía que quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

—Bilbo —le llamó Thorin—. La cena está aquí.

Bilbo se apresuró a salir de su habitación y observó la comida que había sido dispuesta sobre la pequeña mesa frente a la chimenea. Había un sustancioso filete, y cuando la boca se le hizo agua al verlo se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante hambriento. Se sentó y les sirvió a ambos antes de empezar a comer con entusiasmo.

—¿Tienes hambre, mediano?

—Famélico —contestó Bilbo—. Y no sé por qué.

—Es la primera vez que nos hemos movido más allá de las tiendas de Fíli o Kíli desde el fuego —dijo Thorin—. Tengo que decirte, Bilbo, que se siente bien el estar de nuevo en casa.

Bilbo le sonrió. —Debo decir que el lugar más hermoso que nunca haya visto.

—¿Pero no tan hermoso como Bolsón Cerrado?

Bilbo sonrió. —Mi pequeño agujero hobbit puede no parecerle mucho a un enano, pero es especial para su hobbit.

—Era muy agradable —dijo Thorin—. Quizás cuando regreses podré verlo de nuevo.

—¿Te gustaría volver a la Comarca conmigo?

—Tengo mucho que hacer aquí, pero no me gustaría que regresaras y no volviera a verte.

—Oh no —dijo Bilbo—. Nunca podría irme para siempre.

Thorin sonrió y siguió comiendo su cena. Bilbo terminó antes que el rey y se quedó mirando cómo el fuego quemaba para evitar que el frío de la montaña se les metiera en los huesos.

Finalmente Thorin apartó el bol y dio una palmada en su estómago. —Me encanta una buena comida. ¿Querrías el primer turno en el baño?

Bilbo asintió. —Sí, gracias. Luego te quitaré los vendajes que quedan y cuando te hayas bañado examinaré tus heridas.

Thorin asintió con la cabeza. —¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Eso creo; ya no necesitas más vendas y no creo que deba cortar ninguno de los puntos. Necesitaré algunas cosas de los hombres de Laketown.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites —dijo Thorin con una tímida sonrisa.

Bilbo se levantó y se desperezó antes de coger su pijama y retirarse al cuarto de baño. Cuando salió, Thorin estaba de pie ante él sin camisa, su pelo atado en la baso de su nuca para que Bilbo pudiera examinar sus heridas.

—La mayoría está sanando muy bien —dijo Bilbo resiguiendo una de las más pequeñas, que estaba casi completamente curada—. En un par de semanas ni siquiera serás capaz de ver nada más que rosadas cicatrices.

Thorin soltó una risita. —Podrás unirse a mi colección.

Los dedos de Bilbo se deslizaron más allá de la tierna herida para tocar la fruncida carne de una vieja herida; una de las muchas que Thorin tenía. Thorin agarró sus dedos.

—Eso hace cosquillas.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No hay problema —dijo Thorin antes de meterse en el baño, dejando a Bilbo sacudiendo la cabeza antes sus tontas acciones.

Thorin salió del cuarto de baño en nada más que un par de calzones nuevos y blancos, sacudiendo el agua de su pelo. Se sacudió el pelo anes de sentarse frente al fuego. Bilbo le observó; había visto a Thorin sin nada en absoluto, y aun así, allí, en ese momento, parecía diferente y la visión afectó a Bilbo más de lo que quería admitir.

—¿Querrías que trenzara de nuevo tu pelo? —dijo Bilbo de pronto, acercándose al enano.

—Por la mañana —dijo Thorin—. Si no te importa, antes de la reunión; para que estén frescas, y haré las tuyas también.

Bilbo asintió y sonrió, contento de que Thorin quisiera hacer eso por él.

—Estará bien dormir sin la armadura, y sobre una cama de verdad —dijo Thorin.

—Conozco la sensación. Bueno, si no tenemos que hacer nada más esta noche, ¿no deberías acostarte y descansar?

—Todavía no estoy preparado —dijo Thorin—. Y tengo algo para ti.

—Ya me has dado demasiado —se quejó Bilbo.

—Un pajarillo me ha dicho que a los hobbits les gustan los regalos.

—Nos gustan, —dijo Bilbo—. Pero me gusta entregar regalos también, y no tengo nada que darte.

—Me diste un modo de matar a Smaug y un hogar para mis enanos. Hay pocos presentes mayores que eso.

Bilbo frunció el ceño pero asintió, y Thorin sacó un libro de debajo de la silla. —Es un libro de leyendas enanas, mayormente para los pequeños pero dije que te enseñaría a leer enano.

Bilbo ojeó las páginas frente a él; no podía entender la escritura pero tenía ganas de aprender.

—Bilbo Bolsón —dijo Thorin de repente, sorprendiendo a Bilbo de su lectura atenta—, asistirás a la reunión mañana con Thranduil de Mirkwood y Bardo de Laketown.

—¿Yo? —Bilbo preguntó sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, eres muy importante para mis enanos y sé que ambos Thranduil y Bardo confían en ti, encontraría tu presencia inestimable.

Bilbo flaqueó. —¿Realmente me quieres allí? Eso es bueno; me he preguntado hoy, mientras nos dirigíamos a tu hogar, de qué posible utilidad podría ser un hobbit como yo para ti o para tus enanos. No tengo habilidad con el metal o la piedra, y mi habilidad para cocinar y leer tendría poco uso por aquí.

Thorin puso una mano sobre el hombre de Bilbo. —Tu consejo y camaradería me serán de utilidad mientras decidas honrarme con ello.

Bilbo sonrió ampliamente a Thorin, que le devolvió la sonrisa. —En ese caso estaré honrado de asistir a la reunión mañana.


	10. Recopilando Información

Bilbo continuó hojeando el libro hasta que Thorin comenzó a cabecear en su silla, entonces dejó el libro en el asiento y se levantó. Thorin abrió los ojos y observó a Bilbo de pie frente a él.

—¿Qué?

—Cama —dijo Bilbo ignorando el tono ligeramente brusco.

—¿Por qué?

Bilbo le agarró por la muñeca. —Porque, —Tiró de él hasta que se puso en pie—, todavía estás sanando y has pasado el día escalando una montaña. —Bilbo comenzó a dirigirle hacia la cama—. Entonces te encontraste con casi todos los enanos que están en la montaña. —Bilbo le dejó ir lo suficiente como para apartar la mullida colcha de color crema—. Ha sido un gran día y mañana será todavía más ajetreado. —Empujó a Thorin hacia la cama—. Así que deberías descansar en tu agradable cama en lugar de la silla frente al fuego, y permitir que tu cuerpo se prepare para el estrés bajo el que estarás mañana. —Tiró de las sábanas y la colcha sobre Thorin y le arropó—. ¿De acuerdo?

Thorin le sonrió adormecido. —Adorable pequeño hobbit, arropándome… —Thorin se durmió.

Bilbo le sonrió por un momento antes de dar la vuelta y sentarse de nuevo frente al fuego. Hojeó el libro de nuevo pero no podía leer nada y las imágenes ya no eran suficientemente interesantes. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando abrió la puerta de las habitaciones de Thorin, Gani estaba de pie al otro lado, apoyado contra la pared.

—Señor Bolsón— dijo, poniéndose firme.

—Gani, ¿estás aquí?

—Estaré aquí durante las horas en que los enanos normalmente trabajan, para ayudarle en cualquier modo que pueda.

—Necesito hablar con Bofur — dijo Bilbo.

—Puedo llevarle hasta él —dijo Gani.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir algún pergamino para dejarle una nota a Thorin? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Conseguiré alguno y lo traeré, señor Bolsón —dijo Gani—. Tan pronto como pueda. —Entonces se alejó velozmente dejando a Bilbo solo.

Bilbo volvió al interior de la habitación, pero dejó la puerta entreabierta para que Gani supiera que podia entrar. Bilbo aprovechó el tiempo metiendo en el armario las pocas ropas limpias que tenía, hasta que escuchó a Gani toser y llamarle en voz baja. Bilbo se apresuró a salir a la sala principal y sonrió a Gani, que estaba mirando inseguro a su alrededor. Gani le tendió el papel y una pluma antes de salir por la puerta.

Bilbo mojó la pluma en tinta y escribió un corto mensaje a Thorin en caso de que el Rey se levantara antes de que volviese.

Bilbo dejó la habitación y siguió a Gani hacia abajo por un número de largos y sinuosos pasadizos. Bilbo se sintió perdido poco después de empezar, pero confió en que Gani le llevara donde necesitaba ir. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta a la que Gani llamó, tres golpeteos cortos, antes de que se abriera y apareciera Bofur al otro lado sin su sombrero pero con la amplia sonrisa que Bilbo conocía tan bien.

—Señor Bolsón —dio Bofur con su gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —dio Bilbo sonriéndole también.

Bofur le guiñó un ojo y abrió más la puerta. —Entra.

Bilbo miró a Gani que se quedó a un lado de la puerta.

—Le esperaré aquí —dijo Gani.

Bilbo asintió y entró en las habitaciones de Bofur, cerrando la puerta tras él. 

—Así que, —dijo Bofur con potencia—. ¿Qué de entre toda la Tierra Media necesitas de mí?

Bilbo miró a su alrededor, la misma chimenea, dos puertas que salían de la habitación en lugar de tres, aunque no había ningún arco y la estancia completa era más pequeña. 

—Me han dado una excelente habitación —dijo Bofur hinchando el pecho—. Puesto que fue parte del grupo que reclamó la montaña.

—Es muy agradable —dijo Bilbo.

—El dragón destruyó gran parte del mobiliario en la montaña, aunque algunos de los niveles superiores se salvaron y han estado compartiendo los muebles entre los enanos que han regresado. Cuando las caravanas más grandes comiencen a llegar de las Montañas Azules, tendremos muchos más muebles y pertenencias; los primeros enanos llegaron únicamente con lo que habían necesitado para el viaje y para ayudar aquí. Las caravanas vendrán con los viejos y los jóvenes y todo lo demás que nuestros enanos tienen a su nombre, pero aún tardarán unas semanas en llegar.

—Cuando lleguen —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Habrá una enana buscándote?

Bofur se rascó el bigote. —No, aunque puede que haya alguien que estaba cortejando antes de que todo empezara. Aunque uno de los otros enanos que también la estaba cortejando puede que haya ganado su afecto antes de que llegue.

Bilbo frunció el ceño. —Si no ha escogido a nadie, entonces ¿qué harás?

Bofur le sonrió ampliamente. —Bueno, Bueno, ¿por qué estás interesado en este pequeño chisme?

Bilbo se apartó de Bofur y tomó uno de los dos taburetes que había frente al fuego. —Solo tengo curiosidad, no te preocupes, he venido para preguntarte otra cosa.

Bofur se sentó en el otro taburete y le sirvió a Bilbo un vaso de agua. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Bilbo?

—He entregado la mitad de mi parte del Tesoro a Thorin, pero me estaba preguntando cómo podría conseguir algo para comprar algunas cosas.

—¿Le has dado la mitad de tu parte a Thorin? —preguntó Bofur sorprendido.

Bilbo sacudió la mano. —No importa. Necesito información sobre cómo conseguir algunas cosas de Laketown.

—¿Por qué no preguntarle a nuestro rey? —preguntó Bofur con los ojos como platos—. Estaría más que contento de ayudarte.

Bilbo suspiró. —Todavía no quiero que lo sepa.

Bofur sonrió y murmuró algo sobre necesitar otro mes antes de levantarse. —Dwalin ha sido puesto al cargo de las riquezas de la montaña. Es demasiado honesto para su propio bien y ha dividido el tesoro para cada uno de nosotros. Si le preguntas te abastecerá con todo lo que necesites.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? —preguntó Bilbo pensando en el alto y callado enano de barba azulada.

—Tu guía será capaz de llevarte. Y sobre conseguir cosas de Laketown, parece que voy a llevar a un grupo de enanos a la ciudad el día después de mañana, para suministros y para organizar algunos acuerdos comerciales. Si un pequeño hobbit quisiera unirse a nosotros, estaría de regreso antes de la cena.

Bilbo bajó la mirada hacia sus manos por un momento. —¿Puedo transmitirte mi decisión después de la reunión de mañana?

Bofur sonrió con superioridad. ¿Va a asistir, señor Bolsón?

—¡No me llames así! —exclamó Bilbo poniéndose en pie—. Los enanos siguen llamándome así pero hui durante la noche.

Bofur perdió la sonrisa y se inclinó hacia delante. —Salvaste a nuestro rey, Bilbo Bolsón, y te enfrentaste a un dragón. El pueblo de Durin respeta lo que hiciste, incluyendo dejar la seguridad de tu casa para ayudarnos a encontrar la nuestra.

—Me… preocupa el ser de poca ayuda, y aun así no quiero marcharme.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando decidiste dejarnos antes, porque echabas de menos tu hogar, pero cambiaste de opinión porque querías que tuviésemos lo que tú tenías en Bolsón Cerrado?

Bilbo sonrió. —Echo de menos La Comarca y echo de menos mis cosas, pero os echaría más de menos a vosotros, y este lugar, y…

—¿A nuestro rey? —preguntó Bofur. 

Bilbo asintió pero no dijo nada.

—Entonces usaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir esta vez, no querríamos perder a nuestro saqueador que no era un guerrero cuando empezó pero que ciertamente nos ha salvado un buen número de veces.

Bilbo estuvo callado durante un rato. —Lo hice, ¿no es así?

—¿Ves? Este es el hobbit que conozco —dijo Bofur—. Ahora, ¿Qué comprarás en Laketown?

—Libros, algunas cosillas y tela.

—¿Tela? —preguntó Bofur. 

—Me gusta coser —contestó Bilbo rápidamente.

—La enana que estuve cortejando, conocida como Runbura, es una enana bajita con pelo muy claro y una risa muy escandalosa —dijo Bofur varios minutos más tarde.

—Parece agradable —dijo Bilbo—. Me gustaría conocerla.

—Es una enana deliciosa, espero que no haya tomado ninguna decisión y pueda cortejarla de nuevo.

—Si no lo hecho… —dijo Bilbo sonriéndole a Bofur gentilmente—. ¿Qué harás?

—Debería ofrecerle algo hecho por mí; cuanto mayor sea la habilidad con metal y gemas más mostraré mi afecto, y debería establecer mis atenciones claramente contra otros pretendientes.

—¿Tiene que ser algo hecho con metal y gemas? —preguntó Bilbo con pequeñas arrugas entre sus ojos.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Bofur—. Si no tuviera habilidad en trabajar el metal y en tallar piedras preciosas para hacerlas brillar haría otra cosa, pero tiene que ser algo hecho por mí mismo.

Bilbo soltó una bocanada de aire y se relajó. —Es lo que los enanos hacen cuando están corteando, proveer cosas que han hecho el uno para el otro.

—No, mostramos que podemos reunir una fortuna, llena de cosas que son importantes para nuestro amado; somos acaparadores por naturaleza y nos gusta presumir de nuestra habilidad bajo tierra mostrando que somos capaces de compilar para nosotros después de excavar para nuestro reino.

—Así que, ¿tienes que demostrar que puedes proporcionarles una vida confortable?

—La vida de un enano no es confortable en el sentido en el que la vida de un hobbit lo es, según vi, pero sí, demostramos que podemos proveer por la familia que tengamos. Entonces mostramos a nuestro pretendido nuestra línea familiar, cuán lejos podemos trazar desde los padres de los padres de nuestros padres.

—Ya veo —dijo Bilbo—. Eso sería duro una vez fuisteis forzados fuera de la montaña.

—La memoria de los enanos es larga —dijo Bofur—. Recordamos nuestra genealogía antes de aprender cualquier otra cosa.

—Entiendo. Los hobbits recordamos a nuestros ancestros pero recordamos más a nuestras familias. Yo soy un Bolsón y un Took, así que provengo de familia que adoran las aventuras y sus propios hogares.

—Esas son cosas muy diferentes —dijo Bofur.

—Sí, mi lado Took gusta de aventuras y mi lado Bolsón añora mi pequeño agujero hobbit.

Bofur sonrió. —Eso explica muchas cosas.

Bilbo bostezó ampliamente y luego se sonrojó. —Lo siento.

—Has estado muy ocupado, pequeño hobbit, deberías descansar; tienes una reunión muy importante mañana.

Bilbo asintió. —Vendré a verte mañana por el viaje a Laketown.

Bofur le sonrió también. —Me gustaría eso, y así puedes hablarme sobre el modo en que los hobbits cortejan, ahora que sabes de los hábitos de los enanos.

Bilbo asintió contento. —Me encantaría, gracias por tu ayuda, Bofur.

—De nada —dijo Bofur mientras acompañaba a Bilbo a la puerta. 

/ / / / / 

—Y… —dijo Bofur cuando Bilbo se dirigía a su habitación con Gani—, si un enano desea dejar claras sus intenciones ante todos trenzará tu pelo y te dará una cuenta hecha por él para marcarte como su pretendiente, la primera de las ceremonias enanas de declaración. —Bofur se rió y se preguntó cómo podía evitar que Bilbo se diera cuenta de las intenciones de Thorin hasta que estuviera en una mejor posición en la ronda de apuestas. 

/ / / / / 

Bilbo abrió la puerta del rey muy lentamente, asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido. —Gracias, Gani. No voy a ir a ningún otro lado hoy, puedes irte si quieres.

—¿Está seguro?

—Afirmativo, —dijo Bilbo

Gani asintió, se despidió y se aleó. Bilbo entró en la habitación y vio que Thorin todavía estaba profundamente dormido, roncando levemente. Se puso el pijama pero cuando se acostó para dormir su cerebro seguía trabajando, así que en lugar de revolverse y girarse se levantó y comenzó a hacer una lista. Sabía todo lo que necesitaba hacer, puesto que Bofur había sido tan útil, y Bilbo quería estar preparado por si le fuera posible ir a Laketown con Bofur. Se sentó a escribir hasta que empezó a cabecear, entonces metió la lista bajo la almohada y cayó dormido escuchando los ronquidos de Thorin.


	11. Reunión bajo la Montaña

Bilbo se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que salió de su cuarto y encontró a Thorin despierto y desayunando frente a rojas brasas en la chimenea.

—Has dormido bien, —preguntó Thorin.

—Sí —contestó Bilbo, desperezándose—. ¿Es tarde?

Thorin asintió. —Es más tarde de lo que suelo levantarme, pero todavía tenemos tiempo antes de la reunión. Aquí tienes el desayuno.

Bilbo fue a sentarse en la otra silla. —Fui a ver a Bofur anoche.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Thorin con aspereza.

Bilbo frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a comer los huevos frente a él; no había comido huevos en mucho tiempo.

—Tenía que hacerle un par de preguntas. Mañana llevará a un grupo a Laketown y me ha ofrecido un lugar en el viaje. Pensaba que puesto que tú asumirás más de tus obligaciones como rey, sería bueno que fuse allí y comprase algunas cosas ya que voy a quedarme durante una larga temporada.

Thorin fulminó con la mirada a su comida y asintió. —Buena idea.

Bilbo respiró profundamente y observó a Thorin detenidamente. —Si prefieres que me quede cerca de la montaña hasta que estés completamente curado estaré encantado de hacerlo, estoy seguro de que Bofur podría comprar algunas de las cosas que necesito.

Thorin apuñaló el último pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca. Cuando hubo acabado miró a Bilbo. —Tiene sentido que vayas tú, seguramente yo estaré muy ocupado.

Bilbo asintió lentamente y acabó de comer, no muy seguro de que Thorin no estuviera enfadado con él. Cuando hubo finalizado Thorin estaba leyendo sobre un pergamino con una considerable arruga entre sus cejas. Bilbo recogió los tazones y se puso en pie para dirigirse al fregadero. Limpió lentamente intentando entender por qué el comportamiento de Thorin había cambiado, a menos que el rey enano estuviera más débil de lo que quisiera admitir y no quería que Bilbo fuera a Laketown en caso de que se produjera un retraso y no fuera capaz de regresar a la montaña. Bilbo decidió observarle cuidadosamente lo que restaba de día en caso de que Thorin estuviera acusando el agotamiento del día anterior más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Bilbo acabó en el fregadero y se fue a cambiar a su habitación. Tendría que descubrir dónde había encargado Thorin sus ropas, Bofur estaría dispuesto a encargarle más ropa nueva si Bilbo no iba con él… todo lo demás podía esperar. 

Bilbo salió y se abrochó el último botón de su chaleco. En su mano llevaba la cuenta que Thorin le había dado; no estaba seguro de si debería preguntar, pero se detuvo frente a Thorin de todos modos. —Thorin, ¿todavía quieres que trence tu pelo?

Thorin le miró. —Sí, agradecería tu ayuda.

—¿Quieres que te devuelva esto? —preguntó Bilbo sosteniendo la cuenta en su mano extendida. Tan pronto como Thorin fue a por ella Bilbo quiso cerrar su mano fuertemente y mantenerla así, pero se detuvo al ver que Thorin la cogía de su palma.

—Te entregué esto —dijo Thorin—. Creía que querrías quedártela y usarla.

Bilbo la cogió de vuelta de los dedos de Thorin. —Bien, ¿entonces la trenzarás de nuevo?

Thorin le miró con sorpresa y asintió. Bilbo se sentó cerca y cerró los ojos mientras Thorin, firme pero con gentileza, cogió un mechón de su pelo e intrincadamente comenzó a retorcer una sección al frente. Bilbo se concentró en mantener su respiración en calma mientras los dedos de Thorin rozaban su cráneo provocando que perdiera su concentración anticipando sus roces. 

Cuando Thorin hubo acabado Bilbo no se movió hasta que el enano puso una mano sobre su hombro, asustándole fuera de su reflexión.

Bilbo se sobresaltó y sonrojó. —Oh, lo siento, es bastante agradable, ¿no es así?

—¿Agradable?

—Que alguien trence tu pelo —Bilbo se apresuró a decir—. Puedo ver por qué lo hacéis; es agradable, que alguien haga eso por ti. Mi madre solía cepillarme el pelo, no cuando era mayor, sino cuando era pequeño. Me cepillaba el pelo mientras me contaba historias y era agradable, ¿tu madre también lo hacía? ¿Todos los enanos tienen el pelo largo?

El pulgar de Thorin presionó contra la piel del cuello de Bilbo mientras evitaba que éste se dispersara. Bilbo se calló y bajó la cabeza.

—Mi madre fue la primera persona que trenzó mi pelo, todavía tengo una cuenta que ella mismo hizo para mí. —Thorin soltó el pelo y se puso en pie para coger su propio conjunto de cuentas, menos la que había en el pelo de Bilbo—. Esta —dijo, dejando caer una cuenta plateada con gemas azules en ella—, está hecha de mithril y zafiros.

—Es preciosa —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Me enseñarás cómo trenzarla correctamente?

Thorin asintió y le enseñó cómo hacerlo antes de sentarse cómodamente y observar a Bilbo mientras hacía cinco trenzas en su suave pelo veteado de canas. Cuando Bilbo hubo acabado se enorgulleció de las trenzas, mucho mejores que las últimas que había hecho.

—Pareces satisfecho, mediano.

—Lo estoy —dijo Bilbo con una amplia sonrisa—. Estoy mejorando.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para vestirse. Se puso su armadura, los pesados abrigos y las robustas botas hasta que de nuevo parecía el fiero y orgulloso rey que había llamado a la puerta de Bilbo. Mirando al rey enano nadie podría decir que tan solo unas semanas atrás había estado al borde de la muerte. 

—Te ves muy bien —dijo Bilbo—. Una noche en tu propia cama te ha hecho mucho bien.

—Me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo —dijo Thorin, y Bilbo frunció el ceño—. ¿No es eso bueno?

—Es genial, yo solo… antes parecías estar de mal humor.

—No —dijo Thorin mientras fijaba su espada en un costado—. Deberías llevar tu espada.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza. —No creo que la necesite.

Thorin se enderezó más derecho; su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y mirando a Bilbo con dureza. —Hemos invitado a nuestros enemigos a la montaña; quizás tengas que defenderte.

—Bardo no es nuestro enemigo, —dijo Bilbo—. Mató al dragón.

—Y casi comenzó una guerra con mis enanos. Y aunque él no sea un enemigo,   
Thranduil definitivamente lo es, y no voy a darle la espalda. Le quiero fuera de mi montaña.

Bilbo asintió y decidió no discutir. Se dirigió a la antecámara y encontró su espada. Dejó la cota de maya de mithril pero cuando el anillo cayó de su escondite se lo quedó mirando en su mano durante unos segundos… podría ser útil, así que se lo metió en el bolsillo y ató la espada a su cintura. Cuando salió a la habitación principal Thorin estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo—. Balin y Dwalin nos esperan allí.

Bilbo asintió y caminaron fuera de la habitación hacia abajo por una serie de pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación cavernosa con una gigantesca mesa redonda pulida hasta brillar. Fíli y Kíli ya estaban sentados en ella.

—¿Vais a asistir a la reunion? —preguntó Bilbo.

Fíli le sonrió. —Biorn ha pasado mucho tiempo haciéndonos parecer sanos, y hemos sido informados de que debemos permanecer sentados todo el tiempo y levantarnos solo cuando lleguen para saludar.

—¿Cómo os encontráis? — preguntó Bilbo, caminando hacia ellos.

—Todavía un poco mareados —dijo Fíli, dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza—. Tengo un duro cráneo, aparentemente, dado que me lo rompí. Tengo suerte de ser un enano, si fuera un hombre o un hobbit había perdido la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto cree Mäir que tardará en sanar? —dijo Bilbo mirando a Kíli con el ceño fruncido. 

—Otro cambio de luna —dijo Fíli—. Mi madre debería de haber llegado por entonces.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Bilbo mirando a Thorin.

—Dís es mi hermana, —dijo Thorin—. Está guiando las caravanas de las Montañas Azules. Deberían estar aquí para la próxima luna llena.

Bilbo sonrió ampliamente. —No puedo esperar a conocer a tu hermana. —Volvió a mirar a Kíli que todavía estaba sentado de manera incómoda—. Y a tu madre… ¿a ti qué te pasa?

Fíli empezó a reír con fuerza. —Biorn ha usado unos polvos que las mujeres-hombre llevan para ocultar su palidez.

—Ya veo —dijo Bilbo.

—Vamos —dijo Thorin—. Tenemos que llegar a la sala de recepciones para su llegada, y a los elfos se les conoce por su incapacidad de llegar tarde.

—¿Me quieres allí cuando les des la bienvenida? —preguntó Bilbo—. Creía que ibas a dejarme aquí con Fíli y Kíli.

—Oh no, —dijo Thorin sujetando el codo de Bilbo—. Tú estás en buenas relaciones con Bardo de Laketown y Thranduil de Mirkwood; intento sacar partido de tu buena voluntad.

Fíli hizo un extraño sonido en su asiento pero cuando Bilbo le miró estaba observando a Kíli, no a su tío.

—Muy bien —dijo Bilbo—. Vamos.

Volvieron a la gran sala donde Thorin había sido saludado por sus súbditos el día previo pero esta vez la habitación estaba mayormente vacía excepto por dos largas filas de enanos extendidas entre las puertas que llevaban al exterior, las tres de ellas abiertas, y los grandes tronos de piedra.

—Thorin, —dijo Balin acercándose a su rey—. Señor Bolsón.

Bilbo fulminó con la mirada al enano, que osó reír. —Una maravillosa vista, desde aquí.

—He tenido a varios enanos trabajando duro para reparar el daño hecho por el dragón, nos hemos centrado en las viviendas pero esta sala y la sala de reuniones contigua han sido una prioridad para la reunión.

—Se ven genial, —dijo Bilbo dando un paso atrás, no seguro de lo que estaba haciendo allí realmente.

—Has hecho un trabajo espectacular, —dijo Thorin posando su mano sobre el hombro de Balin—. No podría haber pedido un mejor suplente en mi enfermedad.

Balin se infló un poco ante el cumplido.

—¿Están preparadas para ellos las dos porciones de tesoro? —preguntó Thorin girándose hacia Dwalin.

—Sí, —dijo Dwalin bruscamente, aunque Bilbo nunca le había oído hablar de otro modo.

—Bien, —dijo Thorin justo cuando se oyó sonar un gran cuerno—. Aquí comienza, son ellos.

Thorin se dirigió a la elevada plataforma del trono; había un solo gran trono aunque Bilbo hubiera dicho que aunque brillaba en su esplendor le faltaba algo que una vez había estado en la parte trasera de la silla. Justo a los lados del gran trono había dos tronos más pequeños.

Bilbo no estaba seguro de dónde se suponía que debía de situarse él, si debía de ir tras de los tres enanos o quedarse donde estaba. Thorin tomó asiento en el trono central, Balin a su derecha y Dwalin de pie al lado de su hermano. Thorin miró hacia abajo, donde estaba Bilbo, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo allí abajo, hobbit?

Bilbo miró a su alrededor. —¿Dónde debería estar?

Thorin movió su mano hacia su derecha donde no había nadie. —A mi lado, por supuesto.

Bilbo asintió y se apresuró a subir hasta que estuvo de pie junto al codo derecho de Thorin. Momentos después un grupo de altos y delgados elfos comenzaron a entrar grácilmente en la gran sala de recepciones. Bilbo pudo ver una ligera mueca en el gesto de Thranduil desde donde estaba, pero notó que los ojos del elfo se movieron hacia Bilbo por un momento y su expresión se aclaró antes de volver a mirar con furia al rey enano sobre su trono. Los elfos se detuvieron algunos pasos más allá del trono y su rey elevó su barbilla desafiante.

—Bienvenido a los grandes salones de Erebor, —dijo Thorin fríamente—. Thranduil de Mirkwood.

—Tu bienvenida es apreciada, —dijo Thranduil, aunque Bilbo podía sentir el rencor en su mirada—. Este es mi hijo, Legolas Hojaverde. —Un alto y delgado elfo con largo pelo rubio intrincadamente trenzado alrededor de sus orejas y deslumbrantes ojos azules dio un paso adelante y bajó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia de saludo.

—Sé bienvenido a los grandes salones de Erebor, —dijo Thorin, aunque su voz fue más cálida esta vez—, Legolas Hojaverde.

—Gracias, Thorin, Rey bajo la Montaña, mis felicitaciones en tu viaje y en la recuperación de tu hogar.

Thorin asintió superficialmente pero no pudo decir nada más puesto que otro cuerno sonó y los elfos se hicieron a un lado y se giraron a observar cómo un grupo de hombres entraron en el gran salón y caminaron con grandes zancadas hacia el trono. Cuando llegaron Bardo el Arquero bajó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió a Bilbo.

—Bienvenido a los grandes salones de Erebor, —dijo Thorin—. Bardo el Arquero.

—Agradezco la bienvenida, rey Thorin —dijo Bardo—. Vengo con Kirlin, Brodin, Madeil y Timlin de Laketown, aunque todos ellos descienden de los hombres de Dale.

—Sois bienvenidos a mis salones, —dijo Thorin antes de levantarse y comenzar a bajar hacia el nivel de la gran sala—. Nuestra reunión tendrá lugar en la sala de reuniones, si me seguís. —Balin y Dwalin siguieron al rey, así que Bilbo se movió con ellos siguiendo los pasos del rey. Los hombres se movieron para seguirles pero Thranduil dudó antes de ponerse en fila y seguirles también hacia la sala de reuniones. Fíli y Kíli estaban de pie con las sillas a su espalda cuando el grupo entró en la sala. Thorin se movió alrededor de la mesa para sentarse al lado Fíli. Bilbo fue más lentamente, no sabiendo dónde ir, cuando Balin puso una mano sobre su hombro y le acompañó hasta la silla de al lado de Thorin. Balin se sentó entonces a su lado con Dwalin a su otro lado. Los hombres se sentaron en el lado de Bilbo con los elfos al lado de Fíli y Kíli. 

Thorin dijo algo en khûzdul que Bilbo no entendió y Thranduil respondió en élfico. Bilbo estaba mirando a Bardo, esperando que lo que fuera que hubiera dicho hubiera tenido sentido.

Balin se inclinó hacia delante y susurró en el oído de Bilbo—: Un antiguo discurso solicitando una próspera negociación, y el equivalente en élfico. —Bilbo asintió, comprendiendo.

—Mis hombres y yo hemos venido —dijo Bardo solemnemente—, con la esperanza de que todos aquí partamos con los mejores intereses del grupo en sus corazones y hechos, pretendemos irnos cuando todos los miembros estén contentos y nuestros súbditos y nuestras tierras continúen en paz.

Thranduil esperó unos momentos en silencio después de que Bardo acabara de hablar antes de girarse a Thorin y medirle con una pesada mirada. Bilbo le observó por un tiempo pero sus ojos seguían dirigiéndose al rey elfo y su hijo, que estaba sentado al lado de su padre, con una mirada mucho más serena en su rostro.

—Parece, —dijo Bardo con calma—, que la montaña está siendo reclamada con gran rapidez.

—Mis enanos han estado sin un hogar durante muchos, muchos largos años y quieren su hogar de regreso. No hemos encendido nuestros fuegos ni hemos abierto las minas, pero hemos comenzado a tomar de vuelta lo que era nuestro.

—Puedo entenderlo, —dijo Bardo mirando a Thorin—. Hemos perdido nuestras casas, nuestro futuro, cuando vino el dragón. Siento un gran orgullo al haber sido el que mató a esa asquerosa bestia.

—Has hecho un gran servicio a nuestros enanos.

Bardo observó a Thorin con atención. —Cuando el dragón tomó nuestra ciudad se llevó todo lo que mi gente tenía, desde las ropas a sus pertenencias y su riqueza.

—Lo entiendo, —dijo Thorin firmemente—. También se llevó todas esas cosas de mis enanos.

—Y ahora las has recuperado —dijo Bardo.

—Incluyendo la riqueza de otros además de la tuya, —dijo Thranduil, su voz fría y orgullosa.

—El dragón cogió el tesoro de esta tierra, tanto de arriba como bajo tierra, —dijo Thorin.

—Y aun así planeas quedarte con el tesoro que robó, —preguntó Thranduil.

—Mi plan es reclamar mi hogar y el hogar de todos los reyes que vinieron antes que yo, —dijo Thorin, su voz resonando alrededor de la sala mientras miraba a Thranduil con furia. Bilbo recordaba bien ese tono; le había hecho sentir muy inútil cuando habían comenzado el viaje.

—¿Qué tienes que decir tú, rey enano, sobre los tesoros de elfos y hombres? —dijo Thranduil.

Bilbo casi podía sentir a Thorin tensándose a su lado, y sintió el deseo de tocarle para calmarle. —Has venido a mí justo cuando he reclamado mi reino para exigir una participación de un tesoro que no ayudaste a salvar. Viniste aquí el día que Smaug atacó y te diste la vuelta como un cobarde.

—No soy un cobarde, —dijo Thranduil con una fiera mirada mientras se ponía en pie, elevándose sobre toda la mesa. 

Thorin respondió poniéndose en pie también. —¿Qué llamarías a un supuesto aliado que te da la espalda en un momento de mayor necesidad?

—Os lo buscásteis, los enanos se preocupan más de las riquezas que nada más y fue vuestra codicia lo que llamó al dragón.

—¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme a los ojos y decir que mis enanos se buscaron que el dragón viniera y los matara, les robara su hogar y les forzara a vagabundear durante décadas?

—Cavasteis hasta que alcanzasteis el corazón de la montaña, —dijo Thranduil poniéndose aún más derecho—. ¿De qué otro modo llamas la codicia de un dragón?

Thorin parecía a punto de escalar la mesa para poder llegar antes al elfo. Bilbo se puso en pie de pronto y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él… y él no tenía idea de qué decir.

—El dragón está muerto, —dijo Bilbo débilmente—. Y esta reunión se trata de llegar a un acuerdo pactado antes de la batalla con los orcos, no discutir viejos desaires.

—Así es, —dijo Bardo, poniéndose en pie también—. Yo no estaba vivo cuando llegó el dragón, pero mis ancestros sí lo estaban y lo perdieron todo, los hombres a mi lado tienen la misma historia que contar. Estamos aquí para discutir la recuperación de nuestro patrimonio. Los problemas entre enanos y elfos no tienen lugar aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Thorin contundentemente, las manos cerradas a sus costados—. Los hombres de Laketown perdieron muchísimo cuando Smaug tomó la montaña, y vuestras pérdidas serán saldadas.

—¿Y qué pretendes darles? —preguntó Thranduil.

Thorin tomó aire profundamente y se giró hacia Bardo, ignorando al destacamento elfo. —Hay catorce miembros de la compañía que marchó para reclamar nuestra montaña y son los que tomaron la montaña, así que no puedo ofreceros nada de sus partes, de todos modos estoy dispuesto a entregar una gran parte de mi recompensa para retribuir a los hombres de Dale.

—¿Y qué hay de los elfos? —preguntó Thranduil con un tono más glacial que antes.

Los orificios nasales de Thorin se ensancharon y apretó los puños. —Te ofrezco una porción de mi parte también.

Thranduil no pareció más satisfecho que antes pero asintió.

—Entiendo que la mayoría del tesoro de Erebor era de los enanos que vivían aquí y aceptaremos el tesoro que estipules, —dijo Bardo—. Aunque pedimos que seas más concreto en la cantidad que vamos a recibir.

Dwalin aceptó el asentimiento de Thorin y expuso la cantidad que los hombres de Dale debían esperar.

Bardo miró a los hombres a su lado y entonces se dirigió a Thorin. —Aceptamos la oferta con agradecimiento. —Thorin inclinó la cabeza en respuesta.

—En cuanto a los elfos, —dijo Thorin—, que no nos ayudaron a matar a Smaug, ni ninguno de ellos ayudaron cuando llegamos a la montaña, les ofrecemos solo una porción a cambio de su ayuda contra los orcos.

Dwalin ofreció información de dicho montante. Bilbo se sorprendió de que fuera una pequeña porción de su compensación. Bilbo nunca sería capaz de gastar siquiera la parte de los elfos, se alegraba de habérsela ofrecido a Thorin ya que el rey tendría mucho que gastar en la recuperación de su reino.

—Espero que esté lista para mí ahora, tengo elfos esperando para tomar lo que es mío fuera de este lugar, —dijo Thranduil poniéndose en pie. 

Thorin asintió. —No esperaba más de un elfo, tendrás tu oro y si nunca veo otro elfo en mis salones, ¡será demasiado pronto!

—Los enanos son demasiado presuntuosos para sus casas bajo la tierra, —dijo Thranduil mirando a los enanos, y al hobbit, por encima del hombro, al otro lado de la mesa. 

—Gracias por tu ayuda en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos,— dijo Fíli, de pie al lado de su tío—. Por favor, sal de nuestra montaña.

Thranduil asintió y salió de la sala, la mayoría de los elfos siguiéndole. 

—Gracias por tu bienvenida, Thorin, hijo de Thráin, —dijo Legolas mientras se ponía en pie—. Los elfos de Mirkwood te ofrecen los mejores deseos para la recuperación de tu hogar.

Thorin asintió en aprobación pero su rostro aún mostraba su rabia cuando Dwalin se fue con los elfos para entregarles su parte del tesoro.


	12. Los Planes de los Hombres

—Ahora, —dijo Bardo—, si pudiésemos sentarnos todos a discutir la ciudad de Dale.

Thorin respiró profundamente y asintió, Bilbo no pudo evitar golpetear con su dedo la muñeca de Thorin. El enano se giró hacia él y Bilbo silenciosamente le preguntó si estaba bien. Thorin asintió rápidamente, pero sus ojos echaron un vistazo sobre su cabeza antes de mirarle de nuevo a los ojos con una sonrisa más relajada.

—Mis enanos han comenzado a limpiar algunos escombros de la ciudad; esperamos que un día sea reconstruida, pero ahora estamos centrados en nuestra montaña y nuestras casas.

—Lo hemos presenciado al cabalgar a través de la ciudad, —dijo Bardo—. Estoy complacido de que hayas pensado en la ciudad. De todos modos, yo soy Bardo el Arquero y soy descendiente de Lord Girion de Dale. Pretendo reclamar la ciudad, en nombre de todos los hombres de Dale que perdieron sus vidas por culpa de Smaug.

Thorin golpeó la mesa con su mano y se puso en pie con una sonrisa. —Me alegro de escuchar eso, los enanos te ayudaremos; la existencia de esta ciudad es una bendición para todos nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —contestó Bardo—. He estado hablando con los hombres de Laketown, hay muchos a los que les gustaría reclamar la tierra de nuestros ancestros y están dispuestos a trasladarse, para ayudar a su construcción.

—Alrededor de la mitad de las habitaciones de Erebor se han perdido por culpa de la destrucción e Smaug, nos costará recuperarlas, pero daremos acogida a aquellos de los vuestros que deseen vivir aquí hasta que llegue el día en que sus casas hayan sido reconstruidas.

—Tu oferta es generosa, —dijo Bardo—. Nuestra principal prioridad es la tierra de labranza; ha sido quemada y abandonada sin nadie que la cuidase durante ciento cincuenta años. Tenemos que reconstruir las granjas primero; los hombres que me acompañan acamparán allí mientras preparamos la tierra para que alimente a nuestra gente. Tengo los viejos mapas que muestran qué áreas eran parte de Dale. Un gran número de hombres levantaron sus manos para ofrecerse como granjeros, y yo he repartido la tierra según el mapa. Nunca he sido rey y busco a los presentes en esta mesa para solicitar ayuda así como yo he ayudado con vuestro problema.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Bardo, sacando un gran trozo de pergamino enrollado de la bolsa que había traído consigo. Se puso en pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta donde Bilbo estaba sentado, a la derecha de Thorin. Desenrolló el mapa y Bilbo se levantó también para observar con más facilidad. Pasaron unos pocos minutos, con Thorin de pie al lado de Bilbo; una cálida presencia contra el hobbit.

—¿Han decidido los granjeros qué planean cultivar? —preguntó Bilbo mientras observaba las diferentes granjas que habían sido marcadas.

Bardo señaló las granjas que se repartirían en círculo en la base de la montaña. —Estas criarán ovejas y bueyes, aunque los bueyes estarán en las granjas más alejadas de la ciudad, puesto que necesitan más sitio. Una familia de siete hermanos con experiencia ha elegido quedarse con esas granjas; tendrán otro ganado también; pollos, cabras y patos.

—Bien, también puedes tener más sobre esta zona, —dijo Bilbo—. Está alejada de los riachuelos principales que fluyen por toda la área, pero tienen unos cuantos pequeños lagos que podrían abastecer de agua a los animales.

Bardo sacó una pluma y un pote de tinta de su bolsillo e hizo algunas anotaciones en el mapa. —He estado explorando con unos cuantos amigos desde que acabó la batalla, así que el mapa es bastante preciso.

—Bien, ¿has buscado canales de agua para asegurar que todas las granjas tengan agua cuando la necesiten?

—Sí, —dijo Kirlin dando un paso adelante y desenrollando otro mapa—. Esto es lo que he esbozado, pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para trabajar. Todavía hay mucho que hacer.

Bilbo recorrió con los dedos el río que fluía de la montaña y los canales que habían sugerido cavar. —Necesitaréis cultivar la fruta lo más cerca al río posible, ya que necesita más agua. Yo sugeriría poner otro canal de irrigación bajando hacia aquí, entonces podríais tener una granja que tomara el espacio circundante al bosque para un huerto.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre granjas? —preguntó Bardo—. Pensaba que eras un saqueador.

—Antes de eso era un tendero, —dijo Bilbo, girándose para mirar a Thorin por encima de su hombro—. Y antes de eso un hobbit de la Comarca, con mi jardín y la oreja de los Gamgees, que son unos de los mejores granjeros de toda la Comarca; ellos me ayudaban con mi jardín. He pasado casi toda mi vida entre hobbits, que se enorgullecen de sus jardines y granjas. Simplemente estoy contento de poder ayudar. Hay algunas plantas de la Comarca que podrían ser buenas para plantar aquí, puesto que crecen rápido y abundantemente. Las he visto crecer salvajes por la montaña, pero no estoy seguro de que alguien aquí las utilice.

Bardo inclinó la cabeza. —Me interesaría ver esas plantas.

—Voy a salir con un grupo de enanos esta tarde, para enseñarles algunas plantas comestibles ya que no habían estado en este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, y la Comarca tiene plantas similares.

—He oído de tu conocimiento de las plantas en la zona y tu habilidad para curar, —dijo Bardo, inclinándose hacia Thorin.

Bilbo se sonrojó un poco y cambió de tema. —Me gustaría invitarte a que te unieras a nuestro grupo, —Thorin se tensó al lado de Bilbo, pero el hobbit continuó igualmente—. Tú y tus acompañantes sois más que bienvenidos.

Bardo miró a los otros miembros de su compañía y parecieron compartir una silenciosa conversación antes de que Bardo pusiera su mano sobre el hombro de Bilbo. —Agradeceríamos tu ayuda.

—Bien, —dijo Bilbo sonriendo.

—Muy bien, —dijo Thorin—. Ahora, si tomáis asiento de nuevo podemos discutir las posibilidades de vuestras granjas.

Bardo y Kirlin recogieron sus mapas y regresaron a sus asientos.

—Si tiene más sugerencias, señor Bolsón, —dijo Kirlin—. Estaría encantando de escucharlas.

—Si el Viejo Capataz estuviera aquí, —dijo Bilbo—. Os hablaría hasta cansaros de patatas y zanahorias durante horas.

Kirlin sonrió. —Me encantaría hablar sobre tu jardín; siempre me ha gustado hablar con otros granjeros.

Bilbo sonrió. —Disfrutaría tremendamente de ello.

—Bardo, —dijo Thorin de pronto—. Tú y tus hombres estáis invitados a comer con nosotros.

—Gracias, —dijo Bardo—. Lo agradeceríamos. Ahora, ¿Habías comentado posibilidades para nuestras granjas?

Thorin pareció relajarse cuando todos volvieron a sus asientos. —Siempre hemos comprado comida y mercancía a los hombres de Dale. Puesto que estáis empezando de cero con vuestras granjas, creo que sería inteligente que lo tuvierais en mente. Si planeas continuar con ese pacto, nos aseguraremos de acudir a vosotros en primer lugar para nuestros suministros.

—Estaríamos encantados de abastecer también a la montaña, —dijo Bardo—. Aunque no tendremos sobreproducción; al menos durante el primer año.

—Excelente, —dijo Thorin—. Además, cuando vuestras granjas estén instaladas y estéis preparados para reconstruir Dale, estaríamos encantados de proveeros de piedra tal y como hicimos cuando se construyó la ciudad.

—¿Las piedras eran de la montaña? —preguntó uno de los hombres, del cual Bilbo no pudo recordar el nombre.

Thorin asintió. —Las extrajimos de la montaña mientras creamos nuestros salones; aún hay un lado entero de la montaña de donde sacar piedra.

—Apreciaríamos eso; podemos negociar los términos cuando comencemos a construir —dijo Bardo—. Tardaremos varios meses en conseguir que nuestras granjas estén listas, aunque las que tengan ganado serán las primeras en funcionar; sencillamente se trata de levantar vallas.

—Me gustaría ayudar si puedo, —dijo Bilbo—. Puede que solo sea un hobbit, pero estaría más que encantado de ocuparme de la tierra.

—¿No vas a regresar a la Comarca? —preguntó Bardo—. Hablabas de tu hogar con tanto amor antes de la batalla, que creía que volverías allí tan pronto como pudieras.

—El señor Bolsón, —dijo Thorin con aspereza—. Va a permanecer en Erebor para ayudaros con su reconstrucción.

Bilbo se giró hacia Thorin frunciendo el ceño, pero el enano estaba mirando a Bardo con fiereza.

—Ya veo, —dijo Bardo, y cuando Bilbo se dio la vuelta hacia él vio que estaba mirando a Thorin con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Los enanos bajo la montaña, —dijo Fíli con un punto de regodeo en su voz—. Van a estar bastante tiempo ocupados trabajando para reparar las habitaciones destruidas por el dragón, pero si pudiésemos de alguna ayuda estaríamos encantados.

Thorin se puso en pie. —Estaremos encantados de ayudar, como mi sobrino ha dicho. ¿Hay algo más que queráis discutir?

—Oh no, —dijo Bardo con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose también en pie—. Todo lo que queda es tomar decisiones sobre las granjas, pero podemos discutir eso en nuestro camino por los bosques. El señor Bolsón, —dijo Bardo bajando la mirada hacia el hobbit—, sabe mucho sobre las cosas que crecen y estoy seguro de que será de gran ayuda.

—Oh, Bilbo sabe muchísimo sobre plantas, —dijo Kíli levantándose también—. Ahora, alguien ha dicho algo de comer.

Thorin asintió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bilbo. —Si seguís a Balin y Dwalin, ellos os llevarán a un comedor común donde podremos comer. Bilbo y yo iremos un poco después.

—Rey Thorin, —dijo Bardo antes de seguir al grupo que salía de la sala, dejando solos a Bilbo y Thorin. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido, Thorin se sentó de nuevo al lado de Bilbo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bilbo girándose hacia él.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Thorin—. De todos modos, no es necesario que lleves a los hombres en tu excursión para recoger plantas, si no quieres.

—Ellos cultivarán la comida para tus enanos, ¿no es así?

Thorin asintió.

—Entonces si les ayudo estaré ayudándote a ti y a tus enanos.

—Supongo.

—Además, me encanta cuidar de mi jardín, y si puedo hacer algo para ayudar, aunque sea a pequeña escala, me encantará hacerlo. Hoy ha sido la primera vez que he visto un propósito para mi estancia aquí. Tú todavía necesitar sanar, pero pronto tendrás mucho que hacer en tu reino y no me necesitarás por mucho más, y —Bilbo tomó aire y se humedeció los labios antes de continuar con los ojos fijos en la mesa, en lugar de en Thorin—, me preocupaba ser más una molestia que una ayuda, y no quería que desearas que no me hubiera quedado.

—Nunca te haría sentir como si no fueras bienvenido, —dijo Thorin—. Tengo terribles modales, pero he estado trabajando para reinstalar a mis enanos en su hogar desde hace mucho, y me equivoqué al pensar que tú eras una mala elección para ser el último miembro de nuestra compañía.

—Lo sé, —dijo Bilbo—. Lo entiendo; cuando empezó nuestro viaje yo era un simple hobbit que no había estado en una aventura fuera de la Comarca en toda mi vida. Nadie pensaba que fuera una buena elección como último miembro de tu compañía.

—Podría haber sido menos crítico.

—No vale de nada arrepentirse de cosas que no puedes cambiar. Te disculpaste por no creer en mí cuando ni siquiera yo creía en mí tampoco, —dijo Bilbo, posando su mano sobre el brazo de Thorin.

—No deberías de pensar nunca que eres una molestia, yo aprecio tu consejo aun si no tuvieras más que ofrecer a mis enanos, pero tienes mucho que ofrecer y creo que serás una gran incorporación a nuestro reino… por tanto como podamos tenerte.

Bilbo le sonrió radiantemente. —Gracias, llevaré a los hombres conmigo y así te daré la oportunidad de descansar.

Thorin rio. —Tengo reuniones con varios enanos esta tarde.

Bilbo suspiró. —Está bien, por favor, cuídate.

Thorin sonrió y se puso en pie. —Venga, vamos a comer algo.

Bilbo siguió de cerca al enano y entraron en una habitación con comida servida, donde habían varios enanos comiendo en unas cuantas mesas, chamuscadas pero robustas. Bilbo se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el grupo de hombres. Thorin se quedó al lado de Bilbo durante toda la comida. Cuando partieron en diferentes direcciones, Glóin apareció al lado de Bilbo justo antes de que se fuera, con su fiel arma en el cinto.

—¿Crees que habrá necesidad de eso? —preguntó Bilbo una vez se hubo despedido de Thorin y de los otros, y ya habían empezado a salir de la montaña en compañía de los hombres y de una docena de enanos.

—Nunca se puede decir, Bilbo, y tenemos que mantener a nuestro hobbit sano y salvo.

—Puedo defenderme yo mismo, —dijo Bilbo.

—Por supuesto que puedes, —dijo Glóin con una sincera risotada—. Pero nuestro rey quiere que tú especialmente estés seguro.

Bilbo se giró para descubrir que Thorin todavía les estaba observando. —Oh, de acuerdo.

Bilbo pasó la tarde con un grupo de enanos y hombres deambulando por los bosques, buscando las mejores hierbas y plantas para comer. Regresó a Erebor sudado y cansado, y encontró a Thorin sentado ante el fuego, leyendo. El aroma que venía de las habitaciones hizo que gimiera de placer. El rey enano levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Pareces cansado.

—Ha sido una caminata muy larga, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

—No estaba seguro de cuándo volverías a casa, así que pedí que una olla de comida fuera traída de las cocinas, lista para nosotros en cuanto regresaras.

—Oh, es maravilloso, gracias.

Thorin le sonrió. —¿Por qué no vas a asearte y entonces podremos comer, y podrás contarme todo sobre tu excursión?

—Ha ido muy bien, los hombres no habían probado las plantas de las que hablé, y han cogido algunas de vuelta a Laketown para su cena esta noche. Mañana me contarán. Necesitaremos cosechar algunas semillas, pero crecen rápido y en casi cualquier terreno, así que será una buena cosa que cultivar.

Thorin le sonrió con afecto. —Me sorprendes constantemente. Ahora ve a bañarte, hueles peor de lo que lo hacías después del troll.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió, Thorin tenía dos cuencos y dos grandes jarras frente a él. El enano levantó la mirada y se congeló. Bilbo se sonrojó; no había pensado en llevar más ropa con él y no tenía más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura. De pronto fue consciente de cuán pálido y flaco… y lampiño, era comparado con los enanos, y con Thorin en particular. 

—Iré y… —Bilbo caminó hacia su habitación consciente de los ojos de Thorin sobre él durante todo el camino. Se vistió rápido, creyendo que podría haber una oportunidad de que Thorin correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero continuó recordándose todos los motivos por los que no era el pretendiente más adecuado de un rey enano. Tiró de su chaleco azul y recordó que a menos que Thorin dijera algo (y cómo podía hacerlo cuando Bilbo no había dado ningún paso hacia el cortejo), entonces aún tenía una oportunidad. Era un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, y había encontrado a alguien que le había hecho desear su compañía, así que iba a cortejar al rey enano hasta que Thorin le dijera que no había esperanzas.

Bilbo salió de la habitación y encontró a Thorin sentado en su silla, mirándole con algo muy cálido en sus ojos.

—¿Hambriento?

—Muerto de hambre, —dijo Bilbo mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y agarraba el tenedor.

—Uno de los enanos que han llegado hoy ha traído un carro lleno de barriles de hidromiel. He pedido un poco, espero que te guste.

Bilbo tomó un sorbo. —Es delicioso.

—Broo es un cervezero excelente y ya ha organizado un lugar para sus abejas y colmenas. Continuará elaborando mientras trabaja.

—Mejor que la que tenemos en la Comarca, —dijo Bilbo—. Y nunca pensé que diría eso.

—Ten cuidado, es muy fuerte, —dijo Thorin tomando su propia bebida y acomodándose en la silla para observar a Bilbo.

Bilbo asintió y paró de comer su filete. —¿No vas a comer?

—¿Cómo ha ido la excursión? —preguntó Thorin en lugar que contestar—. Parecías cansado cuando has llegado.

—Y lo estoy, hemos caminado durante horas, —dijo Bilbo—. Hemos localizado una gran zona con hierbas que, una vez secas, dan sabor a estofados y sopas. Glóin dice que me buscará una habitación para secarlas. Hemos encontrado otras plantas que he cortado para tus cocinas, más verde para trabajar y algunas patatas salvajes para estofados varios. Ha sido una excursión provechosa, pero me siento como si hubiera caminado más hoy que lo hice en cualquier otro día de nuestro viaje.

—Eso suena bien. ¿Y los hombres de Dale? —apuntó Thorin observando a Bilbo atentamente.

—Discutimos sobre la irrigación y las diferentes variedades que podrían ser plantadas, lo que sus compañeros ya sabían cómo cultivar y entonces hablamos sobre lo que pensaban poner en cada granja. Ha sido bastante excitante, y no puedo evitar pensar que al Viejo Capataz le hubiera encantado contarles todo lo que hay que hacer. Iré con Bofur mañana, tengo planeado encontrarme con Bardo y comentar qué piensa de las plantas que le he enseñado.

—¿Vas a encontrarte con él mañana? —preguntó Thorin, mirando a Bilbo por encima de su jarra.

—Si voy con Bofur me gustaría descubrir qué opina de las plantas y si debería recolectar algunas semillas para ellos.

— ¿Te gusta Bardo?

—Tiene grandes planes, —dijo Bilbo, rebañando el fondo de su cuenco—. Oh, eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde conseguiste mi ropa? Me gustaría encargar más.

—No te preocupes, ya están haciendo más, —dijo Thorin—. Puede que hasta pudieras recogerlas mañana.

—¿Están haciendo más? —chilló Bilbo.

—Pensaba que necesitarías más de dos, —dijo Thorin—. Siempre has sido bastante particular con tus ropas.

Bilbo se sonrojó. —Yo…

—Yo también era particular con las mías, —dijo Thorin de carrerilla—. Cuando era un enano más joven, cuando todavía vivía en la montaña.

—Me hubiese gustado conocerte entonces, —dijo Bilbo—. Antes de que tuvieras que lidiar con tanta presión.

—Era un enano orgulloso, —dijo Thorin, y empujó su cuenco hacia Bilbo.

—Necesitas comer.

—Hay más en la cocina, todavía pareces hambriento, —dijo Thorin empujándolo más sobre la mesa.

—Puedo coger más de la cocina.

Thorin suspiró y se puso en pie, cogió el cuenco de Bilbo y se fue a rellenarlo. 

—Yo puedo hacer eso, —dijo Bilbo a su espalda, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para molestarse siquiera en levantarse para protestar, así que en su lugar bebió más hidromiel.

—Aquí, come Bilbo.

Bilbo sonrió agradecido y comenzó a comer. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Contento de volver al trabajo.

— ¿Te importa que vaya mañana a Laketown?

Thorin esperó un latido antes de contestar. —Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Hay algo que necesites ya que estoy allí?

—No, no necesito nada. ¿Has hablado con Dwalin sobre obtener algo de tu parte del tesoro?

Bilbo asintió. —Me lo dará mañana. Me estaba preguntando, —dijo Bilbo—, tienes una cocina, con un horno, ¿te importaría si compro algo de comida mientras estoy allí y cocine en tu cocina?

—También es tu cocina, —dijo Thorin—. No tienes que preguntar.

—Oh,—dijo Bilbo con una amplia sonrisa—. Bien entonces, no sé si tendré tiempo de cocinar mañana, pero te hare algo para el día siguiente. Si tú quieres…

Thorin le devolvió la sonrisa. —Eso me gustaría mucho.

Bilbo acabó su segundo cuenco y se sentó ahíto a escuchar cómo le había ido el día a Thorin. Se adormeció arrullado por la conversación y se despertó cuando Thorin se inclinó sobre él; por un momento Bilbo pensó que Thorin estaba a punto de besarle, pero entonces el enano se apartó y le guio hacia su cama. Bilbo durmió profundamente y soñó con besos enanos que hicieron que su sueño fuera más dulce.


	13. Un montón de compras

Bilbo se levantó pronto, antes que Thorin, y encontró agua y algo de pan del día anterior antes de vestirse. Thorin le miró parpadeando cuando salió de su habitación antes de haberse vestido.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó Thorin, la voz áspera.

—Sí, volveré luego.

—Cuídate, Bilbo Bolsón.

Bilbo sonrió. —Lo prometo. Tú también, Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin sonrió cuando Bilbo dejó la habitación. Fuera de sus habitaciones Bilbo se encontró con Gani, que había sido su compañero en Laketown, y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia las habitaciones de Bofur y luego hacia el resto del grupo. Se fueron nada más llegar y Bilbo disfrutó cabalgando al aire libre hacia el lago. Después de llegar a la ciudad Bilbo fue a ver a Bardo, y luego a comprar con Gani a su lado. Acabaron sus encargos unas horas después de comer, y regresaron a la montaña. No fue hasta que llegaron a los salones de Erebor y Gani empezó a separar las cajas de Bilbo de las otras compras, que Bilbo se dio cuenta de cuantas cosas había traído de su viaje. Bofur se rio ante la expresión de Bilbo.

—No te preocupes, mediano, —dijo Bofur dando una palmada en su hombro—. No has traído mucho, ¿me vas a contar qué has comprado?

—No, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Se puede saber cómo voy a llevar todo esto a mi habitación?

De pronto llegó un grupo de enanos frente a ellos y, antes de que pudieran decir una palabra, cogieron las cajas y siguieron a Gani hacia las habitaciones de Bilbo. Éste les siguió con el sonido de la risa de Bofur resonando por el pasillo tras él.

—Gracias, —dijo Bilbo cuando dejaron las cajas en medio de la sala.

—Encantados de ayudar, señor Bolsón, —dijo uno de los enanos—. El rey Thorin todavía está en una reunión.

—Oh, gracias, —contestó Bilbo—. Estupendo, así puedo desempacar antes de ponerlo todo en mi habitación.

—Esta es su habitación, —dijo uno de los enanos, frunciendo el ceño a uno de sus compañeros.

—Bueno, —dijo Bilbo—. Obviamente no duermo aquí. Yo duermo en la antecámara.

Un par de enanos se miraron el uno al otro y se pusieron a reír.

—No me importa si el rey se acuesta con un hobbit, —dijo uno de ellos antes de dirigirse a la puerta—. Deberíamos volver al salón principal. Adiós, señor Bolsón.

—No estoy durmiendo con el rey, —dijo Bilbo a sus espaldas, y luego se giró hacia Gani—. ¿Todo el mundo piensa que me acuesto con Thorin?

Gani frunció el ceño por un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza. —No debe de hacer caso de los guardias, señor Bolsón, tienen demasiado tiempo para chismorrear y difícilmente les importa la verdad.

Bilbo asintió y se dirigió a una de las cajas, que abrió para sacar de ella un paquete que entregó a Gani. —Noté que mirabas esto; espero haber cogido el correcto.

Gani aceptó el paquete y lo desenvolvió; dentro había una larga pipa tallada y una bolsa de tabaco. —Señor Bolsón, no debería...

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza. —Me has estado ayudando desde que nos hemos conocido, y a los hobbits nos encanta dar regalos. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encantó cuando la vi en la ventana, muchas gracias.

—De nada, —dijo Bilbo—. Si quieres ir a alguna parte a divertirte, no voy a ir a ningún sitio en lo que queda de día.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Gani—. Podría ir a ver a mi hermano, Fani.

—Entonces ve.

—¿No necesita ayuda?

—No, ve, —dijo Bilbo—. Pero si mencionas a los guardias que yo no… que yo no… Thorin es… No quiero que Thorin piense que los enanos están contando chismes sobre él.

—Lo haré, —dijo Gani antes de girarse y marcharse—. Buenas noches, señor Bolsón.

—Bilbo… —dijo hobbit aunque nunca había servido de nada—. Buenas noches, Gani.

Bilbo tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar la comida en la pila y colocarla en la cocina antes de ser interrumpido.

—Wow, —dijo Thorin cuando abrió las puertas de sus habitaciones.

—Oh, —dijo retorciéndose las manos ante la mirada conmocionada de Thorin—. No pretendía comprar tanto. Gani fue a poner cosas en el bote y encontré la librería… lo siento.

Thorin frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—He comprado demasiado, —dijo Bilbo mirando las cajas—. Había tantos libros que nunca había visto antes, y entonces encontré un hermoso… ¡NO! —Bilbo se apresuró a cerrar la caja que Thorin estaba a punto de abrir—. Esa es un secreto. —Bilbo se sonrojó mientras alzaba la caja y la llevaba a su habitación.

— ¿Un secreto para mí? —preguntó Thorin, siguiéndole.

Bilbo obligó a Thorin a girarse y salir de la habitación, caminando con él. El enano sonrió todo el camino de vuelta a las cajas.

— ¿Qué me has comprado?

Bilbo sacudió la cabeza. —Nadie ha dicho que fuera para ti.

—Finalmente me has comprado un regalo, —dijo Thorin con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho—. ¿Cuándo voy a poder verlo?

—He comprado libros y he encargado un abrigo caliente y una de esas gruesas botas que todos lleváis. 

—Tú no llevas botas, —dijo Thorin apoyándose contra una de las sillas.

—Lo sé, y no lo haré todo el tiempo, pero he pensado que puesto que voy a vivir en una montaña, puede que tenga que caminar por un terreno que sea más duro para mis pies de lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Thorin le sonrió. 

—He podido comprar más ropas que necesito y las cosas que me encargaste también, —. Bilbo abrió una de las cajas y sacó un bulto—. Esto ha sido encargado para ti. Lo he recogido.

—Gracias, —Thorin cogió el bulto y lo puso en su cama antes de regresar a Bilbo.

Bilbo le miró. — ¿No vas a ojearlas?

— ¿Y perderme lo que has comprado? —preguntó Thorin, sentándose en su silla.

—No es emocionante, —dijo Bilbo—. Libros y esto y aquello; y una nueva pipa.

—Bueno, no tengo más reuniones hoy, y tenemos tiempo antes de cenar, así que puedes mostrarme.

Bilbo asintió y empezó a abrir cajas. —De hecho, —dijo sacando un gran bulto plano—. Éste es para ti. Iba a dártelo cuando comiéramos, pero te lo puedo dar ahora.

— ¿Un regalo? —preguntó Thorin.

—Solo uno pequeño, —dijo Bilbo ladeando la cabeza—. Me encanta hacer regalos.

—Gracias.

—Debes abrirlo, —indicó Bilbo—. La mitad de la diversión es ver si te gusta el regalo.

Thorin asintió y abrió el envoltorio. 

—Me han dicho que los enanos aprecian los regalos que han sido creados por el donante, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hacer nada y no tengo habilidad con el metal y las gemas, de todos modos, —dijo Bilbo de una sentada, sonrojándose un poco en su recelo.

Thorin se detuvo antes de poder ver qué había dentro del paquete y miró a Bilbo, que estaba mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. —Cualquier regalo que me des será apreciado, y todavía tengo que ver una habilidad tuya que no sea fascinante, estoy seguro de que si me hicieras algo lo atesoraría.

Bilbo se sonrojó. —Me alegro de oír eso.

—Sabía que esta caja era para mí, —dijo Thorin con un guiño antes de finalmente abrir su regalo—. Oh.

—Gani me dijo que era un libro de historia enana, dijo que tú serías capaz de leerlo y… —Bilbo fue interrumpido cuando de pronto se vio rodeado por los fuertes brazos de Thorin. Se relajó en el abrazo, sorprendido, y elevó los brazos para rodear al enano con ellos, respirando los aromas de fuego y metal adheridos a Thorin. Bilbo sabía que estaba apretando demasiado y durante demasiado tiempo, pero le gustaba sentir el largo y grande cuerpo de Thorin arropado protector a su alrededor. Aunque sabía que su reacción sería obvia muy pronto, no le dejó ir.

Finalmente Thorin se apartó. —Es maravilloso, pensaba que libros como éste se habían perdido para siempre.

—Cuando lo encontré buscamos cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tener origen enano, pero no pudimos encontrar nada, —dijo Bilbo—. Que es por lo que tengo demasiado; encontré otros libros extraordinarios y otros sobre plantas de la zona y… Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado.

—Teníamos libros como este en la librería, —dijo Thorin abriendo la dura piel de la portada y recorriendo sus dedos con suavidad sobre el pergamino de color crema—. No sabemos si todo fue destruido; nos llevará semanas llegar a través de los escombros y los daños entre los pasadizos que han sido limpiados, donde está la librería.

—Bueno, solo es un libro pero es el comienzo de una librería si la antigua fue destruida.

—Esto es invaluable, Bilbo —dijo Thorin, dejando el libro sobre la mesa con cuidado y luego cogiéndolo de nuevo mientras miraba a Bilbo—. Nunca podría explicarte cuán importante es esto.

Bilbo sonrió ampliamente. —Me alegro tanto. Los Hobbits adoramos entregar regalos, y estoy tan contento de que te haya gustado. No te he oído decir que te guste leer, pero cuando Gani me dijo… ¿quieres ver qué más he comprado?

Thorin asintió pero no dejó ir el libro, así que Bilbo abrió la caja y empezó a sacar más libros.

—Muchos de estos son libros de hombres, pero puedo leer su escritura y he conseguido uno de hierbas medicinales y oh… —Bilbo comenzó a buscar entre todos hasta que encontró el libro que quería—. Encontré éste sobre la agricultura de la montaña, es muy antiguo y ha sido muy caro, pero pensé que podía ser útil.

Thorin cogió el libro con una mano, la otra todavía ocupada con el libro enano. — ¿Todavía quieres aprender a leer khuzdul?

—Oh, sí, —dijo Bilbo—. Sé que estarás muy ocupado, pero si pudieras enseñarme me gustaría mucho.

El rostro de Thorin se tornó lúgubre. —No se me ha permitido hacer nada más que sentarme y hablar, todos los enanos bajo mi montaña han decidido que debería tomármelo con calma, les he visto trabajar hasta que están tan cansados que ni se molestan en comer, pero no me dejan hacer nada.

Bilbo se mordió el labio y asintió.

Thorin frunció el ceño. —Suéltalo.

—No deberías estar haciendo ningún esfuerzo físico. Todavía tienes puntos en las heridas más profundas… aunque tendré que sacarlos mañana, y entonces la piel necesitará tiempo para curarse debidamente.

—He trabajado más duro estando peor.

—Pero no tienes necesidad, —dijo Bilbo—. Un enano más, no importa cuán fuerte seas, no cambiará mucho. Todo el mundo está trabajando duro para recuperar la montaña, pero preferirían que estuvieras completamente curado antes de ponerte a trabajar.

Thorin resopló y se puso en pie para dirigirse a la habitación de Bilbo. Éste le siguió. Thorin dejó el libro de Bilbo en la estantería.

—Le pedí a Balin que se asegurara de encontrar una estantería para ti, —dijo Thorin—. Sabía que esperabas libros de la Comarca, pero me alegro de que hayas sido capaz de encontrar algo con que llenarla antes de que lleguen.

—Tú también tienes una librería, —dijo Bilbo—. Es una pena que solo tengas un libro.

Thorin se encogió de hombros. —Espero tener más pronto, tan pronto como sea capaz de hacer más trabajo físico.

Algo en el modo en que Thorin hablaba le hizo pensar a Bilbo que se estaba perdiendo algo, mientras el rey enano entraba en la habitación principal para que Bilbo pudiera ver cómo ponía su nuevo libro en la estantería de arriba, con mucho cuidado. El pecho de Bilbo se encogió viendo cómo colocaba allí el libro y acariciaba el lomo suavemente con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Deberíamos colocar el resto de tus libros, —dijo Thorin dándose la vuelta. Cogió una caja, ignorando el resoplido de Bilbo, y la llevó a la habitación del hobbit. Bilbo cogió su caja y siguió a Thorin. Pasaron algún tiempo colocando los libros, pero la otra caja, que Bilbo había afirmado que no tenía más que esto y lo otro, fue apartada a los pies de su cama, al lado de la otra que llevaba las cosas esenciales para el regalo de Thorin.

Poco después de que hubieran acabado, una baja y fornida enana llegó con una olla de comida.

—Iba a bajar al comedor, —dijo Thorin, aun cuando Bilbo se dio prisa para recoger la olla.

—Bueno, ahora puede descansar, —dijo la enana.

Thorin gruñó y abrió la boca para hablar cuando Bilbo dio un paso adelante y tomó la mano de la enana. —Muchas gracias por la comida.

—Encantada de poder ayudar, señor Bolsón, —dijo inclinado ligeramente la cabeza, antes de girarse para irse.

—Soy más que capaz de caminar hacia el comedor, —dijo Thorin en un tono resentido—. Mis súbditos creen que soy débil.

—No, creen que todavía te estás recuperando, —dijo Bilbo antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina para coger los cuencos.

—Puedo caminar y soy su rey, no deberían de consentirme, —dijo Thorin siguiéndole. De pronto se detuvo mirando más allá de Bilbo—. ¿Qué?

Bilbo miró hacia atrás, donde estaba la comida sobre la encimera. —Dije que iba a comprar comida para hacerte algo mañana.

—Hay más de lo que esperaba.

—He comprado lo necesario para hacerte mi pastel de pétalos de violeta, y los ingredientes para mi té.

—¿Vas a hacer el té de la tarde que me prometiste? —preguntó Thorin, su rostro más relajado.

—Por supuesto. Ahora, —dijo Bilbo tendiéndole un cuenco—, vamos a comer.

Thorin se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la mesa ante el fuego.

—Tengo una pregunta, —dijo Bilbo unos pocos minutos después—. Si quisiera enviar una carta a la Comarca, ¿habría un modo rápido de hacerlo?

Thorin levantó la cabeza de golpe. — ¿Por qué?

—Estaba pensando que podría enviar una carta al Viejo Capataz, preguntándole su opinión sobre algunas cosas de las granjas.

—Oh, —dijo Thorin—. Puedo enviar un cuervo a la Comarca con una nota.

—Excelente, —dijo Bilbo—. Escribiré algo mañana.

—Aun así el mensaje tardará en llegar.

—Está bien, —dijo Bilbo—. De todos modos no hay mucho que hacer hasta entonces.

— ¿Te gustaría aprender algo sobre el alfabeto enano esta noche? —preguntó Thorin afablemente.

Bilbo le sonrió y con un firme asentimiento siguió comiendo. Pasaron el resto de la velada inclinados sobre un pergamino y el libro que Thorin le había dado a Bilbo, hasta que finalmente, aunque con reticencia, se separaron para ir a la cama.


	14. Té de la tarde e información

Bilbo se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente y encontró a Thorin sentado delante del fuego con Balin en la otra silla.

—Hemos comenzado con otras tres viviendas, —dijo Balin—. Los tres fuegos que pediste fueron encendidas ayer, y nuestros mejores maestros están trabajando en la lista de artículos más urgentes. Se supone que una nueva partida llegará hoy más tarde. Buenos días, saqueador.

—Buenos días, —dijo Bilbo cruzando toda la sala desde su habitación—. Lamento interrumpir.

—No estás interrumpiendo nada, —dijo Thorin—. Hay algo de pan y queso en la cocina, para tu desayuno.

— ¿Queso? —preguntó Bilbo con regocijo.

Balin sonrió a Thorin, que asintió a Bilbo. —Ayer llegaron algunas piezas con los enanos que viajaban y pedí un poco.

—Me encanta el queso, —dijo Bilbo caminando hacia la cocina—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que comí algo de queso.

Thorin observó cómo Bilbo se dirigía hacia la cocina. 

— ¿Querríais que os dejara solos? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Estamos discutiendo el progreso de la limpieza, —dijo Balin— ¿Te gustaría sentarte mientras comes? —Balin comenzó a levantarse.

—No, está bien. Cogeré el taburete pequeño de mi habitación, si estáis seguros de que no estoy molestando.

—De hecho, —dijo Thorin—. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

Bilbo asintió y cogió su taburete antes de sentarse con ellos y comer el pan con queso.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —preguntó Bilbo, sonriendo con la boca llena de queso.

—Bardo de Laketown ha enviado una carta hoy, —dijo Thorin bruscamente.

—Quería que le organizase una reunión contigo, puesto que le gustaron las plantas y hierbas que le sugeriste, apreciaría encontrarse contigo aquí para discutir algunas cosas. Planea empezar a abrir las granjas pronto, —continuó Balin, más animadamente.

—Estaré contento de encontrarme con él, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Cuándo quiere que nos veamos?

—El día después de mañana, —dijo Balin—. Aquí en la montaña, le gustaría traer a un par de hombres que vinieron con él la última vez.

—No estás obligado a hacerlo, —dijo Thorin mirando a Bilbo con intensidad.

—Sé que no lo estoy, —dijo Bilbo vivamente—. Pero es excitante, ¿no es así? La idea de tener alguna influencia en la creación de una serie entera de granjas y la fundación de una ciudad, nunca había hecho algo tan… Bueno, no puedo decir grande puesto que hicimos un viaje, y no puedo decir importante ya que recuperasteis vuestra montaña, pero es un poco de eso y constructivo y excitante.

Thorin soltó un suspiro y asintió. —Tienes razón, es una causa muy buena.

—Y me da la oportunidad de ayudarte, ayudar a Erebor, y quiero hacer eso desesperadamente, —finalizó Bilbo.

La mirada de Thorin se suavizó. —Sé que lo haces, gracias.

—Es un placer, —dijo Bilbo bajando la mirada—. Así que, ¿cómo va la limpieza?

—No hemos limpiado tantas habitaciones como enanos tenemos que acoger, —dijo Balin lanzando un suspiro—. Pero cuantos más enanos van llegando, más manos tendremos para trabajar e iremos más rápido.

— ¿Qué utilizáis para limpiar? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Agua y un poco de jabón.

—Hay un árbol, —dijo Bilbo—, que he visto crecer en el bosque; su fruto es demasiado áspero para comer, pero ayuda a limpiar. Puede que funcione aquí.

Thorin le miró. — ¿Puedes recoger algo para nosotros?

—Tengo un poco, —dijo Bilbo, yendo hacia la cocina y volviendo con una fruta amarilla y bulbosa que ofreció a Balin—. También hacen un buen condimento para algunos pasteles. Y pensé que nos podía ir bien. Si funciona iré y te conseguiré más.

—Gracias, —dijo Balin.

—Deberíamos bajar a los hornos, —dijo Thorin poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Bilbo?

—Tengo algunos planes, —dijo Bilbo con una tierna sonrisa.

—Pásatelo bien, Bilbo —dijo Balin levantándose también y después despedirse, se fueron los dos.

Bilbo esperó a estar seguro de que Thorin estaría en los salones inferiores antes de abrir la puerta y buscar a Gani.

— ¿Señor Bolsón? —dijo Gani—. ¿Le gustaría ir a algún sitio?

—No, no voy a ir a ningún sitio hoy, me sabría mal dejarte aquí.

—Es un buen trabajo, —dijo Gani.

—Es aburrido, pero… tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Cualquier cosa, —dijo Gani mirando a Bilbo inquisitivamente

—Estoy haciendo algo para Thorin y no quiero que lo sepa, ¿podrías ser mi vigía?

—Por supuesto, —dijo Gani con una sonrisa.

—Puedes venir y sentarte si quieres; te haré un té.

—Estoy bien.

—No, —dijo Bilbo—. Vamos, me siento mal usando todo tu tiempo porque no sé cómo encontrar mi camino en la montaña.

—Me gusta el trabajo, pero tomaré té si quiere.

Bilbo sonrió y fue a hacer té. Después dejó a Gani con su té y volvió a su habitación a buscar todos los artículos de la caja de Thorin. Los sacó y empezó a unir las piezas. Trabajó incesantemente durante un tiempo hasta que Gani le llamó.

—Mantenle fuera de aquí, —djio Bilbo, y empezó a guardarlo todo antes de que Thorin entrara y lo viera.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, saqueador? —dijo Thorin en voz alta.

—Lo siento, rey Thorin, —dijo Gani—. Me pidió que hiciera todo lo que hiciera falta para atender al señor Bolsón y él ha dicho que no tiene que entrar en la habitación.

—Dije protegerle a él, no necesitas protegerle de mí.

— ¿Proteger? —preguntó Bilbo mientras cerraba la caja y se apresuraba a salir de su habitación.

Thorin tuvo el buen sentido de parecer arrepentido. —Gani, ve a comer.

—Sí, señor, —dijo, y salió raudo de la habitación.

—He traído comida, —dijo Thorin esperando haber cambiado de tema.

— ¿Gani es my guardaespaldas?

—No guardaespaldas, —dijo Thorin sentándose—. Él está aquí para asegurarse de que no te pierdas y para ayudarte cuando estés fuera de la montaña si algo o alguien más grande y más peligroso que tú sucediese.

Bilbo suspiró. —No necesito protección.

—Lo sé, me salvaste un buen número de veces, pero puedes perderte en la montaña y siempre ayuda tener a una persona al lado cuando estás caminando por bosques extraños.

Bilbo le observó durante un buen tiempo hasta que asintió lentamente con la cabeza. —Está bien. Lo dejaré correr por ahora.

—Así que, ¿qué me estás haciendo? —preguntó Thorin.

—Si tú también lo dejas correr.

—Tengo algo para ti, —dijo Thorin con una sonrisa autocomplaciente.

Bilbo frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué me compraste el libro? —preguntó Thorin.

—Pensé que te gustaría.

—Bueno, entonces creo que esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta. Aquí.

Thorin le entregó un pequeño regalo envuelto y observó a Bilbo de cerca. Éste abrió el paquete y una fría cuenta de metal cayó rodando en la palma de su mano.

— ¿Una cuenta para mi pelo? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Bajé para inspeccionar los fuegos e hice esto, —dijo Thorin cogiéndola de su mano—. Está hecha de mithril para combinar con tu cota de malla; encontré algo en mi tesoro, y esmeraldas para hacer juego con tu puerta en la Comarca.

—Es precioso, ¿me lo pones? —preguntó Bilbo.

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí, por favor, —dijo Bilbo, y se dejó caer cerca de Thorin, que comenzó a trenzar su pelo mientras hablaba.

—No seré capaz de hacer algo en mucho tiempo, —dijo Thorin—. No encenderemos debidamente los fuegos hasta que la mayoría de las habitaciones estén despejadas y lleguen el resto de los enanos. Ha sido bonito volver a trabajar el metal.

— ¿Y me lo estás dando a mí? —preguntó Bilbo mirando las fuertes líneas de las muñecas de Thorin mientras el enano trenzaba su pelo.

—Me gusta darte cosas, —dijo Thorin—. No he tenido muchas oportunidades de dar a nadie cosas porque quiera.

—Gracias.

—Así que, ¿en qué estabas trabajando cuando llegué?

—Estaba haciendo algo para mí.

Thorin le sonrió. —Ya está. —El enano tocó la cuenta de su pelo con cuidado.

Bilbo sonrió y se levantó para que pudieran ir a comer. Hablaron sobre lo que Thorin había hecho aquella mañana y el lento pero constante progreso en las habitaciones, además del hecho de que la fruta amarilla estaba dispersando algo del olor a humo además de acelerar la limpieza. Cuando habían acabado continuaron sentado uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Tengo una reunión con el jefe de cocinas y Bombur, que está ayudándola, —dijo Thorin—. ¿Tú tienes planes?

—Tengo una comida que hacerte, —le recordó Bilbo.

—Lo haces, —dijo Thorin—. Estoy esperándolo con ganas.

Llamaron a la puerta. —Thorin, —le llamó Balin—. ¿Estás listo?

—Tengo que irme, volveré luego y podemos seguir trabajando en tu conocimiento de Khuzdul.

—Eso me gustaría, —dijo Bilbo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Thorin salió con una inclinación de cabeza. Esta vez Bilbo no volvió al proyecto para Thorin, sino a la cocina a hacer el té de la tarde que le había prometido al enano. Contempló el gran trozo de queso y tuvo una idea mucho mejor. Sacó los ingredientes de los lugares donde los había metido el día anterior y comenzó a amasarlos para hacer scones*. No había sido capaz de encontrar crema pero tenía algo de mantequilla de las cocinas y té con scones de queso era casi tan bueno como té con scones de crema.

Como si tuviera un sensor interno para la comida, tan pronto como Bilbo sacaba la segunda hornada de scones del horno llamaron a la puerta. Bilbo dejó los scones y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para encontrar a Fíli y a Kíli de pie al otro lado de la puerta con sendas sonrisas.

—Entrad, —dijo Bilbo también sonriendo—. ¿Cómo habéis sabido que estaba horneando?

— ¿Horneando? —preguntó Kíli.

—Huele excelente, —dijo Fíli.

—Habéis conseguido escoger un buen momento si no sabíais que estaba cocinando, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Té?

—Oh sí, y algo de lo que sea que estés horneando, —dijo Kíli.

Bilbo fue a la cocina, preparó el té y emplató algunos scones calientes con mantequilla. Los llevó a la sala principal y encontró a Kíli y a Fíli sentados ante el fuego.

—Así que, ¿para qué habéis venido? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Sabíamos que Thorin tenía un día ocupado, —dijo Fíli—, y se supone que todavía no podemos hacer nada, así que cuando Biorn nos gritó por importunarla, decidimos visitarte.

—Oh guau, —dijo Bilbo mientras Kíli le miraba raro—. Me siento muy especial.

—Esa es una bonita cuenta, —dijo Kíli mirando de cerca la cuenta que Thorin le había dado antes.

Bilbo se pavoneó un poco. —Thorin me la ha dado.

—Es muy bonita, —dijo Fíli—. Ésta es la que Biorn me dio cuando comenzamos a cortejarnos. —Fíli se congeló por un segundo—. Y esta es la que Kíli me dio cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad, y esta es la que nuestra madre nos dio… solo por dárnosla.

Bilbo miró a Fíli frunciendo el ceño; se estaba comportando extrañamente mientras Kíli parecía como si le doliera algo, también mirando a su hermano. — ¿Por qué estáis… Kíli, ¿estás bien?

—Necesito agua, —dijo Kíli mientras Fíli le daba palmadas en la espalda. Bilbo salió corriendo hacia la cocina y cogió agua para él.

— ¿Así que las cuentas son importantes? —preguntó Bilbo—. ¿Las regaláis para grandes acontecimientos?

Fíli frunció el ceño y Kíli se rió. 

—Oh no, saqueador, —dijo Kíli riéndose entre dientes—. Las damos cuando queremos darlas.

Bilbo tocó la cuenta que Thorin le había regalado. —Me estaba preguntando… estoy haciendo algo para Thorin, pero si quisiera darle algo hecho de metal y gemas, ¿quedaría mal si yo no fuera el que lo hiciera puesto que no tengo habilidad con ningún de los dos materiales?

Kíli se inclinó hacia delante y le miró de cerca. — ¿Por qué estás regalando cosas a nuestro tío?

Bilbo se sonrojó de un rojo brillante.

—Lo sabía, —dijo el enano más joven, y le dio un cachete a su pierna—. Estás interesado en Thorin.

Bilbo se sonrojó aún más.

— ¿Así que quieres darle algo hecho al estilo enano? —preguntó Fíli, dándole una bofetada a su hermano por encima de su oreja.

—Bofur… oh… yo… ¿sí?

Kíli soltó un grito de alegría. —Si tú lo diseñas, —dijo, sentándose tan lejos que parecía que iba a caerse completamente de la silla—. Y lo hacemos nosotros, entonces todavía sería un regalo tuyo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Bilbo—. ¿Estás seguro?

—De verdad te gusta, —dijo Fíli con una sonrisa—. Gracias al creador.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bilbo—. ¿Crees que…? no… oh, maldita sea. ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad de cortejarle?

Fíli y Kíli se miraron el uno al otro y luego de vuelta a Bilbo. Parecían enfadados con él, y Bilbo sintió cómo sus esperanzas se desplomaban.

—Oh no, —dijo Fíli—. Creemos que tienes sobradas razones para tener esperanza.

— ¿Entonces por qué parecéis molestos?

—No nos gusta discutir la vida privada de nuestro tío, —dijo Kíli con más solemnidad de la que usaba normalmente—. Pero a los dos nos gustaría que fueras nuestro tío.

—Oh, —dijo Bilbo mirándose las manos, sobrecogido y emocionado ante la confesión.

— ¿Queso? —dijo Fíli cambiando de tema mientras cogía uno de los scones de Bilbo.

—Sí, Thorin consiguió un poco, —dijo Bilbo con una brillante sonrisa—. Solo iba a ser los sencillos, pero no pude encontrar crema, así que esto es mucho mejor.

—Oh, he escuchado que Thranin cobró una fortuna por los quesos redondos que trajo con él de las Montañas Azules.

— ¿Una fortuna? —Bilbo chilló y miró el queso que había puesto en sus scones—. Oh, no debería de haberlo usado. No lo sabía.

— ¿No deberías de haber usado el qué? —la voz de Thorin llenó la habitación, y Bilbo chirrió mientras miraba al enano de pie en la entrada.

—El queso, —dijo Bilbo—. No tenía ni idea de que era tan caro; he hecho scones con él.

—No era caro, —dijo Thorin haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. ¿Puedo coger un scone?

—Deberíamos irnos, —dijo Fíli, poniéndose de pie—. Tío, te veré en la Audiencia Pública mañana.

— ¿Audiencia Pública? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Adiós, Kíli, Fíli. Os veré a los dos mañana, —dijo Thorin, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Una Audiencia Pública, —dijo Thorin sentándose frente a Bilbo—. Es cuando a cualquier miembro del reino se le garantiza una audiencia con el rey, o el administrado. Solíamos tenerlas una vez al mes, pero pensé que debíamos comenzar a tenerlas de nuevo. Con todos los que llegarán necesitaré tenerlas más regularmente. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Bilbo se sorprendió ante la oferta. —En realidad no es algo para mí, ¿no es así?

—Me gustaría tener allí a mi asesor, —dijo Thorin—. Si puede ser apartado de sus secretos.

Bilbo le sacudió la cabeza. —No puedes soportar no saber algo, ¿a que no?

—No.

— ¿No tienes más reuniones hoy?

—No. 

—Entonces deberías bañarte más pronto esta noche para que pueda quitarte los últimos puntos.

—Muy bien, —dijo Thorin—. Pero primero, un scone. —Thorin puso un poco de mantequilla sobre un scone y se lo comió… y gimió—. Esto es delicioso.

Bilbo sonrió ampliamente. —Me alegro de que te guste.

—¿Qué has puesto en estos?

Bilbo se dio un golpecito en la nariz. —Es un secreto.

Thorin se rio y cogió otro scone. El rey enano fue a bañarse después de haberse comido tres scones de queso, y Bilbo les cocinó la cena. Cuando Thorin salió se colocó algo de ropa interior y se sentó en la cocina, distrayendo a Bilbo mientras el hobbit hacía el pollo. Comieron ante el fuego y entonces Bilbo cortó el resto de puntos antes de que regresasen a sus clases de Khuzdul. Thorin se fue a la cama pronto después del largo día, y cuando Bilbo le escuchó roncar sacó su regalo y continuó trabajando en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scones **Nota de la Traductora** : Junto a la autora, hemos creído que cualquier traducción literal de esta pasta tradicional inglesa le restaría veracidad, dado que en esta historia los scones son casi un personaje más, aquí os dejo el significado para que os vayáis familiarizando con estos ricos pastelillos. Yo misma los he probado, siguiendo una receta que me facilitó la autora, si os interesa ya pondré el link.


	15. Visita inesperada

Bilbo se despertó pronto de nuevo el día siguiente. Thorin todavía estaba dormido en su cama, así que Bilbo trabajó un poco más en el regalo del enano hasta que escuchó el inconfundible sonido de Thorin despertándose. Bilbo lo escondió bajo su cama y salió a la habitación principal. Se detuvo un momento para observar a Thorin estirándose en la cama, la suave piel rosada de sus recientes heridas contra la palidez de sus cicatrices y el tenue color de su piel. Los dedos de Bilbo deseaban tocar a Thorin, pero no tenía derecho, no todavía. Aüle, deseaba tenerlo pronto. Bilbo recordó que Fíli había dicho algo sobre que las cuentas en el pelo eran lo primero que se regalaba al principio del cortejo. Bilbo quería que las dos cuentas que estaban al lado de su cama después de su baño de anoche significaran que Thorin estaba abierto a la idea de cortejarle; y si aquello era parte del cortejo enano, tendría que organizar que Fíli y Kíli le hicieran una cuenta tan pronto como pudiera.

Bilbo fue a la cocina y calentó algunos scones de queso para desayunar. Escuchó a Thorin entrando en la estancia con él. Bilbo se giró para encontrarlo rascándose la barba, llevando todavía nada más que sus ropas interiores. Se sintió enrojecer mientras le miraba, preguntándose si Thorin reaccionaría de manera similar si él comenzara a caminar en ropa interior.

—Buenos días, Bilbo, —dijo Thorin partiendo un scone caliente en dos y soplándolo rápidamente antes de metérselo en la boca—. Mmm… tan bno como ‘yer, —dijo con la boca llena y sonriendo. Luego levantó la mano y acarició su pelo—. Tengo que poner mis cuentas otra vez, antes de la audiencia pública.

—Son mis cuentas, —dijo Bilbo ladeando la cabeza y volviendo su atención mientras vertía el agua caliente en la tetera que había comprador en Laketown.

—Lo son, —dijo Thorin mirando tranquilamente a Bilbo.

Bilbo levantó la mirada pero ladeó la cabeza de nuevo ante la visión de la concentrada mirada de Thorin. Empezaba a pensar; Thorin no le miraría de ese modo si no estuviera interesado, ¿no? Bilbo ojeó de nuevo y Thorin todavía estaba contemplándole. Decidió bajar y hablar con Kíli y Fíli para organizar la cuenta, recordó que tenía que diseñarla. Necesitaba pesar sobre ello durante el desayuno; cuando tuviera la cuenta se la daría a Thorin, y si éste aceptaba el regalo enano, Bilbo sabría si podía decirle algo. No quería precipitarse, si tenía alguna esperanza de cortejar a Thorin no quería espantarla antes de conseguir que el enano le diera una oportunidad.

Thorin cogió el plato de scones calientes y comenzó a salir de la cocina hacia la estancia principal. Bilbo cogió la bandeja con el té, también una compra de Laketown, y le siguió observando el movimiento alrededor de la larga cicatriz que atravesaba la espalda de Thorin… Bilbo tuvo la súbita necesidad de inclinarse hacia delante y poner sus labios sobre la pálida piel. Sabía que no sería capaz de esconder sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea y dejaba la bandeja antes de servirles algo de té.

— ¿Es éste tu famoso té?

—No, —dijo Bilbo con un suspiro—. No fui capaz de encontrar las hojas que necesito para ello, pero voy a buscarlas la próxima vez que vaya al bosque a pasear.

Thorin asintió y tomó un sorbo. —Eso estaría bien.

—Tiene algo de fruta amarilla en él, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa. Entonces tuvo una idea y se puso en pie para ir corriendo a su habitación. Encontró un pergamino y rápidamente garabateó un dibujo de la cuenta que quería hacerle a Thorin. Cuando hubo acabado levantó la mirada y se encontró con Thorin en la puerta, observándole.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Bilbo dobló el pergamino y se lo metió en el bolsillo. —Algo para Fíli y Kíli, ¿tendremos tiempo de visitarlos antes de la audiencia?

Thorin frunció el ceño pero asintió. —Sí, cuando hayamos desayunado trenzaré tu pelo.

—Tendré que rehacer también tus trenzas, —dijo Bilbo, y le sonrió ampliamente—. No puedo perder práctica, —no dijo nada sobre no querer perderse la oportunidad de volver a tocarle.

Después del desayuno, donde Thorin se comió casi todos los scones con un aire de posesividad que hizo que Bilbo tuviera ganas de reír, Thorin se levantó y se dirigió a su cama para coger sus cuentas. Cuando volvió se acomodó en las suaves pieles que había colocado en el suelo frente a la silla de Bilbo. Thorin se apoyó contra las piernas de Bilbo hasta que el hobbit se movió, permitiendo que el peso de los hombros de Thorin se apoyara entre sus rodillas. Bilbo se inclinó hacia delante y recorrió con sus dedos el pelo de Thorin, deshaciendo algunos enredos. Thorin ronroneó su apreciación y dejó caer la cabeza para darle más espacio, y el hobbit lo tomó como una invitación para recorrer más profundamente en su pelo. Bilbo quería que eso significara algo más, pero había visto a los enanos acicalándose mientras estaban en el camino y no parecía ser nada más que amistad y afecto familiar. Thorin siempre se había mantenido separado del resto, pero lo había hecho tantas veces que Bilbo no quería ver demasiado en ello. Dejó que sus dedos se entremetieran por el pelo de Thorin ahora que los enredos se habían ido, y observó cómo el pelo negro resbalaba por sus dedos mientras las hebras plateadas reflejaban el fuego y la luz de las velas. Bilbo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo continuó tocando a Thorin antes de que el rey enano se moviera y le sacara de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Me das una cuenta? —preguntó Bilbo tranquilamente, y Thorin le alcanzó la que le había hecho su madre. Bilbo la sostuvo en su mano, estaba hecha del mismo material que su propia cuenta, pero habían sido diseñadas muy distintamente. Bilbo pasó la punta de su uña a través del pelo de Thorin, notando el modo en que se tensó ante la sensación cuando separaba la primera sección para trabajarla. Agarró el pelo estirando en el modo en que había visto hacer a muchos enanos. Bilbo se dio cuenta mientras trabajaba que era más fácil, menos extraño de lo que había sido la primera vez, y estar haciendo eso por Thorin era la actividad que más ansiaba hacer. Bilbo puso la cuenta de la madre de Thorin en su pelo y se puso a trabajar en otra sección.

— ¿Quién hizo esta cuenta? —preguntó Bilbo mirando la cuenta dorada con grabados en lugar de gemas.

— La hice yo mismo —dijo Thorin, y cogió tres cuentas del grupo para enseñárselas—. Hice todas estas, y la que te di cuando estábamos en la tienda de sanación.

—Así que, ¿tú hiciste mis dos cuentas? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Lo hice, aunque la segunda está hecha especialmente para ti.

Bilbo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras intrincaba dos cuentas en la trenza en la que estaba trabajando, alegrándose de pronto de que Thorin no pudiese verle la cara. Tomó la última de las cuentas que Thorin había dicho que eran de su creación y comenzó a trabajarlas en las largas trenzas a cada lado de su cara por debajo de sus orejas. Thorin podía ahora mirar a Bilbo, mientras los dedos del hobbit retorcían una y otra vez para crear una suave línea al lado de su cuello.

—Cada vez lo haces mejor, —dijo Thorin. 

Bilbo le sonrió. —Estoy practicando, y estoy disfrutándolo más de lo que esperaba.

Thorin le devolvió la sonrisa sin contestar, solo girándose para apoyarse más firmemente en la otra rodilla de Bilbo, para que pudiera trenzar una compañera para la que había terminado de hacer. Bilbo comenzó a trabajar las dos últimas cuentas que quedaban en la mano de Thorin.

— ¿Éstas quién las hizo? —preguntó Bilbo, intentando no pensar en los ojos grises de Thorin sobre él.

—Fíli me hizo ésta, —dijo Thorin sosteniendo una cuenta dorado oscuro con pequeñas cuentas rojas y naranjas mezclándose en una franja—. Fue justo después de su mayoría de edad, me la dio para agradecerme mi ayuda entrenándole con el hacha y la espada. Esta otra la hizo Kíli, —prosiguió, dejando la de Fíli en la palma de su mano y cogiendo la otra, brillante y plateada con pálidas gemas verdes formando una flecha alrededor de la cuenta con una pequeña diana al final—. Los enanos son conocidos por su habilidad con hachas y martillos, pero Kíli siempre ha sido hábil con el arco; observó a hombres y elfos y puso su todo su corazón en aprender. Accedí a enseñarle y cambié mi habilidad con el metal por lecciones de un hombre que conocía. Enseñé a Kíli a través de alguien que tenía más habilidad de la que yo tendré jamás. Cuando llegó a su mayoría de edad me dio la cuenta en agradecimiento.

Bilbo alcanzó la cuenta y la mantuvo en su mano. — ¿Aprendiste a usar el arco solo para enseñarle?

—Por supuesto, es el hijo de mi hermana y era su mayor deseo. Los enanos traspasan sus habilidades a sus hijos, y puesto que el marido de Dís perdió la vida cuando los niños eran pequeños, era mi responsabilidad entrenarlos, no solo como mis sobrinos, sino como mis herederos.

—Eso es muy bonito, —dijo Bilbo antes de pensarlo, y entonces se ruborizó. Abrió la boca para disculparse pero Thorin soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es exactamente lo que dijo Dís, aunque ella estaba burlándose de mí, en lugar de hacerme un cumplido.

Bilbo sonrió —Tengo ganas de conocer a tu hermana.

—Creo que ella también tiene ganas de conocerte a ti, —dijo Thorin—. Al menos esa es la impresión que tuve cuando me envió su último cuervo, para informarme de que habían rebasado Bree sanos y salvos.

— ¿Han pasado por la Comarca?

—Solo por sus bordes, —dijo Thorin—. Tiene muchos enanos con ella. Para cuando lleguen deberíamos tener listas varias habitaciones.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

—Los enanos en la cocina querrían que bajaras a hablar con ellos, y mañana tienes la reunión con Bardo. La limpieza va lenta solo por los escombros que tienen que despejar y sacar de la montaña. Varios enanos están todavía heridos después de la lucha, y no han sido capaces de ayudar.

—Iré a ver los enanos de las cocinas tan pronto como pueda, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Puedo bajar directamente o tengo que pedir hora?

Thorin se encogió de hombros. —Si bajas ellos mismos te dirán si pueden reunirse contigo o no, pero yo sugeriría que evitases las horas antes de las comidas.

Bilbo asintió y con un giro de muñeca acabó la última trenza y se sentó con una sonrisa. Thorin levantó la mirada hacia él pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse. Bilbo podía sentir cómo el ambiente cambiaba, sentía cómo Thorin se relajaba a su lado, pero quería hacer las cosas del modo adecuado. El cortejo era algo muy importante para los hobbits, y si lo que Bofur había dicho era verdad, lo mismo se podía decir de los enanos, y Bilbo no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer su pastel de pétalos de violetas o el regalo bajo su cama. Quería ignorar todas esas tradiciones y dejarse caer al suelo y besar a Thorin pero… todavía no estaba seguro de la respuesta que recibiría y no creía que Thorin, como rey, fuera un enano que ignorase las tradiciones de su gente. Bilbo empujó el hombro de Thorin hasta que el enano se levantó para que Bilbo también pudiera hacerlo para dirigirse a su habitación. Volvió con sus cuentas para encontrar a Thorin de vuelta en su silla, bajando sus dedos por la trenza que había estirado para contemplarla.

—Ven y siéntate, Bilbo, —dijo Thorin—. Trenzaré tu pelo y entonces podrás ir a visitar a Fíli y a Kíli antes de la audiencia.

Bilbo asintió y se acomodó en las pieles frente a la silla de Thorin, imitando el modo en que Thorin se había apoyado contra él, haciéndolo él ahora contra aquellos gruesos muslos. Thorin se tomó su tiempo, recorriendo con sus dedos el pelo del hobbit hasta que Bilbo estuvo seguro de que podría hundirse en el frío suelo de piedra y dormir felizmente. Cuando Bilbo se sintió como de mantequilla, las desafiladas uñas de Thorin comenzaron a separar su pelo y retorcer sus rizos en lo que se sentía como un diseño diferente. Bilbo se apoyó más firmemente contra Thorin y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el movimiento de los dedos del enanos mientras trabajaba las dos trenzas en su pelo.

Thorin se apartó y Bilbo levantó la mano para tocarse las intrincadas trenzas sobre su cabeza.

—Esto es diferente de lo normal, —dijo Bilbo, mirando el satisfecho rostro de Thorin.

—Tenemos audiencia pública, la primera vez que los enanos se dirigirán a mí, y como mi consejero en Erebor, también deberías llevar tu cota de malla y tu espada.

Bilbo asintió. — ¿Estás seguro de que soy una buena elección como consejero?

—Eres el Sanador Real y el ayudante de Dale, no hay razón para que piense siquiera en escoger a cualquier otro.

Bilbo se sonrojó. —Me cambiaré y bajaré corriendo a ver a Kíli y a Fíli.

—Muy bien, —dijo Thorin sin moverse—. Yo iré a hablar con Balin antes de la audiencia.

Finalmente Bilbo se levantó y volvió a su habitación para ponerse la cota de malla de mithril y atar la espada a su cintura. Thorin fue hacia el arco entre las dos habitaciones y le sonrió al hobbit.

—No llegues tarde, —dijo Thorin—. Y asegúrate de que Kíli tampoco llegue tarde.

—Sí, señor, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa, y se dio una palmada en el bolsillo para asegurarse de que el papel estaba allí. Sorprendentemente sintió la forma de su anillo y decidió dejarlo allí antes de salir de la habitación—. Te veré en la audiencia.

Bilbo salió y encontró a Gani apoyado contra el muro frente a su puerta. Al ver a Bilbo se puso derecho y caminó hacia él.

—Buenos días, Gani, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa—. Vamos a ver a Fíli y Kíli.

—Buenos días, Bilbo, —dijo Gani, y se giró en dirección contraria a la habitación de Bofur para llevar a Bilbo hacia un corto pasadizo junto a una puerta—. Ésta es la habitación de Fíli. La siguiente es la de Kíli.

Bilbo asintió y levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta con firmeza.

—Tío Thorin, sabemos que tenemos… Hola, Bilbo, —dijo Fíli cuando abrió la puerta.

—Eh, —dijo Bilbo—. Quería hablar contigo y con Kíli.

—Entra, —dijo Fíli—. Está aquí.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, señor Bolsón? —preguntó Kíli desde donde estaba sentado, en unas pieles ante el fuego. No había nada en la habitación más que una gran cama casi tan grande como la de Thorin.

— ¿Dijisteis que podríais hacer una cuenta de pelo para Thorin?

Fíli y Kíli se miraron con idénticas sonrisas.

—De todos modos, tengo una pregunta, —dijo Bilbo mirando a los hermanos—. ¿Qué significa entregar una cuenta, que hayas hecho tú?

Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos.

—Es un signo de afecto, —dijo Biorn saliendo de la cocina. Los hermanos se giraron hacia ella—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no debería de haber contestado?

—Así que, si Thorin me diera una cuenta que hubiera hecho él mismo, ¿sería un signo de afecto?

El rostro de Biorn se relajó. —Sí, lo es. Damos cosas que hacemos, como cuentas, que pueden ser mostradas a todo el mundo como un signo público de afecto.

—Tú sabías que le gustabas a Thorin, —dijo Kíli.

—Sí, —dijo Bilbo—. Sé que es un buen amigo.

Biorn sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la cocina.

—Así que, —dijo Fíli—. ¿Tienes un diseño en mente?

—Lo tengo, pero no estoy seguro de cómo conseguir gemas y oro.

—Tienes ambos, —dijo Kíli—. Serán parte de tu tesoro. Enséñame el diseño.

Bilbo sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo mostró. —En un lado una gema verde y redonda, no sé si podéis grabar el símbolo que Gandalf puso en mi puerta en la gema.

—Yo puedo, —dijo Kíli.

—Entonces una serie de pequeños pasos, —dijo Bilbo resiguiendo con sus dedos los dos pares de pisadas que había dibujado hasta la apresurada representación de Erebor—. Hasta Erebor. ¿Qué opináis?

—Es genial, —dijo Fíli—. ¿Quieres que las pisadas continúen de vuelta hasta tu puerta?

—No voy a volver a la Comarca por un tiempo, —dijo Bilbo—. No hay necesidad.

Kíli y Fíli se miraron el uno al otro con satisfechas sonrisas.

—Lo haremos tan pronto como podamos, —dijo Fíli doblando el pergamino de nuevo.

—Deberíamos ir saliendo, —dijo Kíli, cogiendo su espada y colocándola en su cintura mientras miraba a su hermano.

Fíli y Kíli acabaron de arreglarse y los tres se dirigieron al gran salón, después de liberar a Gani de sus responsabilidades por lo que quedaba de día. Thorin y Balin les recibieron cuando entraron en el salón, aunque en lugar de dirigirse a la plataforma elevada del trono, Thorin dirigió al grupo hacia un largo banco de piedra que había sido limpiado. Thorin se sentó en el medio, con Fíli y luego Kíli a su derecha.

—Ven a sentarte a mi lado, —dijo Thorin señalando el asiento a su izquierda. Bilbo miró a Balin que sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo estaré dirigiendo a los enanos, tú eres su consejero. —Bilbo giró la cabeza ante el extraño sonido que soltó Kíli, pero el rostro del enano estaba inexpresivo.

Después de que estuvieran sentados, los primeros enanos llegaron ante ellos. Los primeros venían preocupados por sus alojamientos. Puesto que no habían podido abrir las habitaciones con rapidez en los últimos días, por culpa de los escombros creados por Smaug, los enanos estaban teniendo que alojarse juntos. Mientras la mayoría estaban asumiendo la adversidad de buena gana, sabiendo que las cosas estarían mejor y que ahora estaban trabajando por su propio futuro en lugar de vivir en el reino de otro, había algunos enanos que habían causado desavenencias por los alojamientos. La resolución de esas discusiones estaba más allá de sus habilidades, y habían ido a Thorin por consejo, y ante la absoluta conmoción de Bilbo, el rey se volvió a él buscando consejo tanto como pidió lo mismo de sus sobrinos.

Después de aquellos vinieron Gluna y Fani, que estaban cogidos de las manos y sonrieron a Thorin cuando le pidieron solemnemente respaldo Real a su intención de casarse. Thorin lo concedió felizmente y éstos se giraron contentos hacia Gani, que sonreía feliz a Bilbo y a Glona.

— ¿Todas las parejas tienen que presentarse ante ti y pedir tu consentimiento? —preguntó Bilbo en voz baja antes de que llegara el siguiente enano.

—Es una oportunidad para que alguien que se opusiera a la unión hiciera una declaración, —dijo Thorin—. Aunque para cuando vienen a mí normalmente tienen resuelto cualquier problema.

— ¿Tienen que informarte si están planeando cortejar a alguien? —preguntó Bilbo.

— ¿Cortejar? —preguntó Fíli chasqueando los dientes. Bilbo le miró mal y Fíli tuvo la decencia de parecer contrito, aunque sus ojos siguieron mirando hacia Thorin.

Los siguientes enanos llegaron con preguntas sobre las caravanas y peticiones para convocar partidas y caza y cosas similares. Bilbo tuvo la sensación de que esas audiciones se centrarían durante algún tiempo en las necesidades básicas de comida y alojamiento. Se alegraba de que los hombres estuvieran avanzando con sus propios planes, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que poner más cosas de las que había pensado en la carta que tenía que enviar al Viejo Capataz. Bilbo pensó en su confortable hogar en la Comarca y deseó poder dar a esos enanos el confort y la seguridad que siempre había encontrado en su propio hogar.

Hicieron una pequeña comida entre audiencias y continuaron recibiendo enanos durante la tarde.

Después de despedirse del último enano, Bilbo… (el pequeño hobbit se había enorgullecido cuando alguien había pedido por su ayuda medicinal, y había accedido a ver al hermano del enano esa misma tarde), Balin se aclaró la garganta y se colocó ante ellos.

—Excelentes noticias, —dijo Balin—. Una vez que rompimos el grueso de escombros bajo el principal pasillo del este, descubrimos que Smaug no parece haber ido por aquel pasadizo, el camino parece libre y las habitaciones están polvorientas pero parecen estar intactas.

—Eso es excelente, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Cuántas habitaciones están abiertas…? Perdón, —acabó, mirando a Thorin con una mueca.

—No te disculpes, —dijo Thorin—. Había una docena de habitaciones en aquel pasillo, y más si no se metió en algunas de las secciones más pequeñas.

—Eso significa más muebles y habitaciones, —dijo Fíli—. ¿Necesitan mucho trabajo?

—Limpieza, quitar el polvo, por lo que me han dicho, —dijo Balin—. Pero todavía hay un montón de escombros que mover antes de que podamos meternos propiamente en el pasadizo.

—Mantennos informados, —dijo Thorin—. ¿Hay más enanos que quieran verme?

—No, —dijo Balin—. Pocos tenían problemas, pero de todos modos todavía hay pocos enanos en la montaña.

—Justo a tiempo para la cena, —dijo Kíli frotándose las manos.

Un cuerno sonó y los cuatro enanos y el hobbit que estaban en el gran salón se giraron para ver a un grupo de enanos entrar a zancadas. Había una enana guiándolos, alta y con curvas, con exuberantes rizos castaños y brillantes ojos verdes. Se detuvo frente a Thorin e hizo una reverencia. 

—Hola, Thorin Oakenshield, hijo de Thráin, —dijo la enana al frente del grupo.

—Oh no, —dijo Fíli susurrando tras Bilbo. 

—Eres bienvenida, —dijo Thorin—. Calia, hija de Bälzad.

—Es maravilloso verte de nuevo, Thorin, —dijo Calia con una gran sonrisa—. Traigo saludos de mi padre, Bälzad, Rey de Ered Mithrin.

—Las montañas grises, —dijo Kíli al oído de Bilbo—. Esto es terrible.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bilbo girándose hacia Kíli, que abrió la boca para contestar pero Calia les llamó en ese momento.

— ¿Son estos los pequeños Fíli y Kíli? —preguntó Calia—. Han crecido mucho.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, —dijo Fíli.

— ¿Y quién es este pequeño mediano?

—Bilbo Bolsón, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa, aunque podía sentir el súbito calor de Fíli y Kíli a sus costados—. A su servicio.

—Calia, hija de Bälzad, —dijo con una extraña mirada—. Una vieja amiga de Thorin, hijo de Thráin. —Entonces ella volvió la mirada hacia Thorin y Bilbo comprendió.


	16. Cena con Mensaje Implícito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoy capítulo doble porque el final ha sido un poco duro, al menos para mí que sé lo que se nos viene encima ^^

—Bilbo, —dijo Thorin girándose hacia el hobbit—. Calia y yo nos conocemos desde la caída de Erebor.

—Ya veo, —dijo Bilbo con una creciente sensación de hundimiento en su estómago.

— ¿Has acabado tu reunión? —preguntó Calia sonriendo dulcemente a Thorin.

—Hemos acabado, —dijo Thorin, caminando hacia ella—. ¿Querrías unirte a nuestra cena?

Bilbo escuchó a Fíli y a Kíli susurrando a través del hueco dejado por el rey mientras Thorin le daba un rápido abrazo a Calia.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre? —preguntó Thorin, dando un paso atrás.

—Muy satisfecho de que hayas reclamado tu derecho de nacimiento, —dijo Calia mirando a su alrededor—. Se ve bien.

—Todavía hay mucho que hacer, —dijo Thorin—. No tenemos mucho abierto todavía, y no hemos encendido los fuegos.

— ¿No habéis encendido los fuegos? —preguntó Calia sorprendida.

—Todavía no hemos tenido tiempo.

—Tengo que decir, —dijo Calia cogiendo el brazo de Thorin—, que te ves bien. Mi padre me dijo que había noticias de que estabas gravemente herido tras la batalla.

—Lo estaba, —dijo Thorin—. Bilbo me salvó.

—Tío, —dijo Kíli poniéndose en pie—. Tengo cosas que atender, pero Fíli se quedará con vosotros a cenar.

—Muy bien, —dijo Thorin—. ¿Todo bien?

—Perfectamente bien, —dijo Kíli—. Pero tengo algo urgente de lo que ocuparme.

Thorin inclinó la cabeza y Kíli posó una cálida mano sobre el hombro de Bilbo antes de dejarlos. Bilbo se giró hacia Fíli que le sonrió y señaló con un dedo las cuentas en su pelo.

—Deberíamos ir a comer, —dijo Thorin caminando hacia Bilbo y deteniéndose ante él—. No tenías nada planeado, ¿verdad?

—No esta noche, —dijo Bilbo—. Podría hacer algo, pero no tengo suficiente para cuatro.

Thorin le sonrió. —Mañana por la noche.

Bilbo asintió y sintió que el terror que la presencia de Calia le había causado empezaba a desaparecer.

— ¿Cocinas para Thorin? —preguntó Calia poniéndose al lado del rey.

—Vivimos juntos, —dijo Bilbo.

—Bilbo también es mi consejero, —dijo Thorin con una amplia sonrisa—. Ha estado asistiéndome en las sanaciones y con los planes de Dale para reabrir las granjas alrededor de la montaña, y con las cocinas con sus conocimientos de plantas y agricultura.

Calia bajó la mirada hacia el hobbit. —¿Cómo has llegado hasta Erebor?

—Bilbo es un miembro de la compañía que reclamó Erebor, —dijo Fíli.

—Deberíamos ir a comer, —Thorin repitió—, antes de que esté demasiado ocupado. Balin, ¿puedes organizar un lugar para Calia y su grupo?

Bilbo pudo ver la mirada que intercambiaron Thorin y Balin y comprendió que la presencia de la enana podía dificultar la falta de espacio para alojar a los enanos bajo la montaña. Fíli se acercó a Balin y Bilbo tuvo la sospecha de que si Kíli tenía una habitación para él solo, no la tendría al final de la noche.

—Una cena estaría muy bien, —dijo Calia, y siguió a Thorin y a Bilbo, que el rey había ayudado a ponerse en pie y dirigirse fuera del gran salón.

Entraron en el comedor, donde muchos enanos ya estaban disfrutando de sus cenas; una mesa en la esquina estaba llena de gritones enanos que se calmaron un poco cuando Thorin pisó la sala, pero el rey les sonrió y volvieron a gritar alegremente.

Bilbo se dirigió a la mesa más larga que tenía comida servida, y comenzó a servir con Fíli a su lado. El grupo se sentó en una mesa más pequeña, mientras los compañeros de Calia se sentaron en otra. Cuando todos estuvieron situados, Bilbo observó cómo Calia miraba a su alrededor con ojo crítico.

—Muy diferente a nuestra montaña, —dijo con una superficial sonrisa.

—Pasará mucho tiempo antes de podamos hacer otra cosa que comer comunalmente, —dijo Thorin—. Tenemos mucho trabajo antes de ser capaces de volver a nuestras costumbres. Aunque creo que dejaremos permanentemente esta área de comida comunal, si mis enanos lo desean.

—Los enanos con los que he hablado disfrutan todos relajándose al final de día, —añadió Fíli.

—Sería inusual, pero por supuesto tú conoces a tus enanos, —Calia miró a su alrededor de nuevo—. ¿Una taberna serviría el mismo propósito?

—Los niños no pueden ir a una taberna, —indicó Bilbo—. A menos que vuestros pequeños lo hagan. —Miró a Thorin que negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, mediano, —dijo Calia, y luego volvió a centrarse en Thorin—. ¿Ya está Dís aquí?

Thorin negó con la cabeza. —Está viajando con las caravanas de las Montañas Azules.

—Qué pena, —dijo Calia, y Bilbo escuchó que Fíli se mofaba en voz baja.

Bilbo se giró a mirarle y Fíli se inclinó para susurrar en su oído—: Mamá odia a Calia.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bilbo.

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Thorin.

—De mama, —dijo Fíli con una sonrisa—. Solo le estaba diciendo a Bilbo cuán emocionada está por conocer a nuestro hobbit.

Bilbo se sonrojó un poco ante el apodo. —Yo también estoy deseando conocerla.

—Dís es muy interesante, —dijo Calia—. Así que, Thorin, háblame del trabajo que estáis haciendo en la montaña.

—Hemos estado limpiando las habitaciones, moviéndonos más dentro de la montaña, lo que se ha hecho más fácil cuando Bilbo nos dio una fruta que llena las habitaciones de un agradable olor y ayuda con la limpieza.

—También es buena para limpiar heridas si se han ensuciado, escuece pero parece limpiarlas mejor que agua, —dijo Bilbo apuñalando la carne de su filete—. Y un agradable condimento para tés y pasteles.

—Bilbo tiene una gran habilidad con hierbas y sanación, —dijo Thorin.

—Salvó la vida de mi hermano, —dijo Fíli con seriedad. 

Bilbo pasó su mirada de Fíli a un lado a Thorin al otro lado. —Gracias a Aüle por los Tooks.

— ¿Tooks? —preguntó Calia.

—Para los Hobbits son las familias, más que ancestros, con los que nos identificamos. Mi madre era una Took.

—Y estamos agradecidos por ellos, ya que sin ella no hubieras venido a nuestra aventura, —dijo Thorin tranquila y solemnemente.

Bilbo asintió. —Pero mi padre era un Bolsón, de él aprendí a cocinar y coser, y de mi madre aprendí las plantas y cómo usarlas para ayudar a los enanos a curarse.

—Bueno, las bonitas cicatrices de mi hermano están agradecidas por esa habilidad para coser, —dijo Fíli guiñándole un ojo—. Tendremos que enseñárselas a cualquier pretendiente.

—Tengo que ir a quitarle los últimos puntos, —dijo Bilbo—. Tengo una reunión con Bardo mañana, así que, ¿vengo después de cenar?

— ¿Si vamos nosotros habrá scones? —preguntó Fíli.

Thorin miró mal a su sobrino. —Los scones son míos.

—Bien, —dijo Fíli poniendo morros. Bilbo se inclinó y le prometió al rubio enano una porción de su próxima hornada, y Fíli se alegró inmediatamente.

— ¿También eres cocinero? —preguntó Calia en un tono raro.

—Los Hobbits aman cocinar, —dijo Bilbo.

—Porque estás tan lejos de casa, —dijo Calia con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo tienes planeado volver a tu propia casa?

—Oh, no tengo planes de volver a la Comarca por un largo tiempo, —dijo Bilbo sonriendo también—. Tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Calia.

—Bilbo es uno de mis consejeros, —dijo Thorin—. Ha sido indispensable para mí desde que nos conocimos.

Bilbo sonrió a Thorin.

—Sí, un buen consejero es indispensable, —dijo Calia—. Yo he estado ayudando a mi padre con su consejo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que mi madre falleció, preparándome para tomar un papel más importante en el futuro.

Thorin y Calia se pusieron a discutir sobre Bälzad y Ered Mithrin, y Bilbo se sintió incapaz de comentar, pero la preocupación que había sentido antes sobre que Calia pudiera ser novia de Thorin se fue reduciendo cuando Thorin continuó manteniendo a Bilbo en la conversación; y el modo en que Thorin miraba a Calia era muy diferente de cómo el rey enano le miraba a él. Si aceptaba las palabras de Biorn de corazón y los ánimos que Fíli y Kíli le daban, entonces simplemente debería trabajar en el regalo de Thorin y dar un paseo el día siguiente para conseguir el resto de ingredientes que necesitaría para su pastel de pétalos de violeta. Entonces podría asegurarse de que Thorin entendía sus intenciones y podrían comenzar a discutir, esperando que tuvieran más cosas que discutir.

Mientras Bilbo observaba y escuchaba, pudo ver que Thorin se estaba cansando. Bilbo estaba sopesando cómo animar al enano para que fuera a descansar cuando Fíli se puso en pie.

—Creo que es tiempo de que vuelva con mi esposa, —dijo.

—Nosotros deberíamos volver también a nuestras habitaciones, —dijo Bilbo—. Ha sido un largo día y…

—Sí, —dijo Thorin—. Es tiempo de retirarse. Calia, encontraré a alguien que te acompañe a tus habitaciones.

—Te hemos colocado en las habitaciones de Kíli, —dijo Fíli—. Ya que no hay muchas habitaciones listas en este momento.

—Muy amable por su parte, —dijo Calia.

—Él todavía no lo sabe, —dijo Fíli en voz baja justo para que solo Bilbo fuera capaz de escucharle. Bilbo soltó una carcajada y se disculpó ante la mirada de Calia.

Balin llegó de otra mesa donde había estado comiendo con Dwalin. —Yo les acompañaré, señor.

—No has acabado de comer, —dijo Thorin.

—Comeré en mis habitaciones con Dwalin después de que mostremos a Calia su habitación.

—Gracias, —dijo ella poniéndose en pie—. Buenas noches, Thorin, Fíli, Bilba.

—Bilbo, —le corrigió con una sonrisa.

—Me disculpo, —dijo Calia, y se fue con una última sonrisa para Thorin.

Una vez se hubo ido, Bilbo, Thorin y Fíli caminaron hacia sus habitaciones. Fíli les dejó en su puerta y Thorin se fue directamente hacia el cuarto de baño para asearse. Volvió con la ropa que usualmente llevaba para dormir y se unió a Bilbo frente al fuego.

—Estás cansado, —dijo Bilbo. 

—Lo estoy, —dijo Thorin—. Apenas he hecho nada.

—Todavía te estás curando, —dijo Bilbo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Has tenido un largo y ocupado día ejerciendo de rey, vete a la cama. Estoy seguro de que mañana tendrás otro día ocupado.

Thorin suspiró. —Aún más ocupado ahora que Calia está aquí.

Bilbo abrió la boca pare preguntarle sobre la enana, pero el rey bostezó y Bilbo decidió no decir nada.

—Buenas noches, Thorin. Tengo que escaparme a ver ese enano que antes ha pedido mi ayuda.

Thorin sonrió. —Te dije que sería un consejero excelente, asegúrate de encontrar a alguien que te lleve. —Bilbo asintió y Thorin se dirigió a su cama—. Buenas noches, Bilbo.

Thorin se metió en la cama y Bilbo salió a cumplir con sus deberes. Cuando regresó, Thorin estaba roncando, así que Bilbo fue a asearse antes de trabajar en el regalo de Thorin hasta que no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, entonces él también se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido con el sonido de los ronquidos de Thorin.


	17. Reuniones e indignación

Bilbo se despertó la mañana siguiente cuando Thorin le sacudió suavemente.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Bilbo mientras Thorin estaba todavía borroso ante él.

—Solo tienes media hora antes de la hora en que se supone que tenías que encontrar a Bardo, —explicó Thorin.

—Oh. —Bilbo se sentó—. Debí quedarme levantado hasta demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Estaba ese enano más herido de lo que pensabas?

—Oh no, estará bien. Estaba leyendo para la reunión de hoy, —dijo Bilbo, pensando en el regalo que había bajo la cama y estaba empezando a tomar forma—. Quería ir preparado a la reunión.

—He calentado algunos scones. Si te vistes rápido tendrás tiempo de comer antes de que tengas que irte, —dijo Thorin.

Bilbo asintió y apartó las mantas. —Una cosa que echo de menos de la Comarca, —dijo—, es que el sol siempre te despierta.

—Te acabarás acostumbrando a cómo se mueve el tiempo bajo la montaña, —dijo Thorin con esperanza, y luego desapareció de la habitación de Bilbo para darle algo de privacidad.

Bilbo se vistió rápidamente y caminó hacia la habitación principal para encontrar a Thorin sirviéndoles unas tazas de té.

—Gracias, —dijo Bilbo, tomando un sorbo con un feliz suspiro—. Perfecto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará la reunión con Bardo? —preguntó Thorin.

—Realmente no tengo ni idea. ¿Estarás aquí?

—No. Tengo que bajar a echar un ojo en los trabajos que están realizando en el pasadizo del este. Bofur y Bifur llevarán hoy otra expedición a Laketown. ¿Hay algo que necesites?

—Si pudiera traerme otro saco de harina lo agradecería, —dijo Bilbo.

Thorin asintió, se levantó y se puso su chaqueta. —Tengo que irme. Gani sabe dónde tiene que llevarte. Te veré más tarde… por favor, lleva a Gani contigo donde quiera que vayas hoy.

Bilbo observó a Thorin por un segundo y asintió. —Donde yo vaya, Gani va.

—Gracias. —Thorin abrió la puerta y Bilbo pudo ver a Calia en el otro lado; la mano levantada para llamar.

—He venido para ver si podía acompañarte a inspeccionar los trabajos. Tengo curiosidad de la extensión de los daños y el proceso de limpieza, —dijo, mirando más allá de Thorin a la habitación donde Bilbo se estaba tomando el té.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Thorin—. Adiós, Bilbo, —dijo sonriendo por encima de su hombro, antes de que la puerta se cerrara y dejara solo a Bilbo.

Bilbo comió el resto de su desayuno y cogió su abrigo antes de irse a la reunión con Bardo. Gani le sonrió deseándole buenos días y se pusieron en marcha.

Esta vez se encontraron en una pequeña habitación de reuniones, aunque los hombres que vinieron con Bardo y Gani se quedaron de pie a la puerta, un ojo sobre Bilbo y el otro en el pasillo exterior. Pasaron largo tiempo comparando el mapa que habían enseñado en la anterior reunión con el listado de granjeros que se iban a trasladar. Un número de ellos eran granjeros, y puesto que todas las granjas de Laketown habían traído sus cultivos, Bardo se había asegurado la ayuda de esos hombres para preparar las granjas de Dale para el invierno que se estaba acercando. Bardo dijo que los inviernos eran algo más duros que en la Comarca y necesitaban centrarse en los esfuerzos para acabar las granjas antes de que la tierra se endureciera demasiado para trabajarla.

—Cuando las granjas estén hechas todo el mundo podrá venir a la ciudad para trabajar en las casas, todos los otros edificios pueden esperar. Nos concentraremos en las moradas y en asentar a los enanos. Con suerte para entonces los enanos estarán listos para abrir las minas y sacar material para nosotros.

—Justo acabamos de abrir un nuevo pasadizo, —dijo Bilbo—. No he estado allí abajo, pero aparentemente Smaug no destrozó todas las áreas de la montaña.

—Estaba más interesado en el tesoro que meramente en destruir, de hecho un amigo mío con mucha experiencia en construcción va a venir a echar un ojo a los edificios de Dale para ver qué partes pueden ser salvadas, pero por lo que he visto habrán muchas cosas que simplemente pueden ser reparadas.

—Esas son buenas noticias, —dijo Bilbo.

Empezaron a asignar granjeros, teniendo en cuenta sus cultivos, a las granjas alrededor de Dale. Consiguieron fácilmente unas cuantas granjas, había varios que estaban planeando cultivar árboles frutales, así como ganado pequeño, ya que los árboles tardarían tiempo en madurar y necesitaban ser colocados en áreas específicas. Bardo ya tenía un grupo de gente construyendo vallas alrededor de las granjas grandes para el ganado; unas de las pocas granjas que podían empezar a funcionar antes de que el invierno se asentara.

—Gani, —dijo Bilbo llamando la atención del enano—. ¿Podemos ofrecer comida? Vamos a necesitar seguir para organizar el resto de las granjas.

—Podríamos hacerlo mejor si pudiéramos ver las tierras, —dijo Kirlin—. Aunque hemos traído comida con nosotros, no necesitáis alimentarnos.

—Por supuesto que sí, —dijo Kíli apareciendo por la puerta—. ¿Os importa si os acompaño?

—Lo agradeceríamos mucho, —dijo Bardo, y Kíli se apartó para permitir que unos enanos entraran con platos y todo lo necesario para comer.

Después de la comida, los hombres, Kíli, Gani y Bilbo salieron de la montaña hacia las granjas.

Kíli cabalgaba al lado de Bilbo. —Vine a darte la cuenta de Thorin, —dijo el enano.

— ¿Está acabada? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Anoche fui a hacerla, —dijo Kíli—. Cuando llegó Calia.

—A ti y a Fíli no os gusta Calia, ¿no es así?

—Tiene una idea muy clara de lo que la vida le debe y cómo ha de ser su vida, —dijo Kíli—. Ella está más preocupada por sus ropas y sus joyas que su pueblo, y no es así como nos enseñó a comportarnos nuestro tío Thorin.

— ¿Y aun así Thorin y ella son amigos?

—Nuestro abuelo Thráin era gran amigo del padre de Calia, Bälzad, —dijo Kíli—. Calia y Thorin han sido amigos por largo tiempo, pero no creo que Thorin la haya visto desde hace mucho tiempo, han pasado años desde que viajó a Ered Mithrin.

Bilbo tenía la impresión de que Kíli estaba escondiendo algo, pero el hobbit asumió que si había algo, entonces era secreto de Thorin y su sobrino no quería compartirlo con la aprobación de Thorin.

—Así que, ¿puedo tener la cuenta? —preguntó Bilbo.

Kíli sonrió y dejó la caer la cuenta en la mano de Bilbo. Éste la giró en su mano, satisfecho por cómo había quedado.

—Es perfecta, —dijo Bilbo—. Muchas gracias.

—Me gustaría que tú también fueras nuestro tío, —dijo Kíli antes de que sus ojos miraran más allá de Bilbo con sorpresa—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Bilbo se giró y vio lo que había visto Kíli; Legolas de pie en toda su altura, en el borde del bosque. Había varios elfos a su espalda, tan altos y bellos como el Rubio. Bilbo levantó la mano para saludarle y el elfo inclinó la cabeza en respuesta.

—Me pregunto qué están haciendo ahí, —dijo Kíli.

—Probablemente tiene curiosidad por lo que estamos haciendo, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Deberíamos ir a saludarlos? —Kíli no tuvo oportunidad de contestar cuando los elfos parecieron meterse de nuevo bosque adentro.

—Sé que tío Thorin aborrece a los elfos, —dijo Kíli—. Pero este parece ser agradable.

—Y también bien parecido, —dijo Bilbo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kíli le sacó la lengua al hobbit. —No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Por supuesto que no, —dijo Bilbo.

Llegaron al límite de las granjas y bajaron de los ponis al lado de los hombres, mientras Bardo sostenía las riendas. Bilbo pudo ver un número de tiendas en la distancia, donde los hombres debían haber acampado. El grupo comenzó a revisar la granja más cercana.

Bilbo y el resto del grupo pasó el tiempo bajo el cálido sol, cabalgando entre granjas y discutiendo las ventajas de plantar diferentes cultivos en las diferentes áreas. Bilbo pudo ver los comienzos de los canales de irrigación, y algunos hombres trabajando en los planos campos. Una vez hubieron delegado todas las granjas, Bilbo se despidió de Bardo y sus hombres con la promesa de volver en un par de días para ayudar con el trabajo.

—Ya que estamos aquí fuera, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Qué opináis de dar una vuelta por el bosque para recolectar verduras y frutas?

Kíli gimió. —Está bien.

Bilbo sonrió y se dirigieron al bosque para recoger patatas salvajes, limones y varias verduras de hojas que la cocina podría usar, así como algunas plantas que podrían secarse para hacer té. Los ponis fueron cargados con los artículos que habían recolectado, y se dirigieron de vuelta a la montaña, el cielo oscureciéndose para cuando llegaron a las puertas, donde los enanos a ambos lados les saludaron. Bilbo se sorprendió de escuchar las grandes y pesadas puertas cerrarse tras ellos. Un grupo de enanos en el gran salón se apresuró a recoger la comida que habían traído; Bilbo solo se quedó su pequeña bolsa de hojas para el té.

—Es tarde, dijo Kíli—. Debería volver a la habitación de Fíli, donde estoy durmiendo en una pila de pieles; esa maldita enana me ha robado la habitación.

—Lo siento, —dijo Bilbo—. Eso no puede ser muy cómodo.

—Está bien, —dijo Kíli encogiéndose de hombros—. Biorn es una buena cocinera y me ha estado cuidado, eso está bien.

—Iré a curar tus puntos después de que me haya aseada y haya comido algo, —dijo Bilbo—. Asegúrate de lavarte.

Kíli inclinó la cabeza hacia Bilbo y Gani. Una vez Bilbo estuvo frente a la puerta de Thorin le deseó a Gani buenas noches y le agradeció su ayuda antes de que el enano se retirara para pasar la noche. Bilbo abrió la puerta para encontrar a Thorin mirando con ira el fuego, sentado rígidamente en su silla.

—Solo voy a asearme, —dijo Bilbo—. Y entonces me podrás contra sobre los progresos en el pasadizo del este.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Thorin con firmeza.

—Fuera con Bardo; hemos discutido los mejores lugares donde emplazar todas las granjas, y ya han empezado con las vallas y los túneles de irrigación, —dijo Bilbo mientras caminaba hacia el baño—. Te contaré más cuando haya acabado.

Se preparó un baño y se restregó hasta estar limpio, antes de verter más agua caliente sobre su cabeza. Bilbo se reclinó en la bañera y cerró los ojos, cansado después de un largo día. Quería saber cómo le había ido el día a Thorin, y tenía ganas de darle al enano la cuenta que le habían hecho, pero el baño era tan agradable. Estaba impresionado por el trabajo que Kíli había hecho con el grabado; no tenía ni idea de que el enano fuera tan habilidoso, y Kíli había sido capaz de poner algo de negro en las pisadas para que resaltaran; había quedado mejor aún de lo que Bilbo había imaginado.

A Bilbo no le apetecía salir del agua, pero realmente quería ver la cara de Thorin cuando le diera la cuenta. Suspiró y se levantó para aclararse con más agua antes de salir del baño. Miró la pila de ropas sudadas y se dio cuenta de que no había traído ropa limpia. De nuevo tenía que salir frente a Thorin sin nada más que una toalla.

Bilbo se puso frente al largo espejo que había contra una de las paredes y se observó. Su pelo estaba más largo, todavía necesitaba un corte, aunque le gustaban las trenzas de estilo enano. Estaba más delgado, el viaje había acabado con la redondez de su estómago, dejándole suave solo en el medio. Si le viesen los Hobbits de la Comarca empezarían a pensar que era pobre, creyendo que no tenía suficiente para alimentarse, y Bilbo se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba la comida de las once o un segundo desayuno. Esperaba poder a volver a sus hábitos algún día, quizás convencer a Thorin de que los enanos aceptaran esa costumbre. El rostro y el torso de Bilbo no tenían vello, como siempre había sido, en contraste con la tupida mata salpicada de canas que cubría el pecho de Thorin, estrechándose en su ombligo. Bilbo deseaba recorrer con sus dedos ese vello, pero mirando su suave, ligeramente morena piel, se preguntó si Thorin querría tocarle o si las diferencias le desagradarían. Bilbo sacudió la cabeza; Thorin parecía estar interesado en él, así que asumió que al menos estaba abierto a la idea de tener relaciones íntimas con alguien que no fuera una enana. Bilbo se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y recogió sus ropas sucias para llevarlas a su habitación. Los ojos de Thorin parecían seguirle, pero Bilbo los ignoró. Se vistió rápidamente y cogió la cuenta, la sostuvo en la palma de su mano y sintió cómo el metal se calentaba mientras caminaba hacia la antecámara.

— ¿Has comido? —preguntó Bilbo—. Si no puedo hacer algo.

—Comí algo de estofado, —dijo Thorin con voz rara, mirando a Bilbo—. Debería estar caliente. Lo puse en la cocina.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bilbo—. Pareces enfadado, ¿no te encuentras bien?

Thorin miró con rabia el pergamino en su mano. —Estoy bien.

—Está bien, —dijo Bilbo, rodando la cuenta en su mano—. Tomaré algo de cena.

—Si hubiera sabido que volverías tan tarde no me hubiera molestado, —dijo Thorin con tono arisco.

— ¿No te habrías molestado con qué? —preguntó Bilbo acercándose, pero aun así Thorin no levantó la mirada.

—Trayéndote la cena. Nadie sabía dónde estabas, —dijo Thorin mirando al fin a Bilbo con una dura mirada—. Se supone que debías mantener una reunión en la montaña con Bardo, y los guardias dijeron que habías salido de la montaña.

—Sí, —dijo Bilbo tranquilamente—. Bajamos a las granjas para que todo el mundo pudiera contemplar las tierras. Estábamos discutiendo qué granjeros se deberían quedar en las diferentes granjas, para que sus cultivos tuvieran las mejores oportunidades.

—Dejaste la montaña con los hombres, mis enanos no podían protegerte allí fuera.

—Kíli vino con nosotros, y Gani estaba conmigo, sabías que iba a ayudar a Bardo.

—Pensaba que ibas a hablar con los encargados de las cocinas, —dijo Thorin poniéndose en pie, una mano agarrando el respaldo de la silla y la otra en la cadera.

—No quería acabar la reunión con Bardo hasta que todo estuviera hecho.

—Por supuesto que no, —dijo Thorin—. No querrías detener tu reunión.

—Cuanto antes se tomen esas decisiones, antes estará hecho el trabajo cuando llegue el invierno, ¿por qué estás enfadado?

—No estoy enfadado, —dijo Thorin caminando hacia Bilbo y la cocina. Bilbo observó la tensión en su espalda y su extraño caminar, sin saber por qué Thorin se estaba comportando como si fuera el comienzo de su viaje de nuevo y Bilbo no podía entender qué había hecho para enfadarle. Thorin salió con un cuenco de comida y lo dejó con fuerza en la mesa frente al fuego—. Aquí tienes.

—No tengo hambre, —dijo Bilbo metiendo la mano con la cuenta en su bolsillo—. ¿Qué he hecho para molestarte?

— ¿Quién dice que estoy molesto? —dijo Thorin sentándose de nuevo, aunque Bilbo notó que lo había hecho con más cuidado.

—Has estado de mal humor desde que he llegado, ¿qué ha pasado hoy?

—Bajé al pasadizo del este y ayudé con los últimos escombros, fuimos a las habitaciones; muchas de ellas están listas para instalarse. Algunas se han llenado de arañas pero en todas hay mucho polvo, nada que cueste mucho de limpiar. Se ha asignado un grupo a la limpieza, y el mobiliario puede compartirse con aquellos que no tienen nada.

—Eso está bien, —dijo Bilbo.

Thorin no sonrió al hobbit. 

—Bardo ha organizado a los granjeros que trabajarán en cada granja y lo que cultivarán, —dijo Bilbo.

—Bien, así que no tendrás que reunirte con él de nuevo.

—Le he dicho que bajaré para ayudarle a preparar la tierra, —dijo Bilbo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Añoro trabajar la tierra, —dijo Bilbo—. Y a menos que las mujeres en la cocina necesiten mi ayuda, en realidad no tengo mucho que hacer en la montaña, así que de ese modo estaré ayudando. Cuanto más rápido las granjas estén funcionando, más rápido los hombres puedes mudarse a sus casas. Lo sabrás cuando la época de la cosecha llegue y tengas comida para alimentar a tus enanos.

— ¿Echas de menos trabajar la tierra?

—Me gusta trabajar la tierra, —dijo Bilbo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por supuesto que lo haces, —dijo Thorin—. Preferirías estar fuera antes que bajo una montaña.

—Es agradable estar fuera, al aire libre, —asintió Bilbo—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de enseñarte mi jardín cuando viniste a la Comarca, a estas alturas habrá crecido sin control, pero era hermoso, y será bonito volver a trabajar la tierra, cuando no sea necesario en la montaña. Ya no necesitas mis habilidades para sanar y me gusta ser útil.

—Hay muchas cosas que podrías estar haciendo, —dijo Thorin.

— ¿Qué?, —dijo Bilbo—. No puedo mover grandes piedras, y no puedo trabajar el metal o las gemas. En las cocinas no me necesitan, aunque fui al bosque y recogí algunas patatas salvajes y otras verduras para ellos. Vi a Legolas cuando estuve allí.

— ¿Legolas? —preguntó Thorin mirando a Bilbo con aspereza.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —exigió Thorin—. ¿Estaba allí su padre?

—No, solo Legolas y otros elfos, nadie que haya visto antes.

—No deberías volver a las granjas si los elfos están allí fuera, —dijo Thorin firmemente.

—Legolas ha sido muy correcto, —dijo Bilbo—. Sé que no te gustan los elfos, pero fue educado en aquella reunión, y a menos que te haya hecho algo a ti, no veo ninguna razón para temerle.

—Te estaba mirando desde el bosque, —dijo Thorin vehementemente.

—Creo que simplemente tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaban haciendo los hombres.

—Si ese es el caso, no irás a las granjas de los hombres de nuevo.

—Iré, —dijo Bilbo con firmeza—. He prometido ayudarles y lo hare.

—No lo harás, es demasiado peligroso.

—Thorin Oakenshield, puede que seas Rey bajo la montaña, pero no acepto órdenes de ti ni de nadie, —Bilbo se metió en su habitación y se cambió, tirando la cuenta que había hecho para Thorin sobre la cama. No sabía por qué Thorin estaba beligerante, pero el rey no podía mandarle órdenes.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Thorin cuando Bilbo salió a la antecámara.

—A cualquier otro sitio, —dijo Bilbo—. Cuando nos conocimos me trataste del mismo modo y te perdoné, porque realmente no me conocías, pero no soportaré de nuevo el embate de tu mal humor.

Thorin pareció conmocionado mientras agarraba con fuerza el respaldo de su silla. Cuando no dijo nada, Bilbo se giró y salió de la habitación. Caminó a ciegas durante un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, a dónde iba o cómo encontrar el camino de vuelta a su habitación. Bilbo dudaba entre darse la vuelta y tratar de volver a la habitación, o continuar, cuando escuchó un silbido tras él. Se giró hacia el sonido y se encontró con Bofur.

—Señor Bolsón, qué sorpresa encontrarle aquí, —dijo Bofur con una gran sonrisa y un toque a su sombrero.

—Salí corriendo de mi habitación sin tener ni idea de a dónde iba a ir.

Bofur frunció el ceño. —Vamos, Bilbo, vamos a mis habitaciones, tomaremos el té y me podrás contar por qué parece que quieras probar tu habilidad con un hacha.

Bilbo siguió a Bofur con un profundo suspiro. Bofur abrió su puerta y arrastró a Bilbo a un taburete frente al fuego. Desapareció en la cocina y volvió con un par de tazas humeantes de caliente y fragante té.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado, —dijo Bofur.

—Regresé de las granjas cerca de Dale y Thorin estaba raro. Estaba actuando extrañamente sobre mi presencia allí y el hecho de que iba a volver de nuevo para ayudar.  
—Oh, —dijo Bofur—. Eso me recuerda; tengo tu harina. —Bofur se levantó y cogió el saco de harina para dejarlo cerca de la silla de Bilbo.

—Entonces Thorin descubrió que Legolas estaba en el bosque y me ordenó que volviera allí más. Estaba de muy mal humor y me estaba hablando del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando me uní a la compañía, así que me he ido.

Bofur asintió y le dio un sorbo a su té. — ¿Por qué ha dicho que no podías volver a las granjas?

Bilbo dudó y soltó un suspiro. —Dijo que era peligroso.

Bofur no dijo nada, solo bebió su té.

—No debería de haberme hablado como lo hizo.

Bofur asintió. —Coincido totalmente.

—Maldita sea, no me mires como si debiera perdonarlo.

—Nunca he dicho que debieras, —dijo Bofur—. Estás invitado a pasar la noche aquí, tendremos que hacinarnos juntos, pero no sería la primera vez.

Bilbo suspiró. —Estoy enfadado con él, pero… —Bilbo recordó el extraño modo en que Thorin se había comportado, el extraño modo en que le había mirado y el modo en que el enano había comentado que salir de la montaña no había estado planeado—. Ha estado extrañamente protector conmigo desde que llegamos a la montaña.

—Sí, —dijo Bofur—. Eso da que pensar.

Bilbo frunció el ceño. —Estaba con Kíli y Gani, que es estar bastante seguro. Y sé cómo cuidar de mí mismo; os he salvado a todos de trolls y arañas gigantes.

Bofur soltó una carcajada. —Sí, pero Thorin muestra que se preocupa siendo protector, deberías haberle visto cuando Kíli y Fíli eran más jóvenes.

— ¿Era Protector? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Mucho.

—Debería volver y descubrir por qué estaba de tan mal humor cuando llegué a la habitación.

— ¿En qué fecha estamos? —preguntó Bofur.

Bilbo se le quedó mirando. — ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Escucha, puedes quedarte aquí y quejarte de él tanto tiempo como quieras.

—O podría volver y ver cómo está, y si no ha encontrado una excusa volver y pasar la noche quejándome de él.

—Y yo iré a comprar licor, —dijo Bofur.

Bilbo suspiró y se acabó el té. —Vamos.

Bofur asintió y se puso en pie para acompañar a Bilbo a su habitación.

—Si cambias de opinión, ¿volverás a mis habitaciones?

—Creo que sí, —dijo Bilbo.

—De todos modos, esperaré cinco minutos, —dijo Bofur.

Bilbo asintió, abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con Calia sentada frente a Thorin. El rostro de Thorin era sombrío como el trueno hasta que vio a Bilbo de pie en la puerta, mordiéndose el labio. Cuando le vio el rostro de Thorin se aclaró. Bilbo le devolvió la sonrisa. Calia se puso en pie y se giró hacia Bilbo.

—Bueno, —dijo con una forzada sonrisa—. Me iré. Buenas noches, Thorin.

—Adiós, Calia —dijo Thorin. 

—Adiós, Calia —dijo Bilbo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Calia pasó por su lado y Thorin se puso en pie, caminando hacia Bilbo cuando la puerta se cerró tras él.


	18. ¿Orgullo herido?

—Estás sangrando, —dijo Bilbo ignorando el portazo tras él. Se apresuró hacia Thorin, que estaba mirando hacia abajo a un lado antes de darle la espalda a Bilbo para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Bilbo corrió tras él y le detuvo antes de que pudiera escapar de la habitación.

—No es nada, —dijo Thorin intentando pasar por el lado de Bilbo, que se negó a dejarle pasar.

Bilbo extendió la mano e, ignorando las protestas de Thorin, levantó la camisa del enano.

—Ve a estirarte, —dijo con firmeza—. Deberías haberme dicho que una de tus heridas se había abierto de nuevo.

—No es nada, —repitió Thorin cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Oh, claro, —dijo Bilbo—. Estás sangrando, y una herida hecha por la hoja de un orco se ha reabierto. Eso no es nada.

—Es un poco de sangre.

Bilbo empujó a Thorin hasta que éste no tuvo más opción que sentarse en una de las sillas antes el fuego. — ¿Es por esto por lo que estabas de tan mal humor?

Thorin cogió la mano de Bilbo y tiró de él para que se acercara. —Estaba preocupado por ti cuando no estabas en la montaña y nadie sabía dónde estabas. No debería haberte hablado de ese modo, pero te quiero a salvo.

Bilbo asintió. —Lo sé, pero puedo tomar decisiones sobre mi seguridad, y no creo que haya nada que temer de Legolas; es diferente a su padre.

Thorin frunció el ceño pero no le corrigió, que ya era más positivo que su última conversación.

—Ahora, ¿puedo ocuparme de tu herida?

— ¿Puedo asignar a más enanos para que vayan contigo cuando dejes la montaña?

— ¿Puedo ocuparme de tu herida? —Bilbo repitió de nuevo, y esperó a que Thorin asintiera para continuar—. Entonces puedes asignar dos enanos más para que dejen la montaña conmigo, pero solo porque puedo hacerles trabajar.

Thorin asintió y se sacó la camisa con una mueca de dolor. Bilbo pudo ver la herida en un costado, justo bajo su última costilla; se había abierto y perdía sangre lentamente.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó Bilbo un poco enojado.

—Ya te lo dije, —dijo Thorin—. He estado ayudando a los enanos en el pasadizo del este.

Bilbo se puso en pie y miró a Thorin furiosamente desde arriba. — ¿Has estado moviendo escombros?

Thorin tuvo el buen sentido de parecer arrepentido.

— ¡Estúpido enano! —dijo Bilbo levantando las manos y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, donde podría conseguir un cuenco con agua y una pequeña toalla—. Te lo dije; necesitas tomarte las cosas con calma, casi moriste. ¡Moriste! Casi te vi morir y ahora no puedes aceptar que debes tomarte las cosas calma por un tiempo. —Bilbo volvió y dejó el cuenco de golpe sobre la mesa antes de volver a la cocina—. No puedo creer que Balin te haya dejado hacer eso.

—Balin no estaba allí, —dijo Thorin—. Tenía un asunto que atender.

— ¿Y los enanos que estaban allí? ¿Te dejaron, después de que te quejaras de que te estaban consintiendo?

—Puede que sugirieran que no ayudara, —dijo Thorin en voz baja.

—Ugh. —Bilbo metió algunas hojar en el agua antes de dejar el cuenco al lado del fuego para que se calentara. Se giró hacia Thorin que parecía abatido—. Tienes que cuidarte más.

—Creí que estaría bien.

—Y cuando te lastimaste deberías habérmelo dicho.

—No estabas aquí cuando regresé, —señaló con firmeza.

Bilbo suspiró. — ¿Es la única?

Thorin suspiró también. —Hay otra en la espalda que también me duele.

Bilbo asintió y le empujó con cuidado para poder examinar la espalda del enano. —Necesitaré rehacer los puntos de esta.

Thorin suspiró. —Mi cuerpo no está respondiendo como debería.

Bilbo empujó a Thorin de nuevo contra la silla. —Tu cuerpo está haciendo exactamente lo que debería estar haciendo, estabas herido y necesitas tiempo para curarte. Si pudiera te ataría a la cama. —Thorin levantó la mirada hacia él con sorpresa, y Bilbo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras—. Pero sé que aun así eso no te detendría de intentar hacer demasiado.

—Necesito asentar a mis enanos.

—Les devolviste su montaña, lo hiciste, Thorin.

—No habré acabado hasta que cada habitación esté habitable y todos los enanos asentados, no acabaré hasta que las forjas estén encendidas y los enanos trabajen las minas de nuevo. No acabaré hasta que Dale esté reconstruida y cada ser en la Tierra Media recuerde el talento de los hijos de Durin.

Bilbo no supo qué decir; había tal peso sobre los hombros de Thorin, y él no podía aligerar su carga.

—Lamento haber desbaratado todo tu buen trabajo, —dijo Thorin en voz baja, mirándose las manos.

Bilbo cogió el cuenco frente al fuego. —No se trata del trabajo que hice, se trata de que te has hecho daño. Solo quiero que te cuides. Quiero que te des cuenta de que todos, yo especialmente, preferiríamos que estuvieras sano antes de tenerte moviendo escombros.

Thorin no dijo nada pero su rostro tomó un terco gesto que Bilbo sabía que significaba que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Esto puede escocer un poco, —dijo Bilbo amablemente, y comenzó a lavar la herida del costado. El rey enano apretó los dientes, aunque Bilbo podía notar su mirada sobre su oreja.

Bilbo trabajó en silencio limpiando la herida, buscando algo extraño y luego cubriéndola con unas vendas limpias.

—Vas a tener que estirarte para que te mire la espalda, —dijo Bilbo—. Pero me gustaría que antes te tomases un poco de té. ¿Te parecería bien hacer eso primero?

— ¿Es ese té que sabe a pies?

—Nunca he probado un pie, —dijo Bilbo mirando a sus propios pies peludos—. Pero es el primer té que te di. Ayudará con el dolor.

Thorin asintió. —Ése es. Beberé tanto como se me diga, —dijo tranquilamente.

Bilbo se dirigió a la cocina, no sabiendo cómo etiquetar el nuevo, extraño, humor de Thorin. Infusionó el té rápidamente; suficiente para dos tazas, para que el enano pudiera tomarse otra después de que le hubiera mirado los puntos. Bilbo llevó el té y se entretuvo preparando todo lo que necesitaría para poner un par de puntos en la otra herida de Thorin. Había considerado quitar los puntos de la herida del costado; estaba sanando bien pero pensaba que le duraría más. Si el rey no se hubiera sobre esforzado hoy, probablemente la piel se hubiera tejido sin problema y hubiese acabado siendo nada más que otra cicatriz en la colección de su cuerpo.

Thorin observó a Bilbo mientras el hobbit apartó las sábanas de su cama y fue a su habitación a coger lo que quedaba del ungüento naranja. Finalmente Bilbo estuvo listo y Thorin se levantó para dirigirse a la cama. Se quitó los gruesos pantalones y se estiró con cuidado sobre la cama sin nada más que la ropa interior. Bilbo sabía por qué estaban haciendo eso, pero aun así era totalmente consciente del hecho de que los dos estaban en la cama de Thorin. Bilbo sacudió la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos; después de todo había visto desnudo al enano, en más de una ocasión, mientras se estaba ocupando de sus heridas.

— ¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Bastante, —dijo Thorin, aunque su voz estaba amortiguada por la almohada.

Bilbo trabajó tan rápido y con tanto cuidado como pudo para tender la herida de Thorin mientras el rey enano se tensaba bajo sus dedos.

—Lo siento, —dijo Bilbo en voz baja.

—Es mi culpa, —dijo Thorin con énfasis—. Nunca debería haber escuchado a Calia.

— ¿Calia? —dijo Bilbo intentando no asumir lo peor.

—Ella me preguntó por qué no estaba ayudando y, cuando le dije que todavía me estaba recuperando, me recordó un tiempo en las Montañas Grises cuando era joven y me hice un corte bastante profundo en el brazo. Continuamos el resto del día y acabamos trayendo un ciervo para cenar. Cuando el enano al mando de la limpieza me sugirió que no ayudase, yo… bueno, decidí que yo sabía más.

Bilbo aplacó la tierna piel con el ungüento y soltó un suspiro. —Volverás a ser el trabajador más fuerte y el más duro pronto, pero faltan unos pocos días antes de que sea capaz de quitar estos puntos y quiero que evites levantar más rocas hasta entonces.

Thorin asintió. 

—Puedes colocarte de lado, te traeré más té.

Thorin hizo lo que se le había pedido y sorbió su té mientras Bilbo limpiaba. Cuando hubo acabado Bilbo tomó la taza y puso las sábanas sobre Thorin, que le cogió la muñeca. —Lamento haberte hablado como lo hice antes. No hay excusa para mi rabia.

Bilbo tocó el hombro desnudo de Thorin gentilmente. —Te perdono.

Thorin asintió y se dispuso a dormir. Bilbo caminó a su habitación para cambiarse, aun cuando iba a pasarse la noche ante el fuego por si acaso. Levantó sus pantalones y la brillante cuenta plateada cayó contra las pieles, la gema verde recogiendo la luz de las velas. Bilbo tocó la cuenta suavemente y la metió en un cajón. Deseó poder trenzarla en el pelo de Thorin enseguida, pero la ilusión que le hacía el regalo había decaído por la rabia y la herida de Thorin. Esperaría un mejor momento para darle a Thorin su regalo.

Bilbo dejó su habitación para sentarse y vigilar a Thorin mientras el enano dormía.

/ / / \ \ \

Bifur abrió la puerta para su primo. Gimli, Oin, Ori, Dori, Glóin y Dwalin ya estaban sentados sobre pieles alrededor del fuego sosteniendo jarras con licores que Bifur había traído de Laketown. 

—Lo siento, llego tarde, —dijo Bofur con una sonrisa—. Nuestro Bilbo vino a mí indignado con nuestro rey.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Thorin? —preguntó Glóin, tendiéndole a Bofur una jarra.

—Le ordenó a Bilbo sobre ir a ayudar a los hombres que están construyendo las fábricas.

— ¿Pero eso no nos ayuda a nosotros? —preguntó Ori—. Los enanos no cultivan cosas, y los hobbits sí, así que tiene sentido que les ayude.

—Aye, —dijo Dwalin—. Es así, pero nuestro rey no ha garantizado el afecto del hobbit.

—Y el rey es del tipo celoso, —dijo Glóin—. Ha perdido mucho y teme perder también al hobbit.

—Le iría mejor si simplemente le hubiera dicho algo a Bilbo, —dijo Bofur—. No creo que los hobbits sean del tipo de gente que esconden sus sentimientos.

—Bilbo tampoco ha dicho nada, —señaló Dori.

—No, —dijo Glóin—. Pero Thorin mostró patentemente su desagrado, y aunque haya cambiado de opinión tan obviamente, Bilbo no va a expresar sus sentimientos sin tener alguna seguridad.

Oin asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

— ¿Dónde están Fíli y Kíli? —preguntó Bofur—. Son los que están más dedicados a esta pequeña apuesta desde que al principio escogieron que su tío se quedaría con el hobbit.

—Ingenuos, —dijo Dwalin resoplando.

—Biorn está cocinando para ellos, —dijo Glóin. 

—Buena compañera, —dijo Bofur melancólico, pensando en Runbura, que todavía tenía que llegar a la montaña. Cómo deseaba que cuando llegara todavía no hubiese acordado ningún matrimonio. Si estaba libre, le pediría a Bilbo que le enseñara a hacer esos scones de queso. Seguro que eso le haría ganar su afecto. Bofur ni siquiera le había hablado a Bilbo sobre la importancia de la comida en el cortejo enano y él ya se había superado en ese aspecto.

—Oh, sí, —dijo Glóin—. Mi esposa me escogió por mi asado de ciervo.

Y los enanos pasaron de hablar sobre Bilbo y Thorin a las normales discusiones de amigos que habían realizado juntos grandes hazañas.


	19. Quiero hacer las paces

Bilbo se levantó y soltó un gemido. Se masajeó el cuello para intentar aliviar el dolor causado por haberse quedado dormido desplomado sobre la silla. Todavía frotándose el cuello intentó infructuosamente mirar a Thorin para ver si el enano todavía estaba durmiendo sin moverse. Finalmente el músculo agarrotado se relajó lo suficiente para que pudiera mover el cuello y estirar los músculos hasta que ya no sintió como si su cuello estuviera hecho un nudo. Cuando Bilbo fue capaz de mirar a Thorin con propiedad, encontró que el enano se había girado con los ojos aún cerrados y la boca solo un poco abierta, respirando profundamente en su sueño. Bilbo le observó durante un largo rato antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. No quedaban scones y Bilbo realmente no tenía ganas de cocinar, así que asomó la cabeza por la puerta y cuando Gani se levantó y caminó hacia él con una sonrisa, rompió su propia regla.

—Gani, —dijo Bilbo con una pesarosa sonrisa. 

Gani le miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. — ¿Qué necesita, señor Bolsón?

Bilbo bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado. —Necesito dos cosas. La primera; Thorin se hizo daño ayer y necesito que no se lo digas a nadie. —Gani asintió—. Y no tenemos nada para desayunar. Sé que no es tu tra…

Gani elevó una mano para detener a Bilbo. —No es mi trabajo pero no quiere dejarle y apreciaría si yo fuera abajo a conseguir algo para los dos.

Bilbo asintió. —Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Gani encogiendo los hombros—. Mi trabajo es ayudarle en lo que pueda. Conseguiré algo y volveré. ¿Necesita algo especial para él?

—No, gracias Gani.

Gani sonrió y se dirigió a las cocinas.

Bilbo volvió a la habitación para comprobar que Thorin todavía estuviera durmiendo. Luego fue al cuarto de baño para asearse antes de ponerse de nuevo la camisa y los pantalones. Abrió un cajón y cogió la cuenta de Thorin. La hizo rodar en su mano y se preguntó cuándo debería darle su regalo a Thorin. Cuando Kíli le había dado la cuenta había estado tan excitado de dársela… pensaba que podría ser un punto de inflexión en su relación, que podría animar a Thorin a pensar en él como en algo más que un amigo. Bilbo entendía que Thorin estaba preocupado por su seguridad fuera de la montaña, donde Bilbo solo tenía sus habilidades para mantenerle a salvo, pero Thorin debería tener más confianza en sus habilidades; Bilbo se había enfrentado a un dragón y a muchas otras pruebas. Bilbo quería que Thorin confiara en él y en su juicio. Metió la cuenta de nuevo en el cajón y encontró su chaleco esmeralda. Cuando se estaba abrochando el último botón escuchó un suave golpe contra la puerta.

Thorin todavía estaba dormido cuando Bilbo dejó entrar a Gani y una bandeja llena a rebosar.

—Les dije que era para el rey y su sanador, y lo siguiente fue que tenía más comida de la que podía llevar, —dijo Gani encogiéndose de hombros.

Bilbo miró la comida. — ¿Tú has comido?

—Sí, —contestó Gani—. ¿Está bien el rey?

—Llévate algo, —dijo Bilbo—. Todavía está durmiendo.

Gani cogió algo de comida y echo una mirada al rey dormido en su cama. —Si necesitas algo más, estaré fuera.

—Gracias, —dijo Bilbo, y se sentó para comer algo. Sabía que debía ser ligeramente más tarde de lo que Thorin normalmente se levantaba, pero Bilbo quería que ese día descansara tanto como necesitara. Justo cuando Bilbo terminó su desayuno, escuchó a Thorin revolverse en su cama. Bilbo se giró y se lo encontró sentado en la cama, mirándole.

—Buenos días, —dijo Thorin, su voz todavía pesada por el sueño.

— Buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Adolorido, —admitió Thorin en voz baja—. Y un poco estúpido.

—Ven y come algo para desayunar, luego examinaré tus heridas y te haré más té para el dolor. —Thorin hizo una mueca—. Sé que no te gusta el sabor, pero es bueno para ti.

—Lo siento, me lo beberé, —dijo Thorin sentándose y estirándose. Bilbo asintió y se levantó para preparar el té. Cuando volvió a la sala principal Thorin estaba sentado frente al fuego, sus hombros algo caídos mientras observaba las llamas.

— ¿Thorin? —preguntó Bilbo suavemente.

Thorin volvió en sí y se giró hacia Bilbo como si no ocurriera nada. — ¿Tengo que tomarme el té o primero la comida?

Bilbo abrió la boca para preguntar, pero enseguida cambió de idea. —Té.

Thorin asintió y se sentó a la mesa. Bebió el té rápidamente y le sonrió a Bilbo. —Gracias.

—Come, —dijo Bilbo, sentándose—. Cuando hayas acabado examinaré los puntos y aplicaré más ungüento.

Se sentaron en silencio mientras Thorin comía. Bilbo no estaba seguro de lo que decirle a Thorin, pero la expresión en su cara evitó que dijera cualquier frivolidad para empezar una conversación. Cuando Thorin hubo acabado, apartó el plato y Bilbo se levantó presto para reservar las sobras y tomarse un momento de relax. Salió y cogió la pequeña jarra de ungüento naranja. Miró dentro y se alegró de que Thorin solo se hubiera reabierto un par de heridas, o hubiera tenido que salir para buscar más ingredientes.

— ¿Las lavo solo y las vuelvo a vendar? —preguntó Bilbo de pie al lado de la silla de Thorin. Ante su asentimiento, Bilbo se sentó en el taburete y sacó el vendaje de la herida en su costado. Lavó y volvió a vendar la herida con rapidez, y luego Thorin se giró para permitir que Bilbo apartara su pelo para acceder a la herida en su omóplato. Bilbo intentó pensar en algo que decir; se habían ido a la cama la noche anterior bastante felices después de su desacuerdo, pero ahora las cosas se sentían igual de tensas.

Llamaron a la puerta y, antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, se abrió con Calia al otro lado. Vio a Bilbo inclinado sobre un Thorin sin camisa y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás herido? —preguntó Calia entrando en la habitación.

—Reabrí algunas de mis heridas ayer, cuando estaba moviendo los escombros para permitir que los encargados de la limpieza entraran en el pasadizo del este, —dijo Thorin, tensándose ante la última aplicación del ungüento.

Calia pasó un par de minutos mirando a Thorin, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba los numerosos trozos de larga piel rosada que obviamente habían sido heridas terribles hacía muy poco.

—No hiciste tanto, —dijo Calia en voz baja.

Bilbo se levantó y sorteó a Thorin. — ¡No debería de haber hecho nada! Casi murió y apreciaría que no le animases a que se dañe a sí mismo.

Calia le miró con la boca abierta y Bilbo notó la pesada mano de Thorin sobre su hombro.

—No lo hice, —dijo Calia indignada—. No le animé a hacer nada, y no sabía que hubiese estado cercano a la muerte. —Calia miró a Thorin sorprendida—. Tú no dijiste que habías estado tan mal.

Bilbo miró a Thorin y luego de vuelta a Calia. —Tú sabías que él había estado muy grave, lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

Calia bajó la mirada hacia él. —Se movía tan bien, no sabía que todavía estaba en peligro. Él no dijo nada mientras estaba trabajando ayer.

—Sí, que sorpresa tan grande, —dijo Bilbo.

—Bilbo, —dijo Thorin—. Fue mi decisión.

Bilbo asintió y se apartó de Calia.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que estabas de mal humor anoche? —preguntó Calia sentándose en la silla frente a Thorin.

Thorin observó cómo Bilbo volvía a sus cosas sobre la mesa—. Sí, por eso es por lo que no quería compañía anoche.

— ¿Has sido visto por los sanadores? —preguntó Calia.

Thorin la miró con brusquedad. —Bilbo es mi sanador, él salvó mi vida.

—Sé bastante sobre hierbas y sanación, —dijo Bilbo a la defensiva—. He estado cuidando de Thorin desde la batalla.

—Bilbo salvó mi vida, —repitió Thorin.

—Mientras estés en las mejores manos, —dijo Calia con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estoy complacida de que Bilbo estuviera aquí cuando estabas herido, entonces.

—Yo también, —dijo Thorin—. Mis sanadores enanos estaban seguros de que iba a morir.

Calia frunció el ceño. — ¿Tan mal estabas?

—Me dijeron que me despidiera, —dijo Thorin.

—Mi padre no sabía que estabas tan cercano a la muerte. Recibí el mensaje cuando estaba ya de camino aquí. Tan pronto como escuchamos que habías reclamado la montaña y el dragón estaba muerto, mi padre me envió para ofrecer apoyo y cualquier ayuda que pudiéramos dar. Envié un cuervo a mi padre para contarle cómo estaban progresando las cosas.

—Aprecio tu ayuda, —dijo Thorin, y Bilbo volvió a trabajar en su espalda.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —preguntó Calia, sus ojos sobre Bilbo.

— ¿Bilbo? —preguntó Thorin.

Bilbo levantó la cabeza de las vendas que tapaban la herida de Thorin y sacudió la cabeza. —Me he ocupado de ello. —Se apartó de Thorin y logró sonreírle a Calia.

— ¿Has acabado? —preguntó Thorin.

—Sí, —dijo Bilbo, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para limpiar—. Te prepararé algo de té.

Cuando Bilbo volvió a la sala principal camino de la cocina, Thorin estaba completamente vestido y sentado frente a Calia.

— ¿Querrías un té, Calia? —preguntó Bilbo. 

—No, gracias, —contestó mirando a Thorin con el ceño fruncido—. Debo irme.

—Adiós, —dijo Thorin, y Bilbo se metió en la cocina para preparar el…

—Oh vaya, —dijo Bilbo entrando de nuevo en la sala principal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Thorin, apartando la cabeza del fuego para mirar a Bilbo.

—Tenía que haber ido a ver a Kíli anoche para quitarle los últimos puntos.

—Lo siento, —dijo Thorin bajando la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, me olvidé completamente.

—Porque tuvimos una pelea, —dijo Thorin pesarosamente.

—No te preocupes, —dijo Bilbo—. Iré a arreglarlo ahora, tú… —Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta y Bilbo fue a abrirla, encontrando a Balin al otro lado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Necesito hablar con Thorin, —dijo.

—Entra, —dijo Bilbo—. Aunque se ha vuelto a herir.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer en el pasadizo del este, —dijo Thorin, su voz tan cerca a la espalda de Bilbo que éste se sobresaltó con la súbita proximidad.

Balin sacudió la cabeza a Thorin y el rey bajó la mirada en disculpa.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre el incidente de ayer en las habitaciones superiores.

Thorin asintió, y aunque Bilbo tenía curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado, necesitaba presentar sus excusas a Kíli, así que se despidió, cogió sus cosas y se fue con Gani a su lado.

Bilbo llamó a la puerta de Fíli y Biorn, y Biorn la abrió y le sonrió.

Bilbo comenzó a hablar antes de que lo hiciera ella. — ¿Está Kíli aquí?

—Estoy aquí, hobbit, —le llamó Kíli desde dentro, y Biorn abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que Bilbo entrara—. He estado esperando toda la noche y la mañana, y me siento tan ignorado.

Bilbo frunció el ceño. —Lo siento tanto, cuando volví ayer Thorin estaba de mal humor y preocupado… —Bilbo se detuvo ante la risa de Kíli—. Enano maleducado.

—Eres tú quien se suponía que tenías que estar aquí anoche, —Kíli señaló, y Bilbo hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué hizo nuestro tío? —preguntó Fíli tendiéndole a Bilbo una taza de té.

Bilbo siguió a Fíli hacia el fuego donde un robusto enano de la edad de Kíli con cálidos ojos marrones y un desastre de rizos naranjas que le llegaban a sus hombros. Su barba era de la largura de Fíli, aunque la suya era tan frondosa que casi cubría toda su boca. Se levantó cuando vio a Bilbo—. Hola, soy Gimli, hijo de Glóin, a su servicio.

—Oh, eso es genial, —dijo Bilbo—. Tú salvaste mi agujero-hobbit de esos Sacovilla-Bolsón.

— ¿Tú eres Bilbo Bolsón? —preguntó Gimli.

—Lo soy, a tu servicio, —Bilbo devolvió la reverencia de Gimli con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tengo una caja con cosas para usted, señor Bolsón.

—Gracias.

—La he dejado con mi padre, —dijo Gimli—. Iré y lo recogeré.

—No hay prisa, —dijo Bilbo.

—Hola, —dijo Kíli—. Todavía hay cosas en mi cuerpo que hay que cortar.

—Deja de quejarte, —dijo Biorn, y le pegó tras la oreja—. Alégrate de que Bilbo haya venido y no haya dejado que te los corte yo. —Kíli tembló exagerando su miedo y le sonrió a Biorn, que puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Bilbo—. No dejes que pretenda que le has ofendido, sabíamos que tú y Thorin estabais discutiendo.

—De lo que todavía no me has hablado, —dijo Fíli.

—Estaba enojado porque fui a las granjas con los hombres, ya que no había sido planeado y además descubrió que Legolas había estado allí. Me dijo que no debía ir a ayudar a los hombres porque podría estar en peligro.

—Una vez me dijo que no debía aprender a tirar en arco. Mamá dijo que era porque eso me ponía al frente en la batalla, —dijo Kíli.

—A mí no me dejó viajar a las ciudades de los hombres hasta que tuve suficiente pelo en la barbilla como para cepillármelo, —dijo Fíli—. Si trata de protegerte con demasiada dureza, significa que le importas.

—Soy más que capaz de mirar por mí mismo. Y no creo que Legolas sea una amenaza.

—No parece serlo, —dijo Kíli con una pequeña sonrisa—. Fue bastante educado en la reunión que mantuvimos. Yo iré contigo a las granjas si quieres. No seré capaz de hacer mucho en la montaña hasta que me des permiso para volver al trabajo. Pero hará que mi tío esté menos preocupado.

Bilbo asintió con una mueca y sacó su frasco de ungüento y su pequeño cuchillo.

— ¿Qué más hizo? —preguntó Biorn. 

—Se ha abierto dos heridas, —dijo Bilbo con un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Gimli.

—Estaba moviendo rocas en el pasadizo del este, —dijo Bilbo sintiendo cómo el enojo crecía de nuevo en él—. Él sabía que no debía haberlo hecho, pero escuchó una historia que Calia contó. Ella parecía verdaderamente contrariada de que él se hubiera hecho daño, pero fue suficientemente duro evitar que no se sobre esforzara y… lo siento.

Biorn pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros. —Thorin y toda su familia, —dijo en voz baja—, digamos Fíli, son enanos tozudos. Está en su sangre, solo espera a que conozcas a Dís.

Bilbo sonrió. —Está bien, Kíli, vamos a remendarte. Lo haremos en el cuarto de baño, y entonces puedes volver a tu reunión.

—Yo debería volver con mi padre, —dijo Gimli, y entonces Biorn puso otro pote para el té—. Pero si insistes me quedaré.

La risa de Biorn siguió a Kíli y a Bilbo al cuarto de baño, donde Bilbo sacó los puntos rápidamente antes de poner algo de ungüento y una venda sobre el lugar en caso de algo pasara con la piel recién desatada.

— ¿Todo está bien, Bilbo? —preguntó Kíli.

—Es solo que no me gusta que se haga daño a sí mismo.

—Es tozudo, —dijo Kíli—. No le vas a cambiar.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera te preocupes por ellos. Gracias por ofrecerte a venir conmigo a las granjas. Estoy planeando ir mañana.

—Estaré allí, listo para irnos, —dijo Kíli.

—Vendré a examinar eso primero; no quiero que ninguna se reabra sin los puntos.

Kíli asintió. —Estoy seguro de que los dos seréis capaces de llegar a un compromiso.

—Supongo.

—Thorin tiende a ser muy rotundo sobre lo que dice. Actúa como un rey, pero si te mantienes en calma y evitas tirarle los platos a la cabeza, (mamá lo hizo), cuando habla de ese modo, normalmente recupera la consciencia.

— ¿Tu madre le tiraba platos?

—A la cabeza, —dijo Kíli—. Una vez acertó, él no se apartó lo suficientemente rápido.

— ¿Le golpeó la cabeza con un plato?

—Oh no, —dijo Kíli—. Le golpeó en el hombro.

Bilbo rio. —Esta mañana estaba tan callado… he llegado a valorar tanto su amistad… quiero ayudar, de verdad.

—Él también valora tu amistad; te nombró consejero. Ve y dile que necesitas hablar y arreglarlo. Tú puedes ser muy fiero para semejante pequeño hobbit.

Bilbo pellizcó a Kíli. —Te he dicho que tengo una altura bastante respetable para un hobbit, te llego hasta los hombros, eres muy irrespetuoso.

Kíli rió. —Bueno, he estado demasiado serio durante cinco minutos enteros.

—Eres imposible. Están curándose bien, pero por favor, no hagas nada demasiado vigoroso.

—Lo prometo, —dijo Kíli—. Después de todo en estos momentos no estoy compartiendo mi cama con nadie.

Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Kíli con seriedad. — ¿Los enanos se acuestan con otros antes del matrimonio?

—Algunos lo hacen, —dijo Kíli—. Depende del enano, pero cuando encuentran a alguien con quien enlazarse permanecen monógamos por lo que les queda de vida. ¿Y los hobbits?

—Escogemos una pareja y permanecemos monógamos, también, pero muchos hobbits permanecen vírgenes hasta que escogen un esposo o esposa.

—Ya veo, —dijo Kíli—. Ey, ¿le gustó a Thorin la cuenta?

—No se la di. Es solo que…

—Lo entiendo, —dijo Kíli.

—Pero debería volver; quiero echarle un ojo.

Kíli asintió con una sonrisa y caminaron de regreso a la estancia principal, Biorn le tentó con una taza de té antes de volver a Thorin. Gimli prometió traer sus cosas más tarde, y Bilbo escuchó cómo los cuatro enanos charlaban alegremente cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando Bilbo abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba caliente y llena de un rico, acogedor aroma.

— ¿Thorin? —le llamó.

—Siéntate, —dijo Thorin desde la cocina—. Saldré en un momento.

Bilbo se sentó frunciendo el ceño y contuvo el deseo de ir a la cocina para descubrir qué estaba haciendo Thorin.

Thorin salió de la cocina sosteniendo un plato humeante y colocó frente a Bilbo una extraña cúpula de… masa cocinada.

—Se está enfriando, —dijo Thorin—. Es todo lo que sé cocinar, pero es mejor con miel y conseguí un poco hoy.

— ¿Puedo probar un poco?

—Es para ti, —dijo Thorin—. Una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer.

Bilbo le sonrió. — ¿Has cocinado para mí?

—Los Hobbits creen que cocinar es importante, —explicó Thorin.

—Lo hacemos, —asintió Bilbo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que eres importante, y mi irritación por cosas que no te afectan no deberían hacer que te gritase, —dijo Thorin, mirando lentamente sobre el hombro de Bilbo.

—Te perdono. Aunque apreciaría que la próxima vez escuchases mi opinión. Sé que odias a los elfos, pero creo que Legolas es un buen elfo.

Thorin suspiró. —Estaba observándote.

—Estaba mirando a los hombres que estaban reconstruyendo sus granjas, —dijo Bilbo—. Y fue muy educado cuando asistió a la reunión.

—Lo fue, —concedió Thorin—. Probablemente era el único elfo que no parecía querer que cayera muerto.

Bilbo suspiró. —prometo ser más cuidadoso cuando esté ayudando a Bardo y a sus hombres, y he prometido llevarme a Gani, y a los dos enanos que vas a enviar desde ahora, conmigo dondequiera que vaya. Pero, —dijo Bilbo miranto a Thorin con firmeza—, tienes que aceptar que puedo cuidar de mí mismo, y que de hecho he probado ser más que capaz de salir de situaciones peligrosas.

Thorin asintió lentamente. —Sé que eres capaz, Bilbo. Nunca intenté dar a entender que no fueras capaz de mirar por ti mismo. Es solo que… yo solo… no quiero que nada te ocurra.

Bilbo sonrió. —Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, iré a ayudar a Bardo y sus hombres para que puedan alimentarte a ti a tus enanos, ¿y tú te alegrarás de lo poco que puedo ayudar?

—No es poca ayuda, —dijo Thorin—. Es una gran ayuda.

—Así que, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Thorin respiró hondo. —Estoy de acuerdo.

—Excelente, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa—. Puesto que estás de acuerdo, no me acercaré a Legolas y no permitiré que estemos a solas, pero tienes que reconocer que es diferente a su padre si no intenta matarme.

Thorin no se rió. —No intentar matarte no es suficientemente serio.

Bilbo suspiró. —Legolas no quiere raptarme, matarme o nada tan malvado.

— ¿Prometes tener cuidado?

—Durante un tiempo, —dijo Bilbo—. Si resulta ser un amigo, iré a recoger margaritas con él, si me apetece.

La boca de Thorin se retorció, pero no permitió que saliera una sonrisa. —Está bien.

—Excelente, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

—Todavía dolorido, pero contento de haber llegado a un acuerdo, —admitió Thorin antes de cortar la masa de pan y poner dos rebanadas en sendos platos bien regados de miel, y le tendió uno a Bilbo.

Bilbo tomó un bocado y soltó un suave gemido de apreciación. —Está delicioso. Gracias.

—Sé cómo hacer esto, —dijo Thorin—, porque puedes hacerlo al fuego. No tengo habilidad en la cocina.

—Está delicioso. Así que creo que tienes más habilidades de las que crees, —dijo Bilbo entre bocados.

Bilbo acabó su porción de pan y fue a su habitación. —Tengo algo para ti, —dijo desde allí. Salió y colocó la cuenta que Kíli le había hecho en la palma de la mano de Thorin.

— ¿Una cuenta para el pelo? —preguntó Thorin, mirando a Bilbo inquisitivamente. 

—No sé cómo trabajar el metal, —dijo Bilbo—. Pero lo diseñé y Kíli lo hizo. Dijo que contaría como si hubiese sido hecha por mí. ¿Está bien?

Thorin recorrió sus dedos a lo largo de la repujada línea de pisadas y miró a Bilbo con la sonrisa más brillante que el hobbit había visto en su rostro.

Thorin se dirigió hacia Bilbo… y hubo una llamada a la puerta. Thorin se detuvo, se sacudió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bilbo.

—Gracias, —dijo Thorin, y fue a abrir la puerta.


	20. El tiempo sigue pasando demasiado rápido

Balin estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño con Dwalin a su espalda, que parecía especialmente hosco. 

—Lo siento, —dijo el enano más mayor—. Hay una discusión sobre lo que pasó en los niveles superiores y necesito tu ayuda, Thorin.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Thorin con un suspiro. 

Thorin se giró hacia Bilbo y le cogió la muñeca, dejó la cuenta en la palma de su mano y cerró la mano alrededor del caliente metal. —Cuando regrese, ¿podrás trenzarla para mí?

—Por supuesto, —dijo Bilbo asintiendo con la cabeza. 

Thorin se cambió en sus pesadas y regias ropas mientras Bilbo cortó un trozo de pan para Balin y para Dwalin y lo dejó en las manos de los enanos, justo cuando Calia pasaba por allí.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó, deteniéndose.

—Tenemos un asunto, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, —dijo Thorin, pasando por al lado de Bilbo y tocando ligeramente el hombro del hobbit—. Adiós, Calia. Te veré luego, Bilbo.

Gimli llegó poco después de que se hubiera ido el rey, y Bilbo pasó un rato desempaquetando sus cosas. Thorin no había regresado para la hora de la cena, cuando Bilbo hizo scones con lo último que quedaba del queso que Thorin había comprado. Al final Bilbo estaba dormido antes de que Thorin volviera, aunque había estado trabajando en el regalo tanto tiempo como pudo. El rey enano estaba dormido la mañana siguiente, cuando Bilbo se tenía que ir. Le pidió a Gani que le despertara tan pronto como fuera posible, para que pudieran ir a las granjas. Dejó la cuenta sobre un trozo de pergamino con una corta nota en la mesa pequeña frente al fuego antes de dejar la habitación con Gani a su lado. Se detuvieron y recogieron a Kíli, cuyas heridas estaban aguantando bien, y les acompañó fuera de la montaña, con los dos enanos altos y gruesos de fiera apariencia, que Thorin le había asignado la noche anterior. 

Cabalgaron hacia las granjas y Bilbo pasó un largo día ayudando a Bardo a marcar las líneas de las vallas. Los enanos, a excepción de Kíli, ayudaron al momento y demostraron aprender rápidamente, haciendo que los trabajos progresaran con más rapidez. Bilbo regresó justo antes de anochecer, caluroso y sudado y agotado. Cogió algo para comer cuando entró tambaleante en la montaña. Comió en la bañera y cayó dormido frente al fuego. Thorin le despertó, pero Bilbo apenas tuvo energía para levantarse y caminar hacia su cama. Recordaba vagamente haberle dicho algo a Thorin sobre el duro trabajo de los enanos, y haber preguntado si el rey quería que le pusiera la cuenta ahora. Bilbo cayó dormido de nuevo con el suave sonido de la risa de Thorin y el fantasma de una mano sobre su mejilla.

Lo mismo sucedió en los cuatro días siguientes, hasta que Bardo revisó en caballo todas las marcas de las vallas y declaró el trabajo por acabado. Al día siguiente comenzarían activamente a construir las vallas. Bilbo volvió a la montaña donde pudo saludar a Fíli y a Bofur antes de comer, bañarse y caer dormido de nuevo ante el fuego. A la mañana siguiente se levantó en su cama, sin recordar cómo había ido a parar allí.

Retozó en la cama durante unos minutos antes de levantarse con un suspiro. Le dolían los músculos, pero era el dolor bueno de trabajo que recordaba tras pasar un día trabajando su propio jardín. Bilbo salió a la sala principal, pero Thorin no estaba allí. Sí había un plato con pan y queso esperando por él en la pequeña mesa, al lado de un trozo de pergamino. En él había unas cuantas palabras en Khuzdûl y su traducción en el lenguaje de los hombres. Bilbo comió su desayuno despacio por primera vez en días, y después se vistió para salir a pasear por el bosque.

Gani le saludó con un queja sobre cómo su fácil trabajo se había vuelto duro, pero el enano sonreía cuando dejaron la montaña en busca de comida. Bilbo envió a sus enanos-guardas, Gimar y Ovtil, a recoger patatas salvajes y limones mientras Bilbo recogía hierbas con efectos curativos y Kíli hacía bromas inapropiadas sobre lo que los hombres de Dale tenían que hacer para mantenerse calientes en sus tiendas durante las frías noches.

—No creo que los hombres de ahí abajo estén dispuestos a yacer con otros hombres, —dijo una serena voz tras de Bilbo. Bilbo se giró y encontró a Legolas de pie en medio de los árboles, con un grupo de elfos a su espalda.

—Yo… —dijo Kíli, y se calló, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hola, Legolas, —dijo Bilbo con una corta reverencia—. Bien hallado.

—Bien hallado, Bilbo Bolsón, —dijo Legolas copiando el gesto de Bilbo—. Te hemos visto trabajar duro con los hombres de Dale.

—Estoy intentando ayudarles a tener hecho cuanto puedan antes de que llegue lo peor del invierno, —dijo Bilbo.

— ¿Has estado observándonos? —preguntó Kíli.

—Nuestros elfos están muy interesados en lo que está ocurriendo en los límites de nuestro bosque, —dijo Legolas—. Las tierras de Dale atraen visitantes y la renovación de la ciudad significa mucho para esta área, y es importante para los elfos.

—También es importante para nosotros, —dijo Kíli frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza—. Si alguna vez quieres bajar a mirar de cerca, puedes hacerlo.

Legolas observó a Kíli con atención. — ¿Estás seguro? Sé que los enanos de la Montaña Solitaria no gustan de mi gente.

—Solo Thranduil, —dijo Kíli, y luego frunció el ceño de nuevo—. Lo siento.

— ¿Pasas mucho tiempo tan lejos de tus tierras? —preguntó Bilbo, cambiando de tema.

—Los elfos de Mirkwood patrullan sobre todo el área de Mirkwood. De hecho, he venido a veros por una razón en particular.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Kíli, dando un paso al lado de Bilbo.

—Hemos visto que estáis recogiendo verduras del bosque para ayudar a alimentar a vuestros súbditos, y desearía ofrecer mi conocimiento de algunas plantas comestibles de la zona.

Kíli dio un paso adelante y Bilbo pudo ver que estaba recto tan alto como podía mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia Legolas y hablaba en su voz más solemne: —Tu asistencia sería muy apreciada.

Legolas sonrió y asintió. —Si tu grupo quisiera venir con nosotros, hay un claro cercano con abundantes frutos que tienen un delicioso sabor.

—Gimar, Ovtil, —Bilbo llamó, y los dos enanos avanzaron—. Vamos a dar un paseo para encontrar algunos frutos nuevos.

Gimar miró a los elfos. —Señor Bolsón, fuimos instruidos para no dejarle fuera de nuestra vista. —Miró a su alrededor a los elfos y bajó la voz—. Especialmente si hay elfos.

Bilbo se mordió el labio y asintió. —Lo sé, pero tengo a Kíli y a Gani conmigo.

Ovtil pareció incómodo. —El Rey Thorin fue muy explícito.

Bilbo suspiró. —Prometo que las cosas irán bien.

—Puedo garantizar la seguridad del señor Bolsón, —dijo Legolas.

—Gimar, Ovtil, —dijo Kíli caminando hacia los dos enanos cuando la promesa de Legolas no pareció calmarles—. Prometo cargar con todas las culpas si mi tío se enfada. Vosotros necesitáis seguir recolectando para Bilbo en caso de que se enfade; es un hobbit muy fiero para ser tan bajito.

— ¡No soy bajito! —dijo Bilbo indignado, viendo cómo Legolas y un par de elfos se reían a su espalda.

—Lo veis, —dijo Kíli.

—Está bien, —dijo Gimar, y volvió a su trabajo aventurándose más lejos para buscar las verduras y frutas que Bilbo les había encargado recolectar.

—Muy bien, —dijo Legolas—. Ven con nosotros.

Los elfos se movieron casi en silencio a través del bosque, guiando a Bilbo, Gani y Kíli. Llegaron a un claro y Legolas se estiró para coger un gran fruto entre rojizo y anaranjado de los árboles que crecían alrededor del claro.

—Tienen una gran pepita en el medio, —dijo Legolas—. Pero tienen mucha carne.

Kíli dio un paso adelante y cogió la fruta de Legolas. — ¿La piel se come?

—Puedes hacerlo, pero muchos no lo hacen, —dijo Legolas y sacó una pequeña daga fuera de la funda de su pierna. Sacó otra fruta del árbol y la cortó, ofreciendo un poco a cada enano y a Bilbo. La fruta era dulce y jugosa.

—Es exquisita, —dijo Kíli sonriéndole—. Gracias.

—Estamos encantados de ayudar a los enanos de Erebor, sois nuestros vecinos.

—No todos vosotros, —dijo Kíli, y luego se sonrojó—. Lo siento; solo quería decir que ha habido tensión entre elfos y enanos durante muchos años.

Bilbo le sonrió a Kíli, que estaba intentando desesperadamente salir del embrollo en que su boca le había metido. —Estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda.

—Exactamente, —dijo Kíli.

—Sé que ha habido tensión entre nuestras razas durante mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría empezar a trabajar en la paz.

—Creo que estaría bien, —dijo Kíli con una gran sonrisa.

Los elfos ayudaron a Bilbo, Kíli y Gani a coger una bolsa de fruta, y con un adiós desaparecieron como fantasmas de regreso a los árboles.

—Así que, —dijo Bilbo sonriendo—. ¿Has metido la pata, Kíli?

Kíli le miró mal. —Si no eres agradable conmigo dejaré de vigilarte y tendrás otra pelea con tío Thorin.

Bilbo rio todo el camino de vuelta a Gimar y Ovtil, que se relajaron en cuanto los vieron. El grupo cargó los ponis y se dirigió a la montaña. Bilbo le pidió a un grupo de guardias que les ayudaran a llevar la comida a las cocinas, y les siguió mientras Kíli desaparecía para ir a una reunión y Gani también desapareció hacia algún lado cuando Bilbo dijo que haría que algún guardia le acompañara de vuelta a su habitación. Bilbo caminó hacia la cocina y la jefe de cocina, Griumma, se giró hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

—Señor Bolsón, —dijo—. ¿Qué me ha conseguido hoy?

—Patatas salvajes y más verduras de hojas, —dijo Bilbo mientras los enanos comenzaron a poner las bolsas sobre los mostradores.

Bilbo se dirigió a uno de los guardias. —Oh, lo siento, esa es para Balin, para la limpieza.

—Querrá decir Calia, —dijo Griumma—. Ha decidido hacerse cargo de la limpieza. Ella y Thorin están siempre revisando juntos las habitaciones.

—Oh, —dijo Bilbo, mirando los limones—. Está bien, enviádselos a ella, entonces.

Se giró de nuevo hacia la cocinera. —También tengo una nueva fruta. Me la sugirieron y la probamos en el bosque. Es muy buena y abundante. —Le enseñó la bulbosa fruta rojo-anaranjada—. Tienen una gran pepita en el medio, pero con suerte se hará popular.

— ¿Y quién lo sugirió? —dijo Calia, apareciendo de pronto en la puerta de la cocina. Caminó y cogió la fruta, mirando a Bilbo fijamente.

—Legolas de Mirkwood, —dijo Bilbo mientras la jefa de cocinas cortaba una fruta y comenzaba a hacer rodajas con ella.

— ¿Un elfo? —preguntó Calia con mofa—. El rey Thorin odia a los elfos. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es seguro?

—Legolas ha sido muy agradable. Y si está tratando de matarnos, entonces yo moriré antes y sabrás porqué, —dijo Bilbo aceptando una rodaja de Griumma.

—Está muy buena, —dijo Griumma—. ¿Querría probarla, Calia?

—Lady Calia, —corrigió—. Y no tengo ningún deseo de probarla.

—Bueno, —dijo la cocinera repartiendo la fruta entre los enanos que volvían a por más—. Gracias por la comida, señor Bolsón, nos estábamos quedando sin reservas.

—Conseguiré más siempre que lo necesites, —dijo Bilbo—. Calia, he conseguido más limones. He oído que has estado limpiando.

—Alguien tiene que ayudar a Thorin, —dijo Calia—. Gracias, nos irán bien.

Bilbo asintió y observó cómo dejaba la cocina.

—Coge algo de estofado, —ofreció Griumma—. Te ahorrará tener que bajar a cenar, pareces cansado.

Bilbo sonrió. —He estado muy ocupado fuera, con las granjas.

—Lo sé, —dijo Griumma—. Gimar es mi sobrino.

—No lo sabía, —dijo Bilbo.

—Me habla sobre el trabajo que estás haciendo, está viviendo conmigo y mi marido hasta que hayan más habitaciones. Nunca le he visto volver del trabajo tan cansado.

—Será mejor que me vaya y te deje trabajar, —dijo Bilbo cuando otro de los cocineros hizo un escándalo llamando a Griumma. 

Bilbo cogió su cuenco de estofado y subió a sus habitaciones. Había esperado, ya que estaba pronto en casa, que esa noche vería a Thorin, pero fue informado de que el rey tenía una reunión con Balin, Fíli y posiblemente Kíli. Le dijeron que podía unirse a la reunión si quería, como uno de los consejeros de Thorin, pero habían estado reunidos desde antes de que Thorin llegara a la montaña. Dwalin parecía estar seguro de que acabarían pronto, así que Bilbo volvió a sus habitaciones y pasó algún tiempo trabajando en el regalo de Thorin. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si el regalo sería bien recibido. Calia podía creerse muy importante, pero estaba acostumbrada al trabajo de reina y ya estaba ayudando mucho a Thorin. Bilbo se obligó a ignorar sus inseguridades y, en su lugar, poner su energía en el regalo. Al final Bilbo adelantó mucho y tampoco vio a Thorin esa noche.

Mientras dejaba a un lado el regalo por la noche, se preguntó si cuando le diera el regalo a Thorin se llevaría un desengaño. Bilbo estaba seguro de que había una buena probabilidad de que tuviera una oportunidad con Thorin, pero tenía que admitir que Calia sería una opción muy sensata; era una enana, había sido educada para ocupar la posición de reina. Bilbo sacudió la cabeza, aún si era una mejor opción, él se había decidido por Thorin y nada cambiaría eso, y a menos que Thorin le dijera lo contrario, Bilbo continuaría con sus planes de cortejar al enano.

La mañana siguiente Bilbo no tuvo más remedio que levantar a Thorin para sacarle los puntos. Thorin refunfuñó que la reunión del consejo había acabado tarde la noche anterior.

—Esperaba que estuvieras allí, —dijo Thorin.

Bilbo cortó los puntos. —Lo siento, Dwalin dijo que no tardaría mucho cuando volví, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera ido.

—Se suponía que no, pero después de los problemas en los salones superiores, nos llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba.

—Puedo ir e interrumpir la próxima reunión.

—Por favor, hazlo, —dijo Thorin—. No será una interrupción; eres uno de mis consejeros así que agradecería profundamente tu opinión.

— ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello ahora? —preguntó Bilbo.

Llamaron a la puerta y Bilbo se levantó para contestar. Gani estaba de pie al otro lado.

—Buenos días, Bilbo. Querías que viniera a recogerte, —dijo Gani—. Para que podamos ir a las granjas.

Bilbo se giró hacia Thorin, que le sonrió.

—Ve, —dijo Thorin—. Hablaremos después. He oído cosas buenas sobre tu trabajo en las granjas.

—Gracias, intentaré volver temprano.

—Me gustaría eso, —dijo Thorin—. Que tengas un buen día.

—Tú también, —dijo Bilbo, y cogió sus cosas para ir a las granjas. Tenía las mejores intenciones de volver pronto, pero cuando volvió a la montaña, a tiempo para la cena, Thorin estaba inspeccionando las nuevas habitaciones que se habían abierto en el pasadizo del este, y Bilbo cayó dormido delante del fuego, esperándole de nuevo.

Los días de Bilbo después de eso se asentaron en un ritmo.

Cada mañana Bilbo encontraba un nuevo pergamino con palabras en Khuzdûl y una carta para aprender su traducción. Tomaba su desayuno y memorizaba las palabras si tenía tiempo, o se llevaba el pergamino con él y lo leía en la cabalgata de camino a las granjas. Cada mañana, o Thorin estaba todavía dormido, y dormido tan profundamente que Bilbo no se sentía con ganas de despertarlo solo para pasar cinco minutos con él, o Thorin se había ido cuando él se levantaba. Vio a Thorin dormido, o Thorin le veía dormido a él, pero no tuvo mucha oportunidad de hablarle durante las semanas siguientes.

En los días que iba a las granjas de Dale para ayudar, se le unía un grupo cada vez más grande de enanos. Smaug les había hecho un gran favor quemando la tierra una última vez, pero todavía había mucho que hacer. Los granjeros de Lake Town, y varios aldeanos cuyos negocios menguabas en invierno, habían ido a ayudar para hacer dinero extra mientras pudieran durante el invierno. Los enanos que venían a ayudar eran una mezcla de algunos que no podían trabajar en la montaña pero deseaban hacer algo útil, y otros que aún estaban recuperándose y no podían hacer mucho pero se estaban fortaleciendo día a día. Mientras los días transcurrían, Bardo repartió a sus hombres en dos grupos; uno empezó a construir moradas para los granjeros, y la familia que pudieran tener, y los otros construían las vallas. Los granjeros de ganado habían comprado sus animales y los tenían pastando en la base de la montaña, engordando para la matanza del año siguiente.

Los edificios que se estaban construyendo no eran muy grandes, pero eran suficientes para mantener a los granjeros calientes y secos, y podían ser ampliados cuando pasara el tiempo. Los trabajos en las vallas eran lentos, y los días estaban empezando a ser bastante fríos, pero las botas y la chaqueta que Bilbo había encargado, y encontrado sobre su cama una tarde, mantenía el frío fuera mientras trabajaba con los enanos. El grupo de enanos que Bilbo tenía con él enseguida encontró un buen ritmo. Escogieron una zona del terreno, lo limpiaron y trabajaron hasta que estuvo listo para ser cultivado cuando los granjeros estuvieran listos para plantar sus cosechas.

Entre el trabajo en las granjas Bilbo se tomaba un día para ir al bosque a recolectar comida. Ocasionalmente se encontraban con Legolas, y Kíli se convertía en una mezcla entre seductor y polémico que Bilbo nunca estaba seguro de que fuera accidental o a propósito. Dejando de lado las extrañas interacciones, el elfo continuó mostrándoles lugares en el bosque que estaban cerca y llenos de frutas o verduras. Cuando la tierra de las granjas donde había que plantar árboles estuvo preparada, los elfos aparecieron y se presentaron a los hombres de Dale con esquejes que habían cultivado de los árboles del bosque y una gran jarra de líquido que tenía que ser rociado alrededor después de la plantación para ayudar a que pasaran el invierno y florecieran en primavera.

Después de un tiempo los enanos que fueron a ayudar no necesitaron más la supervisión de Bilbo, como lo hicieron los enanos que salían al bosque, y las cosas continuaron moviéndose con rapidez debido al sorprendente cálido invierno. Y las cosas se movieron con más rapidez cuando los fuegos se encendieron en Erebor y produjeron herramientas y equipamiento para las granjas; que era un lento al principio, debido a la alta demanda y la pequeña fuerza de trabajo, pero poco a poco el equipo agrícola iba aumentando. 

Bilbo disfrutó mucho del trabajo en las granjas, pero echaba de menos a Thorin. Echaba de menos discutir los progresos de la montaña. Sabía que Thorin estaba ocupado con sus cosas, pero Bilbo extrañaba el modo en que habían discutido cosas sobre la montaña y las cosas que estaban haciendo. Bilbo pudo ver que se acercaba el final en las cosas que estaban realizando en las granjas y sabía que Thorin estaba siendo ayudado por Balin y Dwalin, y Fíli, y Biorn, y Calia, que conocía las montañas de los enanos y cómo debían funcionar las cosas. Siempre que Bilbo hablaba con nuevos enanos que habían ido a ayudar a las granjas, le decían que Calia estaba ayudando, se había encargado de la organización de las habitaciones y asentar a los enanos. Hablaban de Dís, que había llevado a cabo las mismas labores cuando vivían en las Montañas Azules, y aunque era dura e inquebrantable en su devoción por su hermano, había tratado a todos los enanos con el mismo respeto y atención. Bilbo se preguntaba entonces, a menudo, si Calia era el tipo de consorte que Thorin querría a su lado mientras continuaba construyendo la montaña. Thorin había nombrado a Bilbo consejero, y nada de lo que había hecho podía ser realmente señalado como romántico. Las cuentas del pelo de Bilbo podrían ser simplemente una introdución a la cultura enana, enseñarle Khuzdûl le asistiría en su ayuda con los enanos, todos los momentos y actividades que podían pensarse como cortejo, requerirían que Thorin supiera de los hábitos de cortejo de los hobbits, que el enano no tenía razones para aprender. El modo en que Thorin parecía mirar a Bilbo a veces podía estar solo en su mente, y el hecho de que Bilbo y Thorin todavía estuvieran compartiendo habitación era simplemente un asunto de espacio, y aunque Bilbo había mantenido las palabras de Bofur sobre el cortejo de los enanos en una parte de su mente, no podía estar seguro de que Thorin estuviera respondiendo como si fuera un cortejo o si solo asumía que era cómo actuaban los hobbits.

Bilbo sabía que necesitaba arreglar las cosas, trabajaba en el regalo Thorin cada momento que podía y estaba tomando forma rápidamente. Tan pronto como estuviera acabado, Bilbo confrontaría al enano, y si Calia era su elección, entonces Bilbo volvería a la Comarca y se lamería las heridas. Podría volver a la Comarca más pronto de lo que había esperado, pero no quería dejar Erebor. Si Thorin no era la razón para permanecer en la montaña, Bilbo no estaba seguro de querer dejar Erebor o sus amigos. Sabía que pronto tendría que resolverlo todo, pero una parte de él se aferraba a los últimos girones de esperanza.

Un día, cuando Bilbo volvió a casa, a una habitación vacía, encontró una nota escrita en Khuzdûl requeriendo la presencia de Bilbo en el consejo que se realizaría en dos días. Bilbo aprovechó la ocasión para dormir y comer un buen desayuno frente a Thorin en la pequeña mesa frente al fuego. Se habían deseado buenos días, pero su tiempo separados les había dejado con menos cosas de las que hablar.

—Gracias por poner la nota en Khuzdûl, —dijo Bilbo incómodamente—. Y todas las notas, no creo que te lo haya agradecido adecuadamente.

—Has estado muy ocupado, —dijo Thorin—. Me alegro de que hayas estado mirándolas.

—Me encanta aprender Khuzdûl, y he intentado leer el libro que me diste, he sido capaz de leer bastante.

—Me alegro.

Bilbo asintió.

—Los enanos que han ido a las granjas contigo han disfrutado del trabajo, —dijo Thorin.

—Han sido muy buenos trabajadores, —dijo Bilbo—. Aprendieron muy rápido y han sido de mucha ayuda a los hombres.

—Como has sido tú, —dijo Thorin—. He escuchado que las vallas han sido construidas.

—Así es, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa, deseando no sentirse tan incómodo. La cómoda comunicación de antes parecía haberles desertado y habían acabado sintiéndose incómodos—. Los elfos bajaron y regalaron a los hombres esquejes que habían hecho crecer para que los árboles crecieran bien.

—Y he escuchado que te han estado mostrando frutas y verduras.

—Oh, sí. —Bilbo sonrió—. Cosas que nunca había comido antes, algunos de los hombres planean cosecharlos. Madeil va a plantar esas pequeñas bayas rojas, son deliciosas.

—Creo que puede que haya comido algunas.

—Me alegro, —dijo Bilbo.

Thorin sonrió y miró su taza de té. Bilbo suspiró y comió el pan que le quedaba.

—No llevas la cuenta, —dijo Bilbo cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era parte de la colección que Thorin llevaba en el pelo.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza. —No has estado aquí para trenzarla, —dijo Thorin.

—Podría hacerlo ahora, —ofreció Bilbo tímidamente.

La sonrisa de Thorin fue relajada por primera vez en la mañana. —Me gustaría eso. —Thorin se levantó y cogió la cuenta que todavía estaba envuelta en el pequeño trozo de pergamino donde Bilbo la había dejado aquella mañana donde había escrito; “esta noche”. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Thorin se dejó caer al lado de la silla de Bilbo y tiró de la trenza que tenía delante permitiendo que Bilbo retorciera su cuenta en el pelo bien al frente, donde todo el mundo pudiera verla.

—Queda muy bien, —dijo Bilbo—. No puedo creer el talento de Kíli.

—Le diste un bello diseño con el que trabajar, —dijo Thorin, poniéndose de nuevo en pie—. Tu pelo todavía está trenzado.

—Lo he estado haciendo yo mismo, —dijo Bilbo—. Nos hemos estado echando de menos el uno al otro.

—Has estado muy ocupado, en las granjas.

—Espero que serán capaces de proveer mucha de la comida de la montaña después de la próxima cosecha, aunque estoy seguro de que estoy siendo muy optimista, pero las notas que Hamfest Gamgee envió han sido de gran ayuda.

—Eso es bueno.

Llamaron a la puerta y Bilbo casi pudo ver cómo la tensión de Thorin se relajaba cuando el enano se levantó para responder. Gani estaba en el otro lado, con el mensaje de que los dos debían acabar de arreglarse para ir a la reunión del consejo. Thorin volvió a la habitación y los dos acabaron de vestirse y dejaron la habitación no más extrañamente de lo que lo habían hecho el día antes. Bilbo no estaba seguro de cómo iba a soportar toda la reunión.


	21. Te ofrezco mi consejo

Bilbo y Thorin entraron en la cámara del consejo y la encontraron vacía. Thorin tomó asiento, que era una silla ligeramente más grande y espléndida que cualquier otra en la sala.

— ¿Me siento en el mismo lugar que la última vez? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Sí, —dijo Thorin—. Fíli a mi derecha y tú a mi izquierda; tú eres mi consejero.

—Me sorprende que Balin no tenga ese puesto, —dijo Bilbo tomando ese asiento.

—Oh no, —dijo Balin said—. Yo era un sobrecargo provisional. Como Sanador Real y Consejero Real, estás exactamente donde deberías estar.

Balin empujó a Bilbo en el asiento y tomó el siguiente a su lado. Dwalin entró momentos después y se sentó con un gran bostezo.

— ¿Te hemos despertado? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Me quedé levantado dejando las cuentas listas para hoy, me costó más tiempo de lo que pensaba, —refunfuñó Dwalin.

Bilbo abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Calia entró en la sala del consejo con una sonrisa en su rostro, que rápidamente se transformó en un fruncimiento de ceño cuando vio a Bilbo sentado entre Thorin y Balin. Miró alrededor de la mesa, vio una de las sillas vacías y se dirigió a la que estaba frente a Thorin con una tensa sonrisa.

— ¿Es esa una nueva cuenta? —preguntó Calia con una mirada sorprendida cuando se sentó.

—Sí, —dijo Thorin—. B…

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, llegamos tarde, —dijo Fíli, entrando de prisa en la sala con Biorn a su lado y Kíli llegando tras ellos.

—Está bien, —dijo Thorin—. No sois los últimos miembros en llegar.

Biorn sonrió en modo de disculpa mientras Fíli iba a sentarse a la derecha de Thorin, con Kíli a su lado y Biorn al lado de Kíli, sentada como si no estuviera segura del todo de que debería estar allí.

Balin se inclinó hacia Bilbo. —Biorn, como la esposa del heredero, se le permite una silla en el consejo provisional. Dís también está en el consejo, hace mucho que el rey depende del consejo de su hermana para todos los asuntos. Biorn no se había sentado antes en el último consejo, para decidir el viaje de Thorin, puesto que no llevan casados tanto tiempo.

—Ya veo, —respondió Bilbo—. Me alegro de no ser el único que está en un consejo por primera vez.

—Por supuesto no se trata de una reunión normal del Consejo, —continuó Balin—. En una reunión normal estaría envuelto el rey, su heredero, su pareja, y un asesor específico. Una reunión completa incluiría a todos los miembros reales además de los consejeros. Esas reuniones duran como días enteros.

Bilbo sonrió agradecido mientras un enano de más edad que Bilbo no reconoció entró en la sala. Se sentó sin decir nada y nadie le dijo nada, Bilbo no se dio cuenta hasta más tarde que el enano había comenzado la reunión exactamente como la acabaría.

—Bien, —dijo Thorin—. Todo el mundo está listo. Biorn, puesto que es tu primera reunión, tú tomarás notas.

Biorn sonrió y aceptó el pergamino y la pluma. — ¿Eso significa que no tendré que hablar mucho?

Fíli envolvió con su mano el puño de su esposa. —Tienes todo el derecho de decir lo que creas que está bien.

—Como todos los miembros de este consejo, —dijo Thorin—. Le he pedido a Calia que se nos uniera hoy, aunque no es miembro del consejo, puesto que nos ha estado ayudando a preparar la montaña.

Calia sonrió. 

—Bien, —dijo Thorin—. El primer asunto del orden es nuestra actual situación financiera.

Dwalin asintió. —He estado supervisando la cantidad de fondos que salen de la montaña. Como todos sabéis no hemos empezado a abrir las minas o encendido los fuegos más grandes, así que los fondos están saliendo sin que entre ningún ingreso.

Dwalin continuó explicando que el oro había sido usado para comprar comida y útiles para la montaña. Bilbo ya sabía mucho de lo que estaba siendo dicho, Kíli como uno de los herederos de Thorin, junto a Fíli, había dado a la montaña la mitad de su parte del tesoro. Kíli había sido informado de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el dinero, ya que siempre había sido su punto fuerte, pero no el de Fíli. No estaban gastando mucho dinero pero puesto que solo salía y nada entraba, Dwalin dijo que había que encender los fuegos y comenzar a producir para el solsticio de verano si querían asegurarse la continuidad de la comodidad, y la habilidad de los enanos, dentro de la montaña, de ganarse su propia riqueza y ayudar a la montaña.

— ¿Se supone que debes apoyar a todos tus enanos? —preguntó Calia—. Muchos de ellos deben de tener artículos de lujo con ellos, ¿no pueden proveer por sí mismos? Al menos algunos de ellos.

Thorin negó firmemente con la cabeza. —Mi familia no fue capaz de salvar sus casas, y mis enanos han estado languideciendo en la montaña de otros enanos por demasiado tiempo. Les proveeré con todo lo que necesiten hasta que puedan trabajar en las minas de esta montaña como debería haber sido en los últimos ciento cincuenta años, y todo el mundo podrá ver cuánto talento tiene el pueblo de Durin, y la maestría que tenemos en todo lo que creamos.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Calia disculpándose. 

Thorin se relajó al lado de Bilbo ante su respuesta.

Llamaron a la puerta y Griumma entró. —Me pidió que viniera a dar un informe, señor.

—Lo hice, Griumma, —dijo Thorin—. Ven y toma asiento.

Griumma sonrió a Bilbo mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Cómo llevas tener que alimentar a todo el mundo? —preguntó Thorin.

—Oh, muy bien, rey Thorin, —dijo con un sincero asentimiento—. Entre la comida que hemos estado consiguiendo en Laketown y lo que han estado trayendo algunos de los enanos, nos estamos arreglando bien, y toda la comida que el señor Bolsón ha estado recolectando ha asegurado que fuéramos capaces de alimentarlos a todos bastante bien.

— ¿Hay algo más que necesites? —preguntó Thorin—. ¿Más ayuda, o comida de Laketown?

—No, —dijo Griumma—. Nos arreglaremos muy bien hasta que lleguen las caravanas.

— ¿Y qué pasará entonces? —preguntó Calia.

—Hemos estado almacenando todo lo que tenemos, y las caravanas traerán mucha comida con ellas, —dijo Griumma—. Cuando lleguen compraremos más, pero los pescadores de Laketown son muy buenos, y si lo necesitamos comeremos pescado mientras arreglamos las cosas.

—Eso suena bien, —dijo Thorin—. Estás llevándolo todo muy bien.

Griumma se sonrojó ante la alabanza, —Muchas gracias, señor.

Bilbo le sonrió, y ella se levantó con una inclinación y dejó la habitación; su trabajo estaba hecho.

—Bilbo, —dijo Thorin—. ¿Puedes hablarnos sobre el estado de la comida del bosque?

—Bueno, —dijo Bilbo tomándose un momento para poner sus ideas en orden—. Hemos tenido cuidado de no recolectar demasiado, y Legolas nos ha estado mostrando cosas que podemos comer. La magia de los elfos parece evitar que el bosque hiberne en el invierno, aunque eso puede que tenga que ver con las cálidas temperaturas.

— ¿Habrá suficiente para cuando lleguen las caravanas? —preguntó Fíli.

—En realidad depende de cuántos enanos lleguen, y cuando, —dijo Bilbo—. Las granjas serán capaces de mantener a un buen número de enanos, pero no estarán produciendo hasta dentro de algún tiempo.

—Estamos esperando por encima de cuatrocientos enanos, aunque algunos de ellos serán jóvenes y otros viejos, —dijo Balin.

Bilbo suspiró. —No estoy seguro de por cuánto tiempo el bosque será capaz de mantener esa cantidad, aunque he estado dejando caer semillas donde he podido.

— ¿Y sobre las granjas? —preguntó Fíli—. ¿Cómo están progresando?

—Bueno, —dijo Bilbo—. Los enanos que han salido conmigo han estado ayudando a preparar la tierra, limpiando trozos y ayudando con las vallas. Bardo tiene más trabajo que hacer, pero la mayoría de sus trabajadores ahora están construyendo las viviendas.

— ¿Seguirás bajando a ayudar? —preguntó Calia.

—Menos ahora, —dijo Bilbo—. Aunque el ejercicio ha sido muy bueno para los enanos que fueron heridos en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Sería sensato intentar encontrar otra actividad que le mantenga en movimiento mientras el resto de sus heridas sanan.

— ¿Cuál es el próximo proyecto de Bardo? —Biorn habló por primera vez.

—Tiene más granjas que preparar, pero están más lejos de Erebor, así que los hombres que están trabajando ahí están viviendo en el campo. Una vez las viviendas estén construidas van a comenzar a mirar hacia la ciudad de Dale.

— ¿Tiene un programa de trabajo en Dale? —preguntó Thorin—. Le he prometido que sacaremos la piedra de las minas para la ciudad.

—Toda la vertiente norte de la montaña nunca fue abierta, —dijo Balin, girándose hacia Bilbo—. En la parte más alta de la montaña, donde estamos ahora mismo, una vez llenó las mismas rocas con las que se hicieron los edificios de Dale, antes de que los enanos comenzaran a construir nuestras grandes salas y casas primero tuvimos que mover muchas rocas. Girn, el primer rey de Dale, hizo un acuerdo con los enanos por sus piedras, a cambio de que las granjas de Dale proveyeran comida para sus amigos enanos.

Bilbo sonrió. —Me encanta aprender tu historia; si la biblioteca fue destruida, quizás sería capaz de ayudar de ese modo.

—Tenemos historiadores, —dijo Calia.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Bilbo, y bajó la cabeza—. Solo era una idea.

—No hace daño tener a alguien más, —djio Thorin—. Con una perspectiva diferente intentando registrar la historia de _mi_ reino.

—Podría practicar su khuzdûl, —dijo Fíli con una alentadora sonrisa—. O quizás escribirla de modo hobbit.

Bilbo sonrió a Fíli en agradicimiento. — ¿Tenemos otra cosa que discutir, o tenéis más preguntas sobre los hombres?

Thorin miró alrededor de la mesa. —Organizaré una reunión con Bardo para que podamos trabajar en un programa, pero Bilbo y yo arreglaremos eso. Balin, ¿cómo vamos con el mobiliario?

Balin se sentó más erguido. —Un número determinado de enanos aún están durmiendo sobre pieles, los pasadizos del este tienen bastantes muebles, pero los colchones están bastante arruinados. Hemos pedido algunos a los hombres de Laketown, pero entre su propia reconstrucción y el hecho de que es invierno, estamos limitados en materiales para hacer más.

—Las caravanas llegarán con un gran número de muebles y posesiones, —dijo Kíli.

—Sí, traerán todo lo que había estado anteriormente en nuestra posesión, —accedió Thorin.

—Así que, —continuó Kíli—, si van a traer muebles con ellos, ¿no sería sensato esperar y revisar qué traen y entonces ver qué necesitamos?

Bilbo pudo ver la sombra de una sonrisa en los ojos de Thorin mientras miraba a su sobrino.

—Bastante cierto, —dijo Thorin—. ¿Balin?

La sonrisa de Balin fue mucho más obvia. —Significará que los hombres de Laketown estarán en mejor situación para cubrir nuestras necesidades, un sabio movimiento.

—Está bien, —dijo Thorin—. Hemos hablado de la comida, el dinero y las acomodaciones para dormir. Tenemos que hablar del trabajo que se está realizando en los pasadizos que se están abriendo.

—Los pasadizos del este están acabados, —dijo Balin.

—Sí, he estado trabajando con los grupos que están realizando la limpieza, —dijo Calia radiantemente—. Hemos acabado los pasadizos del este, listos para las caravanas que lleguen. Hay bastantes sillas y otros muebles y, por supuesto, las camas que Balin ha mencionado.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo con los muebles? —le preguntó Fíli a Balin, más que a Calia.

—Hemos repartido algunos a los enanos que necesitaban cosas, —dijo Balin.

—Pero la mayoría está esperando a que lleguen las caravanas, por supuesto, —dijo Calia—. Cuando tengamos un inventario completo podremos empezar a asignar cosas a los enanos adecuados.

—Dispondremos primero para los enanos con pequeños, por supuesto, —dijo Balin.

Calia asintió pero no dijo nada más.

—Lo siento, —dijo Bilbo—. No he visto mucho de la montaña y me estaba preguntando, ¿cuánto queda por abrir?

Balin sonrió. —Hemos traído algo pensando en ti, señor Bolsón.

Bilbo frunció el ceño.

—Un mapa, —dijo Dwalin.

—Lo encontramos en una de las habitaciones, —dijo Balin—. Necesita un poco de trabajo, pero nos dará un poco de idea sobre lo que está bajo la montaña.

—Brillante, —dijo Kíli con una gran sonrisa—. Yo tampoco he visto nunca la montaña.

Dwalin extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa. Todo el mundo se puso en pie para mirar en el mapa, los pasadizos que habían sido abiertos. Las habitaciones que eran capaces de alojar enanos habían sido marcadas y Bilbo se sorprendió antes el auténtico montón de montaña que todavía quedaba por reclamar. Había grandes rocas dibujadas para marcar los pasadizos que estaban cerrados hasta que quitaran los escombros.

— ¿Por qué pone: cuidado con escavar en este túnel, en este pasadizo?

— ¿Lees Khuzdûl? —preguntó Calia escandalizada.

—Sí, —dijo Bilbo, confundido ante su reacción. —Thorin ha estado enseñándome.

—Bilbo ha accedido a vivir entre enanos, y por consiguiente debe ser capaz de entender nuestra escritura y habla, —explicó Thorin.

—Pero no es un enano, —apuntó Calia.

— ¿Por qué importa eso? —preguntó Bilbo—. También sé leer el lenguaje de los hombres.

—Sí, pero cualquiera puede conocer el lenguaje de los hombres, —dijo Calia—. El Khuzdûl es para enanos.

—Y cualquiera que haya probado ser amigo de los enanos, —dijo Thorin—. Bilbo nos ayudó a reclamar nuestra montaña y está ayudándonos a alimentar y cuidar de los enanos.

Calia miró a Thorin durante un largo rato y luego se giró a mirar a Bilbo, y luego de vuelta a Thorin. —Por supuesto. —Pero se sentó y permaneció callada mientras hablaban sobre el pasadizo del oeste.

Bilbo miró a Thorin mientras tomaban asiento de nuevo. — ¿Es tan raro que haya aprendido Khuzdûl?

—Normalmente no enseñamos nuestro lenguaje a nadie que no sea enano, —contestó Thorin en un susurro—. Pero yo tengo todo el derecho a enseñarlo si quiero, tú has sido puesto a prueba y yo soy el rey, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Ciertamente ha hecho que la reunión haya sido más fácil, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa—. Pero ahora vas a tener que enseñarme a hablarlo.

Thorin le sonrió y Bilbo se volvió al grupo para encontrar a Calia observándoles atentamente.

—Así que, —dijo Bilbo—. ¿Tenemos el pasadizo del este abierto, los niveles inferiores y superiores, así como algunos pequeños pasillos?

—Los pequeños pasillos son complicados, —dijo Balin—. No tienen capacidad para muchos enanos pero se tarda mucho en limpiarlos, nada como en los niveles inferiores, pero nos llevará mucho tiempo sin mucha recompensa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con los niveles inferiores? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Están bastante dañados, —dijo Balin—. Puesto que el dragón durmió durante muchos años en el tesoro, ha sido la zona más dañada.

—Eso tiene sentido, —dijo Bilbo—. Cuando estuve allí con el dragón vi los daños alrededor de todo aquel oro brillante.

— ¿Estuviste en la sala con el dragón? —preguntó Calia.

—Bueno, soy el saqueador, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa—. Era mi trabajo meterme en la sala con el dragón.

Calia ladeó la cabeza y le miró extrañamente. —No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan valiente.

—No lo soy, —admitió Bilbo con una triste sonrisa—. Solo hice lo que debía hacer.

—Si los niveles inferiores están tan dañados, —dijo Fíli cambiando rápidamente de tema—. ¿Pueden ser recuperados? 

—Oh sí, —dijo Balin.

—Necesitarán mucho trabajo, —dijo Calia—. Una habitación normal llevaría un par de días para que un equipo lo vaciara y limpiara, pero las de los niveles inferiores llevarán más tiempo y más enanos. Hay mucha piedra quemada y otros restos menos agradables.

—Carcasas, ese tipo de cosas, —dijo Balin sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Así que pueden recuperarse pero llevará meses o años conseguirlo, —dijo Thorin.

—Exactamente, —dijo Balin.

—Así que deberíamos enfocarnos en el pasadizo del oeste, —preguntó Bilbo—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que también se haya evitado destrozos?

—No, —dijo Balin—. Sufrió muchos más daños que los pasadizos del este.

—Pero allí hay muchas habitaciones, —dijo Fíli—. Aún más que en el pasadizo del este, de acuerdo con el mapa.

—Ese debe de ser nuestro objetivo, —dijo Thorin—. No puede faltar mucho para que las caravanas lleguen.

—El último cuervo de mamá los situaba al otro lado de Mirkwood; deberían estar aquí hacia finales de semana.

—Y con ellos un buen número de enanos, —dijo Balin.

—Calia, —dijo Thorin—. Puesto que tú estás ayudando a abrir habitaciones, deberías centrarte en el pasadizo del oeste.

—Creo que es una idea excelente, —dijo Calia—. Pero, ¿y las salas superiores? ¿No deberíamos empezar a trabajar en ellos?

— ¿Qué hay en los pisos superiores? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Era donde muchos de los aspectos culturales de Thrór y sus súbditos dejaron allí cuando salieron de la montaña, —dijo Balin—. No sé cuánto de ello sobrevivió puesto que no ha habido manera de subir allí todavía.

— ¿Habían muchos habitantes sobre el Gran Salón? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Hay una Habitación Real, la más grande de las dos, —dijo Thorin—. La biblioteca, salas de reuniones y oficinas. Allí es donde solían estar las habitaciones de invitados y varias habitaciones que contenían artefactos y otro tipo de habitaciones. Nunca fueron realmente usadas por nadie más que la familia real y los consejeros o visitantes.

—Contienen objetos muy importantes, —dijo Calia—. Los recuerdo de la última vez que estuve en la montaña.

— ¿Pero no habitaciones o muebles que podríamos usar? —preguntó Bilbo.

—No, —dijo Balin—. Probablemente podríamos alojar algunos enanos en las habitaciones, pero siempre fueron más frías puesto que están montaña adentro, y raramente eran usadas en invierno.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kíli, mirando a Bilbo que estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba el mapa que todavía estaba extendido ante ellos.

—Tendría más sentido centrarnos en los enanos que podrían estar trabajando aquí…

—Ya tengo asignado a un grupo que despejará el camino hacia arriba, —Calia corrigió.

Bilbo asintió. —Está bien, entonces ¿no sería mejor que esos enanos trabajaran en el pasadizo o en los niveles inferiores? No progresarán mucho pero si pueden trabajar donde se puede alojar a enanos, su tiempo sería mucho más efectivo.

—Las salas inferiores van a costar mucho trabajo, —dijo Calia—. No has estado allí y no las has visto.

—Tienes razón, —dijo Bilbo—. No las he visto, pero creo que su tiempo sería mejor aprovechado trabajando para alojar a los enanos que ahora están compartiendo habitaciones.

Thorin asintió. —Tienes razón, deberíamos centrarnos siempre en nuestros súbditos, y aunque realmente me gustaría saber si los niveles superiores están en buen estado, eso puede esperar al menos hasta que los pasadizos del oeste estén abiertos.

—Lo organizaré después de la reunión, —dijo Calia poco después.

—Entoces… ¿qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Thorin en respuesta al súbito ruido que había salido de la sala contigua.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Entren, —dijo Thorin.

Gani asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —Lamento interrumpir pero las caravanas de las Montañas Azules han comenzado a llegar.

— ¿Mami ya está aquí? —dijo Kíli emocionado. Se giró hacia su hermano que tenía una sonrisa tan amplia como la suya y los dos hermanos se giraron hacia Thorin.

— ¿Alguien tiene algo urgente que discutir? 

Todo el mundo negó con la cabeza.

—Excelente, declaro la reunión terminada. Bilbo, tienes que venir con nosotros a recibir a Dís.

Bilbo se levantó y siguió a unos animados Kíli y Fíli, que caminaban tan rápido como podían sin correr hacia el gran salón. Una vez allí dejaron de pretender y corrieron hacia una alta enana con una gran melena negra de rizos despeinados y la nariz de Thorin. Thorin agarró la muñeca de Bilbo y tiró de él hacia ella, a la vez que ella abrazaba a sus dos hijos con fuerza, y Bilbo decidió que ya le gustaba. Cuando se apartó de Kíli y Fíli Dís miró a su alrededor y cuando sus ojos encontraron a Thorin, sonrió ampliamente y dio un paso adelante.

—Hola, hermano.

—Llegas en un tiempo excelente, Dís.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y también le abrazó. Bilbo les observó y Fíli y Kíli aparecieron cada uno a su lado, y se pegaron a él.

—Oh, —dijo Biorn después de unos momentos—. Runbura está aquí.

— ¿La Runbura de Bofur? —preguntó Bilbo intentando mirar. Entonces la vio; estaba de pie frente a un sonrojado Bofur, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Ella le tendió algo y él la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de lanzarse hacia delante y besarla. —Wow.

—Sabía que ella le quería, —dijo Biorn—. Pero estaba preocupada porque no regresara de la misión.

—Como lo estabas tú, —le recordó Fíli pasando el brazo por encima de su hombro.

Thorin se separó de su hermana justo cuando Bofur y Runbura comenzaron a salir del gran salón a toda velocidad.

—Bilbo, —dijo Thorin sacando al hobbit de en medio de sus sobrinos—. Esta es mi hermana Dís. Dís, este es Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado.

Dís le miró con seriedad y Bilbo se preguntó si estaba tratando de ver en su interior para descubrir qué tipo de hobbit era.

—Me han dicho que salvaste la vida de mi hermano, —dijo Dís finalmente mientras Bilbo contuvo su deseo de moverse nerviosamente. —Gracias.

Bilbo tragó saliva y habló. —Me alegro de que mis conocimientos ayudaran.

Thorin le sonrió a Bilbo como si su hermana no estuviera mirando a Bilbo como si hubiera hecho algo malo y quisiera saber todos sus secretos.

—Estoy complacida de que escogiera a un hobbit con tantos conocimientos para llevárselo en ese viaje, —dijo Dís, y le regaló una sonrisa, que a Bilbo le recordó mucho a la sonrisa de Kíli, aunque mucho menos exuberante.

—Como yo lo estoy, —dijo Bilbo, y dio un paso atrás.

Kíli le dio palmadas en el hombro. —Le gustas.

Bilbo miró al enano con la boca abierta. — ¿Eso ha sido gustarle?

—Ha sonreído, —señaló Kíli sonriendo también.

Thorin y Dís dijeron que iban a inspeccionar las caravanas y dejaron a Bilbo de pie con Fíli y Kíli.

Bilbo se pasó la mano por la cara mientras se giraba hacia Fíli esperando confirmación. Vio a Ori de pie observando a los enanos que entraban en oleadas en la montaña.

— ¿A quién está esperando Ori? — preguntó Bilbo.

—Su marido, —dijo Fíli—. Uno de nuestros eruditos, es historiador y un enano muy dulce.

—No sabía que Ori estuviera casado, —dijo Bilbo—. Pero me olvidé de las trenzas en su barba. Tiene sentido que se haya encontrado un historiador para él.

—Hizo la crónica de nuestro viaje en su libro, —dijo Kíli—. Oh, ahí está Klrund, su marido.

Bilbo vio al enano que Kíli estaba señalando, bajito y delgado con una gran barba rubia que estaba extrañamente mezclada con un pelo corto y rizado. Llevaba gafas y su cara entera brilló cuando vio a Ori. Los enanos se abrazaron estrechamente antes de que Ori cogiera la mano de Klrund y tirara de él para salir rápidamente del salón.

—Se va a practicar mucho sexo en la montaña esta noche, —dijo Kíli suspirando.

—Y tú no vas a pillar nada, —señaló Fíli.

Kíli le pegó a su hermano en el hombre. —Bilbo, ¿vamos a ir mañana a las granjas?

—No, —dijo Bilbo mirando alrededor del Gran Salón—. Vamos a tener un día libre.

Kíli asintió y Bilbo asumió que estaba equivocado cuando notó un gesto de decepción en su rostro.

—Volverás a nuestra… —Fíli decayó y Bilbo se giró para seguir su mirada, que aterrizó en Bombur que estaba abrazando apasionadamente a una enana alta y delgada—. Siempre me sorprende verles besarse de ese modo.

—Es un poco desagradable, —dijo Kíli—. Él es viejo, ella es vieja, deberían buscarse una habitación.

Biorn les golpeó a los dos en los hombros. —No se han visto el uno al otro en mucho tiempo.

Tras ellos Bilbo vio a Óin abrazando a una mujer con un una gran barriga redonda. — ¿Esa es la mujer de Óin? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Sí, —dijo Biorn—. Durkona, y parece que está embarazada.

— ¿Así que todas las parejas han viajado con las caravanas? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Bueno, yo no lo hice, obviamente, —dijo Biorn—. Y la mujer de Glóin, Thrila, viajó con Gimli y su grupo.

—Balin y Dwalin no tienen relaciones, —señaló Kíli.

— ¿Y Bifur? —preguntó Bilbo—. ¿Su esposa está en las caravanas también?

—Él murió, poco antes del accidente de Bifur, —dijo Fíli en voz baja—. Estamos bastante seguros de que es parte de la razón por la que nunca ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

—Eso y el hacha en la cabeza, —dijo Kíli encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero sí, —dijo Biorn sacudiendo la cabeza a su cuñado—. Muchas de las parejas de la compañía han viajado en las caravanas. Algunos tienen hijos, otros tienen familiares mayores, algunos simplemente, —fue cortada por la voz de Dís.

—No, Calia, —dijo Dís said pasando al lado de ellos—. Los enanos de ambos pasadizos serán reasignados para descargar las caravanas.

—Dís, creo que deberías pensar sobre ello, justo acabamos de tener una reunión y…

—Calia, —dijo Dís girándose hacia Calia con una dulce sonrisa enfermiza—. Aprecio que hayas venido desde tan lejos para ayudar, pero ahora estoy aquí, así que puedes volver a lustrar las gemas que tienes en tus puñales.

Calia miró mal a la enana. —He estado ayudando y seguiré ayudando, solo porque hayas llegado no significa que puedas ponerte al cargo.

—He estado actuando como sobrecargo y consejera de mi hermano desde que perdimos a mi padre, por supuesto que puedo ponerme al cargo.

Calia forzó una sonrisa. —Por supuesto, me aseguraré de que todo el mundo te sea enviado.

—Gracias.

Calia se giró y se fue, obviamente tratando de ocultar su enfado. Bilbo observó a Dís mientras comenzaba a dirigir a los enanos del salón, una constante oleada de enanos que no aminoraba, y Balin, Dwalin y Thorin estaba recibiéndolos y dirigiéndolos a sus habitaciones.

—No puedo ayudar, —dijo Bilbo con un suspiro mientras les observaba.

— ¿Por qué deberías estar ayudando, pequeño hobbit? —preguntó Fíli pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros—. Además, eres tan bajito que podrían no verte.

Bilbo le miró mal. —Tengo…

—Una altura perfectamente respetable para un hobbit, —acabó Kíli.

—Cierto, —dijo Bilbo—. Voy a ver a Griumma sobre la comida. Kíli, reune a todos los enanos con los que normalmente vamos a recolectar comida en caso de que necesitemos salir y ayudar a conseguir suficiente comida para todos.

Kíli gimió pero salió como le habían indicado. Fíli y Biorn fueron a ayudar a su madre mientras Bilbo se dirigió a las cocinas. Griumma estaba nerviosísima, y cuando se ofreció a encontrar más comida le abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le ahogó en su pecho. Bilbo volvió al Gran Salón para ver a su alegre grupo de recolectores y tuvo la idea de enviar a Kíli con alguien que pudiera cazar para que el enano liderara una partida de caza y trajeran carne. Le dijo a Thorin a dónde se estaba dirigiendo cuando salió, y se sorprendió al ver la larga fila de caravanas que rodaba hacia la montaña. De pronto Bilbo se alegraba de haber salido con tantos enanos que ahora sabían dónde buscar comida. Griumma había dicho que muchas de las caravanas viajaban con comida, pero hasta que descargaran y repartieran todo, ella no tendría más comida que la que habían traído de Laketown y las plantas salvajes de Bilbo para alimentarlos a todos. Envió a los enanos en parejas hacia Mirkwood y entonces fue él mismo con Gani a su lado para llenar las alforjas de su poni. Llevaban fuera menos de una hora cuando Legolas, y dos de sus silenciosos elfos aparecieron ante ellos. Legolas preguntó por Kíli de un modo circunspecto que hizo que Bilbo sonriera y cuando fue dicho que Kíli estaba cazando, el elfo desapareció rápidamente. Bilbo siguió recolectando hasta que él y Gani se dirigieron de vuelta a las montañas cuando sus ponis estuvieron cargados de comida. Bilbo estaba un poco preocupado, el bosque había sido muy bueno con ellos, pero la comida se acabaría terminando pronto. Bilbo tenía que volver a hablar con Thorin, y Bofur, sobre las limitaciones del bosque y sobre cuánto podrían proporcionarles desde Laketown. Todo había cambiado desde la reunión de esa mañana hasta ese momento… muchos más enanos que alimentar.

Los enanos habían sido alentados a volver tan pronto como pudieran recoger una bolsa entera y avisar a los guardias para que Bilbo estuviera seguro de que todo el mundo había regresado. Griumma le saludó con un gran abrazo cuando volvió, y Bilbo se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento cuando ella lo soltó. Le ofreció su ayuda cocinando, pero ella ya tenía un buen número de ayudantes y no había sitio para todo el que no hubiera sido entrenado en sus especificaciones. Bilbo le ofreció su ayuda a Thorin, pero como el enano había dicho, Bilbo no había estado mucho en la montaña últimamente, y él y Balin se habían ocupado de asignar las habitaciones.

—Yo tampoco estoy haciendo mucho, —dijo Thorin, suspirando.

Balin sonrió. —Su hermana siempre ha sido muy buena organizando.

—Me organizaría fuera de mi corona, —dijo Thorin.

—No me sientan bien las coronas, —dijo Dís aproximándose—. Bilbo, mi hijo me ha dicho que has salido a recolectar suficiente comida para todos.

—Pensé que era mejor organizarse ahora que cuando todo el mundo esté esperando comer, —dijo Bilbo sonriendo.

Dís le miró. —Hemos traído comida con nosotros.

—Lo supuse, pero como estaréis descargando durante días, pensé en bajar a recolectar comida, Griumma lo tendrá todo organizado y cocinado, todo el mundo podrá comer y entonces tendrás tiempo para organizar la comida.

Dís le sonrió. —Gracias.

Thorin le sonrió a Dís. —Te dije que había una razón por la que lo hice consejero.

—Estoy comenzando a verlo, bien, sigamos trabajando, —dijo Dís, y comenzó a dar órdenes alrededor.

Bilbo acabó llevando algunas de las madres recientes a la sala de reuniones fuera de la habitación de Thorin y la suya, y les ofreció tazas de té y les dio galletas que había comprado de camino. Una a una fueron recogidas por Balin u otro enano con un lugar donde dormir esta noche. La última fue recogida y Balin le aseguró a Bilbo que las cosas se habían calmado, que casi todo el mundo tenía un lugar donde dormir. Bilbo fue al Gran Salón pero Balin había dicho la verdad y aunque muchos enanos estaban alojados en el mismo salón, las grandes puertas estaban cerradas y muchos enanos estaban sentados, comiendo.

Bilbo regresó a su habitación y se puso a trabajar en el regalo de Thorin mientras el enano estaba ocupado poniéndose al día con su hermana.


	22. Secreto Revelado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparad los pañuelos. Lo siento, recordad que yo no escribí esto *risa diabólica*

Bilbo dejó de trabajar para servirse una taza de té y encontró algunas galletas que habían quedado. Se sentó delante del fuego y se preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría Thorin fuera. Bilbo no tenía hermanos, y solo unos pocos miembros de su familia que quisiera de verdad… mayormente Tooks, pero era capaz de ver el genuino afecto entre Thorin y Dís, y se alegraba de ello.

Bilbo no pudo permanecer sentado por más tiempo; se levantó y llevó el té y las galletas a su habitación. Su regalo estaba tan cerca de ser terminado. No había esperado tenerlo tan pronto, pero cada vez que se sentaba a trabajar había sido capaz de adelantar más de lo que había hecho antes. Bilbo dejó su té a medio beber y volvió a trabajar, sus dedos casi picándole con ganas de hacerlo. Trabajó más duro cuánto más cerca de acabar estaba, hasta que dio una puntada final y se sentó, dándose cuenta de que había acabado.

Estiró su trabajo y lo examinó, pero bostezando y sin señal de Thorin, decidió revisarlo por la mañana. Lo dobló, lo escondió bajo la cama y se estiró en la cama.

Bilbo se despertó y de algún modo supo que era pronto, pero se levantó, excitado. Asomó la cabeza en la habitación principal, pero Thorin no estaba allí y Bilbo sonrió ante el hecho de que había pasado toda la noche con su hermana.

Sacó su regalo y lo revisó detallada y concienzudamente; no sería un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado si diera un regalo como ese sin ser perfecto. Mientras trabajaba pensó en cómo se lo daría a Thorin.

Hizo su plan; iría abajo y rogaría, pediría prestado o compraría algo especial para la cena y le daría a Thorin su regalo y después de eso… bueno, sonrojaría a un hobbit de solo pensar lo que Bilbo quería hacer después de eso.

Bilbo recorrió el regalo con sus manos, era perfecto, era lo mejor que había hecho nunca, y si Thorin aceptaba el regalo, entonces sería completamente perfecto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Bilbo pasó su mano por el regalo una vez más antes de doblarlo y guardarlo e ir a contestar. Calia estaba de pie al otro lado y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Bilbo.

—Hola, Calia, —dijo Bilbo abriendo más la puerta.

—Bilbo, estoy aquí para ver a Thorin, —dijo Calia mirando por encima de él.

—No está aquí en este momento.

Calia ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? Pensaba que te habías trasladado.

—No, —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa—. Aún estoy viviendo con Thorin.

—Pero, quiero decir… estás planeando irte pronto, ¿no es así? —preguntó Calia.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, sería raro si vivieras con Thorin y conmigo.

Bilbo sintió un frío extenderse rápidamente dentro de sus huesos. — ¿Por qué tú y Thorin habríais de vivir juntos?

Calia dio un paso atrás e hizo una mueca. —Lo siento, creía que lo sabías. Dejaré que Thorin te lo diga, ¿podrías decirle que me he pasado? —Calia sonrió extrañamente y dio un paso atrás.

—No, —dijo Bilbo—. Tienes que decírmelo ahora, entra y toma un té.

Calia miró al pasillo de un modo extraño y asintió antes de entrar rápidamente. —Lo siento; pensaba que Thorin te lo había dicho.

—He estado muy ocupado en las granjas, —dijo Bilbo—. No nos hemos visto mucho por al menos una luna hasta ayer.

—Oh. —Calia se sentó tensa con las manos en su regazo mientras observaba a Bilbo con pena—. Thorin realmente debería de ser la persona que te dijera lo que está pasando.

—Haré un poco de té, —dijo Bilbo, y desapareció hacia la cocina, con un peso de terror creciendo en su estómago. Volvió y preparó el té frente a Calia—. Dime.

Calia tomó un sorbo de su té. —Escucha, sé que sientes algo por Thorin, y realmente no quiero hacerte daño, Bilbo.

—Está bien, —dijo Bilbo, de pronto incapaz de sentir el calor del té en su mano.

—Mira, sé que salvaste a Thorin y siempre te estaré agradecida por ello. Como sabes, mi padre y el padre de Thorin eran grandes amigos y siempre desearon unir a nuestras familias.

—Y tú y Thorin erais el modo de conseguirlo, —dijo Bilbo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Eso tiene sentido.

—Cuando Erebor cayó, bueno, conoces el orgullo de Thorin, me dijo que buscara a alguien más, pero yo sabía que él lo conseguiría, que reclamaría Erebor y ahora que está bien… para él el hecho de no tener Erebor significa que no tenía nada que ofrecer, y a hora lo tiene.

—Así que el compromiso vuelve a ser oficial, —dijo Bilbo sintiendo como si estuviera muy lejos de su cuerpo y de su boca y de esa terrible revelación.

—Lo siento, —dijo Calia, dejando su té en la mesa—. No debería haber dicho nada. Debería habérselo dejado a Thorin.

—No, —dijo Bilbo con una brusca sacudida de su cabeza—. Lo aprecio; la llegada de Dís obviamente lo ha apartado de su cabeza. Arreglaré otro acomodamiento.

—No hay prisa, pero todavía necesitamos seguir los rituales de cortejo y demás, yo solo… lo siento, Bilbo.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros, Thorin es un enano maravilloso y espero que te des cuenta de cuánta suerte tienes.

—Lo hago, —Calia le aseguró—. Nos conocemos de toda la vida.

—Sí, y harás un trabajo maravilloso como reina.

—Gracias, Bilbo Bolsón, —dijo Calia—. Todo lo que los enanos han estado diciendo sobre ti es cierto; eres un hobbit muy bueno.

—Lo agradezco, —dijo Bilbo, y tomó un sorbo de su té, pero no podía decir cómo sabía o si se había enfriado.

—Debería dejarte. Nunca he querido hacerte daño, de verdad.

—No lo has hecho, —dijo Bilbo—. Thorin y yo no teníamos ningún acuerdo o nada por el estilo.

—Pero te gusta.

—Es un enano maravilloso.

—Sí. —Calia se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de giró y dio un paso atrás—. Me alegro de que lo entiendas. Adiós, Bilbo.

—Adiós, —dijo Bilbo sin molestarse en ponerse en pie. No se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había cerrado o de que el frío y la oscuridad se hicieron en la habitación cuando el fuego se apagó lentamente. Continuó ahí sentado, sosteniendo la taza de té e intentando no pensar.

Bilbo se levantó y comenzó a moverse, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero recogió las tazas y las lavó sin pensar sobre ello. Cuando estuvo hecho pasó un tiempo arreglando la habitación y dejándola presentable antes de coger la bolsa que había comprado en Laketown y comenzar a hacer la maleta. Cuando estuvo listo sacó el regalo de debajo de su cama y lo llevó a la habitación principal. Podía no ser el modo que había pretendido dárselo al rey, pero todavía era el regalo de Thorin. Lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama de Thorin y fue a buscar un trozo de pergamino, escribió una nota y la dejó cuidadosamente antes de desdoblar el regalo donde Thorin lo encontrara sin problemas.

Bilbo sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y nada en su experiencia se había sentido así, pero él continuó.

Recorrió con sus dedos las largas puntadas y se giró con un suspiro. Cogió la pequeña bolsa en la que había empaquetado las cosas que necesitaría inmediatamente y dejó la habitación de Thorin. Iba a ir a la habitación de Bofur, pero entonces recordó la bonita reunión que había visto antes y dio la vuelta para abusar de la amabilidad de Fíli y Biorn. 

Se dio cuenta de que Thorin podría estar ahí y no pensó que pudiera verle aún. He metió en un pasadizo vacío y dejó caer la cabeza. Quería llorar, pero obviamente no había perdido nada que hubiera sido real, así que se preparó, tomó aire y continuó sin saber a dónde dirigirse.


	23. El fantasma del dolor

Bilbo no estaba seguro de dónde estaba, pero una puerta frente a él se abrió y vio a Biorn. Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba sentado frente a un fuego.

—Bilbo, —dijo Biorn acuclillándose frente a él—. ¿Estás bien?

—No.

— ¿Por qué llevas una bolsa? —preguntó Biorn sacándosela de la mano—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Necesito llevar mi ropa.

—Pensaba que tenías un armario, —dijo Kíli riendo, pero cuando vio a Bilbo perdió la sonrisa—. ¿Qué ha hecho tío Thorin?

—Nada, —dijo Bilbo mirándose las manos—. Es solo que ya no puedo vivir más allí.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Fíli apretándose en la silla de su hermano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Dís sorprendida cuando salió de lo que parecía ser el baño.

—Yo… —comenzó Bilbo—. No puedo… yo no… necesito un lugar en el que quedarme y Bofur finalmente ha llegado a un entendimiento con Runbura y no sé dónde vive Balin, lo siento.

Dís le miró mal. — ¿Pero por qué necesitas un lugar donde quedarte? Thorin dijo que estabas viviendo con él.

—Ya no puedo hacerlo, obviamente, —dijo Bilbo.

Fíli miró a su madre. —Esto es todo lo que le hemos sacado.

—Bueno, —dijo Bilbo mirándoles—. Calia me lo explicó, y no quiero estar ahí mientras esté cortejándola.

Dís caminó hacia Bilbo y se detuvo frente a él, su rostro fiero mientras le miraba. — ¿Qué te explicó?

Bilbo no pudo creer lo mucho que Dís sonaba como Thorin. —Que su padre y el tuyo tenían un compromiso y que Thorin la había animado a encontrar a otro después de perder la montaña, pero ahora que la tiene de vuelta, bueno, las cosas son diferentes. Quizás regrese a la Comarca.

—No, —dos voces masculinas dijeron firmemente a la vez.

Dís cogió un taburete cercano y se sentó frente a Bilbo. —Realmente había esperado que fueras más listo que eso.

—Tío Thorin no tiene un compromiso con ella, ¿verdad? —Kíli le preguntó a su madre. 

Bilbo frunció el ceño con tristeza. —Creo de verdad que Thorin y yo, tontamente, supongo, puesto que solo soy un hobbit de la Comarca y él es un rey enano y… había estado tan seguro hasta este mes. Tiene sentido, supongo, que él quiera una enana. Ha sido muy útil y yo he estado fuera mucho, ¿no es así? Aunque él hubiera tenido algún interés ella ha estado mucho más a su lado, pero bueno, Thorin no es del tipo voluble y… él realmente quiere lo que es mejor para sus enanos. Así que, ellos podrían tener un compromiso desde antes de la caída de Erebor, ¿no?

Dís negó con la cabeza. —Ella no ha mentido realmente, pero tú eres un hobbit inseguro y temo que voy a ser la que tenga que romper ese hábito. Ella y Thorin no tienen ningún tipo de compromiso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Bien, —dijo Dís—. Biorn, creo que necesitamos té y galletas. Fíli, encuentra los licores que guardas para endulzar el té.

Biorn y Fíli se levantaron inmediatamente para seguir las instrucciones. Kíli scooched over en su asiento para dejarle sitio a su hermano. Cuando todos estuvieron de vuelta y Bilbo se tomó su taza de té caliente con un generoso trago de algo con alcohol en él, Dís comenzó.

¬—Mi padre era un buen enano, pero no era el enano Thorin es, y no tenía el talento natural que Thorin tiene para liderar. My padre era gran amigo de Bälzad, que es un buen líder. Durante varias décadas mi padre fue a vivir con Bälzad, cuya madre era la hermana de mi abuela. Se hicieron buenos amigos y cuando Thorin nació, no mucho antes de Calia, Bälzad y nuestro padre hablaron de juntar nuestras familias y afianzar su vínculo. Como resultado Thorin y yo viajamos a la fortaleza de Bälzad y Calia y su hermana vinieron aquí con bastante regularidad. Durante décadas fueron alentados, pero Calia había sido educada para ser una princesa enana y creía que aunque tenía que comportarse como una reina, no tenía que trabajar duro. A Thorin siempre le ha gustado Calia, es una buena enana mientras no tenga que casarse con ella.

—Así que, —interrumpió Bilbo—. ¿Ella y Thorin no se van a casar?

Dís levantó una ceja y mordió un trozo de galleta. —Thorin nunca discutió el tema con nuestro padre, o Bälzad, porque no estaba interesado en casarse con ella y asumió que ella tampoco estaba interesada. Entonces perdió la montaña y Bälzad ofreció su ayuda y Calia le retiró su afecto. Thorin lo aceptó sin una palabra puesto que nosotros apreciábamos a Bälzad y lo tomó como el fin de algo que nunca iba a realizarse. Bälzad nos ayudó como pudo y acogió a unos cuantos enanos que tenían vínculos familiares en su montaña. Como resultado, cuando ella se echó atrás Thorin lo entendió como algo bueno y sencillamente la manera más fácil de sacar la idea de las mentes de todo el mundo.

—Soy un idiota, —dijo Bilbo.

—Sí, —Dís accedió inmediatamente—. De todos modos, Calia es muy, muy buena en torcer situaciones para su beneficio como cualquier buena princesa haría; no te sientas muy mal.

Bilbo no estaba seguro de si había sido insultado o tranquilizado.

—Así que, —dijo Dís observando a Bilbo con mucha atención—. Puedo asegurarte que no hay ningún acuerdo entre ellos. Por lo tanto, la cuestión es; ¿qué vas a hacer, pequeño mediano?

—Oh Mamá, —dijo Kíli—. Tiene una altura bastante respetable para un hobbit.

Bilbo se tomó un momento para pensar. Una parte de él estaba preocupado, Calia había tenido mucho más sentido que un hobbit que no sabía mucho sobre enanos, pero era un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, y un hobbit respetable, aunque hubiese ido de aventuras. Había decidido que Thorin era el único ser en toda la Tierra Media que quería amar, así que ignoró el hecho de que realmente era un hobbit muy cobarde y enfrentó la mirada de Dís.

—Voy a ver a Thorin.

—Y yo iré contigo, —dijeron Fíli y Kíli, poniéndose en pie a la vez. 

Dís le regaló una sonrisa a Bilbo. —Puede que haya esperanza para ti, después de todo.

Bilbo quiso pensar que era algo bueno mientras cogió su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta.

/ / / \ \ \ 

Thorin bostezó mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones. Bilbo no estaba a la vista, pero Thorin asumió que el hobbit había ido a encontrar un modo de ser útil. Thorin esperaba que no estuviera en las granjas. Entendía que Bilbo quería ayudarle, pero… estaba trabajando demasiado duro, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la distintiva falta de Bilbo en su vida durante el último mes. Observar cómo el hobbit dormía y la ocasional conversación murmurada… el ocasional viaje para observar cómo trabajaba en las granjas desde una distancia discreta… realmente no era suficiente para Thorin.

El rey suspiró y evitó mirar la cama que era demasiado grande para él pero sería bastante adecuada con el adorable y suave cuerpo de un hobbit a su lado. Thorin fue al baño recordando las palabras de Dís, ni siquiera hacía media hora, sobre cómo olía. Se desnudó y llenó la bañera para hundirse en el agua caliente. Empezó a deshacer las cuentas de su pelo, sabiendo que su hobbit estaría ahí para trenzarlas de nuevo esa noche. Thorin incluso se había asegurado de tener más queso, a un precio indecente, pero esperaba que el hobbit cocinara más de sus celestiales scones con él.

Thorin había hablado de esos scones la noche anterior, con su hermana y Kíli y Fíli habían estado los dos entusiasmados cuando Thorin dijo que los scones eran para él y solo para él. Thorin había pasado buena parte de la noche hablando sobre el mediano y su hermana parecía haberse deleitado haciéndole muchas bromas a su costa. Se habían sentado y hablado toda la noche, y luego habían hablado sobre la misión de Thorin y el viaje de Dís. Cuando Thorin se dio cuenta de la hora que era… ¿ya media mañana? Había dejado a Dís, comprobado con Balin que todo estuviera bien controlado antes de volver para un rápido baño, y si podía ignorar la voz recordándole que tenía que salir y ayudar a sus súbditos, quizás pudiera tomar una siesta como Dís había _sugerido_.

Thorin se enjabonó y lavó fuera de la bañera, recordando la última vez que Bilbo había olvidado llevar ropa limpia consigo. Había salido un poco rosado del baño, pero se veía tan bien que Thorin deseó que pudieran ignorar sus propios pasos del cortejo y declararse al hobbit. Al menos si era rechazado tendría la imagen de la piel ligeramente bronceada de Bilbo y ese pequeño penacho de pelo rubio bajo su ombligo, la larga línea de su columna vertebral y las suaves mellas de sus omóplatos como recuerdo. No lo había hecho porque todos los enanos eran muy cuidadosos con los rituales del cortejo y aunque Bilbo era un hobbit, se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza y salió del cuarto de baño. Encontró ropa interior y se la puso. Tomaría una pequeña siesta; después de todo Balin sabía lo que se hacía… no tenía nada que ver con la amenaza de Día sobre lo que pasaría si escuchaba que Thorin había estado en el Gran Salón, o en cualquier otro sitio, hasta que hubiera dormido un poco. Se volvió hacia la cama y se congeló.

Sus piernas se sintieron un poco raras mientras hacían su camino hacia la cama. Ya no parecía su cama. Se parecía a la pequeña cama que había visto en un agujero hobbit una vez, y pudo recordar haber pensado que parecía muy acogedora. Thorin nunca había deseado una cama hobbit, solo había deseado una cama bajo su propia montaña, y aun así, hasta este momento, su cama bajo la montaña no se había sentido bien.

Thorin pasó sus dedos por el material, por puntadas y trozos de su historia.

Bilbo había sido muy reservado sobre lo que había estado haciendo, pero Thorin había sospechado que era para él. Había estado equivocado, era para **ellos**.

Echado sobre la cama que Thorin totalmente pretendía compartir con Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, había una gloriosa y colorida colcha.

Thorin observó el primer cuadrado, con una montaña y un dragón, y recordó aquel horrible día, pero el siguiente cuadrado tenía una puerta circular de color verde que era un recuerdo mucho más placentero. Seguido por el encuentro de Bilbo y Gandalf y la runa en la puerta que hacía pareja con la cuenta de Thorin. La llegada de los enanos comiéndose la comida de Bilbo. Un hobbit corriendo tras un grupo de enanos en poni. Tres trolls y el sol tras ellos. Las grandiosas construcciones de Rivendell y entonces un grupo de enanos corriendo de la ciudad élfica. Las Montañas Nubladas y entonces en el siguiente panel los enanos capturados por los trasgos. Los enanos en los árboles escondiéndose de los orcos y entonces Thorin luchando con Azog, y Bilbo corriendo colina abajo para protegerle. Las águilas salvándoles y la compañía en la gran roca, capturados por lobos y llegando a la casa de Beorn. La compañía moviéndose por el bosque y siendo capturada por las arañas gigantes y la siguiente su rescate. Thorin se detuvo, miró otra vez cada panel pero la historia no estaba completa. Thorin cogió una parte de la colcha y la giró para encontrar más al otro lado, y volvió a mirarlos, recordando su viaje con cada cuadrado.

Thorin siendo capturado por Thranduil. Barriles flotando río abajo y su llegada a Laketown. Bilbo en el Gran Salón con el dragón y Bilbo corriendo a través de los túneles con una copa dorada en la mano. El dragón volando por el aire seguido por Bardo matando al dragón. El Arkenstone (que ahora residía con Elrond para proteger a Thorin de la maldición de la codicia de su familia) y la reunión con Bardo y Thranduil. El comienzo de la batalla, y su final. Thorin en la tienda con Bilbo cuidando de él. Las grandes puertas de Erebor abriéndose con Thorin ante ellas. Thorin ante sus enanos por primera vez en su montaña y el gran trabajo de limpieza, pero entonces… nada, algunos paneles vacíos que obviamente habían sido dejados en blanco deliberadamente.

Thorin giró la colcha de nuevo y miró los paneles otra vez, la luz y el color y la destreza de la artesanía. Ésa era una colcha diseñada para ser expuesta y lucida, y aun así Thorin sospechaba que el plan de Bilbo había sido simplemente usarla, usarla los dos. Thorin nunca había sido una persona blanda, no sabía cómo controlar las emociones excepto la furia y la venganza y el odio, pero frente a ese quilt y su propietario se encontró deseando ser un poco más blando. Podía imaginar a Bilbo estirado sobre la colcha, sus suaves rizos y su suave cuerpo y… Thorin se detuvo. Iría a buscar a Bilbo y podrían hablar.

No fue hasta que Thorin finalmente levantó la mirada de la colcha, maravillado ante el talento de Bilbo, cuando vio la nota. La cogió rápidamente, esperando que allí dijera dónde encontrar a su hobbit. Estaba equivocado.

_Thorin  
Calia me lo ha explicado todo y lo entiendo. Lo siento si he dificultado las cosas. Considera esto como un pequeño símbolo de mi completo agradecimiento por todo lo que me has dado. Debo estar con otro enano para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Tienes mis mejores deseos, Thorin Oakenshield.  
~ Bilbo Bolsón_

Thorin sintió su estómago contraerse como si estuviera lleno de densas gemas y se dirigió a la habitación de Bilbo donde faltaban los libros y las ropas. Bilbo se había ido. Thorin fue a su armario y cogió las primeras ropas que tocó, decidido a encontrar a su hobbit y arreglar las cosas. Se dirigió a la puerta justo cuando llamaron a ella, y sabía que tenía que sacarse de encima a quién fuera rápidamente, no podía ser Bilbo el que llamara, y tenía que encontrar a Bilbo.

/ / / \ \ \

Calia llamó a la puerta de Thorin mientras revisaba su vestido por última vez; ahora que el hobbit se había ido podía arreglarlo todo con su futuro marido.


	24. Resolución del ardid

Bilbo salió por la puerta y se detuvo; se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia dónde ir. Desde que había pasado más de un mes en las granjas no había estado en la habitación de Fíli en tanto tiempo que no recordaba el camino.

—Así que, —dijo Bilbo—. Aprecio que queráis venir conmigo pero, ¿por qué vais a venir conmigo?

Fíli y Kíli se miraron. Bilbo sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos iba a compartirlo con él.

—Solo queremos estar a mano en caso de que tengamos que ayudar a que puedas estar a solas con el tío Thorin para arreglar las cosas, —dijo Fíli.

Kíli asintió. —Quiere decir que estamos aquí en caso de que tengamos que sacar a Calia a rastras por el pelo, si intenta aprovecharse de la situación que ha creado.

Fíli asintió. —Antes no sabíamos por qué a mama no le gustaba Calia.

—Y francamente, nos sorprende que tío Thorin aceptara las cosas si fue como mamá ha dicho.

—Y no la haya destripado por abandonarle.

—Puede que lo haga ahora que ha puesto su malvada mente contra ti. —Los dos hermanos miraron a Bilbo de manera inquisitiva. Bilbo les indicó que se pusieran en marcha.

—Si no estaba interesada, ¿por qué hacer de ello un problema? —preguntó Bilbo cuando empezaron a bajar por un pasadizo—. Tiene más sentido ignorarlo para poder superarlo. Si Thorin hubiera reaccionado mal entonces, parecería como si le hubiera ofendido y estuviera implicado en la relación.

Fíli paró de caminar y se giró para mirar a Bilbo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bilbo frunciéndole el ceño a Fíli. 

—Tío Thorin no es siempre el más lógico de los enanos cuando se refiere a su orgullo, —dijo Fíli.

Bilbo asintió. —Sí, pero entonces Thorin era una persona diferente a la que es ahora.

—Ahora no hubiera sido tan indulgente, —dijo Kíli. 

Bilbo miró más allá de Fíli, recordando cuan despiadado Thorin había sido con él.

Fíli comenzó a caminar de nuevo. —Si a tío Thorin realmente no le importaba, me pregunto por qué mamá la detesta tanto. —pero Bilbo no estaba escuchando realmente.

Bilbo les siguió preguntándose cómo iba a ser recibido, y si Thorin ya habría visto su nota. Si Bilbo tenía razón, y casi estaba seguro de que la tenía, entonces Thorin puede que no estuviera de buen humor si pensaba que Bilbo había sido manipulado con tanta facilidad, si pensaba que Bilbo tenía tan poca fe en el rey enano.

Los pasos de Bilbo se ralentizaron al acercarse a la puerta de Thorin. Fíli tenía razón; Thorin no era un enano muy indulgente y Bilbo había sido convencido muy fácilmente, pero había tenido tanto sentido, o quizás no había tenido ningún sentido. Bilbo había estado escuchando lo mucho que ella había estado haciendo, comparaciones entre Calia y Dís. Tenía sentido para él que Thorin pudiera necesitar a alguien diferente o más… bueno, conservador. Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado entendía la necesidad de ser conservador y tomar decisiones tomando en cuenta las expectativas de la gente, pero suponía que Thorin nunca había sido influido por las expectativas de los que había a su alrededor. Mientras el resto de la compañía había aceptado a Bilbo, Thorin se había retenido hasta… bueno, hasta que Bilbo se había probado a sí mismo. Se preguntó si su error de juicio le alejaría tanto que debería probarse de nuevo a sí mismo.

Y aun así no había ningún compromiso, nada formal, y mientras Bilbo había sido feliz con el fantasma de una promesa ofrecida por los regalos y la atención, y la posición de Consejero, era fácil no recordar esas cosas al enfrentarse a la posibilidad de un compromiso formal en otro lugar. Había quedado tan sorprendido; había acabado la colcha y había hecho planes, así que la aparición de Calia y su noticia bomba le habían tomado por sorpresa.

Bilbo se sintió perdido en un bucle sin fin y cada paso que daba le ponía más nervioso.

Bilbo sintió una mano sobre su espalda; cálida y firma, pero Bilbo no sintió tensión sino comfort. Permitió que el obvio apoyo de Kíli calara en su piel. Con la excepción de Dís nadie conocía más a Thorin; si ellos no estaban preocupados porque Bilbo hubiera estropeado su oportunidad, entonces el hobbit también iba a tener esperanza. También Dís parecía haberle alentado, en su propia manera juiciosa y sospechosa, a ofrecer su amor a Thorin.

Entonces Fíli se detuvo y Bilbo se paró a su lado, con Kíli franqueando su otro lado. Bilbo miró la puerta que había sido suya hasta esa mañana y no pudo llamar a ella.

Sabía que los hermanos estaban esperándole, pero no podían dar ese paso por él. Le tocaba a Bilbo hacer que aquello ocurriera, nada más valdría.

Bilbo cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, preparándose para llamar cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él.

/ / / \ \ \

/

Thorin contempló a Calia sonriéndole en el recibidor de su cuarto y se obligó a imaginarse al rey Bälzad. 

—De verdad querrías estar en otro lugar en estos momentos, Calia. Tengo cosas que hacer, —dijo Thorin, intentando pasar junto a ella para salir por la puerta.

Calia sonrió con dulzura. —Tenemos que hablar, Thorin.

—En realidad no. Necesito encontrar a Bilbo, —dijo Thorin. Sabía que ella era responsable de que Bilbo se hubiera marchado, pero solo quería irse y encontrar a su hobbit para arreglar las cosas y que pudieran usar esa adorable, maravillosa colcha que Bilbo había hecho, y ella no iba a detenerle. Sabía que hablar con ella llevaría demasiado tiempo, así que se ocuparía de ello cuando las cosas con Bilbo estuvieran arregladas.

—Pero yo me he ocupado de él, —dijo Calia acercándose. 

Thorin podría haber pasado por encima de ella, pero algo en su tono le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre ocuparse de ella ahora. Usó su cercanía para inclinarse sobre ella con su altura. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que te has ocupado de él?

—Bueno, le he explicado las cosas, —dijo sonando un poco menos segura de sí misma—. Ahora entiende qué hay entre tú y yo.

—No hay nada entre tú y yo, —dijo Thorin contundentemente.

—No todavía. Llevará un tiempo llegar a cómo eran las cosas antes, pero ahora podemos conseguirlo, con un poco de trabajo.

Thorin retrocedió un par de pasos pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para preguntar de qué estaba hablando.

—Ahora que solo estamos tú y yo seremos capaces de arreglar las cosas y volver al camino, —continuó Calia más segura de sí misma.

Thorin la observó de cerca; nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido, aunque… se hubiera tragado la idea de ellos todos aquellos años atrás. Thorin sabía que no podía ser puesto que ella se había retirado casi por completo cuando Thorin y su gente había perdido la montaña. Solo se habían visto cuando Thorin había visitado al rey Bälzad. Quería estar enfadado con ella, y lo estaba, pero había algo en lo que estaba diciendo que evitó que simplemente le gritara.

—Thorin, —dijo Calia acercándose de nuevo y cogiendo su brazo—. Todo es diferente ahora; podemos estar juntos como siempre se supuso que debíamos estar.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza y se soltó de su agarre. —Nunca se ha supuesto que debiéramos estar juntos.

—Nuestros padres, —dijo Calia como si él sencillamente lo hubiera olvidado—, siempre quisieron esto para nosotros.

—Quizás, —dijo Thorin—. No había nada formal y nunca se habló de ello. Tú y yo nunca hemos sido nada más que amigos.

Calia le miró con tristeza. —Se suponía que gobernaríamos juntos.

—Tú nunca quisiste gobernar, no de verdad, solamente querías sentarte en un trono y lucir tu belleza.

Calia sacudió la cabeza. —Desde que perdimos a madre he estado ayudando a mi padre a gobernar la montaña. Mi hermano todavía está fuera intentando reclamar sus propias minas, y yo he estado ayudando a mi padre mientras mis hermanos menores se hacían adultos. He visto cuanto bien puedo hacer como reina y quiero ser tu reina.

—No, —dijo Thorin—. Cuando llegaste sabías que estaba cortejando a Bilbo. Has observado los rituales.

—Es un hobbit. No conoce nuestras tradiciones. No sabe cómo ser tu consorte. ¿Y qué de tus herederos?

—Tengo a Fíli y a Kíli; ellos son mis herederos, y lo que Bilbo no sepa puede aprenderlo. Durante el tiempo que le he conocido ha probado que las cosas que sabe y hace, que son tan diferentes de las enanas, valen mucho la pena. Salvó mi vida por no ser un enano, y me ha asistido asegurando que mi reino tenga comida en el futuro. Va a convertirse en un estupendo consorte.

—Ha pasado un mes, —dijo Calia—. He estado a tu lado todo el tiempo mientras él ha estado fuera trabajando en los huertos. Yo te he estado ayudando, mostrándote que soy mucho mejor. Sabía que cuando fuera tu reina tendría que ser tu pareja más de lo que mi madre lo fue. Pensaba que habías visto eso.

—He visto una mejora en el modo en que ves el trabajo y la responsabilidad, —concedió Thorin.

Calia asintió y se acercó un paso. —Estaría contenta de ser una pareja en lugar de una reina.

—Esto está bien, —dijo Thorin mordiéndose su impaciencia y su enojo—. Pero sabes que no puedes ser mi pareja.

—Pero siempre se ha supuesto que yo sería tu reina, —dijo Calia.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza y se hizo recordar a sí mismo al rey Bälzad y todas las razones por las que era una mala idea agarrar a Calia y sacudirla hasta que su cerebro entendiera finalmente lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pensaba que entendías que nunca he estado interesado en que seas mi reina. Pensaba que tú tampoco querías eso.

Calia parecía confusa, y Thorin honestamente pudo ver que estaba sorprendida.

—Tú nunca estuviste interesada en mí de ese modo, —Thorin le recordó.

—Trabajamos tan bien juntos, —dijo Calia desesperada—. He estado ayudándote, puedo ayudarte, sé cómo funciona una montaña y puedo ayudar a la gente a limpiar las habitaciones y tenerlas preparadas, y sé cómo hacer todas las cosas que necesitan hacerse. Thorin, ¿no puedes ver lo buenos que seríamos gobernando la montaña?

—Calia, —dijo Thorin dando un paso atrás, alejándose de ella—, sabías que tenía intenciones hacia Bilbo.

—Pero este último mes hemos estado trabajando juntos y él no ha estado aquí. Solo hemos estado tú y yo.

—Sí, hemos hecho mucho juntos. Agradezco tu ayuda, de todos modos eso no cambia el hecho de que quiero que Bilbo sea mi consorte.

—Él solo es un hobbit, yo soy una princesa, soy una enana, sé lo que estoy haciendo y lo que se espera de mí, y te amo Thorin.

—No me amabas cuando perdí mi montaña, —dijo Thorin con aspereza.

—Thorin, no era así.

—Era exactamente así, perdí mi montaña y decidiste olvidar lo que nuestros padres querían, y fue lo único bueno que salió del maldito ataque del dragón. ¡Tú sabías que tenía planeado hacer de Bilbo mi consorte y le mentiste!

—No le mentí, con él fuera de nuestro camino tú y yo tenemos una oportunidad, —dijo Calia con firmeza—. Podemos estar juntos tal y como siempre se había supuesto que debíamos estar.

—Le mentiste, —Thorin rugió y se elevó a su máxima altura para sobrepasarla.

Calia le miró mal también. —Actúas como si tuvierais un gran compromiso, pero ni siquiera fue necesario convencerlo. Solo tuve que sugerir que nosotros teníamos un compromiso y él casi se tropezó al irse para que pudiéramos estar juntos.

—Nosotros nunca estaremos juntos. —Thorin se contuvo reteniendo tu furia y mirando mal a Calia. 

—Él es un débil hobbit que ni siquiera ha luchado por ti, va a ser un consorte terrible y aun así tú actúas como si él fuera algo por lo que luchar, —Calia escupió dando un paso adelante—. Es un patético candidato para ser tu pareja.

Thorin se inclinó más cerca hasta que Calia se retiró. —Es un buen hobbit, que no querría molestar a nadie, pero definitivamente es digno de que luchen por él.

— ¿Pero él cree que tú eres digno de que luchen por ti? —Calia preguntó bruscamente.

Thorin la cogió por el codo y la sacó de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Bilbo en medio de Fíli y Kíli. Thorin empujó a Calia fuera.

—Aseguraos de que la vigilan, —dijo Thorin hablando a Fíli, pero sin apartar sus ojos de Bilbo—. Lidiaré con ella más tarde.

Calia resopló y comenzó a marcharse a zancadas, los sobrinos de Thorin siguiéndola obedientemente mientras Thorin continuaba mirando a Bilbo.

—Hiciste una colcha, —dijo Thorin después de un tiempo. No encontraba qué palabras pronunciar ahora que tenía lo que quería de pie frente a él.

—Es una… —Bilbo tragó saliva con esfuerzo y cerró los ojos, tomó una profunda respiración y siguió hablando; ojeando a Thorin entre sus pestañas—. Es un ritual hobbit de cortejo, el darle algo que pueda ser usado en el hogar, algo para… —Thorin le interrumpió empujando al hobbit contra él y besándole.


	25. Déjame explicarme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana tenemos besos y explicaciones.  
> Lamento deciros que me voy a tomar un hiatus de dos meses en las traducciones, porque estoy escribiendo para la Hobbit Big Bang y se me ha convertido en un mostruo que me va a comer ^^ Si voy bien de ritmo traduciré algún capítulo antes. Gracias por compartir esta historia conmigo.

Bilbo se congeló por un momento cuando los secos labios de Thorin se presionaron contra los suyos; no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado y le costó un poco ponerse al tanto. Thorin se estaba apartando cuando Bilbo finalmente recordó cómo se hacía aquello y siguió los labios del enano, deslizando su mano por entre el cabello de Thorin para empujarle más cerca. Thorin murmuró su aprobación y comenzó a apartarles de la entrada. Bilbo escuchó el lejano sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras él, pero lo ignoró para seguir besando a Thorin. Se adentraron en la habitación dando tumbos pero la cabeza y los hombros de Bilbo eran más bajos que Thorin y mientras se movían sus pies se enredaron y se separaron. 

—Lo siento, —dijo Bilbo antes de ponerse sobre sus pies y juntar sus labios con Thorin de nuevo. 

Bilbo comenzó a caminar otra vez pero sintió cuán inestables eran así que se apartó y Thorin cogió su mano para llevarle hacia las sillas frente al fuego. Juntó las sillas y se sentaron tan cerca que todavía pudo darle otro beso a Bilbo sin ni siquiera dejar sus sillas, este menos apresurado que el anterior y Bilbo sintió que Thorin se estaba tomando su tiempo para aprender la forma de su boca y las cosas que hacían que los dedos de Bilbo se apretaran en el pelo de Thorin y su piel hormigueara. Bilbo solo quería hundirse en el cuerpo de Thorin y no dejar nunca de besarle. Sabía que en algún momento necesitarían mantener una conversación pero ahora solo quería arremolinarse más en la silla y deslizar su mano por los pelos de la barba de Thorin y en la suavidad de su cabello. 

Bilbo se apartó de pronto y Thorin frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué ha pasado con tus trenzas?

—Tendrás que trenzarlas de nuevo para mí, Bilbo. Las deshice cuando me estaba bañando, pensando que estarías cerca para rehacerlas de nuevo.

—Me gustaría hacer eso, —dijo Bilbo recorriendo sus dedos por el pelo de Thorin—. Me gustaría volver a trenzar tu pelo.

—Entonces quizás te ofrezca el trabajo a partir de ahora.

Bilbo empujó a Thorin en un nuevo beso. —Me gustaría eso, —dijo Bilbo entre besos.

—Tengo que discutir sobre Calia contigo, —dijo Thorin apartándose a regañadientes después de varios minutos besándose. Los labios de Bilbo se sentían hinchados y tuvo que refrenar la urgencia de tocarlos y notar si estaban tan calientes y sensibles como se sentían—. No sé lo que te dijo pero por la conversación que he tenido con ella creo que necesito aclarar las cosas.

—Dís me ha explicado cosas.

Thorin asintió. —Por supuesto que lo ha hecho.

—Lo siento si las acciones de Calia te han hecho daño.

Thorin observó a Bilbo detenidamente. —Ella nunca iba a conseguir lo que quería de mí, aunque yo hubiera sentido algo por ella antes de haberme abandonado.

—Pero, —dijo Bilbo—. Yo me fui, ¿no me odias a mí también?

Thorin sonrió pero se apartó para que no se estuvieran tocando y el estómago de Bilbo se contrajo. — ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Bilbo se miró las manos antes que mirar a Thorin. —Yo… ella dijo que teníais un compromiso y… me sentí tan estúpido. Pensaba que había algo entre tú y yo. Le había preguntado a algún enano sobre vuestros hábitos de cortejo e hice que Kíli te hiciera esa cuenta y pensé que había hecho el ridículo totalmente mostrando cómo me sentía. Me fui para no tener que oír que me dijeras lo equivocado que había estado.

— ¿Preguntaste a enanos cómo cortejarme? —Thorin preguntó acercándose, pero sin coger a Bilbo de nuevo. Bilbo agradeció el espacio aunque hubiera deseado deslizarse en el regazo de Thorin y darle un abrazo.

—Mayormente Bofur, y le pedí a Kíli y Fíli que hicieran la cuenta. Ellos…

— ¿Qué?

—Ellos dijeron que les gustaría tenerme por tío.

—Son unos terribles entrometidos, —dijo Thorin, y acercó a Bilbo para besarle de nuevo.

Bilbo se apartó un poco después para encontrar sus manos enterradas en el pelo de Thorin para intentar recuperar el aliento.

—Yo también te estaba cortejando, —dijo Thorin, deslizando su mano por el brazo de Bilbo.

— ¿Lo estabas haciendo? —preguntó Bilbo—. Sabía que estabas haciendo cosas que eran bastante de estilo hobbit, pero no estaba seguro de que supieses lo que significaban. Cuando me cocinaste tu pan con miel, yo… bueno, pensé que quizás sabías lo importante que algo así era para un hobbits.

—Sabía que había herido tus sentimientos y quería disculparme. Sabía lo importante que es la comida para los hobbits. ¿Hiciste tus scones para cortejarme?

Bilbo negó con la cabeza. —Mi pastel de pétalos de lilas es mi mejor receta, pero no he sido capaz de conseguir todos los ingredientes así que no he podido hacértelo todavía. Un hobbit debe hacer su mejor receta para su pretendido y solo pueden comerlo cuando hayan discutido su compromiso.

Thorin frunció el ceño. — ¿No podemos tener un compromiso hasta que hayas hecho el pastel? Porque si me das una lista con lo que necesitas estaré más que encantado de ir a Mordor mismo a recoger los ingredientes.

Bilbo tiró de Thorin para acercarle y darle un intenso beso. —No hay necesidad, he encargado algunas cosas en Laketown, cuando lleguen te haré el pastel y entonces las cosas serán un poco más… —el rostro de Bilbo se oscureció.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, —dijo Bilbo—. El asunto es, si no sabes sobre el cortejo hobbit… oh, vaya.

—Bilbo, —dijo Thorin sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bilbo escuchó el tono Real y la voz de Thorin y tragó con dificultad. —Los Hobbits solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida, cuando deciden con quién quieren pasar sus vidas no cambian de opinión, si su afecto no es correspondido entonces raramente buscan a otro.

Thorin se relajó y sonrió. —Me has preocupado, hobbit.

Bilbo le observó confundido. —Esa es una cosa que debería haber preguntado a Bofur.

— ¿Es eso por lo que has estado pasando tanto tiempo con Bofur? ¿Porque estabas recibiendo consejo de cómo cortejarme?

Bilbo asintió. —Pero, bueno, ¿cómo lo hacen los enanos?

—Una vez ponemos nuestro corazón en alguien, —dijo Thorin acercando a Bilbo de nuevo—. No hay casi nada excepto la muerte que pueda separar a enanos enamorados.

Bilbo sonrió y volvió a besar a Thorin.

—Eso es excelente, —dijo Bilbo. 

—Así que, —dijo Thorin sentándose más cómodamente y sonriéndole a Bilbo con ternura—. Me hiciste una cuenta para demostrarme que querías cortejarme, ¿qué más?

— ¿Estás tratando de pescar información? —preguntó Bilbo con una gran sonrisa.

—Esperaba que todo eso significara que sentías lo mismo que yo, —dijo Thorin con seriedad—. La primera vez que trencé tu pelo era mi modo de decir que estaba interesado en algo más que amistad. La cuenta que hice para ti era una señal de mis intenciones hacia ti, y para que otros supieran que yo…

Bilbo le sonrió con suficiencia. — ¿Un modo de decirle a otros enanos que retrocedan?

—Podrías haber elegido a cualquiera que quisieras pero, —Thorin se detuvo y consiguió ladear la cabeza—. Los enanos son muy públicos en su cortejo y es normal para nosotros proveer símbolos de nuestro afecto que pueden ser llevados para que otros sepan sobre ello.

—Para los hobbits, la ropa que me compraste hubiera significado que ya teníamos un compromiso.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Thorin—. No puedo decir que esté sorprendido. Dado por cómo cuidabas de tu ropa en nuestro viaje. ¿Tenía razón sobre la importancia de la cama?

Bilbo se sonrojó. —Me pregunté si sabías algo sobre eso.

—Te escuché hablar con Fíli, —admitió Thorin—. Y sé que tenía que hacer que sucediera antes de que nos trasladáramos a la montaña. No tenía la ventaja de tener ningún hobbit cerca al que pedir consejo.

—Te habrían dicho que los hobbits cocinamos para la gente que nos gusta, les hacemos cosas y les ayudamos, probando que podemos proveer por nuestro pretendido. Mostrando su talento en el jardín y en la casa.

— ¿Cómo tu trabajo en las granjas? ¿Y tus scones? Oh, he comprado algo más de queso…

— ¿Te gustaría que hiciera más scones? —preguntó Bilbo cuando Thorin acabó de hablar.

Thorin se encogió de hombros. —Si quieres.

Bilbo rio y se acercó a Thorin de nuevo para un beso corto y dulce. —Los haré para ti, solo para ti, si quieres.

—Eso sería apreciado. —Entonces Thorin besó su sonrisa.

Hubo una llamada a la puerta y Bilbo se apartó renuente. — ¿Debería atenderles?

—No, —dijo Thorin tirando de él, pero Bilbo le detuvo.

—Podría ser importante.

Thorin asintió y se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. — ¿Qué?

Bilbo pudo ver a Dís al otro lado. —Oh, bien, lo habéis arreglado. —Le sonrió a su hermano—. Adiós, no te veremos mañana, supongo, necesitarás descansar.

Dís cerró la puerta y Thorin se giró para mirarle. —A veces de verdad desearía que no fuera tan buena organizándolo todo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no estás enfadado porque hice caso a Calia? —Bilbo le preguntó a Thorin antes de que volviera a su lado.

Thorin comenzó a hablar y luego bostezó con la boca abierta. Cuando acabó miró a Bilbo para disculparse mientras se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

—Lo entiendo. —Thorin miró a Bilbo con completa seriedad—. Me preocupaba que no correspondieras mis afectos y que también hubiera hecho el ridículo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Te he estado cortejando desde delante de enanos así que saben lo que siento; si hubiera estado equivocado sobre tus sentimientos hacia mí todo el mundo lo hubiera sabido.

—Me importas mucho, Thorin, —dijo Bilbo—. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

—Tan pronto como vi tu colcha lo supe, —dijo Thorin antes de bostezar de nuevo—. Pretendías que los dos lo usáramos, ¿no es así?

—Sí, y quizás tú deberías estar usándolo ahora.

Thorin asintió. —Supongo que no te importaría acompañarme.

—No dormí mucho anoche, —dijo Bilbo tímidamente—. Estuve levantado hasta tarde acabando el quilt.

Thorin asintió y tiró de Bilbo hasta que se puso en pie. — ¿Quieres ponerte tus ropas de cama?

—Thorin, —dijo Bilbo tirando de la mano del enano—. No sé cómo decir esto.

—Solo dormiremos, —dijo Thorin con una sonrisa.

Bilbo se relajó y se giró hacia su habitación cuando recordó que había hecho una maleta. Salió por la puerta y descubrió que había sido dejada contra la pared. La cogió y cerró la puerta tras él para encontrar a Thorin observándole. 

—No voy a irme a ningún sitio, Thorin. —dijo Bilbo—. Especialmente no ahora.

Thorin sonrió y regresó a su cajonera. Bilbo se metió, cohibido, en su antiguo cuarto y se cambió rápidamente antes de volver a la habitación principal. Thorin estaba de pie incómodamente al lado de la cama cuando Bilbo se dirigió hacia él. El enano ya había apagado la mayoría de las velas, excepto las dos que dejaba quemando mientras dormía y había llegaba una suave luz desde el fuego pero la oscura habitación parecía mucho más íntima que antes.

Bilbo se colocó al lado de Thorin con su brazo pegado al más largo del enano.

—Nunca antes había compartido una cama con alguien, —dijo Thorin—. Bueno, con familia pero no es lo mismo.

—No, —dijo Bilbo—. No necesito dormir si tú prefieres estar s…

Bilbo se detuvo cuando Thorin señaló con la cabeza la cama y apartó los cobertores y se sentó en las limpias sábanas de color crema.

—Está bien, —dijo Bilbo dando la vuelta a la cama rápidamente y trepando a ella.

Se taparon con las sábanas, Thorin recorriendo con sus dedos la colcha de Bilbo con cuidado, y luego el enano rodeó a Bilbo con un brazo y lo acercó a él para poder besarlo.

—Tu cama es bastante cómoda, —dijo Bilbo cuando se separaron lo suficiente aunque todavía se estaban tocando, y Bilbo pudo sentir el calor de Thorin entrando en sus huesos junto con su aroma alrededor suyo como la manta más maravillosa.

—Por supuesto, —dijo Thorin—. Recuerdo cuán suaves eran las camas en tu agujero hobbit, y deseé tenerte en mi cama algún día.

—Y ahora me tienes, —dijo Bilbo. Thorin le empujó en un beso, robándole el aliento en el proceso.

Se besaron y tocaron y Thorin cayó dormido entre un momento y el otro con Bilbo acurrucado contra él bastante cómodamente. Bilbo recorrió con sus dedos el pelo de Thorin una última vez antes de caer dormido también.


	26. Lo que las palabras no expresan

/ / / Lo que las palabras no expresan \ \ \ 

Bilbo se despertó caliente y confortable. Podía sentir a Thorin contra todo su costado como si en algún momento durante su sueño hubiera acabado sobre su espalda con Thorin pegado a su lado, un pesado brazo sobre la cintura de Bilbo. Bilbo había compartido cama con sus primos Took cuando era un hobbit pequeño pero cuando se convirtió en un adulto y se hizo cargo de Bolsón Cerrado no tuvo razones para pasar la noche en otras camas o jugar de día. Su cama había estado vacía desde entonces. Bilbo había contado la verdad cuando había dicho que los hobbits solo escogían una pareja, pero había esos hobbits que disfrutaban de un poco de diversión mientras esperaban por el hobbit adecuado. Bilbo lo había probado una vez. En sus cuarenta había estado tan seguro de que nunca encontraría a nadie por el que sintiera tanto que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con él. Sin embargo, ningún hobbit con el que había pasado tiempo era suficientemente interesante. Nunca se habían sentido correctos, y mientras Bilbo deslizaba sus dedos por la firme piel de Thorin y por el mullido vello que cubría sus brazos, el hobbit asumió que simplemente no había encontrado al _enano_ adecuado.

Dado el modo en que Thorin le había besado antes, estaba seguro de que había escogido adecuadamente. Bilbo quería besarle de nuevo. Pensó en inclinarse sobre él y presionar sus labios sobre la esquina de la boca de Thorin. Se preguntó si le despertaría y se preguntó si a Thorin le importaría. Bilbo recorrió con sus dedos el brazo que estaba sujetándole y decidió dejarle dormir; después de todo Thorin no había dormido en toda la noche anterior. Suavemente levantó el brazo sobre su cintura y pensó que podía levantarse así cada mañana si quería, así que con una sonrisa se apartó con cuidado intentando no despertarle.

Bilbo se deslizó fuera de la cama en silencio y con cuidado, y se quedó de pie al lado de la cama durante un momento para observar a Thorin con su colcha arropándole. A Bilbo le había preocupado que el enano no encontrara digna la colcha, ya que no estaba hecho de metal y joyas, y aun así había mostrado tanto amor por él la noche antes que Bilbo se sintió seguro de que las cosas entre ellos podían funcionar. Desde que se habían conocido Bilbo había visto lo peor; la desconfianza y el rechazo al principio, además de la situación con el Arkenstone, pero también había visto el cuidado y el amor que Thorin sentía por sus súbditos y por los que apreciaba. Bilbo había llegado a respetar a Thorin y a quererle profundamente, aunque vacilaba en decir que le amaba porque en realidad no sabía cómo se sentían los enanos respecto a semejantes cosas. A pesar de todo, Bilbo conocía su propio corazón y sabía, aunque no lo diría, que amaba a Thorin Oakenshield, Rey bajo la montaña, muy profundamente.

Si no estaba preparado para decirlo entonces definitivamente se lo mostraría a Thorin.

Bilbo se giró y se dirigió a la cocina. Se aseguró de que el horno estuviera encendido y añadió más leña. Cogió todas las cosas que necesitaría para los scones y cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía lo que necesitaba empezó a mezclarlo todo. Mientras trabajaba medía y mezclaba para preparar la masa, podía escuchar a Thorin roncando. Comenzó a partir la masa con una cuchara, esparciendo un poco de queso sobre la parte superior de cada uno antes de poner la bandeja en el horno. Bilbo rebuscó entre la comida, contento de haber recogido algunas cosas antes de que la gente de las Montañas Azules llegara, y comenzó a preparar algo para acompañar a los scones. Sabía que Thorin no había dormido la noche antes y podía seguir durmiendo, pero tenía la sensación de que el olor de la hornada sacaría al enano de su descanso. Bilbo preparó una tortilla para sí mismo y otra para Thorin. Estaba vertiendo los huevos sobre la sartén cuando la primera hornada de scones ya estaba cocida. Sacó los scones horneados y los cambió por los crudos.

Bilbo no se dio cuenta de que las cosas se habían calmado en la habitación principal hasta que un enano enorme apareció frente a él y tomó un scone de queso. 

Bilbo se giró e iba a decir algo cuando Thorin sonrió y dio un paso en su espacio personal. Bilbo descubrió que había perdido el habla.

—Hola, Bilbo, —dijo Thorin con una sonrisa. Le dio un mordisco a un scone—. Deliciosos scones.

—Buenos días, —dijo Bilbo, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la largura del cuello de Thorin mientras el enano tragaba.

Thorin se acercó y se detuvo cuando Bilbo levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Bilbo se adelantó y besó a Thorin, incapaz de esperar al enano. Thorin rodeó la cintura de Bilbo con su mano y llevó al hobbit al banco junto a él.

Se escuchó un chisporroteo tras de Thorin, así que Bilbo apartó al enano y fue rápidamente al fogón para salvar la tortilla antes de que se quemara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Thorin, y Bilbo supo que el enano estaba hablando con la boca llena de scones. Bilbo, como hobbit, no creía que fuera de buena educación hablar con la boca llena, aunque se sintió orgulloso de que Thorin disfrutara tanto de su comida. 

—Tortillas, he supuesto que no habías comido nada desde anoche.

—No lo he hecho, —dijo Thorin, apretándose contra la espalda de Bilbo—. Tiene buena pinta. ¿Van con mis scones?

Bilbo se mordió el labio para no sonreír. —No estoy seguro pero saben muy bien.

—Tan seguro de ti mismo.

—Has comido tres de mis scones desde que has entrado en la cocina; no me siento tímido sobre mi talento en la cocina. ¿Te gustan las tortillas blandas o duras?

—Nunca he probado una tortilla, —dijo Thorin.

— ¿De verdad? —Bilbo se giró y miró a Thorin, que puso el último trozo de scone en su boca—. ¿Nunca?

Thorin negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, —dijo Bilbo—. Esta es mía, entonces. Vas a tener que moverte. Por mucho que me guste tenerte presionado contra mi espalda de este modo, me distrae y necesito ser capaz de moverme para hacerte la mejor tortilla que nunca haya hecho.

En lugar de alejarse, Thorin se inclinó aún más cerca. —Realmente no necesito la mejor. Preferiría quedarme justo aquí y distraerte.

Bilbo se estiró para besar a Thorin rápidamente antes de empujar al enano y darse la vuelta. Giró la tortilla y cogió un plato. Cuando hubo acabado con la suya comenzó a recoger otros elementos para hacer la tortilla de Thorin. Había planeado hacerlas simples, con un poco de queso y alguna verdura, pero al descubrir que Thorin nunca había probado una tortilla antes quería hacer una especial. Mientras lo recogía todo sacó la siguiente hornada de scones del horno antes de cambiarla por los crudos.

Thorin se quedó de pie a su lado, observando a Bilbo fijamente mientras el hobbit vertía la mezcla en la sartén y comenzaba a añadir elementos hasta que estuvo satisfecho.

— ¿Vas a volver a las granjas? —preguntó Thorin cuando Bilbo se giró para vaciar la bandeja de scones para poder preparar la siguiente horneada.

Bilbo se giró para mirar a Thorin, que estaba contemplando la sartén desde arriba. —A veces.

Thorin asintió y removió los huevos en la sartén.

—Thorin —dijo Bilbo, acercándose—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Nada, —dijo Thorin, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Puedo ayudar?

Bilbo volvió a cambiar los scones que se estaban enfriando con los crudos. Sabía que había una razón por la que Thorin estaba preguntándole sin mirarle, pero no quiso insistir.

—No por el momento —dijo Bilbo—. Dijiste que no cocinabas mucho.

—No lo hago, —dijo Thorin. 

—Bueno, —dijo Bilbo yendo a colocarse a su lado—. Hoy quiero cocinar para ti, estoy haciendo scones solo para ti y te voy a hacer tu primera tortilla.

Thorin miró a Bilbo apropiadamente. —Gracias.

—Y cuando hayamos acabado te trenzaré el pelo de nuevo —dijo Bilbo—. Sin embargo tengo que preguntarte, ¿hay algo especial que necesito hacer para que otros enanos sepan que también estoy bastante interesado en ti?

Thorin empujó a Bilbo más cerca y le besó hasta que Bilbo tuvo que apartarse para recuperar el aliento. —Hay algunas trenzas ceremoniales, pero nada específico para la aceptación de una proposición de cortejo. Las cuentas son un mayor indicativo de intenciones.

—Pero yo no soy un enano —dijo Bilbo—. Quiero que cada enano aquí sepa que le he echado el lazo a su rey de verdad.

— ¿Echado el lazo? —dijo Thorin con una sonrisita.

Bilbo levantó la barbilla. — ¿Te estás burlando de mis costumbres de hobbit?

Thorin negó con la cabeza y besó al hobbit. —No, especialmente no mientras estás aquí cocinando para mí.

Bilbo rio y se dio la vuelta de regreso a la tortilla con la mano de Thorin descansando en la parte baja de su espalda. Giró la tortilla y la dejó calentarse y acabar de cocinarse mientras cambió la última bandeja de scones por los que debían hornearse. Preparó un plato con scones y se lo alcanzó a Thorin para que lo llevara a la mesa frente al fuego mientras Bilbo ponía la tetera a hervir. Colocó dos tazas en una bandeja para llevarlas fuera donde estaba Thorin. El enano no se había molestado en encender la mayoría de velas de la habitación, pero había avivado el fuego y el área frente a él estaba caliente y suficientemente brillante para ver lo que estaban comiendo… y el uno al otro.

Thorin comenzó a comer con un gemido y Bilbo se quedó estupefacto observando con cuánta rapidez se comía el enano su tortilla.

—Estaba excelente —dijo Thorin cuando hubo acabado el último trozo de la tortilla.

Bilbo sonrió. — ¿Quieres un poco más?

—Esa es tuya —dijo Thorin cogiendo un scone—. Además, tengo que comerme mis scones de cortejo… no quiero que ningún otro enano intente robarme alguno.

—No les dejaré —dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa. Comenzó a comerse su propia tortilla. Permanecieron en silencio mientras Bilbo comía y Thorin hacía lo propio con el plato de scones. Bilbo se puso en pie cuando hubo acabado para llevar sus platos a la cocina y sacar del horno la última horneada de scones… había hecho un lote doble y empezaba a pensar que Thorin se los acabaría al día siguiente.

Bilbo volvió a salir, puso un poco de mantequilla sobre un scone y observó a Thorin. —Quiero seguir ayudando a Bardo.

Thorin asintió pero dejó de comer.

—Me gustaría trabajar en la tierra y ser parte de la creación de una ciudad entera y sus granjas.

—Lo sé. Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso allí abajo y tu ayuda, así como la de los enanos que han estado trabajando contigo, ha servido para asegurar una relación positiva entre Erebor y Dale, cuando los dos estén reconstruidos.

—Pero —dijo Bilbo, reteniendo la respiración mientras continuaba—. ¿Te preocupa que esté allí abajo?

Thorin le miró fijamente y con firmeza, como había hecho aquella primera noche en el agujero-hobbit de Bilbo. Bilbo quería liberarse, pero retuvo el impulso con tanta fuerza que no se movió.

—No me gusta no verte —dijo Thorin finalmente.

Bilbo sonrió. —Así que, ¿te gustaría verme más?

Thorin se removió en su asiento y bajó la mirada hacia el scone medio comido en su mano. —Quizás.

Bilbo suspiró desalentado tan discretamente como pudo, pero Thorin lo notó y levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Sí, —dijo Thorin apurado—. No me gusta no verte y quiero verte cada día y hablar contigo cuando no estás medio dormido.

Bilbo pudo ver la fiera mirada de malestar en el rostro de Thorin, así que se levantó y caminó hacia donde el enano estaba sentado para besarle profundamente. —A mí tampoco me gusta no verte. Te prometo que me aseguraré de que tengamos tiempo de hablar cada día.

Thorin sonrió y empujó al hobbit en su regazo. Bilbo le besó de nuevo, lamiendo el suave labio inferior de Thorin hasta que pudo besar al enano con propiedad. Thorin se apartó primero y recorrió con sus dedos los rizos de Bilbo. Resiguió el labio inferior de Bilbo con su pulgar.

— ¿Te quedarás en Erebor? —preguntó Thorin.

Bilbo observó a Thorin por un momento y asintió lentamente intentando descifrar si era tiempo de decir las palabras que había estado esquivando, pero en su lugar dijo: —Me gustaría mucho quedarme aquí contigo durante todo el tiempo que me quieras aquí.

Thorin le empujó en otro beso. —Eso será durante mucho tiempo, Bilbo Bolsón Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, porque no tengo intención de dejarte ir.

Bilbo pensó sobre el hecho de que necesitaría volver a la Comarca y a Bolsón Cerrado en algún momento; tenía muchas cosas en su pequeño agujero hobbit que quería llevar a Erebor con él, cosas que eran muy importantes para su pequeño corazón hobbit, pero no tenía ninguna prisa. Quizás, si esperaba, podría ser capaz de llevar a Thorin de vuelta con él para unas vacaciones cuando la montaña estuviera más asentada. A Bilbo no le gustaban sus probabilidades, pero definitivamente le gustaba menos la idea de estar lejos de Thorin mientras se adaptaba a su antigua vida.

—Nuestro té se enfriará —dijo Bilbo entre un beso y el siguiente.

Thorin rio y empujó a Bilbo fuera de su regazo. —Entonces tomaremos ese té, al menos no es tan terrible como el que solías obligarme a beber.

Bilbo le miró mal haciendo un puchero. —Debo hacerte saber que este té está muy bueno.

Thorin cogió la taza, tomó un sorbo y le sonrió. —Muy bueno.

Bilbo se pavoneó un poco por el piropo y dejó su scone y el té. Observó cómo Thorin sorbía su té y se relajaba. Había algo en Thorin ahora, tan diferente a cualquier otro momento en que Bilbo le había visto antes, algo relajado que hizo que Bilbo quisiera acurrucarse con el enano y besarle durante horas. 

Thorin comenzó a hablar mientras bebían. —Tendremos más reuniones del consejo ahora que todo el mundo está aquí, aunque todavía hay algunos enanos que viajan más lejos de las Montañas Azules que pueden ir llegando más tarde. También deberemos mantener Corte Abierta con más regularidad hasta que los enanos se hayan asentado y…

Bilbo se levantó y Thorin dejó de hablar. —Creo, puesto que Dís nos ha dado el día libre tan gentilmente, deberíamos preocuparnos por la montaña mañana.

— ¿Tienes en mente un tema mejor? —preguntó Thorin. 

—Bueno, tengo una idea —dijo, caminando hacia Thorin para ponerle en pie. Le besó delicadamente—. Me gusta la parte donde antes estábamos bastante acurrucados y besándonos.

Thorin frunció el ceño. —No estoy seguro de que los enanos se acurruquen.

—Bueno, tú lo haces —indicó Bilbo—. Puesto que hemos tenido una comida tan agradable, podríamos sacar provecho de mi bonita y cálida colcha.

Thorin asintió y agarró el último scone del plato antes de llevar a Bilbo de regreso a la cama y empujar al hobbit sobre aquella suave colcha.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán debidamente traducidos y enviados a la legítima autora de la historia.  
> Intentaré actualizar semanalmente.


End file.
